Seele der Ewigkeit
by Serox
Summary: Im ewigen Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit liegt das Schicksal in den Händen weniger Auserwählter. Nun, da ihre Zeit kommt, bringen sie uns Segen oder Verdammnis?
1. Prolog: Ankunft

Fürchtest du dich vor der Dunkelheit? Nein, natürlich nicht. Du bist doch schon erwachsen. Und nur Kinder fürchten sich im Dunklen. Aber, hast du jemals Dunkelheit erlebt? Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt, von ihr verschlungen zu werden? Nein, denn du lebst im Licht. Hattest du als Kind jemals Angst vor der Dunkelheit? Erinnerst du dich, wie du weinend zu deinen Eltern gerannt bist? Nein, denn du hattest nie Angst. Und weißt du auch, warum? Weil dein Herz voller Dunkelheit ist. Und die Dunkelheit verschlingt das Licht. Weißt du, was dann passiert? Dann wirst du einer von ihnen. So erging es schon vielen. Sie vernichten das Licht, sie sind die Dunkelheit. Die Dunkelheit, die in deinem Herzen lauert. Das Herz, das euch Menschen Gefühle verleiht. Aber bist du überhaupt ein Mensch? Vielleicht hast du den Körper von einem solchen, aber hast du auch ein Herz? Oder bist du einer von ihnen? Aber wenn du kein Herz hast und dein Körper nicht dir gehört, existierst du dann überhaupt? Wie könntest du das nur, ohne Körper und Herz? Oder ist da noch etwas? Hast du vielleicht... eine Seele? Wer weiß, doch warum solltest du darüber nachdenken? Du hast doch ein schönes Leben. Viele Menschen haben ein schönes Leben. Dus hast Freunde, du bist gut in der Schule. Vielleicht wirst du später einmal viel Geld verdienen, deine große Liebe finden, eine Familie gründen. Träumen davon nicht alle Menschen? Willst du so sein wie alle Menschen? Nein, du willst jemand anderes sein. Du willst du sein, nicht der, der du sein sollst. Doch sie wollen sich aufhalten. Denn du bist das, was sie fürchten. Nein, du bist nicht das Licht. Du kannst sie nicht aufhalten. Du bist zu schwach. Vielleicht brauchst du Verbündete? Aber wenn es um Leben und Tod geht, kann ein Bündnis leicht brechen. Traust du deinen Freunden? Einst gab es viele, die versuchten, sie zu besiegen. Ein Bündnis zwischen zwei Herzen, zwischen Träger und Getragenem. Doch du hast kein Herz, nicht wahr? Weißt du, was geschieht, wenn zwei Wesen zu einem werden? Vielleicht reicht das aus, um sie zu besiegen. Glaubst du, du kannst alles retten? Weißt du, warum ich dir das erzähle? Sie sind nahe. Sie waren bereits hier. Damals konnte sie jemand aufhalten. Doch nun bist du allein. Bist du bereit, deine Existenz zu opfern?

Verschlafen streckte Serox alle vier Gliedmaßen von sich. Selten hatte er so gut geschlafen. Bis er zur Schule musste hatte er noch eine knappe Stunde Zeit. Der Fünfzehnjährige erkämpfte sich einen Weg durch das chaotische Zimmer. Er kramte eine graue Jeans aus dem Schrank heraus, warf sich ein giftgrünes Shirt über und ging in die Küche.

Der Schultag begann mit Mathe - Geometrie. In Biologie wurde ein Film über das Auge gezeigt. Der Chemielehrer zeigte seinen Schülern, warum sich Flammen verfärben lassen. Neues Thema in Musik: Tanz. Reaktion der Klasse: Lautstarke Beschwerden. Die Kunststunde brachte voll gekritzelte Blätter und eine entnervte Lehrerin hervor. Die Schüler beschäftigten sich mit dem Üblichen. Sport, Kleidung, und andere Dinge, die Serox allein seines völligen Desinteresses wegens überhörte, gingen durch die Reihen. Alles in allem ein stink normaler Tag. Auch zu hause ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Schularbeiten, im Haushalt mit anpacken, lernen, lesen, fehrnsehen. Serox warf sich aufs Bett und streckte alle Viere von sich weg. Nur noch ein Tag, dann war endlich wieder Wochenende.

Das Licht erlosch. Er fiel in die Dunkelheit. Eisiger Wind Schnitt ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte diesen Traum des Öfteren, er fiel durch das Nichts und wachte dann wieder auf. Diesmal meinte er jedoch, länger zu fallen. Er spürte etwas unter seinen Füßen, Serox stand auf einem großen, bunten Mosaik. Die eine Seite war weiß, die andere schwarz, wo sie aufeinandertrafen lag ein grauer Streifen. Drei Wege aus Stahlplatten erschienen.

_"Welchen Weg wirst du wählen? Den des Lichts, oder den der Finsternis?" _hallte es durch die Leere.

Zwei Spiel traten aus dem Boden, einer auf jeder Hälfte der Plattform. Serox blickte in den Spiegel auf der Seite des Lichts. Sein Spiegelbild trug weite, helle Gewänder, an den Schultern und auf dem Kopf eine Rüstung. Lichtschwaden ummantelten es. Das finstere Abbild war vollkommen anders, nur die stechend blauen Augen hatten beide gemein. Hier trug Serox keine Rüstung, sondern ihm war ein nachtschwarzer Panzer war ihm angewachsen. Arme und Beine endeten in blutroten Klauen, der lange Schweif in einer schmalen Klinge. Die Flügel erinnerten an die einer Fledermaus, wobei diese jedoch robuster und ebenfalls gepanzert waren. Mit den spitzen, auch roten, Fangzähnen erinnerte ihn das Ganze irgendwie an... einen Drachen. Sein Gegenstück eher an so etwas wie einen Priester.

_"Dein Weg wird dich verändern, also wähle klug" _erinnerte ihn eine Stimme.

Licht oder Finsternis? Keines seiner beiden Alter-Egos sagte ihm so recht zu. Und es gab drei Wege. Der mittlere Weg führt nach unten, die beiden anderen nach oben.

_"Entscheide dich!"_ mahnte ihn die Stimme.

Es war nur ein Traum, was kümmerte ihn also ein Weg? Auf dem grauen Pfad schritt er in die dunkle Tiefe. Nicht lange und er hatte das zweite Mosaik erreicht, diese war in drei Teile aufgeteilt. Auf dem einen Teil stand neben einer symboliserten Krone das Wort Tar'Chal, was Serox als Herz verstand. Der andere zeigte Wellenlinien und den Schriftzug Tar'Rhem - der Körper. Der letzte Teil schmückte sich nur mit dem Wort Tar'Chradur- die Seele. Woher Serox diese Sprache kannte wusste er selbst nicht, aber es war ja nur ein Traum. Als er den gläsernen Boden betrat merkte er, dass es ihm seine beiden Spiegelbilder in eingier Entfernung gleichtaten, merkwürdigerweiße auch auf gleicher Höhe. Nun erschienen drei Sockel. Der Körpersockel hielt zwei lange Dolche, der des Herzens ein Einhandschwert, der Seelensockel einen großen Zweihänder.

_"Bald wird die Zeit kommen, da ihr kämpfen müsst. Macht euch bereit" _sprach die Stimme nun im Plural, wohl damit sich die beiden Kopien nicht ausgegrenzt fühlten. Was für ein verrückter Traum.

Der Priester nahm sich den Einhänder, der Drachenjunge die Dolche, was für ihn bloß größere Reichweite bedeutete. Serox überlegte etwas, dann trat er vor und nahm den Zweihänder.

_"Habt ihr eure Wahl getroffen?"_

_"Ja, das habe ich" _klang es dreifach.

_"Willst du nicht eine andere Waffe?"_ ging die Botschaft nur an ihn.

_"Nein"_

_"Bist du sicher? Deine Waffe ist sehr langsam"_

_"Ich bin mir sicher"_

_"So eine Waffe ist sehr schwer, willst du deine Wahl nocheinmal überdenken?"_

_"Nein!"_ brüllte er.

Warum hatte die Stimme etwas gegen das Schwert? Er hielt es mit beiden Händen empor. Es war schwer, aber das bedeutete mehr Wucht.

_"Gut, ihr habt euch entschieden..."_

Der Boden stürtze ein, Serox fiel ein Stück und landete dann auf einer grauen Plattform. Seinen Abbildern schien es ebenfalls gut zu gehen.

_"Ihr könnt nichtmehr zurück. Legt eure Zweifel ab, bevor ihr eure Reise antretet"_

Ein Spiegel erschien vor dem Schwertträger, er zeigte sein genaues Abbild.

_"Denn zweifelt man, ist man sich selbst sein größter Feind"_

Das Spiegelbild griff an, mit der Seelenwaffe konnte Serox gut parieren. Als er zurückschlug parierte sein Gegenstück. So zog sich der Kampf lange hin, Treffer auf Treffer, Block auf Block. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Warum kam ihm die Idee erst jetzt? Er setzte zum Vertikalschlag an, sein Opponent machte sich zum Blocken bereit. Doch Serox ließ seine Waffe aus der Drehung durch dne Spiegel fahren, der in winzige Splitter zerbarst, mitsammt seiner Ausgeburt. Drei Wegen erschienen. Sie führten zu einer schwarzen Plattform, wo Serox nun seinen Abbildern gegenüberstand.

_"Ihr habt euer Schicksal gewählt" _rief die Stimme: _"Habt ihr euch richtig entschieden?"_

Der Priester zog seine Waffe und zielte Serox an, der Drache griff ihn an und zerschnitt seine Robe. Ein Dolch glitt in seine Schulter, der andere schnellte dem Jungen mit dem Zweihänder entgegen. Dieser trat instinktiv zur Seite, seine Waffe fuhr einen Kreis und zerfetzte einen Flügel. Eine Klaue riss ihm den Brustkorb auf, der Priester kam hinzu und beschäftigte das Reptil. Die Seelenwaffe schmetterte herab, der Panzer des Schweifes zersplitterte, der Priester zog sich eine unschöne Wunde im Gesicht zu. Die blutroten Fangzähne gruben sich jenem in den Hals, das Bild des Lichtes zerberstete in unzählige Splitter. Erneut fuhr die Klinge des Zweihänders nach unten, mit einem Knacken teilte sich die Schädeldecke in zwei und die Finsterniss holte sich ihr Kind zurück. Serox setzte sich erschöpft auf den Boden.

_"Dein Weg ist entschieden" _wieder ertönte diese Stimme: _"Nur du selbst hast ihn gewählt. Doch manchmal ist es schwer, ihn zu erkennen. Vieles kann ablenken. Erschöpfung, Zeit, Menschen, Gefühle..."_

Der ohnehin kaum vorhandene Untergrund löste sich nun ganz auf und Serox fiel in die Dunkelheit.

Ein absolut sinnfreier Traum, aber doch irgendwie real... Aber egal, es war Freitag! Die ganze Woche hatte er nur darauf gewartet, die Schule für zwei weitere Tage hinter sich zu lassen. Seine schwarze Hose befestigte Serox mit einem Gürtel, dessen silberne Schnalle einen Totenkopf zeigte. All ihre Schönheit war jedoch nutzlos, denn der Rotschopf trug ein weißes T-Shirt, welches dem Gürtel das Tageslicht vorenthielt. Darüber zog er eine ebenfalls schwarze, ärmellose Weste an und steckte die mit ein paar Talern gefüllte Geldbörse in die Hosentasche. Er ging ins Bad, wo er sein Gesicht wusch und die Haare kämmte. Leise ging er aus dem Haus, um seine noch schlafende Mutter nicht zu wecken.

Auf dem Schulhof kam ihm sein bester Freund Xentus entgegen.

_"Guten Morgen" _grüste man ihn.

_"Morgen" _entgegnete er nur.

Die Zwei unterhielten sich kurz, als die Schulglocke ertönte gingen beide in ihre Klassen.

Der Schultag war einfach sterbenslangweilig, am schlimmsten war jedoch die letzte Stunde, Geographie. Der Lehrer, der berüchtigt war, coffeinabhängig zu machen, stand an der Tafel und redete über die Regierung irgendeines Staates, dessen Standort sich niemand bis nach der Stunde würde merken können. Davon bekam Serox aber nur mit, dass es ihnen hier ja ach so viel besser ginge. Xentus war zu dieser Zeit bereits zuhause, bei ihm waren die letzten beiden Schulstunden ausgefallen. Zwei Plätze neben ihm redete man gerade von drei Schüler, wie toll sie seien und was für aufregende Dinge sie erlebten. Diese Berühmtheit sollte neben den üblichen Übertreibungen seiner Altersgenossen wohl von irgendeiner hirnlosen Tat stammen, wie etwa mit 1,4 Promill Alkohol intus einen Lehrer zu überfahren. Im Übrigen kannte Serox nicht einmal die Namen dieser Lokalhelden, was er vor allem seiner Fähigkeit verdankte, bei nervenden Mitmenschen völlig abzuschalten und in seinen Gedanken zu versinken. Nur wieder in die Realität zurückzukommen bereitete ihm manchmal Probleme.

Entspannt machte sich der Neuntklässler auf den Weg ins Wochenende. Wie üblich nahm er dabei die Abkürzung über das alte Industriegelände.

_"Hey Tarrel" _tönte es hinter ihm.

Kyle stand dort, ein Zehntklässler. Die Zwei waren schon immer Feinde gewesen. Kyle hatte oft versucht, Serox bloßzustellen, dieser wusste aber immer, seinen Kopf elegant aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Heute hatte sich Kyle über ein paar Siebtklässler lustig gemacht und war fast so weit, ihnen Geld abzunehmen. Serox war dazwischen gegangen und hatte ihn derart blamiert, dass sogar die jüngsten Schüler über ihn gelacht hatten, was seinem Ego wohl den letzten Rest gegeben hatte.

_"Zeit für eine Revance. Nur du und ich, keine Zeugen" _lächelte er finster.

_"Kyle, ich hab weder Zeit noch Lust, unnötig lange hier rumzustehen. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich lächerlich mache, dann vergreif dich nicht immer an den Wehrlosen" _wieß der Jüngere die Herausforderung ab.

Kyle wollte natürlich nicht auf ihn hören, kam stattdessen auf ihn zu gerannt. Serox trat zur Seite, wobei er dem Möchtegern-Wrestler ein Bein stellte. Jener landete mit der Nase vorraus auf dem Betonboden. Sein war Gegner in der Tat recht kräftig, aber auch langsam und berechenbar. Mit seinem Wissen über die menschliche Anatomie würde Serox nicht lange brauchen, er könnte eine Rippe brechen oder eine Schulter auskugeln. Kyle wollte gerade wieder aufstehen, da ließ ein Schlag ins Hohlkreuz seinen Kopf nach oben fahren. Ein Tritt in den nun ungeschützten Magen ließ den Blonden zusammenzucken und nach einem kräftigen Schlag auf den Nacken lag er wieder am Boden.

_"Du mießer, kleiner Betrüger"_ fluchte Kyle mit schnellen Atemzügen:_ "Nur weil du zu schwach bist, wie ein Mann zu kämpfen"_

_"Nein, ich benutzte nur einfach meinen Kopf, bevor ich mich in den Kampf stürtze" _sprach Serox, bevor er merkte, dass ein Mann hinter einem Zaun stand und in ihre Richtung sah. Sofort nahm der eindeutige Sieger seine Beine in die Hand, ebenso Kyle. Das letzte, was man mit einer Schlägerei erreichen wollte, war, dass jemand die Polizei antanzen ließ.

Den restlichen Tag über ereignete sich nichts erzählenswertes, sodass es nicht verwunderlich war, dass Serox mal rechtzeitig zu Bett ging.

Serox stand in einer Schlucht. Der heiße Wind bließ Staub über die rostbraunen Felsen. In seiner linken hielt der Junge den Bidenhänder aus seinem gestrigen Traum. Er ging los, die Sonne brannte mit voller Kraft auf ihn herab. Neben dem Scheuseln des Windes beherrschte Stille die Ödnis. Nach kurzer Zeit stand Serox vor einer Wand, darin gab es einen Spalt, gerademal groß genug, dass ein Kind aufrecht hindurch gehen konnte. Er kroch auf allen Vieren und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung, als er wieder aufrecht stehen konnte. Es war kühl, wie an einem Herbstmorgen, die Luft trocken, zwei Sonnen erstrahlten am Himmel. Die eine in unnatürlichem weiß, die andere in violett. Überall lagen Trümmer, Feuer knisterten nah und fern. Der Gestank der Verwesung hing in der Atmosphäre.

Nur ein einziges Gebäude war unbeschädigt, es sah fast so aus wie eine Kirche, Serox trat ein.

Die himmelhohe Decke war verziert mit aufwändigen Malereien. Ein geisterhaftes Lichtspiel durchzog den weiten Raum. An dessen anderem Ende stand eine Person hinter einem Altar, sie war komplett von einem schwarzen Umhang bedeckt.

_"Nun hast du es geschafft, den Anfang zu erreichen" _sprach sie: _"Der Weg zurück bleibt dir verwehrt, nach vorne werden sich unzählige auftun. Deine Entscheidungen sind der Schlüssel zum Schicksal. Kämpfen oder fliehen, dienen oder herrschen, leben oder sterben. Entscheide!" _

Die Person verschwand, nur ihr Schatten blieb an der Wand zurück. Serox begriff nicht recht, da erhob sich aus den Schemen eine nachtschwarze Wyvern. Der Panzer war matt, wie als Läge darüber ein Stofftuch, auf dem Kopf saßen drei gebogene Hörner, ebenso blutrot wie die Klauen. Die zerfetzten Flügel waren überspannt mit weißen Adern, die stechend gelben Augen blitzten bedrohlich. Auf der Brust prangerte ein herzförmiges Symbol. Die Fläche war weiß, darüber zogen sich gezackte, rote Linien. Der Schweif, kurz und dick, hing in der Luft.

Das Wesen stürmte auf Serox zu, er parierte mit dem Schwert, der Rückstoß riss ihn nach hinten. Vom kalten Steinboden rollte er zur Seite, er richtete sich auf, während sein Feind bereits zum nächsten Sturzflug ansetzte. Diesmal rannte der Rotschopf der Wyvern entgegen, rollte unter ihr hindurch und zerteilte den Schweif mit seiner Klinge. Sofort setzte er nach, traf aber nur einen Stachel auf dem Rücken des Ungetüms. Es schrie auf, mit einem Salto brachte es seinen Gegner auf Distanz. Die Fangzähne schnellten vor, splitterten an der Klinge ab. Serox verpasste seinem Gegner einen Tritt auf den Brustkorb. Die schwere Waffe brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, erneut stürzte er. Diesmal ging er in die Offensive, sofort streckte er seinem Gegner das Schwert entgegen. Es durchbohrte einen Flügel, die Wyvern konnte sich noch losreißen und flatterte unkontrolliert durch den Raum. Der Klingenführer nahm Anlauf, machte einen Satz auf den Altar, von wo er sich noch im Spurt auf die Wyvern warf. Sie hüllte sich in schwarzen Rauch und war sofort verschwunden. Serox nahm seine Waffe hoch und sah sich um. Das Geisterlicht war verschwunden, ein lautes Trampeln schallte von außen durch die Mauern. Die Fenster zersplitterten, eine dunkle Masse drang ein, dreckig gelbe Punkte leuchteten darin. Sie kam immer näher, kroch über den Boden und an den Wänden entlang. Alles wurde schwarz.

Sie sind hier.

Immer stärker schoben sich die Wellen an Land, während sich dunkle Wolken vor die Sonne drängten. Wieder und wieder gab es ein dumpfes 'Klonk', als das kleine Ruderboot von Xentus gegen den Pier drückte. Rascheln klang von den Baumkronen und mit lautem Flattern erhob sich ein Schwarm Vögel in die Luft Richtung Festland. Die beschauliche Hütte neben dem Pier war verlassen, auch auf der Terrasse, die sich dem offenem Meer entgegenstreckte, fand sich keine Menschenseele.

Serox und Xentus liefen über den Strand. Rauschend verschlang die Brandung jede ihrer Spuren.

_"Verdammter Regen" _fluchte Xentus. Seine mittellangen, dreckig weißen Haare hingen ihm vor den Augen, trotzdem strahlten sie in dem Blau unbezahlbarer Saphire.

"Das Wetter wusste, dass wir kommen" antwortete der jüngere Serox: _"Sag mal, was für ein Geschenk möchtest du eigentlich auf deinen Sechzehnten?"_

_"Ach, was weiß ich. Dir wird schon was passendes einfallen" _der Regen viel heftig und die Wellen preschten ans Ufer: _"Suchen wir drinnen weiter"_

Über einen schmalen Steg gingen die beiden zu dem Eingang einer Höhle, der hinter einem Wasserfall lag. Die Wurzeln hingen von der Höhlendecke, die Wände waren übersät mit Zeichnungen, die im Laufe der Jahre viele Kinder angefertigt hatten. Direkt gegenüber des Eingangs versperrte eine gold verzierte Holztür, bei der man den Türknauf entfernt hatte, den Zugang zu einem Stollen, der tiefer in den kleinen Berg führte.

_"Hab sie" _sagte Xentus und hob die alte Taschenuhr hoch. Sie war zwar schon seit vielen Jahren defekt, aber eines von Serox' wertvollsten Besitztümern, da sie einst seinem Vater gehört hatte. Sein Vater war Physiker gewesen und damals mit seinem Assistenten Dean und Feder, dem Chocobo der Familie, bei einem Unfall im Labor gestorben. Serox konnte von Glück reden, dass er selbst überlebt hatte. Er war drei Wochen im Koma gelegen und seine Haare hatten sich von einem Braun-rot in das heutige Dunkelrot verfärbt. Sein Arzt führte das auf irgendeine Strahlung zurück, da es aber keine gesundheitlichen Schäden gab und die Änderung nicht so dramatisch war, hatte man den Vorfall nie weiter untersucht. Ein Windstoß hatte seinen Weg in die Höhle gefunden und trug den salzigen Geruch des Meeres herein.

_"Wir sollten besser nach dem Boot sehen, ich hab's nicht sonderlich fest angebunden"_ meinte Xentus.

Die Wolken hatten sich verzogen, dafür war die Finsternis selbst über die kleine Insel herrein gebrochen. Eine Wand aus Schatten ragte aus dem Meer um die Insel herum, als wäre sie im Auge eines Sturmes. Weit oben am Himmel schimmerte etwas violett, als hätte jemand die Sonne gefärbt. Die Schatten krochen übers Wasser, leckten am Strand.

_"Und da sag noch mal einer, der Klimawandel wär'n Witz" _spaßte Xentus: _"Ne Ahnung, was wir jetzt tun sollen?"_

_"Schön wärs" _antwortete Serox.

Beide gingen zum Strand und betrachteten die schwarze Masse, die das Wasser ersetzt hatte.

_"Sieht aus wie Öl" _vermutete der Jüngere:_ "Vielleicht hat der Sturm draußen auf'm Meer nen Öltanker erwischt"_

Er ging in die Hocke und streckte seine rechte Hand nach dem dunklen Etwas. Es leistete etwas Widerstand, als seine Finger durch die Oberfläche glitten. Dann aber spürte er nichtsmehr, als würde er nach Luft greifen. Plötzlich wurde die Masse kalt wie Eis, Serox zog seine Hand zurück. Das Bisschen schwarze Masse legte sich wie eine zweite Haut über seine Fingerkuppen. Es trocknete innerhalb von Sekunden und nahm einen metallischen Glanz an.

_"Keinen Schimmer, was das ist" _Serox stand wieder auf: _"Für so einen Sturm hätte es doch irgendwelche Vorzeichen geben müssen"_

Eine Welle schwappte über den Strand und die beiden Teenager standen bis zu den Knöcheln in der Masse. Auf einmal zog es sie nach unten, langsam aber stetig.

_"Was zur Hölle ist das?" _klagte Xentus, während er versuchte, sich frei zu kämpfen. Serox wand und krümmte sich, aber seine Beine verweigerten ihm den Dienst. Es war zwecklos, er sank immer tiefer ein und all seine Bemühungen waren umsonst. Die Finsternis verschlang ihn ganz und gar.

Aber er würde nicht aufgeben!

Er schrie, entfesselte all seine Kraft, brannte die Schatten weg.

Na geht doch. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste mir jemand neues suchen. Wär schade um das schöne Exemplar.

Sie schlugen zurück.

Er rappelte sich wieder auf, er fühlte sich etwas benommen. Vor ihm steckte etwas im Sand, Serox nahm es mit seiner Linken. Es war so etwas wie ein Schwert. Der Griff war mit schwarzem Stoff entwickelt, direkt darüber war ein roter Edelstein. Am unteren Ende des Handschutzes aus Silber war eine Kette befestigt, an der eine kleine, goldene Krone hing. Die Klinge war nicht als solche zu bezeichnen, sie war eine leicht plattgedrückte Stange, deren Kanten geschliffen waren. Am Ende besaß sie einen großen Widerhaken und etwas wie einen Schlüsselbart. Dieser war verziert mit vielen Gravuren und auch einem kleinen Rubin.

Leider war Serox gezwungen, das Fundstück auch gleich einzusetzen. Kleine, schwarze Kreaturen hatten ihn umzingelt, ihre stechend gelben Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren. Die Feinde waren zum Glück nicht gerade stark, nach einem oder zwei Treffern lösten sie sich bereits in dunklem Rauch auf. Das Nervige an den Biestern war, dass sie manchmal wie Schatten am Boden entlanghuschten, ohne dass seine Angriffe ihnen etwas anhaben konnten. Trotzdem war die Meute schnell besiegt. Serox sah sich um, der Sturm aus Schatten tobte noch immer. Wo verdammt nochmal war Xentus? Kaum hatte er ein paar Schritte gemacht, tauchten noch mehr dieser schwarzen Wesen auf. Er führte ein paar Hiebe aus, dann waren sie verschwunden. Aber alle paar Meter erschienen neue. Serox kämpfte sich zu einem kleinen Schuppen durch, wo er etwas ausruhen konnte. Was ging hier vor sich? Er war total außer Atem, diese Dinger hatten ihm einige Kratze verpasst. Er sollte schnell weiter, in dem Engen Schuppen wurde er nicht richtig kämpfen können. Er nahm eine Treppe, die zu einem zweiten Ausgang führte. Eine schmale Holzbrücke führte zu einer sepperaten Insel, wo sich die Wesen vor einem dunklen Klumpen versammelten. Dieser zog eines nach dem anderen in sich hinein und wurde dabei immer größer. Mit erhobener Waffe ging Serox vorsichtig darauf zu.

Der Klumpen verformte sich, erst bildeten sich Flügel aus, dann Beine und schließlich der Kopf. Es war die Wyvern, gegen die der Junge im Traum angetreten war. Sie saß da, die Flügel wie einen Mantel um den Körper geschlungen. Träumte er schonwieder?

Die Wyvern erhob sich mit einem Flügelschlag in die Luft. Von den Spitzen ihrer drei Hörner feuerte sie einen schwarzen Blitz ab. Zu spät hechtete Serox zur Seite und wurde am rechten Arm getroffen. Schwarze Narben zogen sich über sein Handgelenk und lähmender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen ganzen Arm. Der Schwertkämpfer stürmte vor, sein Schwert fuhr einen Kreis und zerstörte den Panzer der Wyvern an der Hüfte. Diese schnellte nach unten, Serox duckte sich und traf den Schweif. Sein Feind flog weiter nach oben, aus seinem Maul schoss er einen dunklen Energieball, Serox wich aus, die Kugel änderte ihrer Flugbahn und traf ihn am Rücken. Es brannte wie Feuer. Die Wyvern flog im Sturz auf ihn zu, Serox streckte ihr sein Schwert entgegen. Beide schlitterten über den Boden und konnten sich nur mühsam wieder aufrichten. Der Schwertträger rannte auf seinen Gegner zu, dieser hob zu langsam ab und kassierte einen Stich in den Rücke. Serox war nun unbewaffnet, sein Gegner war vor Schmerz etwas benommen. Ersterer schwang sich auf den Rücken des Reptils und stieß die Klinge tiefer ins Fleisch, bevor er sie rauszog und einen Satz nach hinten machte. Viel Kraft hatte er nichtmehr, sein Gegner aber genauso wenig. Mit erhobenem Schwert stürmte Serox vor, die Wyvern verschwand im letzten Moment. Der lähmende Schmerz in seinem Rücken verriet ihm, dass sie hinter ihm war. Ein Rotationshieb traf das Reptil hart in die Seite, dann musste es einen Treffer am Kopf wegstecken. Mit einem Flügelschlag brachte es Abstand zwischen die Kontrahenten, war aber zu erschöpft um zu fliegen. Wieder flog ihm ein Energieball entgegen, diesmal schlug Serox ihn zurück, der Kontertreffer riss dem Biest den Kopf nach hinten. Der Schwertträger preschte vor, die Waffe mit beiden Händen umklammert. Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht führte er seine Klinge auf die Kehle des Feindes. Er verlor für einen Augenblick die Sicht, dann war er allein. Müde setzte er sich hin, den Kampf hatte er nur knapp für sich entscheiden können.

Die Schatten züngelten über den Boden. Serox war zu erschöpft, sich noch zu wehren, wieder fiel er in die Dunkelheit.

Schade, schade. Was für eine kurze Tragödie. Dabei steckte in dieser Geschichte so viel Potenzial. Tja, da kann man nichts machen. Jetzt ist es wohl vorbei.

Niemals!


	2. Kapitel I: Alles hat einen Anfang

"Nein, nein, nicht" murmelte er. Es war warm, der Boden weich. Serox war in einem Flur, die Decke war hoch, der Boden mit Samptteppichen ausgelegt. "Wo bin ich?" Er ging den langen Korridor entlang, nach einiger zeit kam er in eine große Halle. Serox ging nach rechts, zu einer edlen Tür. Dahinter lag eine Bibliothek. Serox streifte durch die Regale, bis er ein Buch mit dem Titel "Lexikon der Herzlosen" fand. Interresiert nahm er es heraus, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und begann zu lesen:

"Die Herzlosen verkörpern die Dunkelheit in den Herzen, sie rauben diese um sich zu vermehren. Gibt ein Wesen der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen nach, so wird es zu einem Herzlosen. Das Herz selbst kehrt zu Kingdom Hearts, dem Königreich der Herzen, zurück"

Serox blätterte durch das Buch, bis er ein Bild jener Herzlosen fand, welche ihm auf der Insel begeneten. "Schattenlurche... so heißen die?" Er laß noch etwas weiter, sah sich weitere Arten der Herzlosen an. "Ich glaube, dieses Buch könnte mir nützlich sein" Er steckte das Buch ein und ging weiter. Wieder in der Halle, gelang er durch ein großes Tor nach ausen. Er hatte sich in einem rießigen Schloss befunnden, das von Wasserfällen umgeben war. Auf einmal tauchten weitere Herzlose auf, Zwei von ihnen waren Klappersoldaten, kleine Herzlose die eine leichte Rüstung trugen, der Rest bestand aus Schattenlurchen. "Verdammt, ich brauche eine Waffe" dachte sich Serox, und wie auf Befehl erschien das Schwert in seiner linken Hand. "Na wenigstens etwas Gutes" Mit nur wenigen Schlägen streckte er alle Schattenlurche nieder. Plötzlich Sprang einer der Klappersoldaten auf Serox zu, schnell machte jener einen Sprung zur Seite. Schnell verpasste Serox dem Herzlosen drei Schläge, woraufhin sich dieser in Dunkelheit auflöste. Serox spürter einen leichten Schmerz, der zweite Klappersoldat hatte ihn ungesehen attackiert. Serox schnellte nach hinten, schlug auf den Klappersoldaten ein und ging wieder in Position. Der Herzlose sprang auf ihn zzu, doch schnell reflektierte Serox den Angriff mit seinem Schwert. Mit nur einem Streich verschwand der Herzlose in der Finsterniss.

"Oh, bravo" sagte eine Frau mit schwarzen Umhang. "Was wollen sie von mir?" Serox zückte sein Schwert. "Aber, aber, wir wollen doch nicht gleich gewaltätig werden, oder? Weißt du, du bist nicht irgendjemand, es hat einen Grund warum du hier bist, du bist der Schlüssel" Serox hielt sein Schwert nach unten:"Der Schlüssel zu was?" Die Frau sah ihn an: "Zu wasauch immer du willst, denn dich hat das Schlüsselschwert auserwählt""Das was? Und wieso sollte ich ihnen überhaupt glauben?" Die düstere Frau fing an zu lächeln: "Das hast du natürlich Recht, du starker, kluger, hübscher junge Mann. Nun, vieleicht weil ich dir helfen kann zu bekommen was du willst. Dein Zuhause, deine Freunde. Du must mir nur behilflich sein" "Inwiefern?" "Die Kreaturen die dich angegriffen haben, befallen die Welten. Sie werden von einer Grupper angeführt, die ich bereits oft versucht habe zu bekämpfen, doch alleine schaffe ich das nicht, deswegen brauche ich dich. Du wirst mir doch sicher diesen Gefallen tun, so kannst du dich dafür rächen, dass sie dir deine Heimat genommen haben" "Was, die waren das?" In Serox keimte Hass auf: "Was muss ich tun?" Die Frau wandte sich von Serox ab und begann zu sprechen: "Du wirst in die Welten reisen und dort die Schlüssellöcher suchen, durch sie wird das Licht zurückgehalten. Öffne diese Schlüssellöcher und das Licht wird die Herzlosen aus der Welt vertreiben. Doch nun, komme mit mir, ich zeige dein Zimmer"

Die Frau erhob ihren Stab, worauf sich aus dem Boden unter ihnen eine steinerne Platte erhob, die nach oben zu schweben begann. "Ob ich dieser Frau trauen kann? Irgendwie wirkt sie unheimlich. Aber wenigstens scheint sie zu wissen wie ich nach hause komme. Vorerst sollte ich bei ihr bleiben" Die Plattform hielt apruppt an, vor einen langen Gang. Die Frau ging voran, worauf Serox ihr folgte. Im Inneren lagen viele Türen, eine von ihnen öffnete die mysteriöse Frau. "Hier, das ist dein Zimmer, du solltest dich jetzt etwas ausruhen, bald erwartet dich deine Aufgabe" Serox schritt in das Zimmer ein. An den Wänden waren viele Bücherregale, an der Decke hing ein Kronleuchter. Müde legte sich Serox auf das Bett in der Ecke. "Was für ein Tag, ach, wie soll ich nur wieder nach hause kommen? Warum bin ich dieser Schlüssel? Werde ich meine Aufgabe bestehen?" Tief in Gedanken versunken schlief Serox allmählich ein.

"Was sollen wir mit dem Jungen? Er ist vielzu schwach um für uns zu kämpfen" Sprach ein blauhäutiger Mann.

"Da magst du Recht haben, aber er kann uns noch nützlich sein" Anwortete die mit schwarzen Umhang.

"Und wie bitte?" sprach wieder der Mann.

"Ich wüsste da schon etwas" mischte sich nun ein junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar ein:"Die Herzlosen haben beim Graben in der Wüste endlich etwas gefunden...doch leider ist es versiegelt. Der Junge soll kommen und das siegel brechen"

"Nun, dann ist es entschieden, der Junge wird dir bei deinen Eroberungsplänen helfen, Mogelrath" sprach die Frau sich abwendend und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Die Sonne schien Serox durch sein Fenster scheinend ins Gesicht und weckte ihn sanft. "Was, wo bin ich?" dachte er sich verschlafen:"Oh, achja" Er stand auf, rieb sich die Augen und ging ans Fenster: Das Schloss, in dem er war, war umgeben von Wasserfällen, keine Möglichkeit für ihn hier weg zu kommen, zumindest nicht allein. Am Horizont sah er ein Stadt, vielleicht würden dort ja Menschen leben, dachte er sich. "Oh, du bist wach, wie passend" Sprach die Frau:"Komm mit mir, es wartet eine wichtige Aufgabe auf dich" Bereitwillig ging Serox der Frau hinterher, während die in den Flur lief."Ich bin ja mal gespannt was das für ein Auftrag wird" Überlegte er sich:"Und wenn es gefährlich wird? Aber was habe ich schon zu verlieren? Ich sitzte hie in einer fremden Welt, mein einziges Ziel ist es, die zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, wegen denen ich hier bin. Und diese Frau scheint das gleiche zu wollen" Die beiden kamen nun an eine Wand. Doch Serox erspähte nichts, was hätte von Bedeutung sein können. Da hob die Frau ihren Stab, worauf sogleich sich die Wand auftat und einen neuen Weg freigab. Serox konnte nicht genau erkennen, was nun vor ihm war, das lag daran, wie hell der Raum war. Er musste sehr groß gewesen sein, schließlich konnte Serox die Decke nicht sehen."Und was soll ich hier bitteschön machen?" dachte er sich, da sprach die Frau:"Du wirst nun in eine ferne Welt reisen und einem meiner Bekannten helfen, etwas zu bekommen. Bist du bereit?" Serox begann sich Gedanken zu machen:"Soll ich es wagen? Soll ich mich in Gefahr begeben für ein fremde, ohne irgendeine Gegenleistung? Aber... was soll ich sonst tun? Ich bin hier, ganz allein, an einem Fremden Ort, was hätte ich zu verlieren?" Er sammelte all seinen Mut und antwortete entschlossen:"Ja, das bin ich" Die Frau begann hämisch zu lächeln, langsam ergriff Serox ein mulmiges Gefühl:"Ob ich wohl die falsche Entscheidung getroffen habe? Ach, ich bekomm das schon hin" Es riss in wieder aus den Gedanken, als er die Stimme der Frau sagen hörte:"Übrigens, mein Name ist Malefiz" Sie schwenkte ihren Stab, woraufhin sich vor Serox ein riesiges Loch auftat, aus welchem Dunkelheit ströhmte. Und doch zog es Serox in sich hinein."Was zur..." Dachte er, während er fest sein Schwert in seiner linken Hand umklammerte. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch immer weiter zog es ihn in die Dunkelheit.

Es war ein Gefühl, schlimmer als Blind zu sein, erwusste, er konnte ganz normal sehen, doch hier gab es nichts das gesehen werden konnte. Schmerz durchdrang jede Vene, jede Arteroe, jeden Nerv seines Körpers. Ihm Brannte die Kehle, seine Lunge schien jeden Moment zu platzen. Sein rasendes Herz ließ sein Blut durch ihn rasen. Durch all den Schmerzen gelämt, bemerte Serox nicht, wie er auf ein schwaches Licht zuflog. Immer näher und näher kam er dem Licht, welches in der Ferne Strahlte. Immer sanfter wurde sein Schmerz, je näher er dem Licht kam, bis er er schließlich ganz verschwand und gänzlich vom Licht umhüllt war. Zuletzt spürte er, wie er auf harten Boden aufschlug.


	3. Kapitel II: In dir

Reflexartig er hoch als er ihre Schritte nähern hörte. Sechs Herzlose stand vor ihm. Doch sochle hatte er noch nie gesehen. Sie waren alle recht klein, gingen Serox gerade mal bis zur Brust. Auserdem hatten si alle eine menschliche Gestalt. Drei von ihnen hatten ihre Köpfe mit Turbanen umwickelt. Nur ein kleiner Spalt blieb frei, aus dem ihre leuchtend gelben Augen herausstachen. Sie hatten alle Krummschwerter als Waffe. Die anderen drei waren ganz in orange gehü sie waren mit Krumschwertern bewaffnet, eines in jeder Hand. Diese waren noch stärker gebogen, fast wie Sicheln wirkten sie auf Serox, und in einem tiefen sarlachrot. Sofort begannen die Herzlosen Serox anzugreifen. Sie umzingelten ihn und sogleich rannte einer auf Serox zu, doch Serox sprang hoch in die Luft, als der Herzlose genau unter ihm war, schleuderte Serox den Herzlosen mit einem kräftigen Hieb in die Luft. Gleich darauf verpasste Serox ihm einen diagonalen und anschliesend einen kraftvollen waagerechten Schlag, der den Herzlosen weiter in die Luft beförderte. Kaum war er gelandet, rannte Serox, die anderen Herzlosen ignorierend, wieder auf den zu, der durch die Luft flog. er sprang und versetzte dem Hezlosen wieder drei Schläge, einen senkrechten, einen diagonalen und einen waagerechten. Noch bevor der Herzlose auf dem boden aufschlug, war der Herzlose bereits in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Nun kamen gleich drei Herzlose auf Serox zu. Plötzlich warf einer von ihenen seine Waffe nach Serox, zwar konnte er dies mit seinem Schwert abwehren, doch war der Rückstoß heftig. von hinten kam ein weiterer Herzloser angesprungen. Serox drehte sich zur Seite, um auszuweichen, doch der Herzloses traf Serox am rechten Unterarm. Trotz seiner Verletung kämpfte Serox unbeirrt weiter, noch aus der Drehung heraus schlug er zu und erwischte gleich drei Herzlose. Er schnellte nach vorne, direkt vor einen Herzlosen, und stieß ihm sein Schwert in den Oberleib. Sogleich schleuderte er ihn in die Luft, sprang ihm hinterher und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Hieb. Wieder war ein Herzloser besiegt. Mit gezückten Schwert ließ sich Serox auf zwei Herzlose fallen und schleuderte sie mit einem kräftigen Schlag ein Stück durch die Luft. er rannte jetzt auf die beiden Herzlosen zu und holte dabei soweit aus, dass er sein Schwert gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte. Er schmetterte seine beiden Gegener gegen die Wand eines Hauses. Nach einer weiteren Attacke waren diesmal gleich zwei Herzlose auf einmal besiegt worden. Als sich Serox den anderen beiden Herzlosen zuwante, sah er wie einer der Herzlosen sein Schwert nach ihm warf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Serox abblocken. Diesmal schmertze der Rückstoß heftig, vorallem wegen dem Schnitt an Serox Arm, aber auch, weil Serox´s Kräfte langsam zu Ende gingen. Wieder wollte der Herzlose sein Schwert werfen, während der andere zum Sprung ansetzte."Mist, was jetzt?" dachte sich Serox. Er sprang genau dann, als das Schwert vor ihm war, dann stieß er sich mit seinem Schwert vom Boden ab, um dem Herzlosen, der gerade auf ihn zusprang, einen heftigen Tritt zu versetzten. Er zog sein Schwert aus der Erde und schlug weiter auf den Herzlosen ein, bis dieser endlich verschwunden war. Als er landete, rollte er sich ab und mit der Energie des Falles stieß Serox dem letzten Herzlosen das Schwert in die Brust. Er atmete schwer, doch der Kampf war gewonnen."Endlich" dachte er sich, doch da erschienen neue Herzlose. Ihr Bauch war riesig, beinahe wie eine Kugel. Insgesamt waren es vier, zwei trugen lila, zwei orange."Bitte nicht noch mehr" dachte er sich. Er schlug sofort nach dem ersten Herzlosen, doch er wurde gleich wieder züruck geschleudert. Einer der Herzlosn in orange bückte sich nach vorne und begann, Feuer zu speien. Die Hitze trieb Serox den Schweiß aus den Poren, doch er verbrannte sich micht. Ein anderer Herzlose begann schlug nach Serox, er traf ihn genau im Magen. Serox konnte kaum noch sehen, er sah nurnoch verschwommen. "Wie komm ich hier nur weg" dachte er sich verzweifelt. Plötzlich wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen.

Als er erwachte, lag er inmitten eines weißen Raumes. Alles hier war weiß, der lange Tisch, die beide Stühle, die Wände. Auch der große Kronleuchter in der Mitte des Raumes, über dem Tisch, war weiß. Das einzige, was auffiehl waren die vilen Zeichnungen, die überall im Raum verstreut waren."Was ist passiert? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, schon einmal an diesem Ort gewesen zu sein. Gerade eben war ich doch noch mit Serox auf der Insel" Er sah sich um:"Wo ist er bloß? Ich muss sofort los und ihn suchen, vieleicht finden wir ja zusammen eine Antwort, was passiert ist" Xentus ging durch die nächste Tür in eine große Halle. Er leif den Gang entlang, un anschließend eine Treppe hinunter. Durch eine breite Glastür sien Licht in die große Halle. Er ging durch eine große Tür. Draußen war ein kleiner Hof. Die sechs Säulen, drei zu jeder Seite der Einganstür, waren allesammt zerstört und an ihenen wuschen bereits Pflanzen hoch. Das große Tor war mit einer dicken Kette aus massivem Eisen versperrt."Na toll, wie soll ich hier denn nur rauskommen?" dachte sich Xentus verärgert.

Blitzartig schnellte er wieder nach oben. Ein komisches Gefühl der macht durchdrang ihn. Wie eine Welle breitete es sich in ihm aus. Er sah in die Sonne. Sie blendete ihn nicht, nein, sie verlieh ihm ein sanftes Gefühl der Stärke. Als er sein Schwert sah, sah er wie es leuchtete. Doch es reflektierte nicht einfach das Licht der Sonne, es strahlte von sich aus. Aber nicht nur sein Schwert, alles an ihm leuchtete. Seine Kleidung, seine Haut, seine Haare. Seine Haare? Ja, sie waren um einiges länger als vorher und hingen Serox nun ins Gesicht. Da schlug plötzlich ein Herzloser nach ihm. Spielend sprang Serox weit in die Luft und landete direkt hinter dem Herzlosen. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit schlug er auf ihn ein Sprang in die Luft, streckte seinen Arm nach unten und ließ sein Schwert los. Es leuchtete immer heller, dann wirbelte auf die Herzlosen zu, einen nach dem anderen zerfetzte es regelrecht und landete dann wieder in Serox Hand. Ohne kurz Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben, hörte Serox einen Schrei. Da die Dächer in dieser Gegend nicht besonders hoch waren, sprange er von Dach zu Dach, immer in die Richtung aus der er den Schrei gehört hatte."Wunderbar, diese Kraft. Woher kommt das nur? Hat Malefiz vieleicht das gemeint? braucht die deswegen meine Hilfe?" Nun sah Serox, woher der Schrei gekommen war: In einem Hinterhof war eine junge Frau von einigen Klappersoldaten unzingelt. Schnell sprang Serox nach unten, gerade als einer der Klappersoldaten angreifen wollte. Von hinten streckte Serox ihn mit nur einen Schlag nieder. Auch die anderen Herzlosen stellten keine Bedrohung für ihn dar. Mit nur wenigen, doch kräftigen Hieben streckte er sie alle nieder.

"Jasmin!" schrie ein junger Mann, der gerade angerannt kam. Er hatte schwarzes Haar und trug eine lila Weste."Geht es dir gut? Hast du dich verletzt?" Der junge Mann half der jungen Frau, anschienend hieß sie Jasmin, auf."Ja, es geht mir gut, Aladdin" antwortete sie, dann wandte sie sich Serox zu:"Ich muss dir danken, du hast mich vor den Herzlosen gerettet. Sag mir, wie ist dein Name" "Oh, das keine Urchsache. Mein Name ist Serox" antwortete er. Der junge Mann, Serox vermutete er hoeße Aladdin, so hatte ihn zumindest Jasmin gennant, sagte:"Du scheinst nicht von hier zu sein, was machst du in Agrabah?""Agrabah heist dieser Ort also? Nun, ich weiß nicht so genau was ich hier soll, nur dass ich jemandem helfen soll" Serox kan sich ziemlich blöd vor, er wusste ja nichteinmal, wie der Ort hies, an dem er sich befand, noch was er hier sollte."Nun, wenn du nichts weiter vorhast, komm doch zu uns nach Hause. Mein Vater wird dich sicher kennenlernen wollen" wandte Jasmin ein."Ah, na gut, von mir aus" antwortete Serox. Langsam spürte er, wie er müde wurde, merkwürdig fand er, hatte er doch erst vor ein paar Minuten geschlafen und ist dann gleich hier angekommen. Nun gingen die drei los und staunte nicht schlecht, als er nach einiger Zeit feststellte, dass sie zum Palast gingen."Wieso gerate ich in letzter Zeit immer an die mit den großen Behausungen?" fragte er sich während sie durch den Palast gingen. Bald waren sie im Thronsal angekommen und Serox sah einen kleinen Mann auf dem Thron sitzten, als dieser Serox, Jasmin und Aladdin sah, sagte er:"Jasmin, Kindchen, da bist du ja wieder! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht alleine in die Stadt gehen sollst. Gerade heute musst du etwas so leichtsinniges tun" Dann, als er Serox sah, sprach er:"Oh, wir haben Besuch?" Darauf antwortete Jasmin:"Vater, das ist Serox, er hat mich, ähm, er hat mich durch die Stadt begleitet" Dann wandte sie sich Serox zu:"Darf ich vorstellen, mein Vater, der Sultan von Agrabah" Irgendetwas kam Serox komisch vor:"Warum hat Jasmin gerade ihren Vater belogen? Und warum sollte sie ausgerechnet heute nicht in die Stadt gehen?" Sogleich erhielt Serox die Antwort auf zumindest eine seiner Fragen:"Ach, aber soetwas musst du mir doch vorher sagen, ich hatte schon Angst, die Verlobungsfeier heute Abend absagen zu müssen" sagte der Sultan:" Aber nun solltet ihr beiden euch so langsam mal fertig machen" "Wie ihr wollt, Eure Majestät" sagte Aladdin und verschwand mit Jasmin aus dem Raum. Nun sprach der Sultan zu Serox:" So, und was machen wir jetzt mit dir, du bist ja wirklich ziehmlich früh dran" "Oh, äh, ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich könnte ja später wiederkommen" stotterte Serox. "Nun, wenn du meinst, aber dass du mir heute Abend ja nicht zu spät kommst!" sagte der Sultan. "Also, bis heute Abend Eure Majestät" verabschiedete sich Serox und verließ den Trohnsal. "Achtung!" rief jemand, währendSerox durch den Flur ging. Schnell drehte er sich um und sah, wie ein roter Papagei auf ihn zuflog. Für Bruchteile einer Sekunde sah er den Papagei ein zweites mal, direkt vor ihm. Blitzschnell packte er zu und erwischte den Papagei im genau richtigen Moment. "Wow kleiner, echt hammermäßig, wie du da eben Jago gefangen hast, also ich hab in meinem Leben ja schon so einiges gesehen, aber das, das war fast so als könntest du hellsehen, nichtmal ich hab das mitgekriegt und das will schon so einiges heisen" Neben Serox erschien blauer Mann, der gerade mal ein rotes Tuch um die Hüften trug. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu warten, redete er gleich weiter:"Oh, tschuldige, wei unhöflich von mir, tut mir echt Leid, hatte ganz vergessen, mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Dschinni, professioeller Flaschengeist seit ähm, ja immer. Der Flattermann da in deiner Hand heist übrigend Jago. Und wer bist du?" Nach einer kurzen Denkpause antwortete Serox:"Mein Name ist Serox" "Jetzt hör mal Bursche, was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du erdrückst mich ja fast" murrte der Papagei zu Serox`Verwunderung. "Oh, tut mir Leid" sagte er. "Ach, mach dir nichts draus, der alte Jago ist immer so schlecht drauf. Sag mal, was treibts du eigentlich hier im Palast? Du siehst mir ja nicht so sehr nach nem Diplomaten aus. Bei deinem Alter würd ich fast sagen, dass du der neue in der Wache bist. Du siehst zwar nach nem Kämpfer aus, aber mit dem Ding da in deiner Hand kommst du hier nicht sehr weit. Also sag schon, wo kommst du her?" führte Dschinni die Unterhaltung weiter."Ich...naja, ich kommer von weiter weg, ich glaube kaum, dass einer von euch den Ort kennt. Eigentlcih wollte ich auch gerade gehen" antwortete Serox. Daraufhin sagte wieder Dschinni:"Oh, das wär aber schade. Wir haben hier nichts zu tun. Und wegen der Feier heute Abend müssen auch alle mithelfen, bis auf uns, merkwürdiger weise" Da warf Jago ein:"Merkwürdig? Was soll daran bitteschön merkwürdig sein? Das letzte mal, als du "nur helfen" wolltest, wäre fast der ganze Ostflügel eingestürtzt. Und vergiss nicht das eine mal, wo du dem Koch das Salz bringen solltest und alles im Garten verschüttet hast. Es hat Wochen gedauert, bis der Gärtner alles wieder bepflanzt hatte""Ach, du merkst dir doch nur die schlechten Sachen, Jago. Also, was ich sagen wollte, bevor mich Jago so aprubt unterbrochen hat, war, wie wärs mit einem kleinen Ausflug in die Stadt? In der Stadt besuchten die drei den Markt, den Garten des Palastes und noch so einige andre Orte. Als die untergehende Sonne den Himmel in ein tiefes rot tauchte, gingen Dschinni und Jago wieder zurück zum Palast. Gähnend sah sich Serox um:"Ob ich mich hier wohl irgendwo hinlegen kann?" fragte er sich selbst. Als er durch die Gassen ging, fiel ihm ein silbernes Schimmern auf. Er ging in einen Hinterhof, um nachzusehen, was dort vor sich ging, doch er fand nichts. "Du..." fauchte es durch die Abedndämmerrung:"Du... bist nicht der Meister..." Eine silbrig-weiße Kreatur erschien vor Serox, sie hatte lange Arme und Beine, auf ihrer Brust prangerte ein merkwürdiges Symbol. Es sah aus wie ein Kreuz an dessen unteren Ende sich ein Herz befand."Der Meister...ist nicht hier..." sprach sie weiter:"Du..." Sie schlug mit ihrem langen Arm nach Serox. Überrascht wurde er mir voller Kraft gegen einige Kisten geschleudert. Er hörte das Holz unter der Wucht des Aufpralls bersten. Mühsehlig hiefte er sich wieder auf. Serox rannte auf die Kreatur zu, mit erhobenem Schwert stürtze er sich auf sie. Sie verschwand mit einem mal und Serox spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken. "Argh!" kecuhte er er drehte sich nach hinten und schmetterte die Kreatur mit all seiner Kraft weg."Du...der Meister... du ihn finden..." flüsterte die Kreatur und verschwand. "Oh, verdammt nochmal" dachte sich Serox:"Was ist den auf einmal mit mir los?" er setzte sich um sich etwas zu erholen. Er blickte in den Abendhimmel und schloss die Augen. "Ich bin garantiert zu spät dran" sagte er sich, rieb sich die Augen aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Palast. "Moment mal, wo ist mein Schwert?" bemerkte er. Und mit einem Nal erschien es in seiner Hand. "Na da ist doch mal was" sagter er sich: "mal sehen, ob..." er ließ das Schwert los und sofort versschwand es wieder."Interessant...aber genug gespielt, ich muss zum Palast" Doch da gab es ein kleines Problem. Serox hatte wohl etwas die Orientierung verloren. Den Palast zu finden war alles andere als schwer, schließlich war er das so ziehmlich größte Gebäude in der Stadt, einen Weg dorthin in den verwinkelten Gassen dagegen sehr. Er hätte es lieber mit einer Horde Herzloser aufgenommen, statt hier durch die Straßen zu irren. Als er letztendlich die Nase voll hatte, sprang er einfach auf ein niedriges Haus. Natürlich dauerte es nicht allzu lange und schon waren die Herzlosen wieder da. Es waren Schattenlurch und Klappersoldaten, je 3 an der Zahl. "Weitere Verzöreungen kann ich mir jetzt nicht leisten" war sein erster Gedanke. Schnell erledigte er die Herzlosen. Den ersten Schattenlurch schlitze er förmlich auf, den zweiten stieß er sein Schwert in den Kopf, den dritten versetze er ein paar Hiebe. "Und jetzt schnell weiter" Am Palast angekommen, musste Serox feststellen, dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste. Die Leute drängten in den Trohnsaal. "Was ist hier los?" fragte er Aladdin, der am Trohn stand. Er trug helle, beische Kleidung. Mit einem lauten Knall erschien Dschinnie in einer Wolke aus blau-lila Rauch."Tut mir Leid Al, ich konnte sie nicht finden" sagte er."Trozdem danke Dschinnie" antwortete Aladdin, dann wandte er sich Serox zu:"Jemand hat Jasmin entführt. Die einzige Spur, die wir haben, ist dieses Schreiben" Er holte ein kleines, abgerissenes Stück Pergamet hervor und gab es Serox. "Bringt den Schlüssel bis zum Morgengrauen zum Platz der goldenen Sonne oder die Prinzessin wird sterben" stand darauf in unleserlicher Handschrift geschrieben. "Der Schlüssel..." dachte Serox:"Ist das Schlüsselloch an diesem Platz der goldenen Sonne? Aber wo könnte dieser Ort sei? Verdammt! Mir läuft die Zeit davon und ich weiß nichtmal wohin ich muss" Aber irgendwie musste er einen Weg finden, dachte er."Gibt es hier in der Nähe eine Art Sonnentempel?" fragte er."Nein gibt es nicht" antwortete Aladdin. Doch dann blickte er auf:"Aber es gibt die Legende von einem Schatz der Sonne hier" erinnerte er sich. "Dann müssen wir sofort dorthin" sagte Serox ernst. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Verantwortung zu tragen und eigentlich kümmerten ihn die Probleme anderer nicht, ja er genoss es sogar manchmal, Leute, die er nicht leiden konnte, sich an irgendwelchen Dingen den Kopf zerbrachen, doch in diesem Fall fühlte er sich verpflichtet, zu helfen, schließlich war es auch seine Schuld, dass Jasmin entführt wurde. Aber wer wusste überhaupt, dass er in dieser Welt war? Hatte ihn Malefiz in eine Falle gelockt, um ihm sein Schwert zu stehlen? Aber auch falls dem so war, musste er jetzt handeln. Jasmins Leben lag in seinen Händen. Er

würde sie befreien, auch wenner dafür kämpfen musste!"Gut, wir brechen gleich auf" erwiederte Aladdin.

Er führte Serox zu einem Balkon und pfiff, worauf ein Teppich angeflogen kam. Er war lila und mit gelben Ornamenten verziert. Der junge Schlüsselträger war überrascht, wie gut er auf dem Teppich sitzen konnte. Er sank nicht ein, doch trozdem fühlte er keine feste Oberfläche unter sich. Mit einem Ruck flog der Teppich los und stürmte in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Agrabah wurde ein immer kleiner werdender Punkt am Horizont. Auch wenn sie schon eine ganze Zeit durch die nacht flogen, wollten sich Seroxs Augen nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Es war, als hätten sie Angst. So als wollten sie die Dunkelheit von ihm abhalten, obwohl sie wussten, dass sie nicht gewinnen konnten. Blödsinn! Er musste versuchen sich zu konzentrieren. Das viele Kämpfen hatte ihn müde gemacht. Auch hatte er nichtsmehr gegessen, seitdem er von zuhause verschwunden war. Wie es seiner Mutter wohl ging, fragte er sich. Sie hatte bereits ihren Mann verloren, ob sie auch den Verlust ihres Sohnes verkraften konnte? Bevor er weiter in Heimweh schwelgen konnte, riss Aladdin ihn zurück in die Realität:"Wir sind gleich da" sagte er. Nur grob konnte Serox den Unterschied zum Rest der Wüste erkennen. Es waren tiefe Furchen in den Sand gegraben und hier und da standen einige Statuen. Dann landeten sie auf einem großen Platz, wo auf dem Boden für Serox unbekannte Symbole waren. Hier standen sie auf stabilem Stein, was das Kämpfen im Fall der Fälle erleichtern würde, dachte sich Serox. Sie sprangen vom Teppich ab und sahen sich um. Nichts war hier."Seit ihr endlich gekommen" hallte ein Stimme scheinbar aus allen Richtungen. Ein blauer Blitz schlug in einiger Entfernung vor Serox ein. Dort stand nun ein schwarzhaariger Mann. Er trug blaue Kleidug und darüber eine Art Rüstung aus schwarzem Leder. Auf seinem Haupt saß ein Turban, ebenfalls schwarz, mit einem roten Juwel über der Stirn."Es ist wirklich unhöflich, mich solange warten zu lassen" sagte er."Wo ist Jasmin" entgegnete Aladdin."Aber, aber. Sorge dich nicht, ich werde deine Geliebte freilassen. Wenn der Junge das Schlüsselloch für mich öffnet""Was?!" schoss es Serox durch den Kopf:"Woher weiß der Typ davon?" Mit einem Schnippen ließ der Mann Jasmin in einem lauten Knall erscheinen. Sie geknebelt und gefesselt schwebte sie unerreichbar hoch in der Luft."Ich hätte nicht gedacht zu solchen Mitteln greifen zu müssen. Dass du dich Malefiz Befehl wiedersetzt kam überraschend" fuhr der Entführer fort. Dieser Typ gehörte also zu Malefiz? War es ihr etwa egal, wie sich die Leute in ihrem Gefolge verhielten? Doch das zählte jetzt nicht. Wichtig wahr es nur, Jasmin zu befreien. Serox blickte sich nocheinmal genau um, da! Im Boden war ein Schlüsselloch. "Gut, ich werde dir helfen, wenn du Jasmin freilässt" sagte er. "Oh, aber natürlich" wurde geantwortet. Er ließ sein Schwert erscheinen und richtete es auf dass Schlüsselloch. Eine sanfte Wärme durchfuhr seinen Körper. Jede Müdigkeit entfloh seinen Gliedern. Kleine goldene Flämmchen wirbelten um sein Schwert, dann schoss ein Strahl dem Schlüsselloch. Ein leises Klacken war zu hören. Mit großen Ruhmoren öffnete sich eine große Felswand. Dahinter verbarg sich eine rießige goldene Kugel."Ja, ja!" sprach der Mann in einem wahnsinnig klingenden Ton."Du hast was du willst Mogelrat. Lass Jasmin frei!" brach es aus Aladdin heraus."Natürlich" hauchte Mogelrat, während sich Jasmins Fesseln lösten und sie nach unten schwebte. Sofort rannte Aladdin nach vorne und umarmte Jasmin."Tja, nun, da ich euch nichtmehr brauche...Shirocko, zerstöre!" auf Mogelrats Worte hin formte sich aus dem Wüstenwind pferdegroßer Wolf. Er hatte mattes graues Fell, wobei seine Löwenartige Mähne und sein langer Schweif in ein tiefes Rot getaucht waren, wie als schaute man durch ein mit Wein gefülltes Glas. Dieses Ding war um einiges magerer als ein Wolf. Seine Beine waren gerademal so dick wie dünne Holzpfähle und wurden nach unten noch dünner, bis sie in den monströßen Krallen endeten."Teppich!" rief Aladdin:"Bring Jasmin in Sicherheit" Sofort kam der Zauberteppich angeflogen brachte Jasmin an irgendeinen versteckten Ort. Ohne zu zögern griff der Wolfswind an. Um zu kontern ließ Serox sein Schwert nach vorne schnellen, doch der Hieb ging mitten durch seinen Feind hindurch. Eine Kralle traf Serox am rechten Bein. Sie schnitt sich in sein Fleisch, ohne ihn zu verletzen, doch den Schmerz fühlte er trozdem. Wie konnte er nur eine Kreatur besiegen die aus Luft bestand. Wieder versetze sie ihm einen Schlag, der sein Hemd aufriss. Die Schmerzen zwangen Serox in die Knie."Vita!" rief Dschinnie, der sich zwischen ihn und den Wolfswind gestellt hatte:"Mal sehen wie dir das hier bekommt, Hündchen. Feura!" Auf Dschinnies Befehl schlangen sich Flammen um Shirocko, was ihn scheinbar zu verwunden schien. Unter seinen Füßen bemerkte Serox etwas glänzendes, Glas. Die Hitze des Feuers hatte den Sand, welchen der Wind herwehte, geschmolzen. Eventuell könnte das helfen, überlegte Serox während er einem weiteren Schlag gekonnt auswich. Er stolperte über einen Stein und der Wolf ließ diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen und griff an. Schützend hielt Serox die Arme vors Gesicht, als er den Wolf aufheulen hörte. Goldene Flammen kreisten eng um Serox und hielten Shirocko auf Distanz."Danke Dschinnie" sagte er, während er sich aufrichtete."Wieso denn das? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht" erwiderte dieser. Gleich setzte Shirocko nach und riss Seroxs Weste am Rücken auf."Mist, ich darf mich nicht ablenken lassen. Nur eine Unachtsamkeit und ich bekomm noch nen Schlag ab" ärgerte er sich:"Aber wie besiegt man Luft? Das Feuer schien dem Vieh was anzuhaben, oder gilt das für Magie allgemein? Wenn man die Quelle seiner Kraft auslöscht, dann muss dieses Ding sterben". Er sprang nach hinten, um nicht wieder getroffen zu werden."Das reicht" sprach Mogelrat:"Wenn man sich seiner Feinde entledigen will, muss man sich wohl selbst drum bemühen. Komm zurück Shirocko" Er lächelte:"Ich lasse euch mit ansehen, wie groß meine Macht sein kann" Er streckte seinen Arm der großen Kugel entgegen. Ein blaues Glühen ging von seinem Handschuh aus. Die große Kugel geriet in Bewegung und rollte aus ihrer Halterrung. Sie erhob sich in die Luft, während es immer wärmer wurde. Auch Mogelrat schwebte in die Luft und landete auf der Kugel."Seht mich an. Ich bin der Herrscher über die Sonne" lachte er."Der ist doch geisteskrank..." murmelte Serox. Es war unerträglich heiß. Serox hatte das Gefühl, als würde er glecih in Ohnmacht fallen."Du hast deinen Pflicht erfüllt Junge. Wärst nur gleich zu mir gekommen und hättest mich nicht warten lassen, müsste ich das jetzt nicht tun..." Mit diesen Worten lies Mogelrat die goldene Kugel aufflammen:"Doch erst sollt ihr sehen, was ich mit Agrabah tun werde" Die Kugel stieg weiter nach oben und flog in Richtung von Agrabah."Nicht so eilig, Freundchen" rief Dschinni und abpruppt blieb die Kugel sammt Mogelrat an Ort und Stelle. Eine Art gläserne Barriere unmringte die Kontrahenten."Ihr" stieß Mogelrat zornig hervor. Aus der Kugel löste sich ein gleißend heller Strahl, der direkt auf Serox zielte. Schnell sprang er zur Seite und rannte gleich weiter, denn schon eröffnete man wieder das Feuer auf ihn."Komm hier her!" rief Aladdin und winkte sich zu sich hinter einen Felsen."Irgendeinen Plan?" fragte er."Mal sehen" Serox blickte sich um. Mogelrat war für sie unerreichbar auf der Kugel:"Ich lenk ihn ab" sagte er zu Aladdin und sprang seitwärts von dem Felsen weg."Hier bin ich!" rief er entschlossen."Narr, dass du versuchts dich mir entgegenzustellen!" erwiderte Mogelrath. Die Kugel wurde noch heller, die Temperatur stieg weiter."Wehe das klappt nicht..." dachte sich Serox. Sein Umfeld hüllte sich in gleißendes Licht.


	4. Kapitel III: Wege des Schicksals

Die Durchsage zur Abfahrt ertönte und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Dean nahm seine Tasche und kramte ein Buch heraus. Der Zug ratterte, während die Sonne vom Himmel herab schien. Er durchquerte blühende Sommerlandschaften und erreichte bald die Küste. Zwar waren die Schicksalsinseln weit weg, aber Deans neue Anstellung war gut bezahlt und nach seiner Trennung kam ihm ein Tapetenwechsel ziemlich gelegen. Nach zwei Stunden Fahrt hielt der Zug endlich und unter lauten Getöse an Bahnsteig Nummer drei. Dean nahm seine Tasche und stieg aus. Nachdem er sich trotz der überteuerten Preise im Bahnhofskiosk etwas zu trinken gekauft hatte, stapfte Dean gemütlich eine Treppe herunter, während er in seiner Tasche nach einem Stadtplan kramte. "Mal sehn, wos hier lang geht" dachte er sich. "Oh man, sowas passiert natürlich nur mir, wem auch sonst?" stellte er entrüstet fest, als er bemerkte, dass er durch die ganze Stadt und dazu noch ein gutes Stück außerhalb laufen müsse - mit Gepäck natürlich: "Naja, ist Laufen ist gut für die Figur. Was man nicht alles für sein Geld tut..." Also ging er los. Halbtot vor Erschöpfung schleppte er sich die letzten Stufen zu Dr. Tarrels Labor im Schein der Abendsonne hoch. Er ging am Gehege des familieneigenen blauen Chocobo entlang und erreichte die Tür zum Labor. Er klingelte, worauf man ihm kurze Zeit später eben jene öffnete.

Da war sie wieder, diese Stärke. Doch diesesmal leuchtete er nicht, was Serox auch so passte, wer rennt denn schließlich hell wie ne Glühbirne durch die Gegend. Seine Kleidung war versengt, doch Mogelrats Attacke zeigte keine Wirkung bei ihm. Jener setzte jedoch sogleich nach und Serox hechtete zur Seite. Er sprang nach vorne, stieß sich von einer Wand ab und schlug nach der großen Kugel. Wirkungslos striff sein Schwert die Oberfläche und glitt ab. "So ein Dreck" dachte er sich:"Irgendwie muss ich das Ding loswerden" Da erinnerte er sich, wie er hierher gekommen war. Malefiz hatte eine Art dunkles Loch geöffnet. Ob er das wohl auch konnte? Sicherlich, dachte er sich. Er war schließlich "der Schlüssel", warum sollte er also keinen Weltentunnel öffnen können? Er könnte es zumindest lernen, da war er sich sicher. Also konzentrierte er seine Energie. Ein Tunnel, der in eine weit entfernte Welt führte, am besten eine unbewohnte, aber man konnte nicht auf so viel Glück hoffen. Es klappte! Ein kleiner, schwarzer Fleck war erschienen. Serox konzentrierte sich weiterhin. Der Fleck wurde immer größer, die Außenwelt wurde zur Nebensache. Er brach ab. Das Loch war etwa so groß wie die Kugel, es weiter zu vergrößern wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, außerdem war er schon zu sehr ausgezerrt. Sofort machte er weiter, den Plan zum Sieg genau vor den Augen. Er sprang gegen eine Wand, stieß sich ab und flog auf die schwebende Kugel zu. Im Flug drehte er sich und landete mit den Füßen an der Kugel und sprang gleich wieder ab. Seine Füße schmerzten und er knallte gegen Dschinnies Barriere. Er stieß sich mit den Händen ab und raste auf Mogelrat zu. Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht versetzte der Schlüsselträger ihm einen Hieb, der den Magier von seinem schwebenden Thron fetzte. Ohne die Kraft ihres Meisters verlöschten die Flammen und die magische Waffe stürzte hinab, in das von Serox geschaffene Portal. Und auch er fiel und tauchte ein in die endlose, kalte Dunkelheit ein.

"Sag mal weißt du überhaupt, wie viel Mühe wir hatten, das Ding zu bekommen? Und du schrottest das einfach!" brüllte sie. "Was regst du dich überhaupt so auf? Was kann ich denn dafür, dass das Ding nichtmal ne einzelne Fahrt übersteht? Besorgt das nächste Mal was besseres" entgegnete er zurecht genervt. "Würdest du nicht ständig was hochjagen, hätten wir massig von den Dingern. Wag es jetzt nicht, abzuhauen!" rief sie ihm hinterher, als er zu seinem Gefährt ging. "Gegen Abend bin ich wieder da. Ich bring dir auch was mit, falls ich was Passendes find" verabschiedete sich Xar und er raste los, in Richtung Carathel.

Als er aufwachte, befand sich Serox in einer Art Stadt, deren Ruinen genau gesagt. Überall wucherten Pflanzen aus kleinen Ritzen und bedeckten die Gemäuer. Alles war durchzogen von einer Art Nebel, der sich manchmal zu kleinen Kugeln zusammen zog, die umher wirbelten. Die Luft war stickig, wie in einem Zimmer, voller Raucher, doch irgendwie auch klarer. Er stand auf. Seine Beine schmerzten leicht, doch trotzdem konnte er gehen. Er wanderte etwas umher. Er schien hier in einem Grab oder einem Tempel zu sein. Nachdem einem verwinkelten Gang kam er in eine große, von Licht durchflutete Halle. In ihrer Mitte befand sich eine verfallene Pyramide. Ihre Oberfläche war mit für Serox unbekannten Schriftzeichen versetzt, die Spitze war von dichten Nebel verhangen. Er kletterte hinauf. Oben angekommen fand er ein Armband. Es war golden und mit den gleichen Schriftzeichen versehen, wie man sie auch auf der Pyramide fand. "Toll, ein Schatz. Und wo ist der Wächter? Oder will keiner den Schrott?" scherzte er: "Ob das wohl passt?" Er legte es an seinem rechten Arm an. Der Schmuck scheuerte etwas, aber hat ja auch nichts gekostet. "Aber lieber weiter" beschloss er. Nach kurzem Herumirren erreichte er endlich den freien Himmel, der Nebel verhing die Sonne.

Xar durchwanderte die Ruinen. Mit den nerven war er am Ende. Was sollten diese ständigen Vorwürfe? Es gab auch ohne ihn genug Ärger. Aber so war Idya eben. Plötzlich war ein knackender Ast zu hören. Er hörte sich nähernde Schritte, als er genau lauschte. "Ein Mensch, hier?" wunderte er sich. Neugierig ging er voran. Er sah einen Jungen. Dieser trug versengte Kleindung und hinkte leicht. "He, Junge, was machst du hier?" sprach er ihn an.

Endlich traf Serox jemanden in dieser Einöde. "Wie bist du hierher gekommen?" wollte der blonde Fremde wissen. "Nun, das ist irgendwie nicht so leicht zu erklären..." begann Serox: "Man könnte sagen, ich bin... vom Himmel gefallen" Daraufhin erwiderte der Unbekannte:"Ach wirklich? Solange du nicht von der Regierung bist, und so siehts du mit bestem Willen nicht aus, ist mir das recht" Er kam näher uns streckte Serox seine Hand entgegen:"Ich bin Xar" Dieser schlug ein:"Serox"

"Tja, ist doch mal was Außergewöhnliches" antwortete Xar, nachdem Serox ihm seine Geschichte erzählt hatte. Komisch, Serox hätte an dieser Stelle etwas ähnliches gesagt. Er fuhr fort:"Merk dir eins: Lass dich nicht von anderen manipulieren. Langsam muss ich aber los. Wenn du keine Angst hast, einen Fremden zu begleiten, kann ich dich mitbringen und morgen in die Stadt bringen" Der Mann war ungewöhnlich nett. Serox hatte ihm erzählt, was vorgefallen war, nachdem er das Schlüsselschwert erhalten hatte, allerdings hatte er einige Dinge außer Acht gelassen, seine "Verwandlungen" zum Beispiel. "Ach, ich kann mich im Notfall schon zur Wehr setzen" grinste er. Die Beiden gingen zu einem Gefährt, welches einem Motorrad ähnelte, jedoch keine Räder hatte. "Schwing dich auf den Rücksitz" Serox tat wie ihm gesagt wurde und stieg auf. Wie erwartet erhob sich das futuristische Gefährt einige Meter in die Luft als es gestartet wurden. Er zuckte leicht als es sich in Bewegung setzte und rapid beschleunigte. "Was ist denn mit dir los? Bist wohl nie mit nem Levibike gefahren, oder? Ja ja, sowas ist schwer zu bekommen" sagte Xar. Die Zwei rasten über weite Felder und und Hügellandschaften, bis sie ein Gebirge erreichten. Geradewegs rasten sie auf eine Felswand zu. Serox ahnte schon, jetzt musste irgendein Trick kommen. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich eben auch an das Außergewöhnliche. Er hätte ja einfach gefragt, allerdings hätte er etwas ins Gesicht bekommen, hätte er länger als zehn Sekunden den Kopf gehoben. Und mit einem Mal wurde es dunkel. Und schon war es wieder hell. Das Gefährt bremste ab und Serox sah sich um. In einer Art Tal beleuchtete die Abendsonne ein paar Häuser, während von einem Wasserfall ohrenbetäubender Lärm herüberschallte. "So, Endstation, bitte alle Aussteigen" beendete Xar das Schweigen, dass die ganze Fahrt über geherrscht hatte. "Ganz schön groß, dein Zuhause. Wie hast du das hinbekommen?" fragte Serox, worauf Xar erwiderte:"Tja, ist für wohl nicht so leicht zu kapieren. Mit ein paar Freunden bau ich hier sowas wie ein kleines Dorf auf. In einer sehr großen Stadt im Nord-Westen werden die Menschen nach Macht und Ansehen in verschiedene Klassen aufgeteilt. Je weiter oben, desto besser lebt man. Die Gesetze sind dort sehr streng. Hinrichtungen sind an der Tagesordnung, Öffentliche. Verbrecher halten sich ganz unten auf, da man dort kaum überwacht wird. Um halbwegs vernünftig zu leben muss man aber in weiter oben gelegene Ebenen. Wird man erwischt, ist man so gut wie tot. Und irgendwann hat sich ein Widerstand gebildet" Er machte eine kurze Pause:"Gerüchten nach wird es zu einem Krieg kommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Bürgerkrieg wird, oder ob andere Welten das Ziel sind, aber der König rüstet auf. Mach du dir da aber keinen Kopf drüber, ruh dich lieber etwas aus.

In einem der Häuser hatte Xar Serox ein Zimmer überlassen. Es war nicht gerade einladend, ein Tisch, ein Stuhl und ein Bett, das wars an Einrichtung. "Ich schau morgen früh nochmal vorbei" verabschiedete sich der Rebell, worauf nur ein einfaches "Gute Nacht" folgte. Erschöpft legte sich Serox auf das Bett. Mindestens zwei Tage dauerte seine Reise nun schon."Immer nur durch den Tag gehen..." überlegte er sich: "Es wird Zeit, dass ich mein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehme. Und ich werde herausfinden, was zur Hölle hier vor sich geht!"

"Ach, sagst du auch mal wieder vorbei?" begrüßte ihn Kyriel. "Hab ich den was verpasst?" erwiderte Xar. "Nur Idyas Wutanfall" "Ist sie noch da?" wollte er wissen. "Nein. Sie ist mit Cabral und Nari weg. Du schuldest mir übrigens was" "Und wofür?" "Weil ich deinen Schrott weggeräumt habe" "Mal sehen, ich hau mich erstmal aufs Ohr" sagte er und ging auf sein Zimmer.

Verschlafen rieb sich Serox die Augen. Sein Hunger hatte ihn geweckt. Leider hatte er aus Agrabah nichts Essbares mitgenommen. Da saß er nun. Aus Langeweile ließ er sein Schwert erscheinen und betrachtete es einmal genau. Nirgends war ein Kratzer zu sehen, auch klebte kein Blut an der Klinge. In dem Kristall zwischen Klinge und Griff war ein Symbol in tiefen schwarze zu sehen, viel zu komplex, um es zu beschreiben, und in den kronenförmigen Anhänger war "Aceron" eingraviert. Plötzlich öffnete jemand die Tür. "Du bist ja schon wach" bemerkte Xar: "Nettes Spielzeug. Kanns losgehen?" Er trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel. "Klar doch" entgegnete der Schlüsselträger. Wie gestern nahmen sie wieder das komische Gefährt, dieses "Levibike". Vorher hatte sich Serox noch gewaschen und etwas gegessen. Und noch immer hatte er in diesem "Dorf" niemanden gesehen. Der Weg führte an einem Fluss entlang, immer Richtung Horizont. Nach einer Weile konnte man eine Bergruppe sehen. Xar bog in eine richtige Straße ein, was man nur sehen, nicht aber spüren konnte. So ein Gefährt wäre recht praktisch, dachte sich Serox. Es war ein Bisschen so, wie auf einem Chocobo zu reiten, allerdings wurde man nicht so durchgerüttelt und es roch besser... Glücklich, aber auch etwas traurig erinnerte er sich daran, wie sein Vater ihm das Reiten beigebracht hatte. Doch jetzt musste er sich auf sein nächstes Ziel konzentrieren, nämlich nach hause zu kommen. Der Fahrtwind nahm ab, sie wurden langsamer, während sie sich dem Gebirge näherten. Gut hundert Meter über ihnen raste ein Stahlkolloss vorbei in einen der unzähligen Tunnel im Berg, die man nun klar sehen konnte. Durch einen der Untersten brachte das Gefährt seine zwei Passagiere in den gigantischen Komplex aus Straßen - eigentlich waren es schwebende Platten - und Gebäuden. Noch nie hatte Serox etwas derart beindruckendes gesehen. Wie konnte der Mensch so etwas schaffen? Stadt - das Wort hatte hier wohl eine andere Bedeutung. Das Meer aus Stahl und Beton musste das ganze Tal füllen, also war die Stadt irgendwann nach oben gewachsen. Wenn in dieser Welt alle Städte so groß Waren, mit ihr sollte man sich lieber nicht anlegen... Wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen verabschiedete sich der junge Abenteurer:"Danke nochmal, für alles" Xar setze die Kapuze seines Mantels auf: "Keine Ursache. Viel Glück" Und schon war er verschwunden. Voller Tatendrang tat Serox seinen ersten Schritt in dieser eigenen Welt, in einer für ihn völlig Fremden.

"Dr. Tarrel, ich habe die Versuche ausgewertet und die Modelle 1 bis 4 sind ein Fehlschlag" "Und die 5?" fragte der Physiker. "Steigerung des" "Leier das nicht so runter, als hättest du keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Wir sind hier nicht an der Universität" Dean hasste es, wenn man ihn unterbrach:"Wenn wir das Ding nicht kleiner bauen, wirds uns keiner abkaufen" Dr. Tarrel strich sich durch seinen Bart, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nachdachte, dann viel sein Blick auf das Familienfoto auf dem Schreibtisch:"Machen wir für heute Schluss. Ich habe meinem Sohn versprochen, mit ihm reiten zu gehen" Zum Glück hatten sie keine zwei Chocobos, dachte er sich, sonst würde man ihn irgendwann noch zu einem Ausritt einladen. Die blauen Viecher stanken sogar noch schlimmer als ihre gelben Verwandten und auch Gizakraut half hier nichts. Wie ein kleiner Junge das nur aushalten konnte... Der Assistent ging in das Lesezimmer. "Wenn man damit aufhört, sich weiterzubilden, machen Leute wie wir ihre Arbeit umsonst" pflegte der Alte immer zu sagen. Von Gesichtsbüchern über alle Arten der Poesie, bis hin zu Kochrezepten, in diesem Chaos konnte man alles finden. Dean interessierte sich vorallem für die alten Heldensagen. Er schnappte sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen.

Endlich hatte Serox den Bahnhof gefunden. Er war der Wegbeschreibung eines Passanten gefolgt und nach langen Irren durch die Straßen war er vor dem riesigen Gebäude gelandet. Er trat ein. Die Halle allein war schon so groß wie seine ganze Schule. Er suchte eine ganze Weile, bis ihn jemand vom Personal ansprach, was er denn suche. Als er erzählte, dass er in eine andere Welt reisen möchte, gab man ihm eine Art Zugangskarte und wies ihn weiter. Die "Aufzüge", die er benutzen sollte waren kleine Kapseln, gerade groß genug für eine Person. Serox hielt die Karte vor eine Art Scanner und wurde sogleich weitertransportiert. Die Kapsel, in der er sich befand, hielt vor einer Art Bus und öffnete sich. Der Junge stieg in das recht volle Gefährt um. Wenige Zeit später war es dunkel geworden, also zumindest die Sonne untergegangen. Der Himmel war in ein blasses Blau gehüllt und zwei Monde blickten wie die Augen eines Riesen auf die Stadt nieder."Name" fragte man ihn in einem Art Büro. Serox wurde mit Fragen überschüttet. Sollten sie nur Daten über ihn sammeln, er würde doch sowieso nicht lange hier bleiben. Letzen Endes schickte man ihn wieder weiter. Er sollte hier, als Gestrandeter eine Unterkunft und eine Möglichkeit bekommen, an Geld zu kommen. Er führ wieder mit einem Aufzug und gelang in ein Wartezimmer. Ein braunhaariger Mann in schwarzer Uniform trat ein. Kurz musterte er das Dutzend wartender Personen, dann sagte er:"Ihr seid also alle neu hier, habt keine Ahnung wie ihr nach hause kommt und pleite seid ihr auch, stimmts? Man hat euch hierher geschickt, weil ihr mehr oder weniger Potenzial habt, oder weil grad nichts anderes frei war. Hier bei uns werden euch kleinere Aufträge vermittelt und ihr werdet Ausgebildet, wenn man euch dafür wert hält, gefördert zu werden. Ich nehm kein Blatt vor den Mund: diese Stadt ist nicht so schön, wie sie scheint. Wer sich nicht anstrengt, der landet ganz unten, und da ist es wirklich nicht schön. Da ihr Anfänger seid, werdet ihr die Drecksarbeit erledigen müssen. Soll heißen, alles, was schlecht bezahlt wird. Wer Kohle will, muss sich hocharbeiten. Und wenns euch nicht passt, geht betteln. Du, was kannst du?" er deutete auf Serox."Ich... kann auf einem Chocobo reiten" sagte er gelassen. Der Mann nahm eine Metallstange, eine zweite war er Serox zu:"Und wenn dich ein Räuber angreift, reitest du davon? Zeig, was zu kannst" Die Stange schnellte nach vorne. Reflexartig wich er zurück und griff an. Sein Hieb wurde pariert und er bekam einen Tritt in den Magen ab. "Du bist zu unaufmerksam" sagte der Fremde. Diesen "Aufnahmetest" musste jeder über sich ergehen lassen. Abermals schickte man ihn in einen anderen Raum. Es waren vier Jungen und ein Mädchen, alle in etwa in seinem Alter, im Raum, er mitgerechnet. Bedrückende Stille herrschte, bis sich die Tür öffnete und der Mann von eben eintrat. Die ganze Sache wollte Serox nicht so recht in den Kragen passen. In dem Alter sollte man schon arbeiten? "So" sagte der Man:"Ich hab mir eure Daten angesehen. Chamel, Erath, Neregf, Seneb, Tarel" "Es heißt Tarrel" war Serox dazwischen. Der Uniformträger antwortete mit einem schiefen Blick:"Was auch immer. Sieht so aus, als wären alle da. Ich bin Elgaron, euer Ausbilder. Vielleicht mag euch das hier alles zu schnell gehen und ihr seit verwirrt und blabla, aber so läufts bei uns eben. Also erklär ich euch die Regeln und bring euch auf eure Zimmer. Erstens: Ihr könnt gehen wann und wohin ihr wollt. Erledigt eure Aufträge und alle sind glücklich. Nummer Zwei: Hört auf meine Anweisungen, sonst dürft ihr Strafgeld zahlen. Und drittens: Wenn ihr euch was nicht zutraut, fragt um Hilfe. Die andren zigtausend Vorschriften erspar ich euch. Kommt mit" Ihr selbsternannter Aufseher führte sie durch zahllose gänge und Hallen, wobei er ständig redete. Schließlich bleib er vor einer Tür stehen. "Hier ist euer Zimmer Jungs. Kommt morgen in die Versammlungshalle" er wandte sich dem Mädchen zu:"Aldja dein Zimmer ist weiter hinten" Beide gingen weiter, die verbliebenen Vier traten ein. Es war ein sehr schlichter Raum. Zwei Doppelbetten, ein, recht großer, Schrank für jeden und eine Tür, die höchstwarscheinlich ins Bad führte. Von den anderen hatte wohl keiner etwas dagegen, wie ein Kleinkind rumkommandiert zu werden. Andere Welten, andere Sitten, dachte er. Er hatte doch sowieso nach einem Weg gesucht, an Geld zu kommen, und eine Unterkunft hatte er hier auch. Bloß Mitbewohner zu haben, passte ihm nicht. Mit Gleichaltrigen kam er nie gut zurecht. Sie waren ihm meistens... zu kindisch. "Ich nehm das obere Bett" sagte einer. "Ich das Andre!" fügte ein Braunhaariger hinzu. Kinder. Serox legte den Inhalt seiner Taschen auf eines der Betten. Seinen inzwischen leeren Geldbeutel und das kleine Herzlosen-Lexikon. Er wollte sein Armband abnehmen, als er feststellte, dass der Verschluss verschwunden war. Das war einfach nicht seine Woche... Nun gut. Es musste jedenfalls Zauberei sein, soviel war ja wohl klar. Er nahm den Weg, den Elgaron bei ihrem Rundgang gezeigt hatte. Das war mal eine Bibliothek! Es war rießiger Saal und die Regale gingen bis knapp unter die Decke. Dass es hier Bücher gab. Man nahm wohl Rücksicht auf Leute wie ihn. Im Eingangsbeirech hing eine Tafel, die einen Überblick über dieses Bollwerk an Büchern verschaffte. Serox ging durch einen Seitengang in die Abteilung "Magische Artefakte". Er suchte und suchte, fand aber nichts. Das lag zum einen Teil daran, dass kaum eines der Bücher hier in seiner Sprache verfasst war, zum Andren daran, dass hier nach Titel, nicht nach Thema geordnet wurde. Es gab hier Informationen über Steine, die Monster herbeirufen konnten oder Klingen, die jedes Material durchdrangen, aber nichts über verzauberten Schmuck. Gut eine Stunde hatte Serox nun schon gesucht, und langsam wurde er müde. Der Junge ging Richtung Ausgang. "Ob ich wohl noch etwas über die Herzlosen nachschlagen soll? Ach, das hat Zeit bis morgen" Das Licht war aus, als er das Zimmer betrat. Einer seiner "Kameraden" schnarchte. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich ins Bett, wo er nach einiger Zeit einschlief.

"Sir, ihr Gast ist soeben eingetroffen" berichtete der Diener. "Bitten sie ihn herein und lassen sie uns ungestört reden" befahl Arykiel. Der Diener verschwand und kurz darauf trat die Maus ein. "König Mickey von Schloss Disney. Euer Besuch überrascht mich. Was führt euch in meine bescheidene Stadt?" grüßte der Monarch. "Verzeiht mir die Eile, aber ich komme in wichtiger Angelegenheit. Ich mische mich sonst nicht in die Angelegenheiten anderer Welten ein. Die Herzlosen breiten sich stärker aus, und zwar in Richtung Cascadia" begann der Mäuserich in einem ernsten Ton. "Das ist ja schön und gut. Cascadia ist groß und Verbindungen in viele Welten. Wenn diese Herzlosen einen Schlachtzug gegen uns führen wollen, dann zerschlagen wir ihren Kern" "Nun, eben das ist ja das Problem... Wir können so viele Streitkräfte nicht schnell genug zwischen den Welten transportieren. Deshalb bitte ich euch um die Baupläne für eure Luftfestung" bittete der König. "Auf keinen Fall. Die Strahl ist der ganze Stolz unserer Flotte. Mein Volk wird es nicht billigen, wenn ihr eine Zweite baut. Auch bezweifle ich, dass ihr die nötigen Mittel dazu habt" lehnte Arykiel den Vorschlag des kleinen Herrschers ab:"Doch solltet ihr die Warheit sagen und mein Volk ist ins Gefahr, so könnt ihr auf unsere Unterstützung zählen. Cascadia wird in den Krieg ziehen, sobald der erste Herzlose hier erscheint"

Es war wohl morgen geworden. Auf den Gängen trieben sich alle möglichen Gestalten herum. Vor dem Frühstück wurde bei den Neulingen Maß genommen, für Uniformen. Neben Brot gab es verschiedene Sorten Fleisch, wovon Serox vorher keine gesehen hatte. Wieder im Zimmer lagen die Uniformen bereit. Sie waren dunkelblau, bestanden aus Hose und Oberteil und wo es nur ging waren Taschen angebracht. Wie erwartet war auch ein Waffengurt dabei, mit einem Holster. Serox mochte solche Waffen nicht. Man musste nicht kämpfen können, um damit zu gewinnen, man musste einfach nur als erster treffen. Trotzdem war er froh, aus seinen ramponierten Sachen rauszukommen, sie hatten ihm schon einige schräge Blicke beschert. Dann ließ man sie warten. Dann trat Elgaron ein, wie immer redend:"Erath, Tarrel, es gibt Arbeit für euch" Sie gingen in eine Waffenkammer, zumindest sah der recht kleine Raum danach aus. Dort wartete bereits das Mädchen von gestern. Es hatte langes, blondes Haar, die Iris des einen Auges war grün, die des Anderen jedoch blau. "So" richtete Elgaron das Wort an sie:"Heute gibts einen Geldtransport. Die Route geht durch einen verlassenen Teil der Stadt. Für den Fall, dass Diebe auftauchen, geht ihr drei mit" Er gab jedem eine Waffe:"Die werdet ihr zwar nicht brauchen, aber laut Vorschrift dürft ihr ohne nicht auf Mission" Eben. Serox steckte seine Waffe weg. "Also dann, Abmarsch"

"Verlassen" war der richtige Ausdruck. Die Straßen waren verfallen und nirgends eine Menschenseele zu sehen. Um den Frust des Jungen noch zu steigern, fuhr der Transporter in Schrittgeschwindigkeit. Sie mussten übrigens laufen. Erath, sein Vorname war Rythen, redete schon die ganze Zeit mit Aldja. Serox wünschte sich vor Langeweile schon, ein paar Schattenlurche würden auftauchen und wieder nach seinem Leben trachten. Plötzlich kam ihm dieses erschreckend vertraute Gefühl, diese Kälte, die Begierde nach mehr Macht. Wie ein Schatten hüllte es ihn ein. Plötzlich stoppte der Transporter. Eine nebelige Kugel schwebte vor ihnen auf dem Weg, Ryhten und Aldja zogen ihre Waffen. Die Kugel schien darauf zu reagieren. Wild pulsierte sie, schwoll immer weiter an. Sie verformte sich zu einem Torso, zwei muskulöse Beine ließen den Boden erzittern. Der mit Fangzähnen bestückte Kopf auf dem das Herzlosenwappen prangte war auf seine Beute gerichtet. Mit der riesigen Klaue zerschmetterte es die den Transporter, Schreie waren zu hören und verstummten sogleich wieder. Rythens Waffe gab einen Schuss ab. Wirkungslos durchdrang die Kugel den Körper des Herzlosen. Aus dem Rupmf des Transporters erstrahlte ein helles Licht und eine wohlige Wärme machte sich breit. Die Bestie stieß ein tiefen Brüllen aus und ihr wuchs ein muskulöser Arm, der in einer massiven Faust endete. Der Fahrer des Transporters krächzte ein letztes Mal erschöpft und verstummte dann für immer. "Was ist das für ein Monster?"kreischte Aldja, Angst und Panik lagen in ihrer Stimme. Nun wandte sich der Herzlose den wehrlosen Schützen zu, der Kampf begann erst richtig. Serox rief sein Schwert und stürmte vor. Die Klinge zerriss mühelos den Knochenschutz am Unterschenkel der Bestie. Diese machte einen Satz nach hinten und ließ beim Aufprall die Erde erzittern. Serox schwankte. Bloß nicht unachtsam werden. Er sah zu seinen beiden Mitstreitern. Diese Feiglinge hatten sich hinter dem Transporterwrack versteckt. Als Strafe für seine mangelnde Konzentration kassierte er einen Prankenhieb, der ihn zu Boden riss. Sofort sprang er wieder auf und schlug mit aller Kraft auf die Faust. Nach einem Krachen hing ein Finger verdreht in seinem Gelenk, der Herzlose schrie auf. Serox war von seiner eigenen Kraft recht überrascht. Das Biest schleuderte ihn in die Luft. Er schlug auf dem Boden auf, das Schwert flog ihm aus der Hand. Der Herzlose zuckte zusammen, erlittt einen Treffer am Kopf. Er blickte zu Aldja, welche geschossen hatte. Das war seine Chance. Serox packte seine Waffe und preschte vor. "Weil ihr mich meiner Heimat beraubt habt" dachte er und holte aus. Die Klinge glühte und zerschmetterte ein Bein des Monstrums. Brüllend torkelte es nach hinten und stürzte in einen Abgrund zwischen Straße und Gebäude. Es war vorbei. Er ging zu den Verbliebenen. Der hintere Teil des Transporters war durch die Klaue des Herzlosen regelrecht aufgebrochen. Darin lagen zwei weitere Opfer. Eine Frau lag mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht da. Leere, weit aufgerissene Augen starrten ihn an. Daneben lag ein Mann, auf keine angenehmere Weise zu Tode gekommen. Beide Leichen waren über und über mit Blut verschmiert. In diesem Moment realisierte er, welche Bedrohung die Herzlosen darstellten. Er konnte sich wehren, doch bildete er damit wohl die Ausnahme. Sollte er dafür kämpfen? Müsste er sein Leben Opfern, damit ein paar Menschen weniger starben? Welchen Sinn hätte das? Und nach ihm wäre dann jemand anderes dran. Das Böse, was doch allein vom Standpunkt abhing, existierte immer, in jedem. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob nun die Menschen oder die Herzlosen das größere Übel waren, es ging darum, was er für richtig hielt. Und er wollte seine Freunde, seine Heimat beschützen. Wie absurd. Bis auf diese wenigen Menschen waren ihm sämtlichen Welten und deren Bewohner vollkommen egal. Aber Menschen sind nunmal nicht logisch.

Die Erde zitterte, Serox drehte sich um. Der Herzlose war nicht besiegt. Er rollte zur Seite weg. Wie durch Butter glitt die Klaue durch den Stahl. Mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren hüllte sich die Verkrüppelte Faust in lilanes Leuchten. Der Herzlose schlug auf den Boden. Die Erschütterung riss den Schwertkämpfer erneut von den Beinen. Sofort rappelte sich dieser wieder auf und stürmte vor. Seine Klinge pflügte durch den Torso aus Nebel. Die Klaue schnellte nach ihm, Serox parierte mit dem Schwert. Ein Aufwärtshieb traf den nach vorne gebeugten Herzlosen am Kopf. Er schnappte zurück, woraufhin er ein weiteres Mal die Klinge spürte. Der Schlüsselträger stand geschützt unter seinem Feind. Dieser hielt kurz inne, dafür kassierte er eine Schlagserie. Ein Schlag traf die dunkle Masse in der Brust des Herzlosen. Das Biest schrie auf und machte einen Satz zurück. Es kletterte ein Gebäude hoch und beobachte ihn aus sicherer Distanz. Angespannt sah Serox nach oben. Wollte das Monster fliehen, oder ihn in eine Falle locken? Der Herzlose sprang ab. Zu spät reagierte er um auszuweichen, stieß Serox ihm seine Waffe entgegen. Das Gebrüll ging durch Mark und Knochen, dunkler Nebel schnürte ihm für einen Moment den Atem ab. "Wow, krass" staunte Rythen, der mit Aldja zu ihm gekommen war: "Du hast das Vieh niedergemacht" "Ich hatte wohl kaum eine andere Wahl" entgegnete Serox außer Atem. Sein Rücken schmerzte fürchterlich. Er blickte zu dem Wrack. Herzlose interessierten sich nicht für Geld... "S-Sind die Leute da t-t..." "Tot" beendete der Rotschopf den Satz des leichenblassen Mädchens kühl: "Heulen hilft uns aber nicht, gehen wir zurück" Er brauchte jetzt etwas Ruhe, er wusste jedoch, dass er heute noch einiges an Ärger haben würde. "Warum zur Hölle bist du so ruhig? Wir wären gerade fast gestorben!" fragte Rythen. "Ich bin eben...anders"

"Bisher hab ich noch keinen so schnell so viel Mist bauen sehen. Eine einfache Kuriermission und unter deiner Aufsicht verrecken drei Leute und die Ware ist auch hin" So sehr er es auch mit seinen aufgeblasenen Formulierungen zu vertuschen versuchte, konnte Elgaron seine Anspannung nicht verbergen: "Was auch immer du getan hast, es wird schwerwiegende Folgen haben" Man hatte die drei einzeln "verhört", nachdem seine beiden perplexen Kameraden absoluten Schwachsinn berichtet hatten. Das Auftauchen eines Herzlosen schien eine größere Angelegenheit gewesen zu sein, denn man ließ ihn auf seine Strafe warten. Nachdem Elgaron langsam wieder seine lässige Art angenommen hatte, durfte er gehen. Auf den Gängen warf man ihm begeisterte Blicke zu und tuschelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Ohne groß darauf zu achten ging Serox auf sein Zimmer.

"Du warst großartig" begrüßte ihn Arragnar in seinem fremden Akzent. "Das war doch nichts, ich hab mich nur verteidigt" Beharrlich redeten seine vier Teammitglieder auf ihn ein. Wie sich herausstellte, verbreitete man die Nachricht, der Herzlose sei ein von Rebellen gezüchtetes Monster gewesen. Auch war diese Institution nicht für Gestrandete aus anderen Welten, sondern nur so etwas wie ein Arbeitsamt. Sobald sich die Möglichkeit auftat verschwand Serox wieder. Er zog sich in die Bibliothek zurück, weil er sich dort Ruhe erhoffte. Seine Gendanken schweiften weit umher, ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken. Sein Blick fiel auf den lästigen Armreif, den er leider immernoch tragen musste. Also walzte er wieder Bücher, vielleicht könne er so einen klaren Kopf kriegen. Tatsächlich fand er etwas halbwegs passables. Das Buch handelte von Schmuck, mit dem man eine Art Geister beschwören konnte. Trug man ein solches Objekt, musste das darin eingeschlossene Wesen, genannt Bestia, jeden Befehl ausführen. Um eine Bestia zu beschwören, "rief" man sie mit genügend Energie, womit wohl ein Zauberspruch gemeint war. Einen Versuch war es wert. Serox konzentriete sich. Nichts. Kein Schimmern, kein Leuchten, keine merkwürdige Aura, kein unangenehmes Gefühl. "Mistding". Er schlug mit der Faust darauf. Das Metall nahm einen ungewöhnlichen Glanz an, die Schriftzeichen leuchteten auf.

"Deckt die Eingänge ab, wenn wir hier versagen, geht unser ganzes Volk unter" brüllte der Hauptmann in das Getöse der Schlacht hinaus. Die Feinde waren bis in die Hauptstadt vorgedrungen. Der größte Teil des Heeres war mit den Frauen und Kindern in die Berge geflüchtet, der Rest kämpfte Seite an Seite mit seinem König diese letzte Schlacht. Noch gab es Hoffnung. Was die Priester im Saal hinter ihnen vorbereiteten, konnte den ganzen Krieg entscheiden. Wenn sie nur lange genug durchhielten... Einer der Soldaten brach zusammen. Die feindlichen Assasinen waren bereits zu ihnen vorgedrungen. Sofort rächten die Soldaten ihren gefallenen Kameraden. Der Hauptmann zog sich zu den Priestern zurück, die gerade die Zeremonie vorbereiteten. Man brachte die Auserwählte zu dem Altar, auf sich dem das Auge der Götter befand. Man tötete gefangene Soldaten und schrieb mit ihrem Blut Runen auf den Boden, so bot man die Götter um Schutz. Nun könnte niemand vor Ende des Rituals den Altar erreichen. Die Priester verfielen in eine Singsang und von der Spitze des einer Pyramide nachempfunden Altars hing sich ein bläulicher Schleier flüssigen Lichtes über die Versammelten. Plötzlich brachen die Priester der Reihe nach zusammen. Panik brach aus, der Feind hatte sie gefunden. Die Soldaten stürzten sich in das Gemetzel, um wenigstens ehrvoll sterben zu dürfen. Der Hauptmann wollte zur Flucht rufen, da glitt kalter Stahl durch seine Kehle.

Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen seines Alters. Sie trug ein kurzes, weißes Kleid. Das zarte Gesicht war von schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren umrahmt, die grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen. "Wa-"was" stammelte die Bestia: "Wo bin ich? Wo sind die Priester? Ist die Schlacht vorbei?" So viele Welten gab es, aber niemals traf er einen normalen Menschen. Normal war vielleicht etwas unpassend formuliert, denn die meisten Menschen erfüllten seinen Vorstellung von "vernünftig" bei weitem nicht. Jedenfalls konnte er nicht einfach verschwinden: "Wir sind hier in einer Bibliothek. Eine Schlacht gab es hier in den letzten Tagen nicht und Priester sind auch keine da" "A-aber wir wurden doch angegriffen" entsetzt starrte sie ins Leere: "Das kann doch nicht...wie..." "Na toll, jetzt darf ich das auchnoch hinbiegen..." dachte er genervt. Helden haben eben nie Feierabend. "Hey, reg dich erstmal ab und erzähl mir, was passiert ist" sagte er mit einem sanften Ton, den er gelegentlich verwendete, wenn er Mist gebaut hatte und die Gemüter schnell beruhigen musste. Sie begann zu erzählen, stellte Serox ständig Fragen und so wechselten sich ihre Geschichten immer wieder gegenseitig ab. Das Mädchen, es hörte auf den Namen Aldya, kam aus einem Königreich namens Carathel. Da der Reif von dort stammte, vermutete Serox, es müssten die Ruinen seien, in welchen er erwacht war. Carathel und Cascadia, ihr Aufenthaltsort, lagen im Krieg. Um doch noch zu siegen, beschloss man, eine Bestia zu erschaffen. Wegen ihrer magischen Begabung wurde Aldya als "Opfer" ausgewählt. Der Plan ging schief, Carathel zerstört und Aldya behielt ihre menschliche Gestalt, war aber an den Armreif gebunden und somit an Serox. So viel konnten sich die beiden zusammenreimen. "Tja. Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er. "Weiß nicht. Ich muss wohl mit dir kommen" antwortete sie. "Das ist doch total schwachsinnig" entgegnete er. "Aber eine andere Wahl habe ich nunmal nicht" "Hm, vorerst können wir wohl nichts machen. Gut, wir werden sehen, wie es weitergeht" sagte er und stand auf. "Warte. ich sollte mich besser verstecken, findest du nicht auch?" sie lächelte, während sie in einem blassem Licht verschwand. "Einfach ignorieren" sagte er sich. Für eine Erklärung hatte er weder Kraft noch Laune.

"Der Junge weiß zu viel. Nehmen sie ihn in Gewahrsam und sorgen sie dafür, dass niemand von diesem Herzlosen erfährt. Nehmen sie ihre Arbeit zur Abwechslung mal ernst" sprach ein Mann mit rauer Stimme. "Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, Sir" antwortete Elgaron. Brillant, er hatte es an einem Tag zum Kriminellen geschafft, weil er sich nicht hatte umbringen lassen. Aber solche Machenschafften ließ er sich nicht gefallen, ihn einzusperren erst recht nicht. Eilig ging er Richtung Ausgang, nur nicht auffallen. Er stieg in einen Aufzug ein und fuhr so weit möglich nach unten. Neben ihm befand sich eine Verkehrsniesche. Über mehrere Stockwerke und Spuren verteilt rasten die verschiedensten Fahrzeuge durch die Stadt. Er drängelte sich durch die Menge an Passanten, als jemand rief:"Da vorn ist er!" 3 Uniformträger waren keine 50 Meter hinter ihm aufgetaucht, Elgaron schloss sich ihnen an. Er trug einen zweiblätzrigen Langspeer. Serox hastete durch die Straßen, doch die Verfolger holten auf. Sie waren bis auf wenige Meter herangekommen, als hinter einer Ecke eine Menschenansammlung den Weg versperrte. Er hatte keine Wahl. Todesverachtend sprang der Gesuchte in den Verkehrsstrom und landete auf einem kleinen Wagen. Er war sich schon siegessicher, da stürzte Elgaron ihm hinterher. Spielend sprang er von Vehikel zu Vehikel und holte immer mehr auf. Serox sprang ab, raste hinab, schlug mit dem Rücken gegen etwas hartes, streifte ein weiteres Fahrzeug, er versuchte sich festzuhalten und schlug letztlich auf dem Boden auf. Ein paar Blessuren hatte ihm das eingebracht. Unerbittlich hetzte man ihn weiter. Serox stieg über einen Trümmerhaufen und stürzte in eine Röhre. Er rutschte etwas, landete dann auf einer verwüsteten Straße. Sofort rannte er weiter, seinen immer näherkommenden Verfolger hörend. Doch dann, eine Sackgasse. Auch wenn es ihm missfiel, musste er nun kämpfen. "Dass ihr immer weglaufen müsst. Ich tu dir doch nichts" spottete Elgaron. "Eisra!" Eine Eiswand hielt ihn vom Weiterkommen ab. Aus einer Bauruine kamen ein junger Mann in blauen Mantel und Xar."Also das ausgerechnet DU hier auftauchst, hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet, Xardasen" "Mir war eben nach etwas Nostalgie" scherzte jener. Xar trug ein Breitschwert, auf dessen polierter Klinge ein stilisierter Drache eingraviert war. Am Griff saß ein orange strahlender Kristall, ein solcher war auch an Elgarons Speer angebracht, dieser jedoch hüllte sich in strahlendes gelb. Blitze zuckten durch die Luft und erhellten den Schauplatz des Kampfes, wegen eine Lichtbarriere verfehlten sie jedoch ihre Wirkung als Waffe. "Verschwinde mit dem Jungen Cabral" brüllte Xar:"Necra!" Dunkle Wolken umhüllten die beiden Kontrahenten. "Du bist der Boss" sagte der Schwarzhaarige: "Auf gehts, Kleiner" "Wollen wir etwa nicht helfen?" fragte Serox. "Das ist ne persönliche Sache" erwiederte Cabral. Sie gingen zu zwei dieser schwebenden Gefährte. Serox stieg auf, Hauptsache er kam von hier weg. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt durch die verlassenen Straßen hielten sie vor einem heruntergekommenen Haus. Der Mann führte ihn über eine verborgene Treppe in ein schlecht ausgeleuchtetes Zimmer. "Hertlich willkommen ind meinem Palast" sagte dieser und legte sich auf ein altes Sofa. "Und was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Dieser Schuppen war eher eine Zelle, als ein Zuhause. "War nicht meine Idee. Mein Kumpel hat euch durch die Stadt jagen sehen und meinte, wir sollten helfen. Sonst hat ers nicht so mit Arykiels Laufburschen" "Und wer soll dieser Arykiel sein?" Gab es hier denn niemanden, der sich klar ausdrücken konnte? "Arykiel ist hier der Chef, der Obermacker. Und deiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen arbeitest du wohl für ihn. Genies deine letzten Minuten, den Xar macht für gewöhnlich kurzen Prozess mit euch Arschkriechern" Der Blick des etwa 25 Jahre alten Mannes verriet, dass dies kein Scherz war. Cabral döste leicht, Serox ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, als Cabral hereinkam. "Na, schön gekloppt?" begrüßte ihn Cabral: "Wärst du nun so freundlich, mir zu erklären, was wir mit dem Kind da wollen?" "Ich hab auch einen Namen" Leider teilten nur wenige mit ihm die Ansicht, das geisitge Reife nichts mit dem Alter zu tun haben muss. "Du weißt sie mags nicht, wenn du Leute abmurckst. Auch wenns nur dieser Abschaum ist" mahnte Cabral. "Das geht schon in Ordnung. Serox ist einer von den Guten" legte Xar ein gutes Wort für ihn ein. "Du kennst aber auch alles und jeden" Dieser Cabral schien ein ziemlich abgebrühter Kerl zu sein. Xar zog ein Gerät aus seiner Tasche, das entfernt an ein Mobiltelefon erinnerte. Nach einem Gespräch in einer für Serox unverständlichen Sprache sagte er: "Cabral, es gibt Ärger am Thardall-Markt. Irgendwas geht da auf die Menschen los" er drehte sich um: "Warte hier Serox, das wird nicht besonders lange dauern" Aller mussten ihn immer behandeln wie ein hilfloses Kind... "Nein, ich komme mit"


	5. Ex Liberi I: Der Untergang von Carathel

[...]Viele kennen sie, Jakht Merya, von manchen das Mysthtal genannt, in deren Zentrum einst das Königreich Carathel lag. Vor vielen Jahrtausenden ging diese glorreiche Stadt unter, und viele Jahre blieb sie uns ein Rätsel. All unser Wissen bezieht sich auf alte Schriften, vorallem jedoch auf die "Chroniken der heiligen Feldzüge" von unbekannten Autoren. Diese Schriftsammlung handelt von den Eroberungen Cascadias in seiner näheren Umgebung. Im Krieg gegen Carathel verdanken wir unseren Sieg wohl einzig und allein dem Orden der Assasinen, der inzwischen leider von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist. Während der letzten Schlacht versuchten die hohen Bürger mithilfe einer Bestia, einem Wesen aus den Erinnerungen der Toten, noch zu gewinnen. Es gelang ihnen jedoch nicht, der Sieg ging an unsere Vorfahren. Die Bestia konnten sie jedoch nicht stehlen. Inzwischen ist uns allen klar, dass man für ein wertvolles Objekt Barriere-Zauber wirkt. Unbeirrt zogen unsere Truppen voran, denn in den Höhlen unter Carathel soll ihr größter Schatz verboren sein, sie behaupteten, dort unten läge der Schlüssel zur Welt der Götter. Der Schatz wurde nie gefunden, die Truppen, die man zu seiner Bergung entsant hatte verschwanden spurlos, seidem verhängt die Mysth das gesamte Tal. All dies war bereits bekannt, neulich jedoch traf ich einen jener Menschen, die die starke Mysth überleben. Ich schickte ihn aus, die Ruinen zu erkunden, und er brachte mir schauderhafte Kunde. Was auch immer dort unten liegt, ist kraftvoll genug, all die Opfer des Krieges über Jahrhunderte am Leben zu erhalten. Auch wenn ihre Körper verfallen sind, wie er sagte regelrecht "von dem Schatten des Todes verschlungen", so streifen sie weiter durch die Höhlen und greifen jeden an, der sich ihnen nähert. So hört meine Worte, ihr alle, die ihr der Mysth dort standhaltet: Sammelt euch, vereint eure Kräfte. Gemeinsam vermögt ihr es vielleicht, die Höhlen zu bezwingen und den legendären Schatz zu heben.[...]

Auszug aus einer Rede des Dr. F. Arkian, Professor für Geschichte an der Akademie 45, Tertius-Ebene.


	6. Kapitel IV: Der neue Schlüssel

"Mach hier nicht einen auf Held, Kleiner. Du spazierst hier einfach rein und erwartest, dass wir dich wie nen alten Freund empfangen. Werd endlich erwachsen" Objektiv Cabral recht, Serox konnte sich nicht einfach so einmischen. "Ich will nicht einfach tatenlos rumstehen. Ich hab hier nichts zu verlieren" widersprach er. "Ha, du bist entweder verdammt mutig, oder ein Masochist" scherzte Cabral. "Aus dem Willen, etwas zu bewegen, erwächst manchmal große Kraft" sagte Xar:"Meinetwegen, komm können dich ja schlecht hier unten einsperren. Ich bin aber nicht für dich verantwortlich" "Ah, den Blick kenn ich" war alles, womit sich Cabral noch dazu äußerte. Grob geschätzte fünf Minuten später waren sie aufgebrochen. Serox fuhr bei Cabral mit, da Xar´s Vehikel voll beladen mit Ausrüstung war. Der junge Beifahrer machte sich keine Gedanken, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte, dazu hatte er keine Zeit. Sie fuhren durch die verlassenen Slums, von Weitem war bereits der Lärm eines Kampfes zu hören. Sie bogen um eine Ecke. Auf einem großen Platz mit vielen Ständen und einer Art Denkmal in der Mitte kämpften vier Personen gegen fünf Herzlose. Einen solchen hatte er am Vortag erledigt. Drei von ihnen kamen her und namen sich Waffen, während der vierte und Cabral eine Salve Feuerbälle auf die Herzlosen niederregnen ließen. "Diese Viecher sind plötzlich aufgetaucht und auf die Menschen losgegangen" sagte eine Frau mit braunen Haaren. "Verstehe, dann zeigen wir denen mal, mit wem sie sich angelegt haben" erwiderte Xar, zog seine Waffe und stürtze sich ins Gefecht. Cabral grenzte einen Herzlosen mit Eisdornen von seinem Rudel ab, eine junge Frau nahm ihn unter Beschuss. Als ihn die Kugeln trafen gab es kleine Explosionen. Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann hielt ihn mit Ketten, die an seinen Armschienen angebracht waren, an Ort und Stelle. Xar sprang hoch und versetzte dem Herzlosen in gleißendes Licht gehüllt den Gnadenstoß, noch bevor Serox sein Schwert rufen konnte. Ein blonder, mit Klauen bewaffneter, Mann stürmte auf den Nächsten zu. Flammen schlugen umher, der Herzlose löste sich auf. "Trinitas!" schrie Cabral, worauf drei leuchtende Kugeln auf einen weiteren Feind zuflogen. "Sanctus!" rief die Zauberin, Licht umhüllte das Monster, drei waren erledigt. Während die Schützin ihn ablenkte attackierte Xar den nächsten Feind. Mit einem kraftvollem Schlag zerschmetterte er sein Bein, ein Klauenhieb des Blonden beendete sein Leben. Auch der Letzte hielt den Angriffen der 6-Mann truppe nicht lange stand. "Pah, und deswegen musstet ihr mich rufen?" spottete Xar. "Jemand musste unsere Waffen doch bringen" sagte die Schützin vorlaut. "Von wegen, die hätte ich doch mit links zu Brei geschlagen" warf der Mann mit den Ketten ein. "Na klar doch. Und dann machst du deinen Doktor in Kernphysik" der Sarkasmus in Cabrals Stimme war nicht zu überhören: "Aber solche Viecher hab ich hier nochnie gesehen. Irgendwer nen Plan, was das war?" "Sowas nennt man Herzlose" sagte Serox, der nun auch zum Zuge kam: "Ich wurde verfolgt, weil ich gestern einen von denen erledigt habe" "Rekrutierst du jetzt auch Kinder, Xar?" fragte der Blonde, ein Hauch Verachtung lag in seiner Stimme: "Ich hatte immer gedacht, du würdest nicht auf deren Niveau herabsinken" "Du solltest mich doch besser kennen. Hast du mich nach der Langen Zeit etwa schon vergessen? Was machst du eigentlich hier, Cel?" Cel trug so etwas wie einen schwarzen Kampfanzug, der an manchen Stellen mit roten Platten verstärkt war. Beide seiner Waffen fassten jeweils einen roten Kristall. "Das geht dich nichts an" zischte er. Dass die beiden kein gutes Verhältnis zueinander hatten, war nicht zu übersehen. Von irgendwoher kam ein Brüllen. "Man, jetzt kommen nochmehr von denen" meinte die Schützin entrüstet. "Oh, nicht dass du dir noch nen Nagel abbrichst, Nari" grinste Cabral. Aus dem Schatten einiger Gebäude am Rande des Platzes trat ein Herzloser. Er hatte zwei Klauen, der Torso war massiv, die Hauer noch länger. Aus dem Rücken des Rudelführers ragten lange, dicke Stacheln. Er feuerte aus seinem Maul einen dunkel schimmernden Energieball auf die Gruppe ab. Xar wehrte ihn mit seinem Barriere-Zauber ab, ein Schuss ertönte, der Herzlose machte einen Schritt zur Seite, die Wand hinter ihn stürzte mit einem lauten Knall in sich zusammen. "Das Vieh hat uns beobachtet" sagte Nari, während sie nachlud. Kyriel umwickelte den Herzlosen mit seinen Ketten, dieser riss seine Klaue zur Seite, Kyriel flog gegen eine Wand. "Levitas!" rief die Zauberin, wodurch sein Fall gebremst wurde. Xar und Cel griffen gemeinsam an. Mit seinem Breitschwert parierte Ersterer einen Klauenhieb, Cel sprang einige Meter vor. Ganz in Flammen gehüllt stürtze er herab, Serox stürmte vor. Mit einem "Gaia!" ließ Cabral Felsbrocken auf ihren Feind niederprasseln, Xar brachte ihn mit einem Schwerthieb ins Wanken. Der Schlüsselträger schwang sich über die Stacheln auf den Rücken des Monsters und rammte sein Schwert in eben diesen. Es schrie auf, Cel verpasste ihm einen Kratzer unter der Kehle. Serox stand nun auf dem Kopf und schlug auf die Reißzähne ein, sodass einer absplitterte. Der Hertzlose schlug um sich, der 15-Jährige geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht, hielt sich gerade noch am Stupf des Zahns fest. Mit seiner Klinge schlitzte er das Gesicht des Herzlosen auf. "Feuer!" schrie Cabral, Serox ließ los, der Gluthauch war deutlich zu spüren. Im Sturz rammte sein Schwert in die Brust des Alpha-Tiers. Etwas kaltes packte ihn. Kyriel hatte ihn im letzten Moment weggezogen, bevor ihn der Fuß des Herzlosen zermalmt hätte. Ein Schuss zerstörte dessen Schulter, einige weitere folgten, relativ wirkungslos jedoch. "Sorry Leute, mir ist die Explosionsmunition ausgegangen" rechtfertigte sich Nari. Serox rief seine Waffe und fuhr fort. Er grätschte unter einer Attacke hindurch, verpasste dem Herzlosen einen Schnitt am Bein und sprang gleich wieder auf. Mit der Handfläche traf ihn der Rudelführer hart, sodass er über den Boden schlitterte. Mit einigen Schürfwunden stand er wieder auf, seine Mitkämpfer lenkten derweil den Feind ab. Dieser war sichtlich mitgenommen, kämpfte trotzdem unerbittlich weiter. Xar machte einen Satz zurück, Cel stand nun allein in der Frontreihe. "Ich hab die Schnauze voll" verkündete Xar: "Bringen wirs zu Ende. Defix!" Dünne Lichtfäden schlangen sich um die Beine des Herzlosen, welcher nun bewegungsunfähig war. Cel trat zurück, eine rota Aura umgab ihn. Er sprang einige Meter in die Luft, kleine Kugeln lösten sich aus seiner Aura und stiegen gen Himmel. Das Schlimmste ahnend brachte sich Serox in Sicherheit. "Tausend Sonnen!" brüllte Cel aus voller Kehle, die Kugeln nahmen an Größe gewaltig zu, eine nach der anderen entflammten sie und raten herab, als fielen die Sterne vom Himmel. Sie sprengten Löcher in den Boden, rissen alles was sie trafen nieder und ließen den Hezlosen in den Flammen vergehen.

Ein sengender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Arm. Am Rande des Platztes standen uniformierte Männer mit gezückten Waffen. "Sind sie denn verrückt? Das ist ein Kind!" schrie einer von ihnen entsetzt. "Aber Sir, er ist bewaffnet und arbeitet eindeutig mit dem Rebellen zusammen" Der Rest des Streits ging für Serox in einem lauten Rauschen unter. Blut quoll aus seiner Wunde. Geistesabwesen streckte er eine Hand seinen Angreifern entgegen. Ein heißer Impuls durchdrang seinen Körper, die Männer riss es von den Beinen. "Verschwinden wir!" rief Xar, die Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Serox stieg auf Cabrals Levibike. "Lebste noch Kumpel?" fragte dieser: "Hier, trink das, dann wirds besser" Der Zauberer gab ihm ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer roten Flüssigkeit darin, Serox trank, es schmeckte bitter, dafür ließen die Schmerzen nach. Er presste sich die Hand auf die Wunde, um die Blutung zu dämmen. Nach geschätzten fünf Minuten hielten sie an. "Idya, hier ist er" sagte Cabral. Die braunhaarige Zauberin stieg von ihrem Gefährt ab und kam herüber: "Naja, das krieg ich wieder hin" Mit weiß leuchtenden Händen tastete sie über die Wunde, was sich angenehm warm anfühlte. Die Kugel löste sich aus den Muskelfasern und fiel einfach aus der Wunde. Langsam wuchs diese zu und eine kleine Narbe blieb, sein ganzer Oberarm kribbelte. "So, fertig. Schon den Arm in nächster Zeit etwas" sagte sie freundlich. Wenn er das nur könnte... "Wo ist Cel hin?" fragte Xar. "Hab keinen Schimmer, der Typ verschwindet ebenso schnell, wie er auftaucht. Aber man, der hats echt drauf" antwortete Kyriel: "Woher kennste den überhaupt?" "Ist nicht so wichtig. Was fürn Tag. Fahren wir raus und machen Feierabend" Allesammt fuhren sie weiter, während der Fahrt ließ das Kribbeln in Serox' Arm nach und er konnte ihn wieder wie gewohnt bewegen. Außerhalb der Stadt merkte er, dass derzeit Nacht herrschte. Das Tal, in dem Cascadia lag, strahlte hell wie eine kleine Sonne durch die Dunkelheit. Er kam sich recht albern vor, war er doch der einzige, der nicht selbst fahren konnte. Die Truppe hielt in ihrem kleinen Assyl südwestlich der Stadt. Sie hatten sich in einer Art Konferenzsaal im Hauptgebäude versammelt. "So Leute, die Viecher wären wir los. Idya, erklär uns dreien bitte, was vor unserer Ankunft passiert ist" begann Xar die Runde. "Also, Nari, Kyriel und ich waren auf der Suche nach neuen Materialien, da brach ein Tumult aus, diese fünf Monster erschienen aus dem Nichts und gingen auf die Passanten los. Dann griff dieser Cel sie an, wir haben ihm natürlich geholfen. Während wir sie abgelenkt haben, sind die Leute geflohen, dann seid ihr zu uns gestoßen" berichtete sie. "Cabral und ich waren auf dem Weg zu einem Kunden, da sahen wir, wie Serox verfolgt wurde. Wir haben ihn da rausgeholt und sind dann zu euch gefahren" vollendete Xar die Geschichte: "Aber Serox, wie bist du in diese Uniform gekommen? Was ist während der letzten zwei Tage passiert?" Er machte seine Sache recht professionell, ob Xar wohl einmal eine Führungspostion inne hatte? "Ähm...nächdem ich in der Stadt angekommen war, wollt ich mich nach Transportmöglichkeiten in meine Heimat erkundigen. Bevor ich mich versah, hatte ich schon einen Job. Ich dachte mir, sobald ich genug Geld beisammen hab, würde ich abhauen. Am Tag drauf sollte ich einen angeblichen Geldtransporter eskortieren. Dabei hat mich einer dieser Herzlosen angegriffen, ich habe ihn getötet. Irgendwer wollte sein auftauchen vertuschen, man erzählte rum, ihr wärt dafür verantwortlich, und mich einsperren. Daraufhin bin ich geflohen" beseitigte Serox die restlichen Unklarheiten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Xar ein Diktiergerät vor sich liegen hatte. Der Blonde fuhr fort: "Verstehe. Da du anscheinend mehr weißt als wir anderen, verrat uns was diese 'Herzlosen' sind" "Gut, Herzlose sind das, was zurückbleibt, wenn ein Wesen der Finsternis verfällt. Sie ziehen umher und trachten Menschen nach ihren Herzen. Angeblich soll man sie nur mit dem Schlüsselschwert aufhalten können" Er rief seine Waffe und hielt sie für allle gut sichtbar hoch:"Dem hier. Naja, so hab ichs zumindest gelesen" Geistesabwesend blickte der Vorsitzende des Gesprächs ins Leere: "Dann war das Rudel eben hinter den Menschen her. In der Eskorte musste etwas gewesen sein, was für die Herzlosen mit einem menschlichen Herz vergleichbar ist. Oder der Einzelgänger wurde von seinem Rudel ausgeloschossen und ging alleine auf Jagd. Jedenfalls sind sie jetzt alle erledigt" "Nun, das glaube ich nicht" ergriff Serox wieder das Wort: "In Jeder Welt, die ich bisher gesehen habe, traf ich auf Herzlose. Sie sind in verschiedenen Formen vorhanden, aber wenigstens sind sie selten so stark" "Na super, heißt das für uns jetzt Menschheit retten oder enden die Viecher wie die üblichen Monster?" warf Cabral ein. "Das werden wir sehen. Nari, geh du dich morgen in der Stadt umhören" befahl Xar regelrecht. "Och menno, dabei wollt ich mir morgen das Turnier in der Arena des Olymps ansehen" Nach diesem Kommentar ging die Truppe auseinander, Xar brachte Serox zu seinem Nachtquartier.

"Du sagtest, du bräuchtest Geld?" fragte er.

"Sicher, man braucht doch immer Geld. Warum fragst du?"

"Nunja, morgen findet ein Turnier in der sogenannten Arena des Olymps, einer ziemlich rückständigen Welt, statt. Du hast Nari ja davon reden hören. Du bist ein Naturtalent in Sachen Schwertkampf, nimm doch einfach daran Teil. Es gibt ein Preisgeld, und so erfahren wir, ob es dort auch Herzlose gibt"

"Hm, naja, was anderes kann ich im Moment ja nicht tun. Versuche kostet schließlich nichts"

"Okay, ich kümmer mich um den Rest. Gute Nacht"

Serox betrat sein Zimmer. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich aufs Bett. Etwas Abwechslung kam ihm gerade Recht. Ein sportlicher Wettstreit, bei dem sich die Kontrahenten ausnahmsweise nicht umzubringen versuchten... "Sag mal, passiert bei dir jeden Tag so viel?" Aldya stand urplötzlich neben ihm. "Wag es bloß nicht, das nochmal zu tun!" "Jaja, schon gut..." Serox machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht: "Warte mal, du hast alles mitgehört? Und du bist nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, mir eventuell zu helfen?" "Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Außerdem machen mir diese ganzen Dinge Angst..." sagte sie. "Achso, du kennst die moderne Technik ja überhaupt nicht. Ich bin hier auch nicht auf dem neuesten Stand" entschuldigte er sich: "Wie machst du das ganze Zeug überhaupt?" "Weiß nicht. Manchmal ist da so ne innere Stimme, die mir sagt, was ich tun soll" Brilliant, er hatte nicht einfach eine ordinäre Bestia, nein er hatte eine Bestia, die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf hörte. "Auch egal, ich will jetzt schlafen. Sei also still" Er musste dabei grinsen. "Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach wie..." protestierte sie: "Ach Mist!" Dann herrschte Ruhe.

Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen. Serox ging frühstücken, dann brachte Xar ihn in die Stadt, es war noch vor Sonnenaufgang. "Weiter kann ich dich nicht begleiten" sagte der Blonde: "Warte hier auf Elgaron" "Ähm, verrätst du mir auch, warum er auf mich aufpassen soll?" "Ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Viel Glück beim Turnier" Schon war der Rebellenführer verschwunden. So wartete Serox einige Zeit, alleine war er in dieser gigantischen Stadt sowieso verloren. Tatsächlich kam sein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter auch. Er trug einen Umhang über seiner Uniform, sodass er unter den anderen Passanten nicht sonderlich auffiel. "hab ich dich doch noch gefasst" begrüßte er ihn: "Komm jetzt, ich hab nicht sonderlich viel Zeit" "Warte mal, warum hilfst du mir jetzt?" fragte der Schüssel. "Nur um das klar zustellen, ich bin nicht hier, um dir zu helfen. Ich bin ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldig" antwortete Elgaron ernst: "Komm einfach mit und halt die Klappe" Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln gingen die beiden zu einem 'Bahnhof', so würde er zumindest das Gebäude nennen, denn ständig flogen rießige Gefährt ein und aus. Vor einem dieser schwebenden Züge trennten sich ihre Wege. "Hier, mit der blauen Karte kommst du rein, auf der roten steht meine Nummer. Ruf mich an, wenn du wieder hier bist" Elgaron gab ihm zwei Chipkarten, seinen Geldbeutel und das Lexikon aus Malefiz' Schloss, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Serox machte sich auch auf den Weg, stieg ein und suchte sich einen Platz. Während der Fahrt las er in seinem Herzlosen Büchlein. Nach einiger Zeit kündigte eine Frauenstimme ihre Ankunft in der neuen Welt an.

Dieser 'Bahnhof', wenn man dieses Gebäude überhaupt so nennen durfte, war ganz aus weißem Stein gebaut, die Architektur wieß ganz klar auf das antike Griechenland hin. Der Austragungsort war nicht schwer zu finden, hoch auf einem Berg tröhnte das pompöse Stadium. Hinter dem rießigem Eingangstor bergrüßten zwei überlebensgroße, goldene Statuen zweier Krieger mit gekreuztem Klingen Zuschauer wie Wettstreiter. An den Mauern hingen Banner mit den Ergebnissen vergangener Turniere. Herrschte auf der Straße moch reger Tumult, war dieser Platz absolut menschenleer. Serox trat ein. In einem langen Gang zeigten steinerne Denkmäler ehemalige Sieger, an dessen Ende schlug er den rechten Pfad ein, worauf ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Turnieranmeldung' hinwieß, und nahm eine Treppe nach unten. Die Einrichtung war hier unten deutlich schlichter. Hinter einem verwinkelten Gang lag ein kleiner Raum, in dem bereits eine kleine Schlange entstanden war. Serox stellte sich an, nach kurzer Zeit schon war er an der Reihe. "Name?" fragte ein Satyr. "Serox Tarrel" antwortete jener. "Immer schön den andren hinterher" Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen zeigte der Satyr auf einen Gang, wo die Konkurenz in ihre Kabinen ging. Der Junge tat wie ihm gesagt, auch wenn es ihn wunderte, wie simpel die Anmeldung vollzogen wurde. In einem großen Raum teilte man ihm und den anderen 31 Teilnehmern jeweils eine Nummer zu, welche die Paarungen der ersten Runde festlegten. Regeln waren recht einfach: Kampf bis zum K.O, oder bis einer den Kampfring verlassen hatte. Mit der Startnummer 17 musste Serox einige Zeit auf seinen Kampf waren, also stöberte er in seinem Herzlosen-Buch. Aldya ließ sich nicht blicken, seine Kontrahenten waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Als es dann endlich losging war er schon ganz steif vom Sitzen.

Nach kurzem Dehnen begab er sich zu dem Ring, wo bereits an die 2000 Mann saßen und ungeduldig warteten. Inmitten des quadratischen Ringes stand er einem kleinen, pelzigen Wesen gegenüber. Es reichte ihm gerade bis zu Taille, wobei der rießige Hut das Meißte ausmachte, und schleppte eine für den kleinen Körper viel zu große Kanone mit sich herum. Der Satyr trat auf ein Podest und richtete das Wort and das Publikum: "Meine Damen und Herren, sehen sie nun den neunten Kampf der ersten Runde des Helios-Cups: Serox Tarrel gegen Broog Gogheim. Ich will einen sauberen Kampf sehen, los!" "Ich will dir nicht wehtun, kupo, also ergib dich!" sprach sein Konkurent und machte seine Waffe feuerbereit. "Pah, ich lass mir von nem Kuscheltier doch nichts vorschreiben" trotzte Serox mit verschränkten Armen. Das Publikum war sichtlich enttäuscht von dem Wortgefecht. "Ich bin ein Moogle! Und dir werd ichs zeigen. kupo!" Die Kanone feuerte ein großes Projektil ab, Serox hechtete zur Seite.Währende er sich seinem Gegner näherte lud dieser nach. Unter einem weiteren Schuss rollte er hindurch, packte den Moogle am Kragen und entwaffneter ihn. Sofort beförderte er das Großmaul aus dem Ring und somit aus dem Turnier.

Zum Glück gingen die restlichen sieben Kämpfe schnell vorüber, alle paar Minuten hörte man das Publikum, welches mit dem Niveau der Teilnehmer unverkennbar nicht glücklich war. Dann versammelten sich die 16 verbliebenen Teilnehmer auf dem Kampfplatz. Darunter befanden sich hauptsächlich Menschen, ein Moogle und und einige echsenhafte Wesen. Sie waren groß und sehr robust gebaut. Serox bestritt seinen nächsten Kampf gegen einen Mann in hellblauer Robe, einen Magier. Gleich bei Kampfbeginn rief Serox sein Schwert und ging langsam auf seinen Kontrahenten zu, dieser wich zurück, wobei er ständig über die Schulter blickte. Wie dieser Feigling nur einen Kampf hatte gewinnen können... Serox beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er führte einige langsame Hiebe nach dem nervösen Magier aus, denn Angst konnte eine mächtige Waffe sein. Jener lief nun zur Seite, da ihm nach hinten der Platz ausgegangen war. Er Schlüsselträger verfolgte ihn weiter und drängte ihn in eine Ecke. Er führte einen letzten Hieb aus. Der junge Mann trat wieder zurück, aus dem Ring. Unter den Zuschauern ging ein Raunen um, was durchaus verständlich war.

Runde drei begann vielversprechender. Er trat gegen einen Taschenräuber, wie es sein Titel verkündete, an. Neben seinem grünen Kopftuch trug dieser einen gleichfarbigen Umhang. Mit seinem Dolch ging der Dieb auf Serox los. Mit seinem Zweihänder konnte dieser die kleine Waffe spielend parieren, doch machte ihm das Tempo zu schaffen. Ein Stich zielte auf seine Kehle. Sein Gegner dachte wohl, er könne ihn aus dem Ring scheuchen, falsch gedacht. Mit einem Stoß des Schwertgriffes traf er seinen Feind an der Handkante, seine Waffe glitt ihm aus der Hand. Der Räuber versuchte, seinen Dolch wiederzubekommen, doch das Schlüsselschwert versperrte ihm den Weg. Serox setzte zum Schlag an, sein Gegner sprang zurück. Bliztschnell schritt der Schlüsselträger nach vorne, zog seinem Gegner ein Bein weg und richtete seine Waffe auf dessen Kehle. Hilflos sah dieser zu seinem unereichbaren Dolch. "Ich weiß, wann ich geschlagen bin" verkündete er: "Ich gebe auf!"

Vierte Runde, das Halbfinale. Serox trat nun gegen eine dieser Echsengestalten an. Sie trug eine schwere Rüstung über den dunkelgrünen Schuppen. Bewaffnet war sie mit Schild und Schwert. "Wass siehst du mich so an?" fragte sie: "Wieder so einer, der keine Bangaas kennt, stimmtss?" Da fiel das Startsignal. Der Bangaa machte den ersten Zug. Mit dem Schild voran rannte er auf Serox zu. Dieser wich mit einer Rolle aus und führte einen Waffenhieb aus. Das Schlüsselschwert hinterließ eine tiefe Delle im Schulterstück der Reptilienrüstung. Den nächsten Hieb blockte sein Kontrahent mit dem Schild. Nun war Serox an der Reihe, zu blocken. Er sprang zurück, mit ausreichend Platz führte er einen Drehhieb aus. Der Bangaa spang nach hinten und nahm Anlauf. Er kam angestürmt, Serox bewegte sich auf die Grenze des Kampfringes zu, im letzten Moment hechtete er nach links. Der Bangaa, unfähig noch zu bremsen, stürtzte und schlitterte aus dem Wettkampf. Vereinzelt drangen Jubelrufe aus dem Publikum an Serox' Ohr.

Endlich, das Finale. Serox trat in den Ring. Sein Gegenüber war gut zwei Jahre älter als er selbst. Er hatte lange, glatte, schwarze Haare und lächelte finster. Auf der nach hinten gezackten Klinge seines langen, schmalen Schwertes waren Runen eingraviert. Beim Anblick der Waffe verspsürte der Schlüsselträger ein tiefes Fauchen in sich.

"Verräter"

"Ich diene nur dem Stärksten"

Sie musste wohl verzaubert sein, dachte er sich. "Viele wackere Kämpfer haben wir heute gesehen, doch nur diese zwei sind noch übrig" rief der Satyr Phil, Veranstalter des Tuniers in die Menge: "Das große Finale des Helios-Cup, Serox Tarrel gegen Haros Nedresc. Der Gewinner wird das Preisgeld in Höhe von 3000 Talern und einen geheimen Bonuspreis nach hause tragen. Also, lasst die Spiele beginnen!" Haros preschte vor, Serox rief sein Schlüsselschwert und parrierte einen Angriff. Er spürte eine finstere, unbändige Wut. Sein Kontrahen setzte nach, die Attacke prallte am Stahl des Widerhakens ab. Nun griff der Schlüsselträger an. Einem diagonalen Hieb folgte ein horizontaler Schlag, der in einen Block überging. Mit einer Drehung seines Schwerte wehrte er einen Stoß ab, einen Angriff auf sein Bein negierte er durch einen Sprung nach hinten. "Du bist gut" gestand sich Haros ein: "Aber von nem Schlüsselträger könnt man mehr erwarten" "Unterschätz mich lieber nicht" vertuschte er sein Verwundern. Gab es etwa mehr Schlüsselträger als ihn? Wenn ja, dann hatte Malefiz gelogen, dann hatte er sich benutzen lassen. Der Kampf zog sich in die Länge, hier ein Schlag, da ein Block, beide Opponenten waren gleich stark, das Publikum tobte. Serox hielt seine Waffe nur ein Stück zu tief, da wurde er an der Schulter getroffen. Nun übermannte ihn seine Wut. Er landete einen starken treffer, der wurde zwar abgeblockt, doch drängte er seinen Gegner ein Stück zurück. Erbarmungslos drosch der Rotschopf weiter auf sein Opfer ein, Haros war nurnoch ein Spielball für ihn. Wie von einem höheren Wesen kontrolliert kämpfte er. Schneller, stärker, gerissener. Chancenlos wurde der Junge mit den brauen Augen aus dem Ring getrieben. Der Schlüsselträger hatte es schwer, sich zurückzuhalten. Sein Herz raste, der Atem stockte, sein ganzer Arm zitterte.

"Der betrügt!" rief Haros: "Kein Kind kämpft so gut" "Ach, nimms wie ein Mann. Ihr ward beide Spitze, seht euch nur das Publikum an" sprach Phil, der nun zu ihnen gekommen war: "Es ist entschieden, der Siefer des Helios-Cups steht hier: Serox Tarrel!" Unter lauten Jubelrufen wurde der Champ verabschiedet. Ein Heiler kümmerte aich kurz um die Wunden der Teilnehmer. Es blieb eine deutlich erkennbare Narbe zurück, was bei seiner Schusswunde nicht geschehen war, man erzählte ihm, Narben seien für Krieger ein Zeichen gewonnener Schlachten. Den zerschnittenen Ärmel riss er ab, zu retten gab es daran nichtsmehr. Anschließend fand ein Festessen statt, wo er auch seinen Preis bekam. "Da sind doch nie 3000 Taler drin" staunte er, als er den faustgroßen Lederbeutel in der Hand hielt. "Oh doch, Kleiner, das ist nähmlich ein verzauberter Item-Beutel, du kannst alles darin aufbewahren, ohne dass er je voll wird" erklärte ihm Phil. Serox öffnete den Beutel, welcher leer war. Er griff hinein, wollte endlich sein Preisgeld haben. Tatsächlich fühlte er die Münzen. Magie schien auch außerhalb des Kampfes eine sinnvolle Verwendung zu finden. Den Teilnehmern, einige schlechte Verlierer fehlten, servierte man aufwendig zubereitete Gerichte und unterhielt sie mit einem Theaterstück. Der Champ verließ die Feierlichkeiten nach kurzer Zeit, die anderen aßen und tranken sicher noch bis spät in die Nacht. Er schlenderte gerade über den Vorplatz der Arena, die Abendsonne tauchte den Himmel in ein warmes Rot. Ein kurzes Aufleuchten seiner Umgebung verriet ihm, dass Aldya erschienen war.

"Abend" grüßte er knapp.

"Hey" erwiderte sie: "Was, was genau war da vorhin mit dir los?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Als du gegen diesen Typen gekämpft hast. Ich hatte ständig so ein Gefühl bei dem. Als wär da noch jemand, jemand sehr gefährliches. Und als er dich getroffen hat, hab ich völlig die Verbindung zu dir verloren"

"Weiß nicht, hatte wohl nen Wutanfall oder so" sagte er, obwohl er bereits eine Vermutung hatte, was vorgefallen war.

"Das war auch schon so ähnlich, als du von dieser Waffe getroffen wurdest. Ich mein das nicht böse, aber mit dir stimmt was nicht"

"Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen..."

"Karlo, ich möchte, dass du mir den neuen Schlüsselträger bringst"

"Meinst du den, der Mogelrat erledigt hat? Ich dachte, der wär dir zu eigenwillig"

"Das stimmt, Riku machte weitaus weniger Probleme, auch bevor Ansem dazukam. Aber der Junge hat sich stark verändert, er hat sogar eine Bestia gezähmt. Ich möchte ihn auf eine Probe stellen"

Er war nicht wie jeder andere Mensch, das wusste er schon immer. Normal sein wollte er auch nie, er war stolz, anders, nein, besonders, zu sein. Er begriff mehr, als andere seines Alters, das zeigten ihm seine Erinnerung der letzten sieben Jahre ständig. Seitdem sein Vater und Dean gestorben waren, war er ein anderer, seitdem verspürte er den Ruf nach etwas Großem. Und nun, da es soweit war, wollte er wieder nach hause. Aber Wünsche allein brachten einen nicht weiter, egal in welcher Welt man war. Also musste er seine Ängste und Bedenken hinter sich lassen und handeln. So gingen sie über den gepflasterten Weg Richtung Stadt. Ein Dunkler Tunnel öffnete sich und ein Wesen mit den Zügen einer Katze und eines Hundes trat hervor. Ein Umhang, ebenso schwarz wie das Fell, bedeckte den, freundlich ausgedrückt, stämmigen Körper. "Ah, da bist du ja. Hab ziemlich lange gebraucht, dich zu finden. Komm mit, Malefiz will dich sprechen" sprach es.

"Was will sie von mir?" fragte der Angesprochene.

"Wenn dus wissen willst, musst du schon mitkommen"

"Wovon redet ihr, Serox?" Aldya schien verwirrt.

"Nur eine alte Sache, die ich noch beenden muss" sagte er: "Gut, ich komme mit"

Irgendwie hatte er es zwar schon öfter getan, aber durch diese reine Dunkelheit zu gehen, behakte ihm trotzdem nicht. Konzentrierte man sich stark genug, konnte man allerdings auf einer Art Weg schreiten, sodass er nach einigen Schritten in Malefiz' Schloss stand. Diese erwatete sie bereits: "Oh, wie war ich in Sorge um dich. Mogelrat hat uns verraten, aber davon dürfen wir uns nicht aufhalten lassen. Du musst mir etwas bringen, etwas sehr seltenes" Sie kam immerhin gleich zur Sache. "Warum sollte ich das tun?" entgegnete Serox. Er war nichtmehr so unsicher, wie zu Beginn seiner Reise. "Du hast doch bereits erlebt, was Magie bewirkt, oder? Magie ist überall, wie ein Netz umgibt sie alles. Es gibt betimmte Salze, die Magie absorbieren. Wenn die Energie groß genug ist, splittert ein Kristall ab. Darin befindet sich so viel Kraft, dass man ganze Städte vernichten kann. Ich kenne eine solche Kristallmine. Bald ist die Zeit so weit. Aber auch andere wissen davon, du verstehst, wen ich meine. Es ist ein Angebot, gehe dorthin und hole den Kristall. Wenn du dort die Meister der Herzlosen triffst, kannst du sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen" Auf ihre leeren Versprechen konnte er nicht bauen. Auch wenn Malefiz gegen die Herzlosen kämpfte, do tat sie die sicher nicht, ohne über Leichen zu gehen. Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet ihn schicken. "Nur weil ich das Schlüsselschwert habe, bin ich noch lange kein Krieger" Dabei war er sich nichtmal sicher, ob er das einzige hatte. "Nicht das Schlüsselschwert verleiht dir Stärke, sonder du ihm. Eine Waffe ist nutzlos ohne jemanden, der sie führen kann. Man sagte mir, Mogelrat schreie auch jetzt noch im Schlaf, weil er deine Klinge fürchtet" Eine andere Möglichkeit zu handeln hatte er nicht. Vielleicht würde er ja wirklich auf seine angeblichen Feinde treffen. Vielleicht konnte er dort die Wahrheit erfahren. "Also gut, ich mache es"

Als hätte sie es schon vorher gewusst, lag am nächsten Morgen bereits Ausrüstung für die bevorstehende Mission bereit. Er bekam neue Kleidung. der pechschwarze Stoff fühlte sich auf der Haut sehr anft an. In den Ärmeln waren kleine Taschen eingenäht, auch in den Handschuhen. Die Stiefel waren angeblich verzaubert, sodass kein Schritt zu hören war. Auch erhielt er fünf 'Traumklauen', kleine, gebogene Wurfmesser, mit denen man eine Person einschlafen lassen konnte. Im Zielgebiet lebten also Menschen... Seine restlichen Sachen verstaute er in dem Item-Beutel. Tief zog er die Kapuze des Umhangs über sein Gesicht. Malefiz wartete bereits mit Karlo, er sollte ihn begleiten. Der Kater öffnete einen Tunnel. Aldya verschwand, denn sie wollte die Dunkelheit meiden. Beide traten in die Schatten.

"Da vorne ist ein Dorf" zeigte ihm Karlo, als sie den Waldpfad betraten: "Da können wir uns nochmal für den Aufstieg bereit machen" Gut eine Stunde waren sie bereits gewandert. Angeblich würde man es merken, wenn sie ihr Portal näher ans Dorf verlegt hätten. Die Holzhütten waren mit Federn geschmückt, manche gar mit bunten Tüchern. Ein paar Kinder spielten mit Holzschwertern, unter donnernden Hammerschlägen formte ein Schmied Speerblätter, während ein Lehrling die Schäfte herbei trug. Als sie das Gasthaus betraten, schlug ihnen Bratenduft entgegen, "Ah, Reisende. ihr wünscht sicher ein Quartier für die Nacht, oder irre ich?" fragte der Wirt. "Zwei Einzelzimmer, wenns geht" antwortete Serox. Für kein Geld der Welt würde er eine Nacht im selben Raum mit Karlo verbringen. "Ganz wie ihr wünscht. Und weil heute das Frühlingsfest stattfindet, mache ich euch einen Freundschaftspreis von nur 20 Talern" Er zahlte und packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe: "Und, gibt es hier viele Gäste zu diesem Fest?" "Dieses Jahr seid ihr beiden die einzigen. Der Winter war hart und der Gebirgspass hat schwere Schäden genommen" "Verstehe, und wann beginnt das Fest?" "Heute Abend, bei Sonnenuntergang. Ihr solltet vorher den Tempel besuchen, so ist es bei uns Brauch" Er nahm die Schlüssel und ging. Der Tempel war als einziges steinerne Gebäude leicht zu finden. Viel mehr war es der Eingang zu einer im Hang verborgenen Höhle. Karlo schluckte, als er die Statue im Hauptraum sah. "Was ist denn das?" kam aus seinem weit offenem Mund. "Dies ist der Winter, werter Fremder, Heute Nacht bringen wir Opfergaben in seine Höhle und danken, dass er dort ein weitere Jahr schläft" erklärte ein Priester. Mit weit aufgerissenem Maul blickte das Monster auf sie herab. Davor standen Körbe mit Nahrungsmitteln, Kleidern und Werkzeugen.

Gegen Abend wurde es kühl, auf einem großen Platz waren Tische und Bänke aufgebaut, Fackeln erleuchteten das Fest. Serox bekam einen Krug mit einem herb duftenden Getränk. Dem Verhalten seiner Tischkameraden nach war es Alkohol, also ließ er die Finger davon. Karlo dagegen langte kräftig zu und sang bald fleißig mit. Nirgends waren Verdächtig zu sehen. Er hörte einige Mädchen über den 'geheimnisvollen Fremden' sprechen. Als er sich zu ihnen drehte kicherten sie nur. Frühling eben... Ihm Verging die Lust an der Öffentlichkeit, deshalb verließ er den Platz und ging zum Gasthaus. "Du hast mir immernochnicht verraten, was hier los ist" stellte Aldya zur Rede. "Also gut" seufzte er: "Ich bin bei Malefiz gelandet, nachdem die Herzlosen meine Heimat angegriffen haben. Und die, die daran Schuld haben, sind angeblich hier. Und weil ich das Schlüsselschwert hab, darf ich jetzt alle Welten im Alleingang retten. Zufrieden?" "Nein, ich" "Ruhe!" unterbrach er sie: "Ich höre Schritte" Sie versteckten sich zwischen zwei Hütten. Drei Jugendliche kamen vorbei, Serox kannte sie von irgenwoher. Alle trugen diese lächerlich großen Schuhe, wie es in seiner Heimat seit ganzen zwei Jahren im Trend lag. Ihre Ausrüstung verriet ihm sofort, welches Ziel sie hatten. Sie trugen warme Kleidung und große Rucksäcke, wortlos verschwanden sie im Gasthaus. Aldya und ihr Meister eilten zurück zu Karlo. "Hey Karlo, ich glaub, ich hab sie gefunden" sprach er den beschwipsten Kater an: "Ein Mädchen mit dunkelroten Haaren und zwei Jungen, einer mit weißem, der andre mit braunem Haar. Sind sie das?" "Oh, das sind sie. Na warte, denen werd isch zeigen" taumelte er von der Bank, setzte sich aber gleich wieder: "Mach du nur, ich amüschier misch grad so gut" "Oh, wo kommt ihr den her?" fragte ein offenbar angetrunkener Jüngling Aldya: "Eine solche Schönheit gibt es hier nicht" "Was geht dich das an" zischte sie. Der junge Kerl betrachtete sie mit lüsternen Blicken: "Oh, du kennst mich wohl nicht, ich bin der stärkste Krieger weit und breit. Erst vor ein paar Tagen habe ich" "Sie will nicht mit dir reden" ging Serox dazwischen. "Halt du dich da raus, du traust dich ja nichtmal, dein Gesicht zu zeigen" machte der Typ eine bedrohende Geste: "Sonst zeig ich dir, warum ich hier das Sagen hab" "Ha, du kannst ja kaum mehr gehen" provozierte ihn der Kapuzenträger. Der 'Krieger' holte aus, Serox ließ ihn seine Faust schmecken und rammte ihm sein Knie in den Magen. Mit einem Schlag auf den Nacken brachte er ihn zu Fall. "Sauf nicht so viel" spottete er und kehrte ins Gasthaus zurück, Aldya folgte ihm. "Schon zurück? Oh, eine Dame bringt ihr mit" grüßte der Wirt: "Gerade kamen ein paar Gäste herein. Es ist unglaublich, sie wollen morgen zur Höhle des Winters. Aber ich störe eucht jetzt nicht weiter" Da waren sie nicht allein... Die Beiden Gefährten gingen die Treppe hoch, dann einen Gang entlang. "Hier" er gab ihr einen der Zimmerschlüssel: "Ich glaube nicht, dass Karlo heute noch den Weg hierher findet" "Stimmt wohl" sie nahm ihn entgegen: "Gute Nacht" "Gute Nacht, schlag gut" Serox legte seine Ausrüstung ab und ließ sich auf das Strohbett fallen. Er wartete. Er wartete auf den neuen Tag. Ein paar Zimmer lag vielleicht die Wahrheit. Morgen würde er es Wissen, morgen würde er sich die Antworten holen. Morgen...

Eine Blutlache ronn über den weißen Boden. Flehend sahen ihn die leeren Augen des Schlüsselträgers an. Er rief seine neue Waffe. Um die silberne Stange schlangen sich Stäbe aus Gold, welche in Sechsecken zusammen und wieder auseinander liefen und, wie der Anhänger, in vier Quadraten endeten. Nummer zwei...

Bei Sonnenaufgang erwachte Serox. Still zog er sich an und ging nach draußen. Vorsichtig schlich er über den Gang. Aus einem Zimmer kamen Geräusche. Er musste dem Gipfel lag Schnee, dort würde er Spuren hinterlassen. Er war sich so sicher, diese Leute zu kennen, er wusste nurnicht, woher. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie aus dem Gasthaus. Er folgte ihnen, wobei er genau darauf achtete, knapp außer Hörweite zu bleiben. Der Weg war lang und teilweise unpassierbar, sodass er klettern musste. Machten sie Pause, machte er Pause, verirrten sie sich, blieb er stets hinter ihnen. Der Wind ließ seinen Umhang tanzen, bei jedem Schritt sank er tief ein, doch nichts war zu hören. Malefiz hatte nicht gelogen, zumindest nicht in dieser Sache. Endlich waren sie da, oder sollten es zumindest. Ein simples Symbol zierte den Stein. Der Junge mit dem weißen Haaren trat hervor. Licht spielte kurz um seine Hand, dann hielt er eine Waffe in der Hand. Sie war rot und an der Spitze befand sich etwas helles, so viel konnte er sehen. Ein Lichtstrahl schoss heraus, es gab einen Klick zu hören. Unter lautem Getöse schob sich der Felsen mit dem Symbol nach oben und legte den Eingang frei. Es gabs also wirklich mehrere Schlüsselträger...

Ein höllischer Schmerz durchdrang seinen Körper.

"Ihr dachtet, ihr hättet mich besiegt"

Er ging in die Knie.

"Ihr habt mich eingesperrt"

Mit aller Kraft musste er einen Schrei unterdrücken

"Ihr habt versagt"

Er schnappte nach Luft.

"Nun werde ich die Sache an mich nehmen"

Serox wurde schwarz vor Augen.

"Aceron ist zurück!"

Sachte folgte er dem zweiten Schlüsselträger. Er musste sie aufhalten, um jeden Preis. Schnell waren seine Augen an die Dunkelheit angepasst. Sie würden bezahlen, für das, was sie ihnen angetan hatten. Ungewöhnlicher Weise lag der Gang sehr hoch. Sie hatten ihn weggesperrt. Unter der Decke verliefen Streben aus Stein. Weil sie Angst hatten. Perfekt für ihn. Er klettere hinauf und setzte die Verfolgung wieder auf. Doch nun war er wieder frei. Bald kam die erste Abzweigung, sie bogen links ab, wo die Decke höher lag. Gebückt ging er auf dem schmalen Pfad voran. Es hatte etwas für sich, so zu schleichen. Er musste mehr aufholen, damit er nicht den Blickkontakt verlor. Er hörte seine Zielpersonen von dem Kristall sprechen. Er müsste genau darauf achten, nicht zu wenig Abstand zu halten, damit er nicht im Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampen war. Er würde beenden, was sie damals begonnen hatten. Inzwischen erkannte er ein Muster im Aufbau der Höhle. Streben aus hellem Stein verliefen an Gängen, welche nach oben führten, dunklere führten tiefer in den Berg hinein. Die dickste Strebe verlief in der Mitte des Ganges und war aus azurem Stein. Von unten war dies sicher nicht zu erkennen. Immer tiefer stießen sie vor. Dann teilten sich die drei plötzlich auf. Serox folgte dem Mädchen, denn es nahm den seiner Meinung nach richtigen Weg. Und eine Person allein konnte er problemlos ausschalten. Hinter einer Kurve konnte man ein schwaches Leuchten erkennen. Bedacht schlich er weiter. Die Wände waren von bläulichen Kristallen überzogen. Am Ende der Halle erstrahlte einer in hellem Licht. Jetzt oder nie. Serox sprang herab, schnellte vor, packte das Mädchen am Arm und benutzte eine Traumklaue. Sofort brach die Rothaarige zusammen. Es gab einen dumpfen Ton, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Das Mädchen war ihm egal, sollte es doch Stunden dort liegen. Halt, wollte er sie nicht eigentlich zur Rede stellen? Zu spät, nun würden sie ihm nichts verraten. Aber die Mission konnte er noch erfüllen. Mit einem Ruck brach er den symmetrischen Kristall heraus und verstaut ihn in dem Item-Beutel. Er hörte ein Knurren, sofort rannte er los. Das Biest, das man Winter nannte, musste ihn verfolgen. Hektisch raste er durch die verwinkelten Gänge, einen Kampf wollte er hier drinnen vermeiden. Ein Lichtstrahl streift ihn. Verdammt, schneller. Serox konnte nichtehr allzu lange rennen, was auch keine Rolle mehr spielte, denn er war in einer Sackgasse gelandet. Er verschnaufte kurz, dann trat ihm das repitlienartige Wesen gegenüber. Das weiße Fell leuchtete schwach. Es knurrte mit weit offenen Maul, dolchlange Hauer ragten heraus. Serox rief sein Schwert.

Eine kühle Stärke durchdrang seinen Arm. Dünne, silberne Drähte säumten den roten Kristall. An der Klinge saß nun ein zweiter, in einer Herzförmigen Fassung. Der goldene Widerhaken war verschwunden. Der Winter rannte auf ihn zu, der Schlüsselträger hechtete zur Seite und konterte mit einem horizontalem Schlag. Die neue Waffe hinterließ eine tiefe Wunde, aus der dunkler Nebel hervorquoll. Eine Klaue schnellte hervor. Serox parierte gerade noch, der Rückstoß riss ihn von den Beinen. Sofort rollte er weg, denn an der Stelle, an der er eben noch gelegen war, schlug nun der gewaltige Schweif des Biestes auf. Staub wirbelte durch die feuchte Luft. Ein weiterer Hieb glitt durch das Schuppenkleid. Serox sprang zurück, mit Anlauf schlitterte er unter dem Ungetüm hindurch und schlitzte dabei den schlecht geschützten Bauch auf. Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht. Ein Schlag zielte aufs rechte Vorderbein, die drähte am oberen Ende der Klinge zerrissen das Fleisch regelrecht. Der Schweif traf ihm hart am Rücken, während sich der Schwertlämpfer wieder aufrappelte hatte sich das Biest zu ihm gedreht. Kalter Atem schlug ihm ins Gesicht, kleine Eisrkistalle setzten sich auf seiner Haut nieder. Ein Stich traf den Winter in das weit offene Maul. Er schrie auf, Serox setzte mit einem Schnitt knapp unter der Kehle nach. Dunkler Qualm bedeckte inzwischen den ganzen Boden. Eine Rammatacke traf ihn und schleuderte den Schlüselträger gegen eine Wand, wobei er seine Waffe verlor. Seine Hand griff etwas heißes, mit aller Kraft warf er es seinem Gegner entgegen. Eine Art Energieball schoss diesem ins Gesicht, weshalb das Tier zurücksprang. Beide Kontrahenten mussten verschnaufen. Serox stand auf und rief das Schüsselschwert. Der Winter setzte zum Spurt an, der Kristalldieb tat es ihm gleich. Letzterer sprang ab und flog dank seiner erhöhten Kraft über seinen Gegner und konnte ihm im Flug sogar den Rücken aufschlitzen. Serox zückte seine Waffe und holte aus. Der Wächter des Kristalls drehte sich zu ihm um. Mit voller Kraft entfesselte der Schlüsselträger die Wut seiner Klinge, die den massivem Körper leblos zusammensacken ließ, sein Leuchten verblasste. Serox nahm sich einen abgebrochenen Zahn als Siegestrophäe. Er musste sich beeilen. Sobald das Mädchen erwachte, würde man nach ihm suchen. Und ihm war klar, was bald geschehen musste. Bald würde er für einige Zeit in Ohnmacht fallen. Er ging ein Stück Richtung Ausgang. Als sich die Gelegenheit bat, kletterte er auf eine Strebe. An einer sehr breiten Stelle legte er sich hin. So lief es mit seinen beiden Formen, oder der einen, was kümmerte ihn das schon. Er hatte mehr Kraft für sein Abenteuer, zahlte dafür aber mit der Zeit, die er verschlief. Macht gegen Zeit...

Schwach führten Fußspuren den Berg hinab. Jetzt, da er wieder im normalen Zustand war, fühlte er deutlich seine Verletzungen. Serox machte sich auf den beschwerlichen Rückweg. Das Dorf war schon in Sichtweite, da erstrahlte ein kleines Licht vor ihm.

"Wo warst du?" fragte Aldya: "Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht"

"Ich hab den Kristall geholt" er holte den Stein aus seinem Beutel: "Siehst du? Ich hab alles im Griff"

"Wo ist das her? Hast du etwa gekämpft" sie nahm seine rechte Hand und zeigte ihm eine kleine Schnittwunde auf dem Handrücken.

"Ja, dieser Dorfgott hat mich angegriffen. Das ist doch nichts" entgegnete er.

"Nichts? Und wenn sich die Wunde entzündet?" sie legte ihre Hand auf die Wunde: "Vitra"

Sie ließ ihn los. Seine Hand kribbelte, die Wunde war geschlossen, der Handschuh ruiniert. "Seit wann kannst du sowas?" wollte er wissen. "Schon immer" antwortete die Bestia: "Ich bin Weißmagierin"

Die beiden gingen ins Dorf zurück, wo Karlo sie bereits erwartete. "Da bist du ja. Hast du ihn schon?" hoffte er. "Ich hab ihn, verschwinden wir hier" Serox wollte den drei Jugendlichen aus dem Weg gehen. Egal wer sie waren, jetzt waren sie nichtmehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Zügig verließ das Trio das Dorf. Im Wald öffnete Karlo ein Portal und bald waren sie wieder in Malefiz' Residenz. "Wie schön, ihr seid zurück" begrüßte die Schlossherrin. Ihr gekünsteltes Gerede konnte er schon die ganze Zeit durchschauen, also warum tat sie weiterhin so, als würde er ihr etwas als Person bedeuten? "Hier" er reichte ihr den Kristall: "Schwer war das nicht gerade" Zögernd nahm Malefiz das Mineral an sich: "Sehr gut, ich wusste, dass du dieser Aufgabe gewachsen bist" Leicht verwundert sah ihn an. Ihre Mimik erstarrte sofort wieder und sie fuhr fort: "Nun, hattest du nicht Freunde in Cascadia? Sie vermissen dich sicher" Mit einem Schwung ihres Stabes erschuf sie ein Portal: "Wie ich hörte, sind dort Herzlose aufgetaucht. Halte für mich die Augen offen" "Ähm, na gut" entgegnete er nur. Serox hatte nichts dagegen, direkt dorthin gebracht zu werden. Mit Aldya schritt er durch das Portal.

"Ähm, warum wolltest du ihn so schnell loswerden?"

"Es ist der Kristal, er hat seine Kraft verloren. Der Junge muss in der Höhle etwas damit getan haben, ich konnte nicht sehen, was dort geschah. Was hat er mit dem Kristall gemacht, Karlo?"

"Also, naja, weißt du, ich"

"Meisterin!" ein Sklave eilte heran: "Verzeiht, dass ich euch störe, aber soeben erreichte mich die Nachricht, dass General Nekeroths Truppen in Cascadia einmarschieren"

"Was? Dieser Narr!"


	7. Ex Liberi I: Sieben Sterne von Cascadia

Einst, wo die Welt noch jung war, trug es sich zu, da riss Yao-ji die Macht über die Unterwelt an sich. Der Dämon stellte ein großes Heer auf und griff die Oberwelt an.

Ein Königreich nach dem anderen fiel unter der zerstörerischen Macht der Dämonen. Die Krieger schlachteten sie ab, die Greise fraßen sie bei lebendigem Leibe, die Frauen und Kinder versklavten sie. Ihr Reich breitete sich aus von Norden nach Süden und von Osten bis Westen, wo das Wasser die Erde bedeckte. Yao-ji rief sich selbst zum König aus und ließ einen gewaltigen Palast errichten. Manche unter den Dämonen forderten nach gleichem Recht für alle, doch Yao-ji, der ganz dem Wahn verfallen war, löschte sie mit seiner mächtigen Magie aus.

In einem großen Tal, versteckt vor den Spähern Yao-ji´s, trafen die Flüchtlinge aus sieben Königreichen aufeinander. Die Menschen trachteten nach Krieg, denn viele Verräter gab es. Doch die sieben Könige, jeder weise und edel auf eine andere Art, sprachen: "Der Mensch soll nicht den Menschen töten, denn sonst wird der letzte allein sein. Zwar sind wir verschieden, doch eint uns der gemeinsame Feind. Lasst uns hier rasten, unsere Wunden versorgen. Es zählt nicht mehr, welchem Herren man seine Treue schwor, die Menschen müssen nun stehen wie einer, nur so bleibt der Sieg greifbar"

Und die Menschen folgten ihren Königen. Das Land war fruchtbar und lieferte Ernte im Überfluss, denn jedes Volk brachte sein Wissen mit ein. Und sie schmiedeten Waffen und Rüstungen, wie man in der Zahl Hufe schmiedete, denn die Berge waren voller Erz. Die Menschen fällten Bäume, so hoch, dass ihre Kronen die Vögel am fliegen hinderten. Und als eine neue Heimat aufgebaut war, da verkündeten die Könige: "Wir lebten von nichts, denn alles hat man uns genommen. Noch Tausende leben in Knechtschafft. Die Zeit ist gekommen, die Gerechtigkeit zu Siege zu tragen"

Und die Menschen aus dem verborgenen Tal rächten sich an den Armeen der Dämonen. Sie plünderten ihre Lager, sie raubten ihre Kinder und, wenn das donnernde Horn zu hören, war, dann wussten alle Sklaven, die Freiheit klopfte an ihre Tür. Die Horden der verdorbenen Seelen waren von Angst zerfressen, denn niemand kannte den Feind, der nur Tod und Zerstörung hinterließ.

Die Drachen, unsterblich und von Magie durchdrungen, stiegen vom Himmel herab, denn sie erkannten, dass die Menschen für die rechte Sache kämpften. Und sie sprachen zu den Königen. "Seit Jahrtausenden wachen wir über die Welt. Und ihr, wenn auch einzeln klein und schwach, bietet vereint den unzähligen Dämonen die Stirn, die euch solch Leid zugefügt haben. Wenn das Leben ewig währt, dann kann man nur als aufrecht gelten, wenn man immer der Gerechtigkeit dient. So lasst uns die Dämonenbrut zurückschlagen, in die dunklen Tiefen der Unterwelt"

So erhoben sich die Drachen in den Himmel und verbrannten die Felder und Wälder, dass die Dämonen hungerten. Und die Menschen, angeführt von den Sieben, schlugen sie alle nieder.

Über Jahre blieben sie unentdeckt und ihre Zahl wuchs immer mehr. Doch Yao-ji war heimtückisch. Mit seiner finsteren Magie holte er einen gefallenen Krieger ins Leben zurück und zwang ihn, dass Geheimnis des Tals preis zugeben. Als da er von seiner Lage wusste stellte er ein mächtiges Heer auf und versammelte es vor seinem Palast. Doch er hatte einen Krieger edlen Herzens erweckt. Auch wenn ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen fiel, lief er bis in das Tal und warnte die Könige: "Die Dämonen kennen unseren Standort. Ein Heer, welches an Größe nie dar gewesen war, steht nun vor dem Palast. Sucht keinen Verräter, denn Yao-ji hat die Toten ihrer Ehre beraubt" Und wie er schwieg, da zerfiel er zu Staub.

Die Könige sagten: "Wer keine Ehre den Toten zollt, der soll nicht über die Lebenden herrschen" Und noch in dieser Nacht flogen sie auf den schwingen der Drachen zum Palast.

Der Neumond erstrahlte in Finsternis und düstere Wolken verhingen die Sterne. Die Könige gelangen in die Kammer des Yao-ji. Dieser spottete: "Ihr wollt mich besiegen? Wenn ihr einen qualvollen Tode wünscht, so werde ich euch diesen Wunsche erfüllen. Doch mein Wort bindet und ihr könnt nicht davonlaufen und niemand wird eure Schmerzensschrei hören" Und der Dämonenkönig hüllte seine Kammer in einen Mantel aus Schatten, dass die Drachen nicht einschreiten konnten.

Die Könige aber, tapfer und entschlossen, fürchteten das Ungetüm nicht. Der eine schlug ihm mit seiner Axt den Schweif ab, der andere ließ seinen Speer wirbeln und zerteillte ihm die Fersen. Der dritte schwang seine Kettensicheln und zerfetzte ihm die Flügel, der Vierte stach ihm mit seinen Dolchen die Augen aus. Der fünfte König, voll feurigem Temperament, zerfetzte die Brust des Dämons mit seinen Stahlklauen. Der sechste zerschnitt dem Dämon die Hände mit seinen Schild klingen.

Als Yao-ji blind und wehrlos am Boden lag, da trat der letzte König hervor und stieß mit seinem Schwert mitten in das Herz. Doch Yao-ji hatte seine Magie genutzt, um sein Leben zu retten. Einen Stern hatte er vom Himmel geholt und sein Leben an ihn gebunden. Und während der Stern verlosch, erhob sich der Dämon mit voller Kraft. "Narren, glaubt ihr, Maden wie ihr könnten gegen mich bestehen?" sprach er.

Die Sieben vereinten ihre Kraft und entfesselten mächtige Magie, wie sie noch kein Wesen gesehen hatte. Der Dämonenkönig verging und nur sein Schatten blieb zurück. Aus ihm erhob sich ein Drache mit einem Panzer schwarz wie die Nacht und blutroten Fängen. "Ich schulde euch Dank" verkündete er: "Der Dämon nahm mich gefangen, als ich schwer verwundet war. Ihr habt mich befreit und dafür sollt ihr entlohnt werden"

Und der Drache schenkte den Königen Panzer, wie sie die Drachen trugen, funkelnd wie die Sterne und mit Edelsteinen besetzt. "Du schuldest uns nichts" sprach der letzte König: "Den für die Freiheit haben wir heute gekämpft"

"Weise seid ihr alle, wie ich es bei noch keinem Sterblichem sah. So will ich euch meine Freundschaft schenken, und schwöre, auf ewig über euer Volk zu wachen" sprach der Drache. Mit seinem Brüllen vertrieb er die Schatten und flog davon in Richtung Morgengrauen.

Die Könige traten aus dem Palast und stellten sich dem Heer der Dämonen. Hell wie die Sonne strahlten ihre Rüstungen, dass die Dämonen riefen: "Sieben Sterne sind herabgestiegen und haben den König getötet um ihren gefallenen Bruder zu rächen"

Und die Dämonen flohen in alle Himmelsrichtungen, denn das Licht der Sterne war ihr schlimmster Feind. Wann immer sie einen Lichtstrahl sahen, überkam sie die Angst und alle flohen sie in die Unterwelt, wo niemals ein Lichtstrahl hinreichte.

Die Könige kehrten in ihre Heimat zurück und riefen: "Unsere Kinder sind zusammen erwachsen, unsere Krieger gemeinsam gestorben. Nichtmehr sieben Völker sind wir, sondern eines" Von da an herrschten die sieben Könige gemeinsam über das Tal.

Und als ihre Zeit auf dieser Welt ablief, da kamen die Drachen und trugen sie hoch zu den Sternen, wo sie auf ewig über ihr Volk wachen konnten.

Und seit diesem Tage, so sagt man, leuchten sieben neue Sterne am Firmament.


	8. Kapitel V: Mörder der Ruhe

Klar schien das Sonnenlicht durch die Glasdecke in den runden Raum. In einem Halbkreis und auf mehreren Stufen warteten etwa 50 Amtsträger.

"Der Feind nähert sich von Süd-Ost" begann der Beamte, als alle zur Konferenz geladenen Gäste erschienend waren.

Anspannung herrschte im Raum, noch nie in der jüngeren Geschichte Cascadias war es Angreifern gelungen, so nah an die Stadt zu kommen.

Der Mann in blauen Anzug fuhr fort: "Laut unseren Schätzungen besteht das Heer aus ca. 5000 mittelalterlich ausgerüsteter Soldaten und etwa 10 000 dieser" auf Knopfdruck erschien ein unscharfes Bild merkwürdiger Tiere an der Wand: "Wesen, die in anderen Welten Herzlose genannt werden. Zu erkennen sind sie an dem rot-schwarzen Symbol, welches sie auf dem Haupt des Gehörnten sehen können" Ein Sattelitenfoto zeigte ein großes, schwarzes Etwas: "Dies ist so etwas wie ihr mobiles Hauptquartier. Falls es ihnen aus dem Bild nicht klar wird, es ist mehrere hundert Meter lang. Und, was sie vielleicht erschreckt, Wärmeaufnahmen zeigten, dass es in etwa die Körpertemperatur eines Menschen hat. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass es lebt"

Nun wurde wild diskutiert, die Lautstärke stieg zu weit an.

"Ich bitte sie um Ruhe, meine geschätzten Kollegen" schnitt Arykiel ein: "Also, was schlagen sie vor, sollen wir dagegen tun?"

"Nun, wir meinen, dass dieser Feldzug ein Ablenkungs- oder Testmanöver ist, da eine derart geringe Streitmacht keine Möglichkeit hat, die Stadt je zu erreichen. Daher schlagen wir vor, Kurzstreckenraketen einzusetzen und mit einem 250 Mann Stoßtrupp den restlichen Widerstand zu beseitigen, um die Situation schnell zu entschärfen"

Ein älterer Herr betrat nun das Podest. Er war Vorsitzender des Bundes zur Wahrung der inneren Sicherheit. "Das sollte ihnen einen kleinen Überblick verschafft haben" sagte er mit seiner kratzigen Stimme: "Das Hauptproblem bilden diese Herzlosen. Bisher sind zwei Übergrifffe ihrerseits bekannt" Das nächste Bild. Arykiels ehemalige Kameraden Cel und Xar kämpften ganz wie in alten Zeiten gegen einen dieser Herzlosen.

"Ach, ihr lebt auch noch?" Der Kaiser verzog keine Mine über diese Neuigkeit. "Zeugen behaupten, Handfeuerwaffen zeigten keine Wirkung, zumindest keine große" "Ihre ´Zeugen´ sind zwei Kinder, die beinahe ums Leben gekommen sind, weil ihr Verein billige Arbeitskräfte braucht" warf ein Nou Mou ein. Wieder die Diskussion über die Kinder... "Ah, gut, dass sie dieses Thema ansprechen. Denn bei beiden Begegnungen war ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge dabei. Den ersten Angriff schlug er sogar allein zurück. Dies war sein erster Auftrag, den er von uns erhalten hatte" Der letzte Satz war bereits angeberisch genug, doch der alte Mann schmückte die Geschichte um sein Wunderkind weiter aus: "Hier sehen sie ihn. Die Aufnahme wurde unmittelbar nach dem zweiten Übergriff gemacht" Dass der Junge auf dem Bild angeschossen wurde, verschwieg man einfach. "Sehen sie, was er in der Linken hält? Es erinnert an ein Schwert, nicht war? Wie kann ein Junge, nur mit so etwas wie einem Schwert, bewaffet diese Kreaturen besiegen?" Die Antwort brannte auf Arykiels Zunge. "Sie wissen alle, worauf ich hinaus will, oder? Mit Magie. Vor unseren Toren steht eine Armee von Wesen, denen Schusswaffen nichts anhaben können, doch die gegen Magie empfindlich sind. Und vergessen sie nicht, diese Herzlosen sind Raubtiere. Unsere Soldaten sind nicht für einen Kampf gegen so etwas ausgebildet. Eben deswegen habe ich diese Konferenz einberufen. Sollte dies der Beginn eines Krieges sein, müssen wir nicht nur unser Millitär darauf vorbereiten. Man hat uns bereits ein Bündniss vorgeschlagen. Dort fänden wir genug Magier, wir müssten nur die Ausrüstung liefern. Ich spreche hier von Schwertern, Pfeilen und Metallrüstungen für unsere Verbündeten, denn mehr kennt man in den meisten ihrer Welten nicht. Diesen ersten Angriff müssen und können wir jedoch allein überstehen, und die Zeit rinnt uns davon! Aber sind wir nicht das stolze Kriegervolk von Cascadia? Haben wir nicht die alten Traditionen immer aufrecht erhalten? Es gab immer eine Abteilung des Millitärs, die sich mit alternativer Kriegsführung beschäftigte. Also schlage ich vor, nach dem Raketen Angriff zusätzlich einen Trupp spezieller Kämpfer auszusenden, natürlich bestehend aus Menschen mit magischen Fähigkeiten. Denn schließlich will wohl niemand hier unnötig Männer opfern, nicht wahr? Was deren Auswahl betrifft, überlasse ich Kaiser Arykiel alles weitere, denn waren sie nicht einst Mitglied besagter Abteilung?" Dreckskerl. Die Ausübung von Magie war strickt verboten, das wusste jedes Kind. Sie als Gewaltinstrumment zu gebrauchen wurde mit dem Tode bestraft. Wer geübt in der Magie war, war selten ein Patriot... "Nun, diesen Vorschlag halte ich für akzeptabel. Die Konferenz ist hiermit beendet. Ich werde mich mit meinen Beratern zusammensetzen und die Soldaten bestimmen" sprach Arykiel selbstsicher. "Nachdem ich ein paar alte Bekannte getroffen habe" fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Schwer hingen graue Wolken am trüben Himmel. Es war kühl, der Boden feucht, wie nach einem Regenschauer. Serox blinzelte müde, er hatte sich wohl doch etwas übernommen. Überhaupt hatte er sich in dieser Welt nicht gerade klug verhalten. Wollte er nicht endlich den angeblichen Feind stellen? Stattdessen hatte er einfach den Kristall geholt und war wieder verschwunden, noch bevor ihm wieder klar geworden war, dass er eigentlich ein Gespräch mit den Unbekannten suchte. Aber es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, in den Schatten zu lauern und über seine ahnungslose Beute herzufallen...

Aber Vergangenes kann man nicht mehr ändern. Er sollte sich keine allzu großen Gedanken darüber machen. Letzen Endes hatte er herausgefunden, dass es mehr Schlüsselträger gab als ihn, also vielleicht Verbündete irgendwo dort draußen. Und, immerhin, er hatte ein neues Schwert. Und es hatte gut getan, Malefiz' verblüfftes Gesicht zu sehen, als er ihr den Kristall gegeben hatte. Sie hatte wohl nicht mit ihm gerechnet.

"Du lässt dich auch mal wieder blicken, Rotschopf?" Cabral stand nicht weit hinter ihm: "Dich wird man wohl einfach nicht los. Aber wenn man dich mal sieht, gibts immer Ärger" Er trug einen braunen Ledermantel, auf den mit goldenen und silbernen Fäden Schriftzeichen eingestickt waren. In den Handinnenflächen seiner Handschuhe waren bunte Schmucksteine eingelassen.

"Was soll das heißen?" frage Serox.

"Kommt einfach mit ihr zwei" entgegnete er schlicht: "Für Vorstellungen ist später noch Zeit, Kleine"

"Freut mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen..." hing Serox in Gedanken an das Gespräch an. An solche Empfänge würde er sich wohl gewöhnen müssen, so schnell wie er immer verschwand.

Durch einen Gang gelangten sie in einen kleinen, grauen Raum. Xar stand vor einem Pullt mit Bildschirmen.

"Der Quälgeist ist wieder da" sagte Cabral und ließ sich auf ein Sofa fallen: "Und er hat Verstärkung mitgebracht"

"Hm. Ist alles gut verlaufen, Serox?" er drehte sich zu ihnen: "Wer ist das Mädchen?"

"Erster Platz" berichtete der Schlüselträger: "Das ist Aldya, meine Bestia"

"Ne menschliche Bestia? Willst du mich verarschen?" Cabral warf ihm einem recht schiefen Blick zu: "Bestia sind meistens große, fiese Monster, die viel Dreck machen, wenn man sie mal beschwört"

"Ich meins ernst" er hob den rechten Arm: "Diesen Armreif hab ich in den Ruinen gefunden. Kurz darauf ist dann Aldya erschienen"

"Du willst beschwören können?" lachte der Magier: "Und bei der Eroberung Carathels wurde ja garnicht geplündert"

"Warum nicht. Vielleicht war der Armreif mit einem Barrierezauber geschützt, der bis nach der Mysth-Ausdehnung seine Kraft behalten hat" vermutete Xar.

"Ist Mysth dieser Nebel, der über Carathel liegt?" wollte der Schlüsselträger wissen.

"Ja, ist er. Die meisten Menschen können die Mysth nicht einatmen, deswegen habe ich dich damals auch mitgenommen und dir geholfen. Menschen die das überstehen, haben oft eine angeborene Affinität zu Magie"

"Verzeiht bitte, dass ich störe, aber könnt ihr mir verraten, wann das geschehen ist?" bittete Aldya.

"Das mit dem Mysth?" Xar blickte zu Cabral: "Wann war das nochmal?"

"Puh, ich glaub, dreieinhalbtausend Jahre oder so" antwortete dieser: "Damals hatten sich die Leute in den Tunneln verschanzt. Als die Angreifer dann kamen, ging der Laden hoch"

"Was? Aber der Tempel in den Höhlen ist heilig, niemand würde es wagen, ihn zu betreten"

"Na klar, lieber Krüppel und Alte in die Schlacht schicken, als son paar überflüssige Gebote verletzen"

"Hatte nicht vor Kurzem irgendein Historiker einen Bericht darüber veröffentlicht?" ging Xar dazwischen, bevor das Gespräch noch in einem Glaubensstreit endete: "Da gabs doch irgendeinen Schatz zu hohlen, oder?"

"Stimmt, eine helige Reliquie oder sowas. Den sollten wir uns irgendwann schnappen"

"Darüber können wir ein ander Mal reden. Jedenfalls, unsre lieben Herzlosen sind wieder da" führte Xar zum Thema zurück: "Diesmal steht ne ganze Arme von denen vor der Stadt. Und wir dürfen das wieder ausbaden"

"Wie meinst du das jetzt? Verlangt eure Regierung etwa, dass wir Soldaten spielen?" klagte Serox

"Nicht ganz, aber sie brauchen uns trotzdem. Die Herzlosen bilden eine Art Karawane um ihren Stützpunkt, welcher selbst ein rießiger Herzloser ist. Von der Stadt aus werden sie zubombardiert und ein paar... spezielle Kämpfer sollen sich um den Rest kümmern. Und du weißt sicher, was eine normale Waffe gegen diese Dinger bewirkt. Damit nicht unnötig Soldaten draufgehen, sollen eben Leute wie wir aufs Schlachtfeld" "Blödsinn. Welcher Trottel kam auf die Idee? Als ob jemand Zivilisten in den Kampf schickt!" Und wie zur Hölle konnte jemand mit solch absurden Ideen überhaupt ein hohes Amt erlangen?

"Ha, du kennst unsere Politiker nicht" lachte Xar. "Sie suchen sich natürlich nicht einfach Zivilisten. Sie schicken Häftlinge, Vorbestrafte und Tatverdächtige da raus" hing er in einem ernsten Ton an.

Cabral stand nun wieder auf: "Also, bist du dabei?"

"Weiß nicht..." Serox kam so langsam doch ins Grübeln. Gegen die Herzlosen vorzugehen war eigentlich nie wirklich sein Ziel gewesen - in die Schlacht zu ziehen erst recht nicht. Einzige Hoffnung der Welten hin oder her. Aber irgendwie wollte er kämpfen, dieses Gefühl in dem kurzen Moment, in dem man eine Existenz beendet.

"Was anderes hab ich bisher ja nicht gemacht als Herzlose zu töten. Diesmal sinds eben ein paar mehr. Wann gehts los?"

"Bald" entgegnete Xar: "In ein paar Minuten wollten wir eigentlich aufbrechen. Brauchst du vorher noch was?"

"Nicht wirklich, höchstens ins Badezimmer müsste ich noch"

Serox nahm einen tiefen Schluck kaltes Leitungswasser, dann ließ er eine Hand voll über sein Gesicht laufen. Er nahm den Umhang ab, da er ihn in einer hektischen Schlacht nur stören würde. Der Schlüsselträger schnürrte den verzauberten Item-Beutel auf. Auch wenn es etwas dauerte konnte er seinen Umhang ganz hineinstopfen, wonach jener wie der Rest des Inhalts des kleinen Lederbeutels spurlos verschwunden war.

"Und du willst das wirklich machen?" fragte Aldya, die ihm nichtmehr von der Seite wich.

"Ja. Dazu hab ich schließlich das Schlüsselschwert bekommen" sagte Serox nur.

"In was für einer Welt bin ich nur gelandet, in der ständig nur gemordet wird..." bemerkte sie

"In einer, die verdammt nochmal am Arsch ist, wenn wir nicht ständig kämpfen"

Serox ging aus dem Raum. Morden, von wegen. Wer scherte sich schon um die Herzlosen.

Draußen warteten bereits Cabral und Xar mit ihren Levibikes.

"Nur wir drei?"

"Jap, die andren kümmern sich um ihre Sachen" antwortete Xar.

Der Schlüsselträger stieg bei Cabral auf. Die Landschaft hatte etwas müdes nach dem Gewitter. Es gab keinerlei Zeichen von einer Armee der Herzlosen oder einer Schlacht. Auch in Cascadia ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang, zumindest soweit Serox das beurteilen konnte. Der Dreiertrupp bewegte sich ziehmlich hoch in dem Straßennetz. Es war wirklich schön hier, im Vergleich zu den Slums, die den größten Teil der Stadt ausmachten. Zum ersten Mal sah Serox auch die Spitze eines Gebäudes, eine Plattform war darauf angebracht. Seine Vermutung, dass es sich hierbei um eine Art Parkplatz handelte, bestätigte sich, als sie darauf landeten. Die anderen darauf abgestellten Fahrzeuge wießen allerdings auch in keine andere Richtung. Im Inneren des Gebäudes, welches man leicht über einen Aufzug erreichen konnte, verteilten Damen in grüner Uniform Armbänder vor dem Eingang zu einer großen Halle. Diese waren in schlichtem Schwarz gehalten mit einem siebengezackten Stern darauf. In der pompösen Halle hatten sich bereits die 'Verteidiger' versammelt. Auf einem Podest konnte Serox Elgaron erkennen. Er unterhielt sich mit einem Mann, der eine reich verzierte Uniform trug - wohl ein General oder sowas. "In den Dingern sind Sender, damit keiner abhaut" erklang Xar´s Stimme, der sein Gesicht tief unter seiner Kapuze versteckte: "Die müssen wir wieder abgegen, pass also gut darauf auf" "Das wer ich" versicherte der Teenager: "Wissen alle hier, wozu sie hier sind oder spielt eure Regierung wieder doppeltes Spiel?" Als Antwort auf seine Frage trat der General nun aufs Podest. "Meine werten Staatsbrüder und -schwestern, es freut mich, zu sehen, wie viele Freiwillige sich in so kurzer Zeit eingefunden haben" Klang dessen tiefe, schwere Stimme durch Lautsprecher im ganzen Raum: "Unser Ziel ist, einen gekaperten Tiertransporter aus einer anderen Welt zurück zu erkämpfen. Da die Angreifer äußerst skrupellos vorgehen, sind die üblichen Gewaltschutzvorschriften außer Kraft gesetzt. Sie dürfen jede Art von Waffen oder Magie verwenden. Begeben sie sich nun auf die Transportschiffe, wir brechen auf" Mit diesen wenigen Worten schaffte es der Mann, dass sich die Menge in Bewegung setzte und sich auf einzelne Gänge aufteilte. Serox mochte arg bezweifeln, dass alle die Herzlosen mit Räubern verwechseln würden, aber in der Schlacht würde keiner mehr darüber meckern. Und frei von irgendwelchen Bestimmungen zu handeln übte sicher auch auf so manchen seinen Reiz aus. Als er einen Sitzplatz gefunden hatte, merkte er, dass er Xar und Cabral aus den Augen verloren hatte. Nunja, es war ja nicht das erste Mal. Der Schlüsselträger schnallte sich den Sender um den linken Oberarm und machte einem groben Kerl mit seiner Axt Platz. Überhaupt war es recht unbequem, da alle Arten von Waffen unterschiedlich verstaut werden mussten. Quählende Stille herrschte, als der Typ neben Serox zur Sprache ansetzte: "Also, versohlen wir denen gehörig den Hintern, Leute!" Keiner der zehn Mann in dem Abtei antwortete. "Wie viele ich wohl heute schaffe..." er strich sich über seinen rostbraunen Vollbart. "Sicher nicht so viele wie ich!" lachte ein jüngerer, blonder Typ. "Na endlich kriegt einer mal das Maul auf! Ich bin Drak, Kumpel" Drak gab Serox einen Klapps auf den Rücken: "Sollte son junger Typ wie du nicht lieber zu hause bleiben? Oder willst du, dass die Typen sich nicht ganz verarscht vorkommen, wenn sie keinen einzigen von uns besiegen!" "Ha, ich habs schon mit genug von denen aufgenommen" widersprach der 'junge Typ': "Im Übrigen haben die Schoßhündchen, die sind acht Meter groß mit Zähnen wien Hecksler" "Oh, da ist wohl wer heut besonders mutig" setzte Drak nach: "Wir werden ja sehen, wer als Letzter lacht!" Den Rest der Fahrt durfte sich Serox Draks Scherze über so ziehmlich jeden anhören, der anwesend war.

Die Truppe stand auf schwarzen Boden, der Kampf war bereits im vollem Gange. Die Transporter waren in einem Halbreis gelandet und bildeten so eine Art Basislager. Hinter der Barrikade aus Stahl hörte man bereits das typische Geräusch, wenn Herzlose starben, in der anderen Richtung ging ein Hang steil in einen verwüsteten Wald hinunter. Sie mussten sich auf dem rießigen Herzlosen befinden, den Xar erwähnt hatte. "Auf gehts Kleiner!" trieb ihn Drak an, schulterte seine Axt und rannte los. Der Rest der Neuankömmlinge tat es ihm gleich, sodass Serox in den Kampf stürmen musste, damit noch Herzlose für ihn übrig bleiben würden. Der Kampfplatz war mit menschenähnlichen Herzlosen gefüllt. Sie waren am ganzen Körper mit schwarzem Rüststahl bedeckt und aus ihren Armen wuchsen gebogene, lila Klingen. "Herrlich, wenn die Typen abdanken liegen ihre Körper nicht mehr im Weg, der Tag wird echt immer besser!" grinste Drak, während er einen der Herzlosen waagerecht zerteilte. Schon wurde Serox attackiert. Spielend parierte er den Hieb und entledigte sich des Herzlosen mit einem Stich in den Kopf. Von beiden Seiten zielten blitzende Klingen auf seinen Torso. Während Drak seine Axt kreisen ließ und so gleich drei Feinde niederrang rollte sich der Schlüsselträger ab zerteilte mit einer wirbelnden Bewegung die Schar von Feinden in Dunkelheit. Wie eine Blüte im Wind tanzte er mit den Klingen. Während seine Kameraden nur langsam voran kamen pflügten sich er und Drak regelrecht durch die Herzlosen, wobei sie immer wieder darauf achten mussten, keinen ihrer Verbündeten zu verletzen, den sie gerade überholten. "Sechsundzwanzig!" schrie ihm Drak entgegen. Serox hatte nicht mitgezählt: "Achtundzwanzig!" Etwas Ansporn tat seinem Mitstreiter nur gut. "Was? Ich werd mich von einem Kind doch nicht schlagen lassen!" Wieder blockte der Rothaarige, mit einer Hebelbewegung drehte er seinen Gegner in die Attacke eines anderen und erledigte sie beide mit einem kräftigen Hieb. "Feuga!" rief eine vertraute Stimme. Der Schlüsselträger schlug sich zu Cabral durch, der es mit einem guten Dutzend alleine aufnahm. "Destrux!" Aus dem Boden schossen Fontänen aus Licht und säuberten den Platz. "He, renn nicht weg!" brüllte ihm der Axtschwinger hinterher, ließ ein paar Herzlose verschwinden und folgte ihm. Ein "Feura!" von Cabral riss eine Lücke in die immer zahlreicher werdenden Feinde. "He, hast du Xar gesehen?" wollte Serox wissen. "Ne, keinen Schimmer wo der ist. Wahrscheinlich kümmert der sich mit Arykiel um deren Anführer" antwortete der Magier. "Quatscht nicht, kämpft!" rief Drak: "Siebenunddreißig!" "Einundvierzig!" jetzt würde er mitzählen. Ein großer Herzloser, der eigentlich nur aus Teilen einer Rüstung bestand, kam ihnen entgegen. "Okay, der zählt doppelt!" rief der Axtkämpfer. "Wenn du meinst" setzte Cabral an: "Tod!" Unter einem düsten Schimmern löste sich der Herzlose auf. "Dreckiger Magier! Bist wohl zu schwach, ne Waffe zu heben, dass du deine Feinde totlabern musst" "Wenigstens renn ich nicht mit nem übergroßen Hackbeil rum" erwiderte der Zauberer: "Blitz!" Zuckend sank ein Herzloser zusammen und löste sich auf. "Neunundvierzig!" Serox trat zur Seite, erledigte einen Herzlosen mit einem Schnitt unter der Schulter. Einen weiteren Angriff auf ihn strafte er nach einem erneuten Ausfallschritt mit einer Dreier-Kombo. Dreiundvierzig. Seine Klinge zerplittertete eine blockende Waffe. Vierundvierzig. Fünf Feinde kamen in V-Formation angelaufen, Serox stürmte in ihrer Mitte, erstach dabei einen, blockte, duckte sich. Sein Schwert stieß nach oben in einen Helm, ein Rückhandschlag machte einen Aufwärtshieb wirkungslos, aus der Drehung köpfte Serox einen Feind. Er parierte, ein Tritt riss seinen Angreifer zu Boden, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den Nächsten kommen. Der Schlüsselträger rollte sich ab, spielte seinen Feind aus und löschte seine Existens mit einem Stich ins schwarze Emblem aus. Der Letzte stand gerade auf, der Teenager sprintete zu ihm hin und riss ihm mit einem diagonalen Schnitt den Brustkorb auf. Je länger der Kampf dauerte, desto stärker schien Serox zu werden. Neunundvierzig. Eine zweite Rüstung kam ihm entgegen, Cabral schoss eine Feuersalve ab. Das Schlüsselschwert blockte einen Faust hieb, sein Träger rutschte dem Feind unter den nicht vorhandenen Beinen durch und traf dessen Rücken. Cabrals Blitze machten ihn für einen Moment handlungsunfähig, Drak sprang hoch und traf den Helm hart, was den Herzlosen tötete. "Meiner" grinste er: "Sechsundfünfzig" Der baunhaarige Mann stützte sich auf seine Axt, die nächsten Feinde waren in ein paar Meter Entfernung damit beschäftigt, sich neu zu formieren. Aldya erschien plötzlich. "Bist etwas spät dran" sprach Serox außer Puste. "Soll ich dir jetzt helfen?" zischte sie: "Vita" Der Schlüsselträger fühlte sich wacher, erfrischt, als umgäbe ihn kühler Wind. Das selbe machte seine Bestia auch bei Drak und Cabral. "Vielen Dank, Madam" brachte Ersterer hervor, bevor er sich umdrehte: "Da kommt ja schon die nächste Gruppe!" Aldya verschwand, sieben Feinde stürmten ihnen entgegen. Serox rannte vor, er erledigte einen Herzlosen, der dumm genug gewesen war, aus der Schlachtreihe zu treten. Fünfzig. Cabral fiel ihnen mit Eisdornen in die Flanke und beseitigte zwei. Draks Axt wirbelte zwischen zweien, beide gingen zu Boden, während Serox Nummer Sechs niederstreckte, die Klinge drehte und den letzen Feind in seinen Rücken stach. Zweiundfünfzig. Zwei Feinden durchbohrte er den Torso und schickte sie an einen 'besseren Ort'. Seine beiden Kameraden wurden etwas langsamer, da sie sich recht häufig das gleiche Ziel wählten und Drak so oft über umherfliegende Feuerbälle klagte. Serox duckte sich unter einem Hieb auf Köpfhöhe hinweg und ließ aus der Drehung herraus seine Klinge nach oben fahren. Sein Gegner kippte nach hinten, das Schlüsselschwert fuhr ihm durch die Brust. Die Feinde wurden langsam rar, die ungleiche Truppe kam immer schneller vorran. Weiter vorne stand der General aus der Halle, er hatte zwei Dolche als Waffen. Er wurde umzingelt, seine Klingen blitzen und wirbelten umher, wobei sie einen dunklen Schleier hinterließen. Einer nach dem anderen verließen die Herzlosen diese Welt. "Sieh mal an, der große Arykiel in Aktion" spottete Cabral. Das war der Herrscher über Cascadia? Arykiel hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, das Gesicht war vom Leben gezeichnet, seine Statur muskulös. "Kommt, Streiter Cascadias, es ist nichtmehr weit" rief er ihnen in erhabenen Ton entgegen. "Redet der immer so gewschwollen?" fragte Serox. "Nur in der Öffentlichkeit" antwortete Cabral. "Ach, wen kümmerts, trödelt nicht so rum" Drak ging weiter vorran. Die Herzlosen fielen ihnen nun in den Rücken, keiner beschäftigte sich mit diesen, die restlichen Kämpfer würden sich darum kümmern. In ihrem finsterem Leuchten erschienen einige Schattenlurche, die sich wohl an den Opfern zu laben planten. Chancenlos vergingen sie gleich wieder, Serox' Zähler stieg auf sechzig an. Die Truppe erreichte nun den Hals des Ungetüms. Nach einer kurzen Rutschpartie standen die Vier vor einer Art Kontrolpult.

Nur ein vermummter Mann fand sich hier vorne. Der Plan ging bestens auf, diese Herzlosen würden in einigen Minuten geschlagen sein und mehr als der Transport und die Organisation würden kein Geld schlucken. Nur dass an diesem Ort allein ein Mann war beunruhigte Arykiel, normalerweise sollten hier die Feldherren die Lage beobachten. Nicht nur dass es die Moral des Feindes schwächen würde, man hätte aus den Anführern wertvolle Informationen holen können. Aber er war schon immer ein guter Redner gewesen, es dürfte ihm keine Probleme bereiten, den Feind in eine Falle zu locken. "Ihr habt euch also bis hierher gewagt" sprach der Mann: "Nachdem ihr uns so freundlich begrüßt habt" "Nun, bei uns ist es Brauch, sich mit Worten vorzustellen, nicht mit einem Heer" erwiderte der Kaiser. "Ich bitte euch um Verzeihung, aber wir mussten fliehen. Ich bin Shadraw, Komandant der Düsterschwingen. Wir sind Ausgestoßene, die um Asyl bitten" Der Kommandant macht beim letzten Satz eine leichte Verbeugung. "Wenn ihr uns freundlich gesinnt seit, dann sagt mir, warum seit einigen Tagen Herzlose in unserer Stadt wüten und warum wir uns den Weg hierher erkämpfen mussten" Diese Gesichte wäre nicht vollkomen absurd, wären diese Herzlosen nicht bloß ein Haufen Tiere. Niemand beantragte Asyl für eine Armee aus Tieren. "Leider sind nur wenige unserer Meinung" Es lag schon fast etwas Trauer in Shadraw's Stimme: "Auch sind nicht viele Herzlose intilligent genug, eure Beweggründe für den Raketenschlag zu verstehen, deswegen denken sie, ihr wolltet ihnen Schaden. Sie vertrauen keinen Menschen" "Dann lasst mich euch als Kaiser von Cascadia sagen, dass ihr hier nicht willkommen seit. Zu viel Leid habt ihr bereits über uns gebracht" gebat Arykiel. "Niemand versteht das. Ihr werdet es nie verstehen wollen. Ihr Menschen fürchtet euch vor dem Unbekannten. Ihr seit der Kaiser? Ich werde euch zeigen, wie man ohne Herz leben muss. Ihr werdet bald meine Meinung teilen!"

Der Mann hob seine Arme, dunkler Rauch umspielte den Schauplatz. Er brannte in den Augen und nahm einem für kurze Zeit die Sicht. Als Arykiel wieder etwas sehen konnte, befanden sie sich in einem hohen Raum. Die Wände waren dunkelrot und schienen aus Muskelsträngen zu bestehen. Waren sie etwa in dem großen Herzlosen? Am Ende des Raumes befand sich eine pulsierend leuchtende Kugel. Davor stand Shadraw, so wie er wirklich war. Mehrere Meter an Größe, sein Gesicht war mit Reißzähnen bestückt und von weißen Linien überhäuft. Aus dem muskulösen Torso ragten vier ebenfalls mit Muskeln bepackte Arme, die in lila Klauen endeten. Die Beine waren lang und lächerlich dünn, aus dem Rücken ragte ein kreisförmiges Konstrukt. "Ihr sollt sehen, wie wir gelitten haben" sprach der Herzlose. Der Rothaarige Junge, der, der das Schlüsseltschwert trug, stürmte vor und verpasste einem der Arme einen Vertikalhieb. Arykiel tat es ihm gleich, sein Angriff galt einem Bein. Der Magier bearbeitete den Oberkörper mit Eismagie, der Axträger übernahm das zweite Bein. Arykiel duckte sich unter einem Klauenhieb, in seiner Schattengestalt glitt er die Wand hinauf und griff das Gesicht an. Etwas splitterte, der Kaiser landete auf einem Arm. Seine Dolche zerteilten das Handgelenk spielend. Ein Axthieb brachte den Gegner ins Wanken, Arykiel fiel und landete unsanft. Sofort sprang er auf, die nächste Attacke galt wieder ihm. Mit einem Seitwärtsschritt wich er aus, seine Waffe glitten durch den Teil des Arms, an dem der Triceps sein sollte. Der Feind wechselte nun zu magischen Angriffen, seine Arme leuchteten lila und schleuderten schimmernde Energiekugeln durch die Gegend. Arikyel hüllte sich in Schatten, um ihnen zu entgehen, der Zauberer schützte sich mit einem Barrierezauber. Die anderen beiden steckten die volle Wucht der Sphären weg, die bei Kontakt weitere anzogen. Trotzdem rappelten sich die beiden auf, sie schienen sogar Spaß an dem Kampf zu haben, was Arikyel etwas nostalgisch machte. Der Junge sprang aus einer Vorwärtsrolle und zerfetzte das Fleisch unter der Schulter. Dieses Schlüsselschwert richtete wirklich beachtlichen Schaden an, schade, dass der Träger es so unbedacht einsetzte. Der Kommandant stieß einen entsetzlichen Schrei aus, als hätte man seine Wirbelsäule durchbohrt. Er schlug blind um sich, nach einem Treffer musste Arikyel sofort wieder in die Schatten gehen. Der Axtschwinger gretschte unter den Beinen durch und nahm den Rücken unter Angriff. Der Schlüsselträger und der Magier wurden gegen die Wand geschleudert, Ersterer stand wieder auf. Seine Aura verstärkte sich deutlich und Lichtenergie sammelte sich in seiner Waffe. Wieder schossen Sphären durch die Luft, diesmal zielten sie alle auf den Jungen. Dieser parrierte eine, sodass sie zurückflog und in einer Kettenreaktion den Rest beseitigte. Wie simpel. "Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen" schrie Shadraw: "Ihr werdet euch uns anließen" Man konnte deutlich die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme hören, der Sieg war nichtmehr weit.

Serox rappelte sich wieder auf, Cabral lag bewusstlos neben ihm. Der Kampf war entschieden. Der Herzlose war stark geschwächt und Serox gewann wieder seine verborgene Macht. Er stürmte vor, duckte sich unter einem Angriff, seine Klinge trennte eine Klaue ab. In dieser Form hinterließ sein Schwert einen leuchtenden Schweif, der sich wie Säure durch den Feind fraß. Drak rammte dem Kommandant seine Axt in den Rücken, Arykiel glitt als ein Schatten die Wand entlang und zielte auf den Kopf. Serox schlitzte den Brustkorb auf, ein zweiter Hieb traf ein Bein. Shadraw ging in die Knie, während Drak einen Arm abtrennte griff der Kaiser die Kehle an. Serox kletterte auf die Schulter des benebelten Feindes. Er sprang hoch und im Fall schlug er mit aller Kraft auf das Genick. Auf ein leises Knacken folgte ein kurzes Stöhnen und der Herzlose löste sich in Finsterniss auf.

Die Kugel am Ende des Raumes leuchtete plötzlich auf. Schwarze, schleimtriefende Tentakel schlangen sich darum, gelbe Augen wuchsen aus manchen. Während sich einige um die Kugel schlangen peitschen die anderen wild im Raum umher. "Gott, da kommt einem ja glatt das Essen hoch" spottete Drak in einem angeekelten Ton, bevor er seine Axt schulterte und vorpreschte. Serox tat es ihm gleich, ein Tentakel schnellte in seine Richtung, elegant drehte sich der Schlüsselträger zur Seite und ließ seine Klinge antworten. Der Tentakel brachte der Waffe nicht mehr Widerstand entgegen als etwas Leder. Schleim und etwas, was wohl Blut sein musste, spritze dem Teenager ins Gesicht. Der Herzlose nutzte dieses Handicap aus, pachte ihn und schleuderte ihn gen Wand. Dank seiner verbesserten Reflexe in diesem Zustand federte er den Aufprall mit den Füßen ab, sprang sogleich zur Kugel hin. Aus den Tentakeln formte sich ein Netz. Das Schlüsselschwert glitt problemlos hindurch, doch war eine zweite Schicht unter Ersterer verborgen, auf der Serox der Wucht seines eigenen Diagonalhiebes wegen mit dem Rücken landete. Noch bevor er aufstehen konnte warf man ihn schon wieder raus, die obere Schicht schloß ihr Loch wieder. Der Kaiser zerfetzte derweil umherpeitschende Tentakel mit seinen Dolchen, was die Kämpfer nur nochmehr mit Schleim und Blut besudelte. Drak's Zweihänder glitt durch das Tentakelnetz wie durch Butter, auch wenn es sich sofort regenerierte. "Willst du wohl endlich sterben?" brüllte er generft. Serox wich einem Angriff aus. Verdammt, wäre Cabral wach, könnte er die Mistdinger einäschern. Der Schlüsselträger rollte unter einer Attacke hindurch und zertrennte den Tentakel wiedereinmal. Er stand wieder an der Kugel, ein gelbes Auge blitzte unter dem Netz hervor. Das Schlüsselschwert glitt durch einige Tentakel, noch bevor diese nachwachsen konnten stach es durch das Auge. Das Netz schloss sich, doch fehlte ein Tentakel. "Leute, ihr müsst auf die Augen zielen!" rief Serox aus voller Kehle. Drak führte einen schnellen Hieb aus, von weiter oben fiel ein Tentakel aus dem Gewebe. Arykiel hielt ihnen den Rücken frei und kassierte dafür den ein oder anderen Treffer. Das Schlüsselschwert stieß nach unten, in ein weiteres Auge. Mit diesem verabschiedeten sich weitere Tentakel. Das Netz wurde langsam dünner, Serox fand eine etwa armlange Öffnung. Seine Klinge zerfetzte die zweite Sicht, ihre Spitze drang in die leuchtende Sphäre ein. Inzwischen war auch Drak weiter vorgedrungen und traktierte die Sphäre. Der Lichtschweif fraß sich durch das Material, während der Schlüsselträger weiter zustach. Der Boden rüttelte, ihre Umgebung löste sich auf. Serox fiel zwischen umgestürtzte Bäume. Der Herzlose war tot. Die restlichen, im Vergleich zu ihrem Transportmittel winzigen, Herzlosen ergriffen die Flucht, nachdem sie einige Meter gefallen waren. Jubel brach unter denen aus, die noch bei Bewusstsein waren. Einige beschwerten sich auch über die unsanfte Landung... Erschöpft lehnte sich Serox zurück. Herzlose, die um Asyl bitten, so ein Witz. Er schloss langsam seine Augen und lauschte seiner Umgebung. Ein kleines Schläfchen täte ihm jetzt gut...

"Aufwachen, Kleiner" rief jemand, während er Serox durchrüttelte.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte jener, mit noch geschlossenen Augen.

Der Schlüsselträger blickte in ein ihm unbekanntes Gesicht. Der Mann vor ihm hatte lange, stachelige, schwarze Haare, blutrote Augen, einen kurzen Bart und markante Gesichtszüge. Er war etwa 1,90m groß und recht muskulös. Seine schwarzen Stiefel verdeckte er mit einer ebenfalls schwarzen Hose, seinen Oberkörper bedeckte ein weißes T-Shirt.

"Ich hab die Schnauze voll vom Warten, das ist los" antwortete der Fremde.

"Worauf denn bitte warten?" Serox stand auf.

Die Umgebung war ziehmlich karg bewachsen, sie waren in einer Felswüste. Der Wind wehte Staub über den dunkelgrauen Boden.

"Darauf, dass du endlich mal eigenständig wirst. Ich beobachte dich schon ne ganze Weile und du wärst ohne die Hilfe anderer schon lange tot. Und deswegen hab ich was für dich vorbereitet"

Mit einem Schnippsen des Unbekannten erhob sich eine Felswand aus dem Boden, darin befand sich ein kleiner Spalt, gerade noch groß genug für einen Erwachsenen.

"Moment mal. Wer bist überhaupt, dass du mir sagst, was ich zu tun hab? Und was hätte ich davon?"

"Sagen wir mal, ich bin sowas wie dein zweites Ich. Ich gammel da in dir so vor mich hin und bla bla. Jedenfalls weiß ich so einiges um die Herzlosen, das Schlüsselwert und wie du nach hause kommst" erklärte der Mann: "Machen wir nen Deal. Hinter der Felswand ist ne alte Kirche. Triff mich da und ich erklär dir alles. Siehs als nen Test. Die Prüfung des Fels oder sowas. Viel Glück" Der Fremde verschwand in einem dunklen Portal. Der Typ war echt reif für die Klappse... Aber Serox würde sich nocheinmal mit ihm unterhalten müssen, auch wenn er sich dafür einer bekloppten Prüfung unterziehen musste, vielleicht würde er ja tatsächlich etwas Brauchbares erfahren. Und außerdem war der Typ ihm noch eine Erklärung schuldig, wie er ihn hierher bekommen hatte.

Der Schlüsselträger quetsche sich durch den Spalt und starrte in den Abgrund, der sich vor ihm auftat. An dessen anderen Ende gab es wirklich eine Kirche. Der Schlüsselträger sah sich um, in den Wänden befanden sich Kerben, an denen man sich festhalten konnte. Anscheinend hatte er keine andere Wahl, also begann Serox mit der Kletterpartie. Er brauchte erstaunlich wenig Kraft, um sich zu halten. Nach wenigen Metern war Schluss mit dem an der Wand hängen. Um weiter voran zu kommen müsste er an die gegenüberliegende Wand springen, wobei eine kleine Plattform den Weg über den Abgrund vereinfachte. Der Junge nahm seinen Mut zusammem und drückte sich von der Wand ab, schritt mehr über die Plattform als von dieser abzuspringen und hielt sich mit etwas Mühe an dem Fels fest. Er sprang an eine Stange, schwang an dieser vor und zurück und flog dann auf eine Plattform. Auf einem Pfosten balancierte der Schlüsselträger, landete auf einem weiteren und hing letztendlich wieder an einer Stange. Er schwang sich zu einer zweiten, was er drei mal wiederholte, bis er am Ende des Parcours angekommen war. Etwas erstaunt über die doch recht sinnfreie Prüfung ging der junge Mann weiter.

Als er die Kirche betrat schien ihm ein geschickt inszeniertes Lichtspiel an. Rießige Glasfenster zeugten von heldenhaften Kriegern die für ihr Land - wobei man bei den unterschiedlichen Bannern und Rüstungen glatt meinen könnte für ihre Rasse - in die Schlacht zogen. Weiter vorne stand auch der Fremde.

"Hier bin ich" rief Serox.

"Hat auch ziehmlich lange gedauert" antwortete man ihm.

"Ich hab meinen Teil erfüllt" sagte er: "Du wolltest mir Informationen geben"

"Ja, das wollte ich" der Fremde kam näher: "Was willst du denn wissen?"

"Das, was ich noch nicht kenne" Serox spürte keine Gefahr von dem Mann ausgehen: "Wer bist du?"

"Ha, das ist für dich viel zu komplieziert" lachte dieser: "Man könnte sagen, ich bin nur ein Schatten. Interresiert es dich nicht, wie du die Welten retten kannst?"

"Ich habe nicht vor, die Welten alleine aus dem Dreck zu ziehen. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass es viele Personen gibt, die gegen die Herzlosen kämpfen"

"Stimmt, aber die haben nicht wirklich eine Chance. Am Ende wird nur das Schlüsselschwert etwas ausrichten können. Bis dahin versteck dich ruhig"

"Dann verrat mir, warum gerade ich eines bekommen habe"

"Komm dir nicht wie etwas besonderes vor. Damals hatten viele ein Schlüsselschwert. Die Schlüsselträger wachten über die Welten. Damals war das Licht in den Herzen der Menschen noch stärker als die Dunkelheit. Doch irgendwann wurde die Dunkelheit stärker und die Schlüsselträger gaben sich ihr hin. Sie griffen andere Welten an, behaupteten dabei, dass deren Bewohner von der Dunkelheit besessen waren. Ein Krieg brach unter ihnen aus und Kingdom Hearts entschied, keine neuen Schlüsselträger auszuwählen"

"Und Wer oder was ist dieses Kingdom Hearts" unterbrach Serox.

"Kingdom Hearts ist das Herz aller Welten, so sagt man. Es soll seinen eigenen Willen haben und sowohl pure Dunkelheit als auch pures Licht sein. Jedenfalls, der Krieg kostete die Meisten das Leben, einige hielten sich versteckt und vergingen, als ihre Zeit gekommen war. Licht und Dunkelheit waren nun gleich stark in den Herzen der Menschen vertreten. Die Schlüsselträger gerieten immer mehr in Vergessenheit und nurnoch Mythen und unsterbliche Wesen wussten von ihnen. In den letzten Jahrzehnten erschienen alte Schlüsselschwerter wieder in den Händen neuer Krieger. Diese begannen wieder einen Krieg, auch wenn dieser nicht so verheerend war wie der erste. Das Ganze war kein Zufall. Ich glaube, die Schlüsselschwerter passen sich ihrem Träger an, 'lernen' von ihm. Diese Theorie kam mir, da seit dem Auftauchen der Herzlosen nur neue Schlüsselschwerter erschienen sind und die alten langsam ihre Kraft verlieren. Deines ist neu" fuhr der Unbekannte fort.

"Das beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage"

"Ganz ruhig, ja? Du würdest das sonst nicht verstehen. Schlüsselschwerter sind indirekt Magie, materialisierte Licht, oder eben Dunkelheit. Selten gibt es auch welche, die die Kräfte von beidem in sich tragen, ist leider nicht allzu leicht rauszufinden. Du hast dein Schlüsselschwert bekommen, weil du Affinitäten zu Licht und Dunkelheit hast. Und wegen einem reinen Herzen, wachem Verstand und Sachen, die n Held eben mit sich rumschleppt"

"Dann hat sich Kingdom Hearts nicht gerade den besten ausgesucht"

"Pah, ich kannte Meister mit dem Schlüsselschwert, die es weniger verdient hatten als du. In dir liegt ein verdammt großes Potenzial. Du musst wissen, Magier gewinnen für gewöhnlich ihre Kraft aus ihrer Umgebung. Und du hast eben einen ausgeprägten Hang zu Licht und Dunkelheit. Wenn du diese Fähigkeit mit der Kraft des Schlüsselschwerts kombinierst, kannst du es weit bringen"

"Woher willst du so viel über mich wissen" fragte der Junge.

"Sowas ist leicht zu erkennen, zumindest wenn man ein Bisschen Erfahrung hat. Sonst noch Fragen?"

"Wenns soviele gibt" schertzte Serox: "Weißt du, was mit meiner Heimat geschehen ist?"

"Das ist auch eine witzige Angelegenheit. Es passiert recht oft, dass sich Herzlose über eine Welt hermachen. In den meisten Fällen erwählt Kingdom Hearts erst dann seinen Kandidaten für ein Schlüsselschwert. Wenn sich die Kraft des Schlüsselschwertes mit der Kraft im Herzen seines Trägers verbindet, reicht das den Herzlosen meistens fürs Erste. Das war aber genug Belohnung für die kleine Klettertour. Ich werd dich wieder darauf ansprechen, wenn ich Lust hab dir mehr zu erzählen" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Fremde erneut in einem Portal. Die Umgebung löste sich sofort in Finsterniss auf.

Serox erwachte wieder in einem kleinen Raum, wo neben dem Bett einige Gerätschaften standen. War er im Krankenhaus? So wie es hier aussah, wer er wohl noch in Cascadia. Der Schlüsselträger kannte einfach keine andere Welt mit auch nur annähernd so hoch entwickelter Technologie. Er ließ sich ins Bett sinken, das Aufstehen hatte ihm unschöne Kopfschmerzen bescheert. Obwohl er mindestens eine Stunde geschlafen haben musste, fühlte er sich müde. Das würde von dem ständigen Wechseln in seine beiden Notfallformen kommen. Serox schloss die Augen und gönnte sich noch etwas Schlaf.


	9. Kapitel VI: Der nächste Schritt

Xar betrat die alte Wohnung, in der er sicher mehrere Monate nicht gewesen war. Es hatte sich einiges an Staub in dem kleinen Apartment angesammelt. Er musste seinen Mantel abnehmen, so warm war es im Vergleich zu draußen. Der Blonde warf ihn auf das alte Sofa neben dem Kleiderschrank. Dieser führte in Wahrheit zu einem zweiten Raum, dazu musste man jedoch erst einmal das Hologramm an der scheinbaren Decke durchschauen und merken, dass es etwas zu viele Kleiderstangen gab. Das eine Mal als ihn hier Polizisten besucht hatten gelang es jenen nicht. Xar kletterte hinauf und holte aus dem halbwegs modern eingerichteten Raum seine alte Pistole und einige Kugeln. Was war er doch für ein mieser Schütze. Hätte es damals nicht die Sieben Sterne Einheit gegeben, er hätte seine Militärkarriere sicher nach einem Jahr schon aufgegeben. Stadtdessen hatte er zwölf Jahre damit verbracht, fremde Welten zu bereisen und gegen die verschiedensten Gegner zu kämpfen. Er vermisste die alten Zeiten etwas, was sicher auch daran lag, dass er seine alten Kollegen in letzter Zeit öfters traf. Elgaron sah er noch immer ab und zu, von Arykiel hörte man in seiner Position selbstverständlich des öfteren, aber Cel's Auftauchen am Thardall-Markt hätte keiner der Beiden wirklich erwartet. Sein kleiner Bruder gelang derweil auch etwas an Ruhm, vor allem als Archäologe. Und er kratze gerade an der Oberfläche einer Verschwörung, die wiedermal die Welt zu vernichten drohte. Eigentlich wie alle paar Monate - oder doch nicht, diesmal waren mehrere Welten betroffen. Und er, der große sechste Stern stand dort in diesem verstaubten Geheimzimmer mit nichts weiter als einer veralteten Handfeuerwaffe. Und das nur, weil Cabral von der Fähigkeit des Schlüsselschwerts, jederzeit herbeigerufen werden zu können, die Inspiritation erhalten hatte, für ihre Waffen das gleiche zu bauen. Oh, wenn er seinem Schwert auch nur einen Kratzer zufügen würde...

Ein Piepton erklang aus seiner Hosentasche. Hoffentlich war es Serox. Der Kleine lag schon eine Woche im Krankenhaus und Cabral wusste den Ausgang des Kampfes nicht mehr, da er eins auf den Deckel bekommen hatte. Die Nachricht kam allerdings von Elgaron, welcher ihn treffen wollte. Auch gut, er würde sicher etwas über Arykiel's Strategie wissen, was den Blonden brennend interessierte. Ein Auftrag für ihn wär auch nicht schlecht, in letzter Zeit wollte einfach niemand mehr ihn in seiner Nähe haben. Vor sieben Jahren dagegen war er eine wahre Berühmtheit, zumindest unter Freunden großer Schlachten und Heldengeschichten. Letztere begannen dann meistens mit "Die sieben Sterne zogen erneut unter ihrem Anführer Xardasen aus, um eine weitere Welt von dem Bösen zu befreien". Das waren noch Zeiten. Der Schwertkämpfer schwang sich auf sein Levibike und fuhr zu den von Elgaron vorgegebenen Koordinaten.

Er stellte sein Gefährt hinter einem Trümmerhaufen ab und betrat den von Schrottbergen umzaunten Platz. Keine Spur von Elgaron. Plötzlich richtete man Gewehre auf ihn - ein Hinterhalt. Locker zwei Dutzend Polizisten hatten ihn umstellt, dazu noch ein paar Mitglieder des BWiS - des Bundes zur Wahrung der inneren Sicherheit. "Xardasen Hyrothal Rarnondes, gegen sie liegt eine Anzeige wegen Dessertierens, mehrfachen Mordes, Widerstands gegen die Staatsgewalt, Vereitelung des Strafvollzugs, unbefugten Nutzens magischer Fertigkeiten, sowie 12 weiterer Straftaten vor" erklärte ihm eine dieser Marionetten: "Hiermit verhafte ich sie im Namen Cascadias. Sollten sie Widerstand leisten, sind wir befugt, sie zu erschiessen"

"Mehrfachen Mordes? Konntet ihr nicht so weit zählen oder wart ihr einfach zu faul?" spottete Xar, während er langsam nach vorne ging. Mit Sicherheit waren mehrere Scharfschützen in den Gebäuden stationiert. Er sollte ihnen kurz die Sicht nehmen oder sie verschrecken. Für beides sollte sein Lieblingszauber reichen.

"Tja, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass eure Kollegen mir noch mehr Morde vorwerfen, solltet ihr jetzt verschwinden. Ihr denkt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich von ein paar Amateurschützen einbuchten lasse?" verhöhnte er sein Gegenüber, während er Lichtenergie kanalisierte: "Wenn ihr also nichts dagegen habt, würde ich euch jetzt gerne töten"

Er hatte genug Energie aufgebaut, dass seine Aura sichtbar wurde. "Feuer!" befahl jemand, im gleichen Moment entfesselte Xar seine Kraft: "Sonnenaufgang!"

Nachdem sich der Lichtschwall den sein Zauber verursacht hatte wieder verzogen hatte zeugten nurnoch dampfende, schwarze Häufchen von seinen Kontrahenten. Ein junger Mann hatte überlebt. "Mörder!" brüllte er und in einem Lichtstrahl erschien in seiner Rechten eine Waffe, die dem Schlüsselschwert ähnelte. Dieser stürmte auf ihn zu, Xar griff während des Ausweichens reflexartig an die Stelle, an der sich sein Schwertgriff sonst befand. Er trat nach vorn und ließ dem Möchtegern im Schritt sein Knie schmecken. Chancenlos ging sein Gegner zu Boden. Xar zögerte einen Moment. Sollte er einen Schlüsselträger umbringen? Eine dreckige Made, die sich dem BWiS anschloss und ihn auch noch angriff, hatte es sicher nicht anders verdient. Andererseits könnte er auch wie Serox einfach eingeteilt worden sein. Der Blonde sollte Gnade wallten lassen, er wusste einfach zu wenig über dieses Schlüsselschwert, um einem einzelnen einen Wert beimessen zu können. Er ließ den Ohnmächtigen am Boden liegen, stieg auf sein Levibike und fuhr davon.

Er sollte schnellstens herausfinden, wie man an seine Kontaktdaten kam und ob Elgaron dazu gebracht wurde, die Nachricht von seiner Personifikationsnummer aus zu senden. Doch zuerst verließ er die Stadt, Cabral sollte inzwischen mit dem Bearbeiten seines Schwertes fertig sein.

"In dieser Welt baut eine Truppe des Disneyp Königreiches einen Stützpunkt auf. Es sind gut 200 Soldaten stationiert und ein Schlüsselträger. Vier weitere befinden sich im nahe gelegenen Cascadia" erklärte der General zum gefühlten zehntausendsten Mal die Truppen des Feindes.

"Es sind Fünf, und das schon seit einer Woche. Sie sollten sich besser informieren" sagte Malefiz, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte: "Es ist eher zweifelhaft, dass diese uns in die Quere kommen werden, falls das jedoch passieren sollte, bleibt unser Ziel gleich. Das gilt vor allem für dich" die alte Schnalle blickte ihn bei dem Satz an, als hätte sein kleiner Konflikt letztes Mal beinahe den Sieg gekostet.

"Jaja, ich werds schon nicht verbocken. Ich hab doch eh nur zwei Hände" entgegnete er knapp. Dieses ganze Geschwafel war einfach nervtötend, gerade, da er es seiner Einheit erklären müssen werde.

"Die Trupps A und C landen an der östlichen Küste. Trupp D greift von Süden die Siedlung an, Einheit B lockt von Süd-Westen die Feinde aus ihrer Basis, den Sturm auf den Stützpunkt übernimmt Trupp E. Sondertrupp F entledigt sich der Magier im Tempel im Westen"

Was gäbe er nicht dafür, einfach wieder frei durchs Land ziehen zu können...

"Die Zeit rennt, wir legen ab" befahl der General und ging.

Zeit zu jagen...

"Na, wie läufts?" begrüßte Xar den Magier.

"Bin mit der ersten Hälfte fertig" erwiderte jener: "Der Rücktransport ist ziemlich kompliziert"

"Aber auch eher zweitrangig. Wie lange wirst du noch in etwa brauchen?" der Schwertkämpfer war nie eine gedulgige Person gewesen.

Cabral warf ihm eine Halskette zu: "Wenn dir die Hälfte reicht, bin ich fertig"

An der Kette befand sich ein Amulet in Form des siebengezackten Sterns, darin befand sich ein matter Edelstein.

"Wo haste denn den her?" wunderte sich Xar, denn Cabral hatte den ganzen Vormittag in seinem Zimmer verbracht.

"Kyriel hat das für mich angefertigt"

"Wusste ja garnicht, dass er solchen Kleinkram hinkriegt. Also, wie ist der Spruch?"

"Gibt keinen, du kennst dein Schwert gut genug. Stell dir einfach vor, du hättest es in der Hand"

Xar rief in Gedanken seine Waffe zu sich, in der Tat funktionierte Cabrals kleine Bastelei.

"Nicht schlecht, hätt ich vor ner Stunde gut gebrauchen können" Xar setzte sich: "Durfte ein paar Ordnungshüter grillen"

"Dann war dir wenigstens nicht langweilig. Gabs danach wenigstens was zu plündern?"

"Nichts als Asche. Ich hab die Typen mit einem Sonnenaufgang schnell erledigt"

"Das ist ja mal wieder typisch für dich. Du zerstörst einfach alles, was du in die Finger bekommst. Deswegen streitet sich Idya auch so oft mit dir"

"Ach Blödsinn. Das liegt daran, dass ich immer blutverschmiert hier auftauche und sie kein Blut sehen kann" scherzte der Blonde.

"Stimmt auch wieder. Ich frag mich manchmal echt, warum sie Weißmagierin geworden ist"

"Unausgelebte Träume der Eltern?" Bei dieser Antwort musste Cabral kurz lachen.

Idya stand plötzlich in der Tür, mit einem Blick finsterer als die pure Dunkelheit, und schon beneidete Xar die Häuflein Asche...

"Sir, wir haben soeben einen Funkspruch erhalten, in dem der Feind um Identifikation bittet"

"Einfach ignorieren" antwortete er nur: "Landen sie dort vorne bei dem Hügel"

Als Köder war seine Einheit die einzige, die mit dem Schiff anreiste. Sie sollten nichts weiter tun als ordentlich Tumult zu machen und die angelockten Soldaten solange zu beschäftigen, bis Einheit E deren Stützpunkt eingenommen hatte. Nachdem er dem Kapitän den Befehl erteilt hatte, auf einige Felder schießen zu lassen, ging er zu seinen Soldaten.

"So, ihr Memmen, gleich gehts los" begrüßte er die etwa 50 Mann: "Irgendwo da unten rennt ein Schlüsselträger rum. Wenn einer von euch den sieht, sagt mir unverzüglich Bescheid. Wer sich auf eigene Faust mit dem anlegt, den schmeiß ich persönlich vom Schiff, nachdem wir wieder abgehoben haben, kapiert?"

"Ja Sir!" tönte ihm mehrfach entgegen.

"Ansonsten macht einfach möglichst viel kaputt und verratet bloß nicht, dass wir noch andere Truppen in der Nähe haben. Niemand wird Unterstützung anforden, auch wenn ihr alleine gegen 20 kämpft. Wir sollen einfach nur Zeit rausschlagen und möglichst viele Feinde töten"

"Sir, ja Sir!" Seine eigene Truppe willenloser Marionetten zu haben gefiel ihm allmählich. Die Ladefläche des Schiffes öffnete sich und gab einen Blick auf die grünen Wiesen preis.

"Also dann, treten wir in ein paar Ärsche!"

Gerademal ein Schiff näherte sich ihnen. Ein kleiner Transporter, mit sicher nicht mehr als zehn Mann an Bord. Einige Menschen verließen das Schiff in ihre Richtung.

"Bogenschützen, erste Salve. Feuer!" befahl er uns sah vergnügt zu, wie die meisten Feinde unter dem Pfeilhagel zu Boden gingen. Per Funk befahl er den Leute an Bord ihres Schiffes, den wegfliegenden Transporter in Ruhe zu lassen. Stadtdessen hob der Vogel ab und machte sich auf den Weg nach Westen, wo er sich in den Bergen versteckte. Mit den Bodentruppen begab er sich Richtung Nord-Ost. Im Süden sahen sie bereits erste Rauchschwaden, Truppe D hatte mit ihrer Aufgabe begonnen. Die Feinde würden nun zur Siedlung eilen. Sollten sie über Westen vorrücken, wäre es seine Aufgabe, sie abzufangen. Kämen die über Osten, was ihres Auftretens wegen wahrscheinlicher war, würde sich Trupp A darum kümmern. Mit drei Jägern begrüßte man ihren Angriff, die Zauberer seiner Einheit holten sie jedoch recht zügig vom Himmel. Angespannt warteten seine Leute auf die ersten Bodentruppen. Hinter einem Hügel kamen erste Kämpfer in silberner Rüstung hervor. Er wartete einen Moment, dann rief er: "Bogenschützen, zweite Salve, Feuer!" Die Pfeile richteten aufgrund der Rüstungen wenig Schaden an, sollten den Gegner allerdings dazu veranlassen, sie ernst zu nehmen. "Attacke!" befahl er und zückte im Spurt seine Schwerter. Gold und Silber pflügten durch die feindlichen Reihen, die nun immer mehr Soldaten entbehren mussten. Mehrere Minuten dauerte die erste Welle an, die zweite kam nach kurzer Pause, allerdings mit weniger Mann. "Dritte Salve!" Pfeile stickten den Boden. Mit wenigen Verlusten war diese Angriffswelle auch überstanden. Sein neuer Kampfstil machte sich recht gut. Es gab eine kurze Funkbesprechung mit den anderen Truppenführern. Truppe A teilte sich die Gegner mit ihnen, nur einige hundert Meter entfernt. Trupp D plünderte bereits, was man alles tragen konnte, C fing Flüchtlinge aus der Siedlung ab. F hatte einige Probleme mit der Tempelgarde, E antwortete nicht. Er musste sich entscheiden, entweder half er beim Tempel aus, in dessen nächster Entfernung seine Einheit war. Oder er stürmte den Feindesstützpunkt, wo sich wahrscheinlich sein Opfer befand. Im Norden stieg eine Leuchtrakete am Himmel auf, die Mission war abgeschlossen. "Wir haben den Schlüsselträger!" gab sein Kollege am Tempel per Funk durch. "Alle Mann zum Tempel im Westen, wir unterstützen Trupp F!" brüllte er seinen Männern entgegen. "Kapitän, landen sie östlich des Tempels und machen sie sich bereit, einige Verletzte aufzunehmen" ging an Schiff. Mit dunklen Tunnel sprang seine Einheit zum Einsatzort, wo der Kampf fast schon fair schien. Seine Bogenschützen erledigten die Magier, die hinter den feindlichen Kämpfern Stellung bezogen hatten. Wer konnte, der heilte verwundete Kameraden. Im Tempel befand sich sein Kollege, der gerade die letzten Wächter niederstreckte. "Gut, dass ihr uns den Rücken stärkt" empfing er ihn: "Wir sollten zum Rückzug ansetzen, Ha" "Wo ist der Schlüsselträger?" unterbrach er ihn. "Wahrscheinlich bei den Flüchtigen vor den Bergen. Willst du dich um sie kümmern?" "Ja, bring deine Leute hier raus. Auf gehts Männer, schnappen wir uns ein paar Deserteure!"

Mit acht Mann, den besten und schnellsten Kämpfern die ihm zur Verfügung standen, marschierte er weiter Richtung Westen, der Rest seiner Einheit half beim Plündern des Tempels. Nicht lange und die 15 Flüchtlinge waren eingeholt. Aus dem Hinterhalt griffen seine Männer an, Schützen hatte er keine mit. Ein blondes Mädchen rief ein Schlüsselschwert zu sich. Um den Griff zog sich ein Halbkreis, die Klinge war ein Trapez mit nach innen gebogenen Katheten. Der Schlüsselbart bestand aus drei Kreisen, diese waren gelb und orange umrandet, wie der Rest der Waffe. "Die Blonde gehört mir!" rief der Jäger, seine Untergebenen hatten die meist verletzten Gegner schnell besiegt. "Zwei?" stutze das Mädchen beim Anblick ihres Kontrahenten: "Wer bist du?" Bei dem Gedanken, gegen diese erbärmliche Gestalt anzutreten, musste er lachen. Es war sein düsteres, böses Lachen, welches seine Antwort perfekt untermalte: "Ich bin Jäger, und du bist meine Beute" Die Kleine stürmte vor, ihren langsamen Angriffen wich er spielerisch aus. Obwohl all ihre Kameraden tot waren, schien sie zu glauben, noch mit dem Leben davon kommen zu können, wie naiv. Er sprang nach hinten, der Kampf war zu einfach. Sein letzter ernstzunehmender Gegner war der Schlüsselträger mit der Narbe am Hals gewesen. Seine rechte Klinge schoss vor, er zog sie zurück, aus der Drehung glitt seine linke Waffe durch den Arm seines Feindes. Mit rechts parierte er, von links griff er an. Um seinen Feind leiden zu lassen ließ er seine Klingen wirbeln, durchstach einen Fuß, grub sein Knie ihn den Magen der Blonden. Des Kämpfens überdrüssig schleuderte er sie ein Stück von ihm weg. Er gab sich im Geiste ganz der heißen Wut des Feuers wieder. "Tretet zurück" warnte er seine Männer: "Feuga!" Die Flammensäulen schossen in einem Radius von gut sieben Metern gen Himmel und ließen nichts als Asche in dem Blumenfeld zurück. Er ging zu der verbrannten Leiche der Schlüsselträgerrin und packte deren Waffe. Die schwarzen Finger klammerten sich noch immer um den Griff. Ohne sich groß Gedanken zu machen, schlug der Jäger gleich die ganze Hand ab. Das Mädchen stieß einen entsetzlichen Schrei aus. Er setzte seine Klinge bereits an ihre Kehle, da kam ihm ein viel schönerer Gedanke. Das Mädchen sollte am Leben bleiben, verkrüppelt und entstellt. "Sorg dafür, dass sie nicht verblutet" sagte er zu einem Krieger, von dem er wusste, dass jener heilen konnte. Kaltblütig ließen er und seine Soldaten die wimmernde Gestalt zurück und gingen zum Schiff.

Xar rieb sich die Wange. Heilerinnen konnten verdammt gut Ohrfeigen austeilen...

Immerhin, es gab endlich wieder Arbeit für ihn. Einem Forscher war ein Monster aus seinem Käfig entkommen, hatte sich mit irgendwelchen Mitteln vollgepumt und wütete nun in der Stadt. Genau der richte Job für ihn. Er kam sich etwas schäbig vor, so weit oben. Das Königshaupt war mit seinen über achteinhalbtausend Metern Höhe einer der höchsten Berge Cascadias und ein Paradies für Wissenschaftler. In der Tertius-Ebene lagen viele hoch angesehene und dementsprechend teure Universitäten. Man nannte den Destrikt übrigens deshalb Ebene, da die vielen künstlichen Grünanlagen und Bauplätze allesammt eine ähnliche Höhe vorwiesen und man deswegen von weiter oben den Eindruck, hatte, unter einem befände sich eine Ebene.

Die anderen beiden teuersten Stadtteile bildeten der Himmelsbrecher mit zehntausend Metern Höhe und Sternenfall, wo in fast zwölfeinhalbtausend Metern Höhe der Regierrungssitz erhaben über einem steilen Abgrund thronte, doppelt so weit vom Meeresspiegel entfernt wie die Stadt selbst. Einmal, vor vielen Jahren, war er selbst dort gewesen. Das große Gebäude war so entworfen, dass bei Morgengrauen das Sonnenlicht von einem Kristall im Hauptturm direkt in die große Halle geworfen wurde, wo es unzählige Spiegel durch den Raum schickten, was ein atemberaubendes Farbspektakel war. Der höchste Turm des Regierungsgebäudes offenbarte einen Blick von dem Gipfel Sternenfalls bis zu der Gebirgskette am anderen Ende der Stadt.

Bei guten Wetter sah man von dort auch den Drachenzahn, der, fast so hoch wie der Himmelsbrecher, nicht unweit seiner neuen Heimat den Eingang ins Pharem-Hochland bewachte. Zwischen den beiden Gebirgsketten lag die um Längen schönere Nuall-Schlucht, sodass sich eigentlich nie ein Bergsteiger für diese Gegend interresierte. Die meisten machten sich es lieber zum Ziel, über die alten Gebirgspässe nach Cascadia zu kommen, wie es die Menschen früher getan haben mussten.

Im Süd-Westen dagegen gab es nur die Jakht Merya, die nur selten Menschen aufsuchten, meistens um an gut bezahltes Fleisch für Behemoth-Schnitzel zu kommen.

Im Norden befanden sich die Aschespitzen, welche mit siebentausend Metern die letzte Barrikade vor dem Meer bildeten. Der ständig aktive Vulkangürtel war besonders bei Historikern beliebt, dort sollen der Legende nach die sieben Könige den Dämonenherrscher Yao-ji getötet und den Anführer der Drachen, Chaos, befreit haben. Bisher hatte man Ruinen mit ähnlicher Architektur wie im Pharem-Hochland und Gefäße, verziert wie die aus der Nuall-schlucht, gefunden, was einige noch heute an die Gesichte der sieben Völker glauben ließ.

Xar verstand nicht, warum die meisten Menschen die Stadt nie verließen, und falls doch, nur andere Welten besuchten.

Das einzige, was man wirklich langweilig nennen konnte, waren die Ebenen im Westen, welche man wegen der Mysthschwaden aber nur von Sternenfall sehen konnte. Im Gegenzug gab es jedoch eine Vielzahl von Wildarten, die qualitativ deutlich besseres Fleisch lieferten als ihre gezüchteten Artgenossen. Ein Vorteil durch die Ignoranz der Menschen war, dass man außerhalb der Stadt in aller Ruhe die Natur genießen konnte.

Der Blonde hatte nur das Amulett bei sich, denn bei so manchen "Fans" des Krieges war sein Schwert inzwischen eine regelrechte Berühmtheit. Er fuhr durch die alten Bergschächte, wo heute die Fusionskraftwerke waren. Eine Spur der Zerstörung veranlasste ihn, Halt zu machen. Hinter einer Ecke befand sich sein Ziel, ein mutierter Behemoth. Das Monster hatte pechschwarzes Fell, seine Hörner schimmerten düster im schwachen Licht hier unten. Er durfte das Tier töten, seinem Besitzer war sehr wohl klar, dass er es lebend nie wieder einsperren konnte. Xar beschwor sein Schwert, dieser stumme Zauber war ihm immernoch unheimlich. Er schlug mit seinem Schwert den Schweif ab, an dessen Ende saß ein Dorn, der ein speziell entwickeltes Gift absonderte. Während sich das Biest umdrehte setzte der Schwertkämpfer mit einem Trinitas auf dessen Bein nach. Die Kugel zerrissen die Muskeln problemlos und hinterließen tiefe Schrammen im Knochen. Das Wesen war so gezüchtet worden, dass es nicht aus Schmerz schrie, um es besser im Kampf einsetzen zu können. Sein Zweihänder kreiste um ihn herum und schnitt dank seines Stärkungsspruches durch Fleisch und Knochen wie durch Butter. Der Behemoth lebte noch, gab keinen einzigen Ton von sich, obwohl er regelrecht in Stücke gehackt worden war. Um ihm weiteren Schmerz zu ersparen, köpfte Xar den Behemoth und nahm ein abgeschlagenes Horn an sich, um seinen Triumph beweisen zu können.

Er kassierte die Belohnung von dem sichtbar erleichterten Professor an und verschwand wieder. Von hier aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf den Landeplatz des Sternenfalls, auf dem gerade ein prunkvolles, jedoch winziges Schiff gelandet war. Xar drehte die Aufpralldämpfer voll auf und stürtze sich in den Gebäudedschungel.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit waren sie endlich in der neuen Welt angekommen. Sora hatte hohe Erwartungen, nachdem ihm der König im Weltenmeer das kolossale Flaggschiff gezeigt hatte, dessen Ausmaße man durch das kleine Fenster nichteinmal sehen konnte. Auch waren nach etwa der Hälfte des Weges keine Herzlosenschiffe mehr aufgetaucht, was ihn doch sehr verwundert hatte. Ihm klappte regelrecht die Kinnlade herunter, als er sah, wie hoch sie waren. Ein paar wenige Fahrzeuge, nein, Schwebzeuge waren auf den Straßen in ihrer Höhe. Der Schlüsselträger sah jemanden mit einem großen Schwert auf einem schwebenden Motorrad eine Straße entlang fahren. Der Typ sprang einfach in den Abgrund! Keinen Augenblick später war er auch schon zwischen den vielen Gebäuden verschwunden. Diese Stadt war nicht nur in der Höhe ihrer Gebäude ein Extremum. Über ein ganzes, gigantisches Tal zog sich der Teppich aus grau. Auch das Gebäude vor ihnen war deutlich größer, als das, was er bisher gesehen hatte. Zusammen mit Kairi und Riku führte ihn der König durch die majestätischen, weißen Gänge in einen doch recht unscheinbaren Raum. Dieser war zwar auch ganz in weiß gehüllt, doch war die Decke deutlich niedriger als in den Gängen. Hinter einem einfachen Schreibtisch saß ein grimmig blickender Mann, der sie wohl nicht besonders freundlich willkommen heißen würde.

"König Mickey, es ist mir ein Vergnügen, euch wieder zu sehen" begann dieser in förmlichen Ton: "Dürfte ich erfahren, weshalb ihr ein paar Kinder mitgebracht habt?"

"Hey, wir sind keine Kinder!" rief Sora energisch, was bildete sich der Typ nur ein?

Riku stieß ihm in die Rippen. "Pass auf, was du sagst, Sora" flüsterte er: "Vor uns sitzt der Herrscher dieser Welt"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann überhörte höflicher Weiße Sora´s kleinen Ausrutscher.

"Ich bin auch erfreut, euch erneut anzutreffen, Kaiser Arykiel" sprach der König: "Diese Kinder sind alle Schlüsselträger, sie haben bereits oft gegen die Herzlosen gekämpft"

"Interessant" sagte der Kaiser nachdenklich: "Dass diese mächtige Waffe vorallem an Kinder vergeben wird"

"Wie meint ihr das, Sir?" fragte Riku.

"Nun, in meiner Stadt befindet sich seit einigen Tagen ein Schlüsselträger, er müsste in etwa euer Alter haben"

"Haben wir denn in dieser Welt schon einen Stützpunkt?" wollte Kairi wissen.

"Nein, aber Tara ist nicht weit von hier stationiert" entgegnete Riku.

"Dieser hier ist aber ein Junge" sagte der Kaiser kühl. "Er befindet sich seit dem Angriff letzte Woche im Krankenhaus"

"Sollten wir dann nicht zu dem gehen?" Sora hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Eben letzte Woche war ein Schlüsselträger ermordet worden. Und zwar nur er, keiner seiner Kameraden.

"Dafür haben wir später Zeit" gebat der König: "Jedenfalls haben wir keine Informationen über eine Gruppierung namens Düsterschwingen finden können"

"Schade. Jedenfalls beginne ich langsam, an dem Nutzen unseres Abkommens zu zweifeln. Bisher konnten ein paar Kriminelle jeden ihrer Angriffe abwehren. Es stimmt zwar, was ihr gesagt habt, ein Schlüsselschwert ist wirklich eine starke Waffe gegen Herzlose. Doch befindet sich nun ein solches in unseren Reihen. Was also sollte mich dazu bewegen, weiterhin das Leben unserer Soldaten bei der Verteidigung eurer Welten zu riskieren?"

"Ihr müsst mir verzeihen, natürlich können wir euch nicht mehr anbieten, als wir haben. Und das ist durch den Krieg wenig. Wenn ihr Interesse daran habt, dann könnten wir euch jedoch den Besitz an einigen zurückeroberten Welten übergeben"

"Euch scheint wirklich etwas an unserer Kooperation zu liegen. Nun gut, bisher hat sich daraus nichts negatives entwickelt, also wollen wir es bestehen lassen. Ich schlage vor, sie sehen sich etwas in der Stadt um. Wir sehen uns dann bei dem Bankett heute Abend wieder" der Kaiser verließ wortlos den Raum.

"Das ging ja nochmal gut" sagte der König.

"Wieso lassen wir uns so behandeln?" Sora hatte zwar nicht viel Ahnung von Politik, aber das, was er eben gehört hatte, konnte nicht gut sein: "Sollen die doch sehen, wo sie bleiben"

"Sora, du hast gesehen, wie fortgeschritten diese Welt ist. Allein ihr Flagschiff kann mehr Leute transportieren, als unsere ganze Flotte. Ein paar zerstörte Welten sind dafür ein geringer Preis" erklärte ihm Riku die tatsächliche Lage.

"Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt besser den Schlüsselträger suchen" schlug er vor.

"Das brauchen wir wohl nicht" meinte der König: "Jemand so wichtiges wird sicher zu dem Bankett heute eingeladen sein. Wir können die Zeit bis dahin ruhig anderweitig investieren"

"Wirklich? Dann will ich mir diese coolen Motorräder hier ansehen" grinste Sora.

Serox betrat den großen Festsaal. Man hatte ihn eingeladen, mit Arykiel zu speisen, wobei er wohl dazu diente, vor irgendjemandem anzugeben. Sonst hätte man auch keinen Grund gehabt, ihm eine neue Garderobe zu spendieren. Über einem dunkelgrauen Hemd trug er einen Harrnisch aus weißem Leder, zu dem sich passende Schienbeinschützer und Armschienen, von denen er nur die Linke trug, gesellten. Der Umhang, in dem selben leuchtenden Weiß gehalten wie die Hose, zeigte den siebengezackten Stern, das Wappen von Cascadia. Alles in Allem gefiel ihm sein neues Outfit recht gut, es erinnerte an einen Krieger, einen solchen er sicher auch repräsentieren sollte. Nur die Farbe war ihm persönlich etwas zu hell, aber einem geschenkten Gaul schaute man nunmal nicht ins Maul. Der Schlüsselträger langte kräftig zu, schließlich hatte er eine ganze Woche verschlafen! Eigentlich war das ganze schon ein wenig ironisch. Beim ersten Auftauchen der Herzlosen hatte man ihn noch verhaften wollen, jetzt lud man ihn zum Feiern ein. Um ehrlich zu sein erinnerte diese Veranstaltung eher an eine Geburtstagsfeier, als an eine Versammlung von Politikern. Viel zu feiern gab es für ihn jedenfalls nicht, ständig stellten ihn Menschen, die er überhaupt nicht kannte, Menschen, manchmal auch anderen Wesen, vor, die er noch viel weniger kannte. Aber er konnte sich nicht beschweren, es gab für ihn warmes Essen, frische Kleidung und ein Quartier für die Nacht. Einen so friedlichen Tag hatte er lange nicht mehr erlebt, und es schien nicht so, als ob er heute noch kämpfen müsste. Der Abend verlief entspannt, des Öfteren erzählte er von seinen Begegnungen mit den Herzlosen und ließ sich die Schönheit der Heimat seines Gesprächspartners beschreiben. Im späteren Verlauf des Abend traf er jemand bekanntes wieder, die drei Teenager aus der Winterhöhle. Angeführt wurden sie von einer Maus, ja, einer Maus! Sie ging ihm etwa bis zu Taille, am auffälligsten waren die Ohren, die ziemlich genau exakte Kreise sein mussten. Serox konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihn nicht wiedererkannten, zum Glück trug er andere Sachen.

"Darf ich vorstellen: Serox Tarrel" stellte ihn irgendsoein Typ vor, der sich dann ihm zuwand: "Euch gegenüber stehen König Mickey von Disneyp und die drei Schlüsselträger Sora, Riku und Kairi"

Der rothaarige machte eine leichte Verbeugung, was jedoch recht sinnfrei war, da er den Mäuserich trotzdem um einen Kopf überragte: "Seid gegrüßt, Eure Majestät" Die Formalitäten hatte er recht schnell begriffen.

"Ich grüße dich auch herzlich" wurde die Maus doch recht schnell persöhnlich: "Verräts du uns, wo du herkommst?"

"Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie meine Welt bezeichnet wird" begann er auszuweichen, beschloss dann aber, lieber die Wahrheit preiszugeben: "Aber die Gegend um meine Heimat nennt man die Schicksalsinseln"

Die drei Jugendlichen stutzen bei dem letzten Wort. "Soll das ein Witz sein? Da kommen wir auch her!" lachte der Braunhaarige, den man ihm als Sora vorgestellt hatte.

"Tja, die Welt ist klein" entgegnete er.

"Wie hast du die Welt verlassen können?" fragte ihn Riku, der, mit den bläulich-silbernen Haaren.

"Als ich gegen die Herzlosen kämpfte erschienen Schatten oder etwas ähnliches und 'verschluckten' mich. Danach bin ich in einer anderen Welt aufgewacht"

"Und wie lange ist das her?" ergriff wieder der König das Wort.

"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind seitdem fünfzehn Tage vergangen" Serox hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich hier durchlöchern zu lassen.

"Wie dem auch sei. Wie bist du bisher gegen die Herzlosen vorgegangen?" die Maus schien ihn bedrängen zu wollen, dass er nicht gleich ein Heer aufstellte und in die Schlacht zog, war ja wohl verständlich. Der König fuhr fort: "Derzeit versammeln wir nämlich Schlüsselträger und bereiten uns auf einen gemeinsamen Schlag gegen die Herzlosen vor. Falls du interessiert bist, würden wir dich gerne in unserem Bund willkommen heißen"

Er, an der Front? Hatte der Nager noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Mal ganz im Ernst, er war wirklich keine gute Wahl, um aktiv gegen die Herzlosen zu kämpfen. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass es ihn recht wenig interressierte, was sie vorhatten.

"Ich muss euer Angebot leider ausschlagen" begann er, wobei ihm diese Förmlichkeiten allmählich auf die Nerven gingen: "Denn habe ich im Momment private Dinge zu erledigen, die dringender sind"

"Das verstehe ich natürlich. Falls du deine Meinung ändern solltest, kannst du uns jederzeit kontaktieren"

Die Maus ging weiter, gefolgt von ihren drei Untergebenen. Und Serox durfte den nächsten Gast empfangen...

Sora wollte gerade wieder an Bord des Schiffes gehen, da fiel ihm ein, dass er eigentlich mit Kairi shoppen sollte. In dieser ewig erhellten Stadt hatten sicher auch die Läden permanent geöffnet, wahrlich ein Paradies für Mädchen. Einerseits wollte er sich am nächsten Tag nicht wieder eine Standpauke anhören müssen, vielleicht würde er auch etwas interessantes für sich finden, andererseits war er viel zu müde, noch irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Der Tag war sowieso sterbenslangweilig gewesen, in dieser Stadt gab es aber auch keine Action. Sora hatte ja nichtmal hierher fliegen dürfen, jetzt auch noch einkaufen? Nein, Danke!

Er ging in Richtung seiner Kabine, da wieß ihn ein Mitglied des Personals an, zum König zu gehen. Gemütlich begab er sich in die doch recht luxuriöse Kabine des Königs, wo sich dieser gerade im Gespräch mit einem Soldaten befand.

"Gab es Überlebende?" fragte er.

"Ja, einige wenige, wenn auch alle schwer verletzt waren. Tara ist unter ihnen" antwortete man ihm.

"Was ist passiert?" platzte Sora sogleich in die Unterhaltung: "Wieder Malefiz?"

"Ja, leider" erwiderte der Soldat: "Ihre Truppen griffen eine Welt an, in der wir gerade einen Stützpunkt errichteten, gerademal 13 Nyh entfernt. Sie töteten unsere Soldaten, plünderten und brandschatzten und verschwanden sofort wieder"

"Tschuldigt, aber was ist ein Nyh?"

"In Nyh geben wir die Distanz zwischen den Welten durch das Weltenmeer an. Ein Nyh bedeutet, dass man für die Strecke eine Sekunde im dunklen Korridor bräuchte" erklärte der König: "Also, was sagen die Überlebenden?"

"Die meisten meinen, umzingelt worden zu sein, der Feind schien diesen Angriff gut geplant zu haben. Nur die Soldaten, die im westlichen Tempel stationiert waren, konnten einen Hilfespruch aussenden, wurden dann aber auch besiegt. Tara hatte starke Verbrennungen am ganzen Körper und ihre rechte Hand wurde entfernt. Sie sagt, jemand mit zwei Schlüsselschwertern hätte ihres gestohlen und dann befohlen, ihr Überleben zu sichern"

"Majestät, ihr meint doch nicht?"

"Es scheint so, als würde die gleiche Person dahinter stecken, wie bei dem Mord letzte Woche" der König blickte nachdenklich in den Raum: "Soldat, abtreten"

"Jawohl, Sir!" der Mann verließ die Kabine.

"Warum hat er sie nur am Leben gelassen?" fragte der König mehr sich selbst, als Sora: "Theoretisch könnte sie sich ihr Schlüsselschwert einfach zurückrufen"

"Aber was will jemand mit drei Schlüsselschwertern? Es ist doch bereits schwierig genug, zwei zu beherrschen"

"Ich glaube, es geht ihm nicht darum, eine weitere Waffe zu haben. Allein ein Schlüsselschwert an sich zu binden bringt große Macht, selbst dein zweites, obwohl es nur künstlich ist, verleiht dir große Stärke"

"Da habt ihr recht. Aber jemand mit drei echten Schlüsselschwertern? Wie kann überhaupt jemand, der so machthungrig ist, von Kingdom Hearts eines bekommen haben?"

"Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass er es bei den dreien belassen wird"

"Dann sollten wir vor unserer Abreise morgen nocheinmal mit dem in dieser Welt sprechen"

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen über die Bergwipfel am anderen Ende der Stadt, als Serox aufbrach. Er hatte bereits einen kleinen Blick in die Stadt hinunter gewagt, er musste verdammt weit oben sein. Der Regierungssitz Cascadias befand sich auf einem Berg, den er nun fast bis zur Baugrenze nach unten gefahren war. Hier fing man ab einer bestimmten Höhe an, einen Berg zu bebauen. An unterster Stelle gab es jeweils eine Art Flughafen, sonst gab es nirgends eine Möglichkeit, die hohen Gebiete der Stadt zu erreichen. Auf dem Plat, welchen er eben betreten hatte, standen diverse Luftschiffe, die meisten wohl von Gästen des gestrigen Abends. Irgendwo hier auf dem rießigen Landeplatz sollte er sich mit Xar treffen. Während er sich die Schiffe ansah machten sich die meisten davon auf den Weg Richtung Heimat, sodass die sonst klare Luft leicht stickig wurde. Als er sich auf eine Kante setzte und in die Stadt unter ihm sah, gesellte sich auch Aldya dazu.

"Morgen" grüßte er: "Wo warst du gestern?" Er hatte seine Bestia eine ganze Woche nicht gesehen.

"Weg" antwortete sie genervt: "Ich hatte keine Lust auf deine Gesellschaft"

"Ist das nicht ein Bisschen sinnlos? Schließlich sind wir irgendwie mental verbunden oder sowas" entgegnete er.

"Nur deswegen muss ich ja nicht ständig bei dir sein"

"Bist du vielleicht ein winziges Bisschen gereizt?"

"Nein, warum sollte ich auch?" Aldya war kurz vor einem Wutausbruch: "Es sind ja nur alle, die ich kenne, seit ein paar hundert Jahren tot!"

"Hey, musst du deswegen gleich so rumbrüllen? Meine Freunde sind höchstwahrseinlich auch tot und ich bewahr nen kühlen Kopf"

"Ja, stattdessen tötest du irgendwelche Wesen und kippst danach um!"

"Ich hab mir das nicht so ausgesucht" Aus einem unersichtlichen Grund war Serox plötzlich auch wütend: "Und ohne das würdest du immernoch in dem Armband gefangen sein"

"Du meinst so wie die meiste Zeit seitdem wir uns getroffen haben? Jedesmal wenn du schläfst oder ohnmächtig wirst, lande ich wieder in der Dunkelheit!" War das eine Träne an ihrer Wange?

"Das wusste ich natürlich nicht, tut mir Leid" er sagte das, obwohl er wusste, dass es nichts brachte. Warum sollte er überhaupt reden? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich Aldya fühlte, und er würde es wohl auch nicht verstehen. Warum sollte er auch? Die zwei waren gezwungen, zusammen zu bleiben, deswegen mussten sie sich nicht gern haben. Gerade ihm konnte es egal sein. Wenn er das mit dem Beschwören richtig verstanden hatte, zehrte Aldya von seiner Kraft, sie sollte sich um sein Wohlgefallen bemühen. Blödsinn, er würde sie doch nicht einfach zurücklassen. Oder war er zu so etwas grausamen fähig? Wenn er daran dachte, wie er sich beim Kampf gegen Shadraw gefühlt hatte. Wie sehr es ihm gefallen hatte, ihn zu vernichten. Er hatte sich stark verändert, so kam es ihm zumindest vor. Zu hause hatte er seinen Mitmenschen nie etwas getan, inzwischen verspürte er manchmal einen gewissen Drang...

"Schon gut" riss ihn die Bestia aus seinen Gedanken: "Ich muss mich einfach daran gewöhnen, kein Mensch mehr zu sein"

"Weißt du, ein Mensch zu sein bedeutet nicht, menschlich zu sein" er lächelte sanft, um seiner Gefährtin ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit entgegenzubringen: "Ehrlich gesagt, ich finde, du bist um einiges mehr Mensch als ich"

"Was redest du da?" Plötzlich wich die leichte Wehleidigkeit in ihrer Stimme der Empörung: "Du bist doch kein Moster, nur weil du besondere Kräfte hast"

"Das weiß ich, ich wollte dich nur etwas ablenken" lachte der Schlüsselträger.

"Du bist echt verrückt" Aldya schubste, Serox fing sich wieder

"Sag mal, willst du, dass ich da runterfalle?"

"Natürlich, was denn sonst?" grinste seine Bestia.

Unter lautem Getöse erhob sich ein Schiff in die Luft. Es flog ein Stück und verschwand dann in einem bläulichem Licht.

"Gehen wir irgendwann nach Carathel?" fragte Aldya.

"Bittest du mich gerade um ein Date?" brachte er spaßeshalber entgegen: "In den meisten Geschichten kriegt der Held sowieso das Mädchen, du kannst also ruhig ehrlich sein"

"Was, wir beide! Diese Zeit ist echt verrückt. Außerdem würde ich dich nicht als einen Helden bezeichnen"

"Wieso nicht? Ich hab ein Schwert und hau wem aufs Maul" Glücklicherweißse hatte er das Gespräch in eine fröhlichere Stimmung lenken können: "Und weiß trag ich auch"

Bevor das Rumgeallber weitergehen konnte, tauchte König Mickey erneut auf: "Serox, ich weiß, dass du dich uns nicht anschließen wolltest, doch haben sich die Umstände geändert. Nicht weit von hier haben die Herzlosen eine Welt eingenommen. Und jemand macht Jagd auf Schlüsselträger, er hat schon mindestens zwei auf dem Gewissen" Die Maus machte eine kleine Sprechpause: "Ich fände, es wäre sicherer für dich, wenn du eine Zeit bei uns bleibst"

"Wie meint ihr das?" Serox ging dem Angebot mit ordentlich Misstrauen entgegen. Der Monarch war alleine gekommen. Wollte er sich als Vertrauensperson präsentieren? Vielleicht aber war sein Schiff einfach in der Nähe.

"Eventuell könntest du etwas mehr Vertrauen in uns gewinnen, wenn du einmal unsere Arbeit gesehen hast, sozusagen als eine Kostprobe"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr euch um mich zu sorgen braucht, ich komme gut alleine zu recht"

"Sag mal Serox, warum sollten wir auf Unterstützung verzichten?" mischte sich Aldya ein.

"Dürfte ich erfahren, wer die Junge Dame ist?"

"Das ist meine Bestia Aldya. Ihr seht, ich bin kein leichtes Opfer für diesen Jäger" Der Schlüsselträger war nicht gerade wild auf ein weiteres Gespräch, auch wenn die Maus ihm langsam entgegen kam. Allerdings hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl, sie würde nicht so schnell aufgeben. Und er wollte Aldya nicht einen weiteren Grund liefern, wütend auf ihn zu sein. "Aber es spricht eigentlich nichts dagegen, dass ich euch für einige Zeit begleite"

"Sehr schön" Der König war sichtbar erfreut. Er war es sicher nicht gewohnt, dass man seine Einladungen ausschlug. Aber Serox war nie ein großer Freund von Autoritätspersonen gewesen und er würde es diesem Nager nicht einfach machen...

Wie erwartet stand das Schiff des Königs nicht weit entfernt. Serox war selten vor einem größerem Gefährt gestanden, doch war es im Vergleich mit den restlichen Raumschiffen winzig. Über dem knallig roten Lack waren leuchtend gelbe Streifen zu sehen, die dem eigentlich groben Rumpf etwas von einem Rennwagen verleihen mochten, sah man es an einem vorbeifliegen. Während sie an Bord gingen, erklärte ihm der König, dass sie zum Schloss Disneyp zurückfliegen würden, um sich dort auf die bevorstehen Mission vorzubereiten. Von dort aus würde er dann eine Welt besuchen, in der seit einiger Zeit die Herzlosen verstärkt auftauchten. Da die Fahrt mehrere Stunden dauern würde, legte er sich in einer ihm reservierten Kabine hin. Er erwartete die ersten Besucher, die ihn willkommen heißen würden, doch niemand kam. Da anscheinend auch Aldya etwas besseres zu tun hatte, las Serox den letzten Teil des Lexikons. Nachdem er fertig war, bemerkte er, dass noch viele Einträge fehlten. Zum Beispiel wurde kein Wort über eine schwarze Wyvern erwähnt, wie er sie in seiner Heimat gesehen hatte. Entweder war das Buch also sehr alt, oder der Verfasser hatte nur Dinge aus seiner Welt aufgeschrieben. Aber das ganze war nicht wichtig. Ein nervtötender Alarmton riss ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf.

Der Schlüsselträger verließ die Kabine und folgte einigen Uniformträgern, in Richtung Brücke, hoffte er. Der doch recht große Raum sah zumindest danach aus, denn überall leuchteten Bildschirme und blinkten Lichter. Als er ein Mitglied der Crew fragte, was los sei, antwortete man ihm, das Herzlosenschiffe angriffen. Serox ging zum nächstbesten Bildschirm und sah sich die Lage an. Unzählige Flugkörper flogen durch die Luft, noch viele mehr saßen auf Felsbrocken, die durch den sandgelben Nebel trieben. Die koordinierten Flugmanöver der Feinde ließen ihn sich fragen, ob dort draußen nun rießige Herzlose, oder Herzlose in Maschinen angriffen. Nachdem ein großer Teil ihrer Flotte zerstört worden war, zogen sich die Herzlosen zurück. Mit ihnen verschwand auch Serox von der Bildfläche, wobei er versuchte, Kontakt mit der Mannschaft zu meiden. Wieder in seiner Kabine legte er sich hin und schlief etwas.

Als er wieder erwachte, war das Schiff bereits in der Heimatwelt des Königs angekommen. Serox verließ über die Laderampe, welche ständig gebraucht wurde, das Schiff und sah sich im Hangar um. An den Wänden der hohen Halle rotierte eine Vielzahl Zahnräder in verschiedenen Farben und Größen. Über eine Treppe gelang man ein Stockwerk höher, als der Schlüsselträger diese nehmen wollte, kamen ihm zwei Streifenhörnchen entgegengerannt, gefolgt von einer Ente, die wild quakend ihren Stab schwang. Anscheinend bestand die gesammte Bevölkerung dieser Welt aus Tieren, was die Tatsache, dass eine Maus König war, eigentlich noch absurder erscheinen ließ. Oben angekommen betrat Serox durch eine unscheinbare, weiße Tür die meterhohen Flure. Diese waren ziemlich schlicht, es gab keine Wandteppiche oder Statuen. Auch die Fenster waren zu hoch, gerade wenn man bedachte, wie klein die Bewohner dieses Schlosses waren. Bis auf den patroulierenden Rittertrupp am Ende des Ganges hatte Serox kein Tier gesehen, dass ihn an Körpergröße erreichte. Insgesammt wirkte das Schloss, als wäre es von Riesen erbaut worden. Da auch nach der dritten Kurve keine Sehenswürdigkeit zu entdecken war, begab sich Serox wieder aufs Schiff, wo er in seiner Kabine wartete. Nach einer geschätzten halben Stunde des Langeweilens wurde er per Sprechanlage in einen Besprechungsraum gerufen. Auf dem Weg in diesen stellte er fest, dass das Königsschiff bereits abgehoben hatte. Nach kurzem Herumirren traf er auf die wartende Manschafft. Neben dem König, Sora, Riku und Kairi, waren auch die Ente aus dem Hangar und etwas das aussah wie ein langgezogener Labrador. Der König trug schlichte, schwarze Kleidung, sodass er mehr wie ein Abenteurer als ein Regent aussah. Sora trug über einem dunkelblauen T-Shirt eine schwarze Jacke mit dazu passenden, schwarzen, fingerlosen Handschuhen. Rikus Kleidung hob sich nicht besonders von der seiner Kameraden ab, bis auf die Farben, einer Kombination aus gelb und blau, war sie der von Sora recht ähnlich. Kairi hatte ein auffälliges, rosa Kleid an, das oben in einem offenem Reißverschluss endete, ein weiterer Trend aus seiner Heimat. Serox fand, dass jemand so aussah, als hätte man sein Korsett verkehrt herum angezogen. Der Labrador war mit seiner teils durch Eisen verstärkten Kleidung wenigstens halbwegs für den Kampf gerüstet, zudem trug er einen schlichten Rundschild auf dem Rücken. Auf dem Kopf der Ente saß ein blauer Hut, passend zu deren restlichem Outfit.

"Oho, das ist also der neue" sprach der Labrador in einem Ton, als hätte er für diesen Satz fünf Minuten Vorbereitung gebraucht.

"Serox wird uns auf dieser Mission begleiten, um sich mit unseren Methoden vertraut zu machen" erklärte der König: "Das sind Goofy, Hauptmann der königlichen Wache, und Donald, Hofmagier und Berater"

"Tag auch" grüßte Serox knapp und nahm sich einen Stuhl.

"Also, fahren wir fort. Wir werden in der Hauptstadt dieser Welt landen, wo ich einige diplomatische Dinge zu erledigen habe. Währenddessen begebt ihr euch zu einem Dorf nahe einem Sumpf, wo in letzter Zeit einige Herzlose gesichtet wurden"

Auf dem großen Bildschirm an der Wand des Raumes erschienen Bilder von Herzlosen. Die einen sahen aus wie schwarze Nattern, nur dass sich auf ihrem Kopf eine lange, gebogene Klinge befand. Die anderen waren so etwas Ähnliches wie Aligatoren, standen aber auf den Hinterbeinen. Wenn man bei Krokodilen schon von Panzerechsen sprach, müsste man diese Herzlosen Festungen nennen, das Schuppenkleid hatte sich zu einem schwarzen Panzer weiterentwickelt. Bauch und Brust, wo sich auch das Symbol befand, waren weniger gut geschützt.

"Diese Herzlosen wurden dort neu entdeckt" fuhr der König fort: "Die ersten nennt man Schwerschlangen, die zweiten Stahlkiefer"

Da auf ein "Noch Fragen?" des Königs keine Antwort folgte, ging der Missiontrupp wieder auseinander. Der Rest des Fluges dauerte nicht besonders lange. Über die Stadt gab es nicht viel zu sagen, nur dass die Gebäude meist runde Dächer hatten und aus etwas gebaut waren, das farblich an Sandstein erinnerte. Nachdem sich der König verabschiedet hatte, machte sich die 6-er Truppe auf den Weg aus der Stadt hinaus. Sie hielt bei einem Chocobo-Verleih, direkt vor einem Feldweg. Trotz der doch ausreichenden Unterhaltungen auf dem Weg hierher hatte man ihm nichts von dem geplanten Ausritt erwähnt, was ihn aber nicht störte, schließlich konnte er auf den Vögeln reiten. Er schwang sich in der Sattel des schwarzen Prachtexemplars und sah sich die zugegeben unschönen Versuche seiner Kameraden, besonders Donald und Goofy, an, ihr Reittier unter Kontrolle zu halten. Zu ihrer Verteidigung musste man aber sagen, das schwarze Chocobos für gewöhnlich nicht gezähmt wurden. Ihr Temperament wurde nur von ihren roten Artgenossen übertroffen, die unerfahrene Reiter gerne mal mit einem Choco-Meteor davonjagten. Während dunkle Wolken den Himmel zu trüben begannen trabten sie den Weg entlang, wobei sie dank Goofy's recht häufiger Fehltritte ziemlich langsam waren. Und auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, war auch Serox nicht der beste Reiter. Es war auch einige Zeit vergangen, seitdem er das letzte Mal einen Chocobo zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Während ihre Umgebung langsam immer mehr an einen Sumpf erinnerte setzte leichter Regen ein.

In einem Dorf angekommen ließen sie ihre Reittiere im Regen stehen und betraten ein kleines Geschäft. Da Serox allerdings keine der angebotenen Waren kannte, es gab diverse Tränke, Wurzeln und dergleichen, verzichtete er auf den Einkauf. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch schickte sie das Dorfoberhaupt Richtung Westen, wo die Herzlosen aufgetaucht sein sollen. Wiederrum einen kleinen Ritt später stand die Gruppe aus Jugendlichen und sprechenden Tieren im Matsch des Sumpfes. Die Chocobos merkten, dass ihre deinste nicht länger benötigt wurden und flogen daher nach hause. Schwarze Chocobos waren die einzigen die fliegen konnten, weswegen diese wohl auch verliehen wurden.

"Also, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte der Neue.

"Wir erledigen Herzlose bis wir deren Anführer finden" antwortete Sora: "Und den plätten wir dann auch"

Wie bestellt tauchten einige Herzlose auf. Neben den Schwertschlangen und Stahlkiefern waren vorallem Schattenlurche und Klappersoldaten in der Menge vertreten. Sora kämpfte nicht anders als er sich sonst verhielt, stürmisch. Ab und an setzte er den Feinden mit Zaubern zu, welche denen der Ente in Sachen Effektivität jedoch nicht gleichkamen. Riku pickte sich meist einen Gegner herraus und traktierte ihn mit schnellen Hieben. Kairi griff eher zurückhaltend an. Goofy preschte mit seinem Schild in Richtung Feinde oder war jenes. Sora Schlüsselschwert sah einer Sense ähnlich, eine Metallplatte, genau gesagt zwei durch rote Schrauben verbundene, hielt die scharfe Klinge. Am Griff saß ein Totenkopf, eine größere Version des Anhängers. Das von Riku war eine dunkle Klinge, an deren stumpfen Seite kleinere, gebogene Klingen saßen. Kairis Waffe war ziemlich bunt, es sah so aus, als säße ein Schmetterling am Ende der Klinge.

Serox parierte den Klauenhieb eines Stahlkiefers, sein Angriff riss den Kopf des Herzlosen zur Seite, ein Stich vernichtete ihn. Eine Schwertschlange kam auf ihn zugeflogen, er trat zur Seite und ließ sein Schwert kreisen. Ein Schattenlurch sprang ihn an, ein Diagonalhieb löschte ihn aus. Die Herzlosen hatten ihn umzingelt. Unter den vielen Angriffen fiel es ihm besonders schwer, die durch die Gegend springenden Schwertschlangen abzuwehren. Einige Schnitte kassierte er, bevor alle Herzlosen besiegt waren.

Allmählich fragte er sich, warum man ihn denn nun brauchte, besonders viel hatte er bisher nicht getan. Inzwischwen regnete es in Strömen. Serox musste ausgerechnet weiß tragen, wenn er schon durch den Sumpf ging. Seine neuen Sachen waren entweder voll mit Schlamm oder mit Blut, wovon allerdings nur wenig aus den kleinen Wunden austrat. Während die Truppe weiterging bemerkte der Neuzugang schwarzen Schlamm auf den Boden, der nicht natürlichen Ursprungs sein konnte. Keine lange Zeit später lief ein richtiger Fluss durch den Sumpf. Selbstverständlich hatte den nicht nur Serox bemerkt, also folgte die Truppe seinem Verlauf. Des Öfteren kamen einige Schwertschlangen aus der Brühe gesprungen, was noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. Der Regen hatte den Boden so weit aufgeweicht, dass man kaum mehr gehen konnte.

Vor ihnen lag nun ein Tümpel gefüllt mit dem schwarzen Etwas.

"Wettet wer mit mir, das da ein Herzloser drin sitzt?" scherzte Serox, beschwor damit aber quasi das Unheil herauf. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen erhob sich die aufgepumpte Version eines Stahlkiefers aus der Brühe. Seine gelben Augen brannten sich regelrecht durch die Kämpfer. Ohne Vorwarnung schossen unzählige Schwertschlangen aus dem Tümpel. "Reflega!" quakte die Ente und ein fast durchsichtiger Schild baute sich um sie herum auf. Die Herzlosen wurden vom Schild zurückgeworfen und Energiekugeln erledigten die Meisten. Serox stürmte vor, er rutschte unter einem Klauenhieb durch und schwang sich auf den Rücken des mehreren Meter hohen Ungetüms. Während er den Feind mit Kombos zusetzte kümmerten sich Sora und Riku um die Beine des Herzlosen, der schnell zu Boden ging. So schnell er nur konnte sprang Serox nach oben und rammte seine Waffe im Fall durch den schwarzen Panzer. Ein zweites Mal kamen Schwertschlangen, nach erneutem Schutz erledigte die Ente sie mit Feuerbällen. Der Rothaarige wurde vom wieder aufstehenden Herzlosen in die Luft geschleudert. Er landete hart und war über und über mit dem schwarzen Matsch bedeckt. Er sprang auf und rannte dem Feind entgegen, unterdessen setzten die anderen dem Gegner ordentlich zu. Der Schlüsselträger warf sich dem Feind entgegen, mit der Klinge vorraus. Er landete wieder in der Brühe, es gab irgendein lautes Geräusch. Als Serox wieder aufgestanden war, war der Herzlosenanführer mitsammt dem schwarzen Tümpel verschwunden.

Der Rückweg war eine Qual, ohne die Chocobos war der Weg einfach zu lang. Dafür hatte man jedoch genug Zeit zum Reden. Wie sich herrausstellte war es Sora nicht anders als ihm ergangen, doch brauchte er über ein Jahr, bis er wieder nach hause kam. Das ganze hatte zum Teil auch daran gelegen, dass er und seine Freunde hier und da mal eine Welt gerettet hatten. Nach einer drei Monate langen Pause befanden sie sich nun seit zwei Monaten wieder auf Reise. Selbstverständlich erzählte auch Serox seine, wesentlich kürzere, Gesichte.

Wieder auf dem Schiff gab es eine kurze Besprechung mit dem König. Serox beschloss, erst einmal zu bleiben. Die Gunst von Leuten zu gewinnen, die den Rückweg kannten, würde ihm sicher helfen, nach hause zu kommen.

Während der nächsten zwei Tage legte man ihm alle verfügbaren Daten über die Herzlosen dar. Die aktuelle Lage war, dass sich einige Personen, bzw. Welten zusammengeschlossen hatten und mit den Herzlosen andere Welten überfielen. Und wer war das Gesicht hinter den Bösen? Natürlich Malefiz, die alte Hexe. So endete zumindest die Suche nach dem mysteriösen Feind. Nach besagten zwei Tagen des Bücherwelzens erhielt Serox endlich einen Auftrag, er wurde in Cascadia stationiert, genauer gesagt auf der Strahl, einem gigantischen Schiff im Weltenmeer. Doch um wirklich die ganze Wahrheit zu zeigen, muss man sagen, dass auf der Strahl so etwas wie das neue Hauptquartier der Disneyp-Flotte eingerichtet wurde, wegen der günstigen Lage.

Nach einem ziemlich unruhigen Flug, der übrigens dadurch verursacht wurde, dass Sora am Steuer saß, betrat der gesamte Militärstab mit allen Schlüsselträgern die mobile Festung.


	10. Kapitel VII: Zadkiel

Es war ein harter Tag gewesen, wohl der frustrierenste den er seit langem erlebt hatte. Neben einer einschläfernden Rede und einem darauf folgenden Festessen hatte es für die Besucher auch eine Führung durch die komplette Strahl gegeben. Dieses Ding ein Schiff zu nennen war eine Beleidigung, es war eine eigene Stadt. Neben den zu erwarteten Hangars und Quartieren für die Besatzung besaß der Stolz Cascadias eigene Marktstraßen und Grünanlagen. Zusätzlich dazu befand sich auf einigen Felsen im Weltenmeer, von der Größe her wäre Monde wohl die bessere Bezeichnung, eine kleine Siedlung. Am Ende der Strapazen angekommen betrat Serox seine Kabine, welche mal ausnahmsweise nicht unnötig ausgeschmückt war. Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Zeit sich auszuruhen. Morgen müsse er sein Einsatzteam zusammenstellen, mit dem er, als Schlüsselträger und Aushängeschild, andere Welten erkunden sollte um so das Ausmaß der Herzlosenbedrohung besser erfassen zu können. Ganz nebenbei konnte man natürlich die Regierung als noble Retter präsentieren. Daneben erwarteten ihn auch noch Stunden in Sachen Zaubern Lernen, da ihm in einer Unterhaltung dummerweise raus gerutscht war, dass er keine Magie benutzte. Nicht dass er etwas gegen das Zaubern hatte, es ging vielmehr ums Lernen. Die Schule schien ihn auch bis in einen drohenden Krieg zu verfolgen...

Er ging ins Bad, welches zu seiner Kabine gehörte. Für seine Mannschaft war ein ganzer Block Kabinen bereitgestellt worden. Die Wände waren wie auf dem Rest des Schiffes mit weißem Kunststoff verkleidet, auf den etwa 15 m² fanden sich eine Schlafnische, ein kleiner Tisch, ein ausreichend großer Schrank und ein etwa 25 Zoll Bildschirm in der Wand. Nach einer wirklich dringend benötigten Dusche warf er sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen.

Stress begleitete ihn durch den Morgen. Die Ausrüstung wurde eingeteilt und erklärt. Und man wartete nicht darauf, dass die Teams zusammengestellt waren. Jeder Schlüsselträger bekam neue Kleidung in dunklen Tarnmuster, dazu allerlei medizinische Gegenstände, wie Heiltränke oder Verbände, und ein Gerät namens PK, was für persönlicher Kommunikator stand. Der PK passte bequem in jede Hosentasche, ließ sich dank des zusammenrollbaren Displays aber auch auf Größe einer DIN-A5 Seite ausweiten, gesteuert wurde er per Berührung. Mit diesem kleinen Alleskönner, welcher in seiner Welt sicher bald die Mobiltelefone verdrängt hätte, hatte der Schlüsselträger Zugriff auf die Datenbank der Vereinten Welten, wie sich sein neuer Arbeitgeber nannte. Er ging also die Liste mit Bewerben durch um die fehlenden drei Mann für sein Team zu finden. Die Einteilung in Fachgebiete wie Pilot, Ingenieur oder Archäologe verkürzten die Suche glücklicherweise. Nachdem er durch kurze Recherchen herausgefunden hatte, dass die Flugzeuge, welche man übrigens Gumi-Jets nannte, mit denen sie reisen würden, über künstliche Intelligenzen inklusive Wissen über Reparatur und Wartung verfügten, die Positionen Mechaniker und Mediziner, streichen konnte, fehlte ihm nur noch ein Pilot. Eventuell sollte man erwähnen, dass er seine persönlichen Vorlieben und Erfahrungen diesmal der Vernunft vorzog und deshalb zwei bekannte Gesichter in sein Team holte. Bei der langen Liste an potenziellen Mitgliedern und durch seine Ungeduld veranlasst überflog Serox unwichtige Dinge wie Alter oder Herkunft. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte er auch endlich den richtigen Mann gefunden. Fünf Jahre Erfahrung beim Militär, zwei davon auch mit Einsätzen zwischen verschiedenen Welten, und diverse Auszeichnungen ließen es wie ein Wunder erscheinen, dass dieser Mann noch frei war.

Während nun seine Teamkameraden über ihre neuen Positionen informiert wurden, machte sich Serox auf zu seiner ersten Stunde in Schwarzmagie.

"Wurde aber auch Zeit!" schnauzte ihn der ergraute Herr an, der wohl sein Lehrer war. Der Mann hatte einen langen, weißen Bart, eine Halbglatze und trug eine schlichte, blaue Robe. "Na los, fangen wir gleich an, keine Zeit für Ausreden" fuhr er fort: "Du bist also einer mit diesen magischen Waffen?"

"Ähm, glaub schon" antwortete Serox, in der Vorahnung, dass diesem Herren so oder so keine Antwort recht wäre.

"So, so, ihr sollt ja ziemlich schnell lernen" sagte der Lehrer in einem etwas ruhigeren Ton: "Also, hast du schon Erfahrungen mit Schwarzmagie?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich"

"Dann darf ich bei dir also ganz von vorne Anfangen" Das Klischee vom weißen, alten Zauberer passte hier eindeutig nicht: "Na gut, hast du vielleicht irgendwelche Neigungen zu einem bestimmten Element?"

"Es gibt Leute die sagen, ich käme mit Licht und Dunkelheit ganz gut zurecht" Zumindest würde er damit besser zurechtkommen als mit diesem alten Knacker.

"Ha! Das sind Idioten, wenn sie so etwas meinen" lachte der Zauberer spottend: "Es gibt acht Elemente, die ein Schwarzmagier benutzt. Feuer, Blitz und Eis sind am einfachsten zu beherrschen. Erde, Wind und Wasser benötigen schon etwas Erfahrung. Aber Licht und Dunkelheit sind eine Sache für sich. Das Licht ist erhaben, beherrschend, fast nicht wahrzunehmen und die Dunkelheit ist vereinnahmend, ergreifend, sie verschlingt einen regelrecht. Glaub mir, das ist nichts für dich. Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind, führen wir doch einmal die Eigenschaften der Elemente auf. Du musst quasi die passenden Gefühle empfinden, um ein Element zu beherrschen. Das Feuer ist wild, aggressiv. Man spricht nicht umsonst von der Hitze des Gefechts. Das Eis ist ruhig, aber bestimmt, man fühlt sich wie ein Beobachter, der sieht, wie sein Plan aufgeht. Blitz, manchmal auch Donner oder Elektrizität genannt, hat sowohl etwas vom Eis als auch vom Licht. Aber wie das Feuer ist er auch aufbraußend und deswegen von den ersten drei Elementen das am schwierigsten zu erlernende. Erde ist ebenfalls ruhig, aber auch unbeschwert, man nimmt die aktuelle Lage einfach hin und empfindet keinen Schmerz oder Trauer. Der Wind ist leicht, unbestimmt, schnell. Mit ihm lösen sich Grenzen auf, man denkt nicht mehr an die Situation gebunden, sondern eher wie als würde man philosophieren. Das Wasser ist leichtlebig und flexibel. Man arbeitet nicht gegen das Problem, sonderm um es herum, bis es verschwindet. So wie ein Fluss einen Fels abschleift, bis er ganz verschwunden ist" Nachdem der alte ohne ein Atemzug gesprochen hatte, machte er doch eine kurze Sprechpause: "Alles verstanden? Wenn nicht ist das auch egal, das werden wir alles noch im Detail besprechen"

"Schon gut, ich habs kapiert" sagte Serox, besessen vom Wunsch nach Ruhe.

"Sehr schön, die Jugend von heute ist wohl nicht ganz verloren" Sein Lehrer nahm einen faustgroßen, roten Kristall aus seiner Tasche, der geringe Hitze abzustrahlen schien.

"Wir beginnen mit dem Feuer, das solltest du schon verstehen. Wir werden drei Feuerzauber einüben, die Basis. Es gibt bei jedem Element drei solcher Standardzauber. Der erste ist nach dem Element benannt, an den zweiten wird ein -ra angehängt, an den dritten ein -ga. Anhand des Feuerzaubers werde ich dir das allgemeine Wirken eines Zaubers erklären. Der erste Schritt ist, die passende Energie zu kanalisieren, dafür hab ich den Kristall mitgebracht. Als nächstes musst du dir vorstellen, was der Zauber bewirkt. In diesem Fall ist es ein Feuerball, der von deiner Hand wegfliegt. Dann musst du die Energie und die Form, die du ihr aufzwingen willst in einem Wort oder einem Laut realisieren, das ist dann auch der Name des Zaubers. Irgendwelche komplizierten Formeln und Rituale sind nur für Idioten, die keine Ahnung von Magie haben. Also nimm zu erst den Kristall"

Serox tat wie ihm geheißen. Der Kristall, den er in der Linken hielt, schien nun noch wärmer zu sein.

"Nun musst du die Energie erfassen. Denk an das wilde, lebendige Feuer, bring dich in so eine Stimmung"

Energie war genau der richtige Ausdruck, Serox fühlte sich lebendiger, handlungsfreudig. Er hatte richtig Lust zu kämpfen.

"Nun stell dir vor was du erreichen willst, stell dir vor, ein Feuerball entsteht in deiner Hand und fliegt davon"

Auch der nächste Schritt viel ihm erstaunlich leicht. Er lenkte mit seinem Willen die ganze Energie durch seinen Arm in seine rechte Hand und fokussierte sie auf der Handfläche.

"Ja, sehr gut! Jetzt zwinge die Kraft, sich zu materialisieren. Lasse sie echt werden, indem du ihren Namen aussprichts"

Er strengte sich an, aber wie sollte er die Vorstellung, dass es bereits real war, weiter steigern?

"So wird das nichts" sein Lehrer schüttelte den Kopf: "Du versuchst, die Energie loszuwerden. Du musst sie als Teil von dir akzeptieren. Stell dir einfach mal vor, du würdest einen Feind damit angreifen.

Aus diesem Blickwinkel war es tatsächlich leichter. Nicht die Vorstellung den Zauber zu wirken war der richtige Weg, sondern die, mit dem Zauber etwas zu bewirken.

"Feuer!"

Zum Glück waren sie in einer Halle, denn der Feuerball mit der Größe eines Baseballs flog beachtlich weit, bevor er sich auflöste.

"Na geht doch! Aber bilde ja nichts darauf ein. Etwas Feuer zu werfen ist nichts besonderes. Los, nochmal!"

Serox übte den Zauber noch einige Male, wobei er ihn immer schneller und mit weniger Konzentration wirken konnte.

"So, wird Zeit für die nächste Stufe" beendete der Lehrer die Übung und nahm ihm den Kristall ab: "Du kannst nicht immer mit so nem Ding rumlaufen, die sind viel zu teuer. Du musst lernen, die Energie aus dir und deiner Umgebung zu sammeln. Jetzt versuch das ganze nochmal, doch konzentrier dich nicht auf eine Stelle, sondern nimm die Engergie von überall her"

Ohne die Energiequelle tat sich Serox schon etwas schwerer. Es dauerte jetzt wieder länger, so wie bei seinem ersten Versuch. Doch dafür hatte er durch das Training einen Art sechsten Sinn entwickelt. Er konnte die Energie spüren, sie war im ganzen Raum verteilt, wie Nebel. Am stärksten war sie um die Tasche seines Lehrers, sprich um den Kristall. Ihn selbst und den alten Mann umhüllte eine Art Blase dieser Energie. Dort, wohin er seine Feuerbälle abgeschossen hatte, war sie auch etwas stärker.

Sein eigener Feuerball hatte seine Größe nicht verändert, im Grunde benötigte er ohne den Kristall nur etwas mehr Zeit. Nach weiteren Übungen verabschiedete sich Serox von seinem 'Lehrmeister', wie der alte Herr gern angesprochen wurde. Dessen Namen hatte er nicht erfahren.

In seiner Kabine zog er die Kleidung an, die er von Malefiz bekommen hatte. Sie gefiel ihm einfach besser als das weiße Kostüm oder eine der beiden Uniformen. Die fünf Kabinen für sein Team bildeten zusammen mit einem Versammlungsraum ein Block, an dessen Türen jeweils 'Zadkiel' stand, der Name seiner Einheit. Die anderen fünf Teams, deren Quartiere bequem über einen kurzen Gang zu erreichen waren, trugen nicht weniger exotische Bezeichnungen: Raphael, Mechariel, Iriel, Nathaniel und Sachael. Es müssten allesammt hebräische Namen für bestimmte Engel sein, würde Serox irgendeinem solchen Glauben folgen, könnte er es vielleicht wissen. Praktischer Weise waren auch Hangar und Küche einfach zu finden, man musste nur einem großen Gang folgen. Allmählich kam Leben in die Abteilung der Vereinten Welten, der Großteil an Vorräten war bereits verladen und die Jets standen flugbereit im Hangar. Serox saß also im Versammlungsraum seiner Abteilung und wartete auf die fehlenden drei Mann.

"Du bist ein grottiger Zauberer" Wiedereinmal war Aldya ohne Vorwarnung neben ihm aufgetaucht.

"Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst das lassen?"

"Kann schon sein" seine Bestia wirkte irgendwie fröhlich...

"Und da heißt es, Bestia müssten ihrem Meister gehorchen..."

"Du brauchst dich auch nicht Meister zu nennen, du kannst ja nichtmal nen einfachen Feuerzauber"

"Tja, wo ich herkomme haben wir ne praktische Alternative zum Feuer machen. Und außerdem brüllt man da nicht einfach 'Feuer', im Gegensatz zu hier"

"Dann sind die Menschen deiner Herkunft bemittleidenswert"

"Ach, ist doch völlig egal" Serox hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust, sich über so etwas zu unterhalten: "Dir kann das eh egal sein. Selbst wenn ich dich in meine Welt mitnehmen würde, könntest du dort nicht diese Teleportnummer abziehen. Und ich könnte nicht ständig mit diesem Armreif rumlaufen"

"Sehr freundlich von dir" Und schon war sie wieder beleidigt: "Mich wirst du so schnell sicher nicht los!"

"Man, müssen wir uns ständig streiten? Ich komm mir langsam so vor, als wär ich verheiratet..."

Endlich kam jemand, es war Drak. Nach der gemeinsamen Schlacht hatte er seine Kampfkraft deutlich genug unter Beweiß gestellt. Und mit ihm im Team gäbe es immer etwas zu lachen.

"Hey, so sieht man sich wieder" grüßte der Schlüsselträger.

"Sag mal, will mich wer verarschen? Du bist doch der Kleine von dem Kampf letzte Woche" Der Axtschwinger trug dunkelblaue, fast schon schwarze Kleidung, die ziemlich modern geschnitten war. "Ich soll mich hier bei nem gewissen Serox Tarrel melden, bist das du?"

"Ja, der bin ich. Aldya kennst du ja schon, sie ist Heilerin"

"Weißmagierin" fiel ihm die Bestia ins Wort.

"Ja, ja, ist doch nicht so wichtig. Dein Gepäck kannst du auf eins der Zimmer bringen, Drak"

"Wird erledigt, Boss" scherzte Drak mit verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck, wie es anders von ihm auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen wäre. "Man, jetzt werden sogar Kinder noch vor mir befördert..." sprach er zu sich selbst während er aus dem Raum ging.

"Musstest du ausgerechnet den nehmen?" Aldya sah ihn schräg an.

"Warum denn nicht? Hast du etwa was gegen ihn?"

"Er hat schlechte Manieren, sowas könnte uns Ärger bringen"

Serox nahm seinen PK aus der Tasche und setzte einen virtuellen Haken bei Drak Nor.

Er hatte sich recht schnell an den Umgang damit gewöhnt. Merkwürdigerweise lief es in den letzten Tagen überhaupt recht einfach. Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal um sein Leben kämpfen müssen? Vor ein paar Tagen im Sumpf, aber das war nicht sonderlich anstrengend gewesen.

Das 'Wusch' einer sich öffnenden Tür holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Ein Junge kam in den Raum, sicher nicht älter als 14. Er war sicherlich auf der Suche nach seinem Team, trug er doch die Uniform der Vereinten Welten. Seine Augen, die den gleichen Braunton hatten wie seine Haare, schweiften durch den Raum.

Dann wandte er sich Serox zu: "Sind sie Mr. Tarrel?"

"Ähm, ja, der bin ich" wunderte sich der Rotschopf, gesiezt zu werden.

"Private Madis Rym meldet sich zum Dienst, Sir" sagte der Junge mit strammer Haltung.

"Was? Ich glaub, hier gibts ein Missverständnis, ich dachte, ich würde nen Piloten vom Militär zugeteilt bekommen"

"Negativ, Sir. Ich erhielt Befehl, mich bei Kommandant Serox Tarrel von Team Zadkiel zu melden, dass ich Kenntnis von meinem neuen Posten genommen"

"Ganz toll gemacht, Serox" meinte Aldya, was der Schlüsselträger unbeantwortet ließ. Und seit wann war er Kommandant?

"Schon gut. Red mit mir, als wären wir hier in Zivil, OK? Also, bist wirklich schon seit fünf Jahren Pilot, wie es in deiner Akte steht?"

"Jap, damals hab ich n abstürtzendes Flugzeug sicher runter gebracht" sprach Madis, in einem nun ziemlich lässigen Ton: "Unser Premierminister saß damals in dem Flieger und da ich eh schon auf der Militärakademie war, durfte ich hier und da n paar Transporter fliegen. Später waren dann auch Kampfeinsätze dran"

"Ah, gut, immerhin. Bring dann doch schonmal deine Sachen in deine Kabine"

"Jop, mach ich" Gelassen schlappte der junge Pilot davon.

"Du hast echt ein Talent für sowas, na?" stichelte die Bestia.

"Ach, verzieh dich einfach" antwortete Serox genervt.

"Kann ich nicht, schon vergessen?"

"Dann machs wie in dem Bergdorf, da hats ja auch geklappt"

"Da bin ich aufgewacht und du warst einfach weg. Wenn ich wüsste wie, wärst du mich schon längst los"

Der Tag wurde echt immer besser...

Wo blieb er denn? Sich zu verspäten war wirklich untypisch für ihn. Und verlaufen konnte man sich hier kaum, gab es an beinahe jeder Ecke einen Zugang zum Deckcomputer. Serox wippte vor lauter Anspannung mit dem Fuß.

Nach geschlagenen 20 Minuten kam Xentus dann. Er trug schwarze Kleidung, unter dem Umhang mit Kapuze konnte Serox den Schwertgurt gerade noch so erkennen.

"He" sagte der Schlüsselträger: "Lange nicht gesehen"

"Jap, ziemlich lange. Na, was hast du so getrieben?"

"Ach, das Übliche. Monster töten, Leben retten, in den Krieg ziehen. Und selbst?" zum Glück war das Gespräch zwischen den beiden so entspannt wie immer.

"Tja, nach dem Sturm bin ich in einer Stadt aufgewacht. Dort bin ich auf den Zauberer Yen Sid gestoßen. Der meinte, wenn ich sein Training bestünde, würde er mir weiterhelfen. Ich hatte nicht weiter nachgedacht und hab angenommen. Der Alte hatte mir aber nicht erzählt. dass er ein verzaubertes Gebiet hat, in dem die Zeit schneller abläuft. Ich saß drei Monate da drin"

"Autsch. Tja, dafür hab ich ne Woche verpennt. Und was machst du dann hier?"

"Yen Sid sagte mir ständig, dass wer einmal von der Dunkelheit berührt wurde, sie nichtmehr los wird. Also hätte es wieder so nen Sturm gegeben, wäre ich nach hause. Was solls, dachte ich, kann ich gleich das Multiversum retten"

"Ha, na toll. Dann verfolgen mich die Herzlosen also? Obwohl, wär sicher ganz witzig in der Schule..."

"Achja, die Herzlosen. Sollen ja ziemlich üble Zeitgenossen sein, oder?"

"Ach, geht eigentlich. Nur die Schattenlurche nerven. Seit wann hast du eigentlich ein Schwert?" Serox deutete auf den Schwertgurt.

"Hm? Achso, Yen Sid hat mir ein magisches Schert gegeben. Er nannte es Vario-Klinge, weil es sich mit Zaubern in Feuer, Eis und sowas verwandeln lässt. Wie bist du eigentlich hier gelandet? Ich hatte das 'Glück', das Yen Sid auch König Mickey ausgebildet hat"

"Na, so hoch sind deren Anforderungen hier ja nicht. Ich bin nach drei Tagen Kommandant, wegen meines Schlüsselschwertes, und unser Pilot ist gerademal 14"

"Was du aber hättest wissen müssen" mischte sich die Bestia ein: "Hättest du du die Sache mal ausnahmsweise ernst genommen"

"Darf ich vorstellen, meine ständig unzufriedene Bestia Aldya"

"Ahm, Bestia... Bestia... Das Wort hab ich irgendwo schonmal gehört..."

"Es sind Geister von Toten" das Folgende betonte der Schlüsselträger besonders: "Die eigentlich ihrem Meister gehorchen müssen"

"Jetzt komm nicht wieder damit!"

"Ich sag jetzt lieber nicht, wie das gerade aussieht..." sagte Xenus mit dem selben Blick, den auch Serox vorhin aufgesetzt hatte: "Daher auch der Schmuck?"

"Jap. Hab das Teil spaßeshalber anprobiert und werds jetzt nicht mehr los. Glaub mir, es gibt verdammt viel schräges Zeug da draußen"

"Ha, glaub ich dir. Hier" Xentus streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, in der er die alte Taschenuhr von Serox hielt.

"Danke" der Schlüsselträger nahm sie entgegen.

"Keine Ursache. Und wie machen wir jetzt weiter?" er lehnte sich an die Wand: "Gehen wir nach hause oder kämpfen wir gegen die Herzlosen?"

"Also, bis zu den nächsten Ferien bleiben wir auf jeden Fall hier. Und wenn das Ende eh schon bevorsteht, können wir doch gleich ein paar von den Bösen abmurksen"

Xentus hielt sich den Bauch: "Man, hab ich vielleicht Kohldampf. Wo gibts denn hier was zu futtern?"

"Draußen aufm Gang die Zweite links und gleich die Erste Tür. Und bring danach gleich dein Zeug in die Kabine"

"Mach ich, bis später"

"Warte, ich komme mit" sagte Aldya, was doch sehr untypisch für sie war.

Serox war sich sicher, dass eine Bestia nichts essen musste, sie nutzte einfach die Gelegenheit, von ihm wegzukommen. Der Kommandant erledigte kurz die organisatorischen Kleinigkeiten und ging aus dem Raum. Er lief über den Gang, als er sah, wie eine Fuhr Kisten aus dem Lager auf ihn zukam. Er wich über eine nahe gelegene Tür in die größere der beiden Trainingshallen aus.

Ganz im Stil Cascadias war auch dieser Raum ganz in weiß gehalten, die vielen Trainingsgeräte, die Serox zu gegebener Zeit einmal benutzen sollte, boten dem Auge jedoch etwas Abwechslung. An einer Puppe für das Schwerttraining übte gerade ein Schlüsselträger, Dartass, Befehlshaber des Teams Mechariel. Er hatte ebenso blaue Augen wie Haare, aber eine Frisur jenseits von gut und böse.

Interessanterweise benutzte er zwei Schlüsselschwerter. Des einen Handschutz war rot, hatte die Form eines stilisierten Auges. Die schmale Klinge blitzte golden während Dartass sie schwang. Der Schlüsselbart war ein gezackter Ring, der die Sonne darstellen sollte. Schlüsselschwert Nr.2 war das genaue Pendant, rot und gold wichen blau und silber wie die Sonne dem Mond.

"Hey" sagte Dartass, der Serox inzwischen bemerkt hatte: "Du bist auch ein Schlüsselträger, oder?"

"Jap"

"Ah, gut. So unter uns Leidensgenossen, verrat bitte keinem, dass ich zwei Schlüsselschwerter hab, OK?"

"Klar, so besonders ist das inzwischen nun auch wieder nicht"

"Ja ja, ich will mir bloß diese blöde Fragerei ersparen" er hob die Mondklinge: "Das hier ist nämlich ein Künstliches. Und du weißt ja, dass Riku seins abgegeben hat, deswegen müsste ich meines vielleicht auch rausrücken"

"Tja, das wär natürlich scheiße"

"Eben. Erst recht nach allem, was ich dafür tun musste. Ich war mal auf nen kurzen Abstecher im Schloss des Entfallens. Dort hat die Organisation XIII damals ja mit Erinnerungen rumgespielt und Klone erschaffen. Jedenfalls fand ich dort so eine Maschine. Kaum hatte ich ein paar Knöpfe gedrückt ging eine Kapsel auf und ein Riku-Klon griff mich an. Nachdem ich ihn besiegt hatte, hab ich sein Schlüsselschwert genommen. Hatte der echte Riku bei nem andren Klon ja auch gemacht. Leider is das meiste von dem Labor beim Kampf draufgegangen, deswegen sollte lieber keiner davon wissen"

"Alles klar, ich werd schon keinem was verraten"

"Danke dir Kumpel. Sag mal, welches Team hast du eigentlich?"

"Zadkiel" entgegnete der Rothaarige schlicht.

"Zadkiel? Dann warst du das, der diesen Rotzlöffel von Piloten ausgesucht hat?" Dartass war einem Lachanfall nicht weit.

"Ähm, jap, das war ich. Hab bei der Auswahl nicht sonderlich aufgepasst" Dass sich das so schnell rumgesprochen hatte. Irgendwer würde dafür büßen...

"Naja, passiert. Ich hab mir aus Versehen nen Bangaa ins Team geholt. Hey, Bock auf ein kleines Duell? Halt als Training, natürlich nur, wenn du Zeit hast"

"Oh, ich hab viel Zeit. Meine Bestia ist grad mit nem Teammitglied unterwegs"

"Krass" meinte Dartass, während sich einige Schritte entfernte: "Mal sehen, ob ich mit meinem zweiten so gut bin wie Sora"

"Solange du nicht rumheulst, nachdem ich dich besiegt habe" Sein Gegenüber sollte sich lieber nicht so sehr auf seine Schwerter verlassen. Serox hatte einige Zeit gehabt, seine Kampfstrategie auszuarbeiten.

"Bereit? Und los gehts!"

Dartass stürmte mit gezückten Schwertern vor, Serox hechtete zur Seite, rollte sich ab und rief seine Waffe. Dartass griff mit beiden Schwertern an, wurde aber abgeblockt und kassierte einen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein. Taumelnd konnte er gerade noch so einen Abgriff abwehren, landete dafür aber auf dem Boden. Einem Stich entging Serox seitwärts, blockte die Zweitwaffe seines Kontrahenten ab und ging etwas aus Abstand. Erneut gerieten die Klingen Aneinander, diesmal hatte der Rothaarige das Nachsehen. Doch er fing sich wieder, aus einer Rüchwärtsdrehung kreuzte seine Klinge die Mondwaffe, zog sich wieder zurück und hielt knapp vor der Kehle des Blauhaarigen.

Unentschieden, würde ich sagen" meinte Serox, während er die Spitze der Sonnenwaffe auf seinem Bauch spürte.

"Klingt akzeptabel" erwiderte Dartass: "Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich nicht viel Übung im Umgang mit zwei Schwertern habe"

"Und dass ich ne Waffe weniger hab als du" grinste Serox: "Tja, dann trainier mal lieber schön weiter"

"Oh, das werd ich. Und dann will ich ne Revanche"

"Die wirst du auch kriegen" mit diesen Worten verließ Serox den Raum.

Dicke Mysthschwaden schlugen ihnen entgegen als sie die Kammer öffneten, mit einem Eisra schützte Jitasch seine Leute.

"Raus hier, da können nur Arykiel und ich rein" Das Ausgrabungsteam verließ den Gang sofort

"Ist doch immer wieder schön, wenn Angreifer die Hälfte beim Plündern vergessen" meinte der Kaiser, während er in die Kammer ging, deren Eismauer Jitasch mit einer Handbewegung entfernt hatte. Erst als der fünfte Stern mittels einer Eislinse das Licht ihrer Lampen breit streute konnte man etwas erkennen.

"Na super, noch mehr Arbeit" ärgerte sich er über die vielen Schriftzeichen an der Wand, die er alle übersetzen werden müsse.

"Ach, reg dich ab. Hier unten ist's doch recht gemütlich. Auf jeden Fall ist Übersetzen angenehmer, als mit' nem Haufen rückständiger Politiker zu debattieren"

"Ja ja, du bist mal wieder der vom Schicksal Gestrafte" entgegnete Jitasch, während er die Wände untersuchte: "Als ob andre Welten neuerdings was zu sagen hätten"

"Ha, du hättest mal diese Maus sehen müssen. Keine zwei Minuten hab ich mit ihr geredet, da hat sie mir schon diese Welt angeboten"

"Man, früher mussten wir noch um die Welten kämpfen, kaum such ich mir nen andren Job, werden die einem hinterher geschmissen"

Arykiel sah sich etwas um in dem schlichten Raum. Er stutzte, als sein Blick ein bekanntes Symbol einfing. Es ähnelte einem Paar ausgestreckter Flügel und hatte sieben Spitzen.

"Sieh dir das mal an" rief er seinen alten Freund zu sich.

"Das ist...ha, wer hätte gedacht, dass es davon noch mehr gibt"

Jitasch ging in den Gang und kam mit seinen Schildklingen an den Armen zurück: "Sicher ist sicher. Nicht dass das gleiche passiert wie damals"

"Du schleppst die Dinger immer noch mit dir rum?"

"Sag bloß, du hast deine Dolche nicht dabei" lachte der Braunhaarige.

"Gut, ich hab sie mit. Jetzt mach das auf"

Arykiel zückte die Waffen, zwar konnte er keine Präsenz spüren, doch waren sie damals trotzdem in Gefahr gewesen.

"Hach, wie hast du das damals gleich nochmal gemacht, Brüderchen?" sprach Jitasch zu sich selbst, legte dann die Hände auf das Symbol: "Sternensplitter"

Die Mysth verschwand augenblicklich, als der Eiskämpfer ihre Energie in seinen Chaosspruch lenkte. Aus seinen Händen zog sich eine Dicke Eissicht über das Symbol, welches sich dann in winzige Eiskristalle auflöste.

"Man, es hat geklappt. Und ich hatte schon Schiss, ich müsste nen Sonnenaufgang versuchen"

Arykiel griff in die eben entstandene Öffnung und nahm das transparente Fragment heraus. Farblose Flammen spielten darin, als seine Hände es berührten.

"Feuer also" überlegte er: "Wäre eigentlich Cel's Sache"

"Dann holen wir ihn eben. Das Symbol hat sieben Zacken, also wirds auch sieben von den Dingerm geben. Da dürfen wir die alte Truppe nochmal zusammenrufen"

Am nächsten Morgen stand seine Truppe abfahrtbereit im Besprechungsraum.

"Also, legen wir los" sagte Serox. Er und sein Team gingen zum Hangar, wo fünf Jets auf ihre Besatzung warteten. Sie hatten einen Rumpf etwa in der größe einer kleinen Yacht, der vorne Spitz zulief. Mit den imposanten Flügeln wirkten sie fast wie aufgepumpte F-15, wäre da nicht das Seitenruder, das das Wappen Cascadias zeigte. Die Haupttriebwerke befanden sich unter und über den Flügeln auf beiden Seiten, die Nebentriebwerke für den Senkrechtstart waren am ganzen Rumpf verteilt. Neben dem Antriebssystem saßen auch Kästen, die in Fahrtrichtung schräg geöffnet waren, und je zwei Raketen auf den Flügeln. Die Außenhülle verzierten simple Venils, die in einer Zweitfarbe die Schiffen zu echten Blickfängen machten.

"Und welches ist jetzt unseres?" fragte Serox.

"Die Zadkiel, würde ich sagen" Für diesen Kommentar kassierte Xentus einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Ach nein, ist mir auch klar! Ich wollt wissen, welches von den Schiffen die Zadkiel ist"

"Das schwarz-rote" sagte Madis. Er trug ein Einhandschwert, auch wenn es ihm nicht ganz gepasst hatte, auf Pistolen zu verzichten.

An Bord der Zadkiel nahm Serox den Platz des Co-Piloten ein. Madis ließ sich in den Pilotensitz fallen, aus dessen Armlehnen zwei Metallkugeln fuhren, die anscheinend Teil der Steuerkonsole waren. Als er gerade abheben wollte gesellte sich Aldya mit ihrem typischen Leuchteffekt zur Truppe.

"Achso, für alle dies noch nicht wissen, meine Bestia Aldya. Sie wird sich ums Heilen und so kümmern" beseitigte Serox eventuell aufkommenden Fragen im Vorraus: "Also, was hab ich diesmal verbockt?"

"Nichts. Ich wollte bloß mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie dieser Stahlvogel fliegt"

"Können wir jetzt endlich los? Ich würd gern dort sein, bevor im Atlantica-Sektor Hauptverkehrszeit ist"

"Ähm, klar doch, flieg los" Serox hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was sein Pilot damit gemeint hatte.

Als die Zadkiel abhob schalteten sich eine Vielzahl von Bildschirmen ein und unter dem Getöse der Triebwerke war das 'Startkommando erteilt' fast nicht zu hören. Nach etwa fünf Minuten konnte man durch das Fenster endlich die ganze Strahl sehen. Eigentlich hatte sie nur einen Rumpf, Flügel gab es nicht oder sie waren aus der Entfernung nicht als solche zu erkennen.

"Wir sind ziemlich schnell, oder?" bemerkte Serox, als sein Blick einen Statusbildschirm traf.

"Jap, ich will das Baby mal ein Bisschen austesten" bestätigte der Pilot: "Die Gummi-Jets meiner Welt sind nichtmal ein Witz verglichen mit denen von Cascadia. Deswegen hab ich mich überhaupt erst hierhier versetzen lassen"

"Ha, ich bin ja hier, um n paar Bösewichte zu vermöbeln" meinte Drak: "Ha, und bei der Truppe hier wirds sicher genug Arbeit für mich geben"

"Tja, ich hatte ja keine andere Wahl" merkte Aldya an.

Gerade als Serox antworten wollte machte ein nervtötender Alarmton auf sich aufmerksam.

"Wir werden angegriffen" erklärte Madis: "20 Jäger und 10 Bomber vor uns, ein Kreuzer über uns. Serox, hohl die Dinger vom Himmel"

"Was? Ich weiß ja nichtmal, welche Waffen wir haben"

Aus den Armlehnen seines Sitzes fuhren zwei Metallkugeln. "Linker Zeigefinger Impuls-Kanone, rechter Zielsuchlaser. Daumen die Raketen, kleine Finger die Energieprojektile" erklärte der Pilot und riss das Schiff aus der Flugbahn einer Jägerstaffel, die Serox sofort ins Visier nahm. Der Bordlaser ließ nur Einzelteile zurück. Von beiden Seiten nahmen halbwegs große Schiffe die Zadkiel unter Beschuss. Serox feuerte mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Fingers den Wellenimpuls ab, der sich nur darin zeigte, dass die Feindesschiffe explodierten.

"Schilde auf 80%" meldete Madis: "Fuck! Das Ding hat keinen Phönix!"

"Hä?" wunderte sich Xentus.

"Phönix is ne Schildmodifikation. Damit könnten wir die Gegner einfach rammen. Die Zadkiel ist ein Schiff der Stürmer-Klasse, da gibts das manchmal. Jetzt müssen wir sie so erledigen"

Das Schiff drehte scharf und gab einen Blick auf den großen Kreuzer frei. Ein weiterer Schuss mit der Impulswaffe beseitigte die Jäger und Bomber, die den schwarzen Riesen begleiteten, konnte ihm selbst aber nichts anhaben. Die wendige Zadkiel entging den Schüssen des Kreuzers und ihr Laser schwächte dessen Schilde immer mehr. Das Herzlosenschiff drehte ab und hielt auf eine leuchtende Sphäre zu, die etwa die Größe des Mondes hatte.

"Ihr entkommt mir nicht" sagte sich Madis: "Sie wollen in die Welt da vorne fliehen, dazu müssen sie die Schilde runternehmen. Dann pusten wir sie weg"

Die Zadkiel war nun knapp hinter dem Kreuzer, als sich auf der Sphäre ein schwarzes Loch auftat. "Jetzt!"

Serox beförderte eine Rakete in das Heck des Feindes. Die Druckwelle der gigantischen Explosion ließ die Computerstimme verkünden: "Schildstatus 20%"

"Verdammt" fluchte der Pilot: "Hätten die noch einen dabei gehabt, wären wir jetzt Schrott. Aber das nächste Mal reicht ein Laserschuss auf den Energiekern, Serox"

"Ich werds versuchen"

Etwa 20 Minuten später bremste die Zadkiel ab. Vor ihnen lag eine weitere Sphäre, um sie herum schwebten viele Felsbrocken und eine...Straße? Die großen Steinplatten sahen zumindest danach aus.

"So, ich bring uns in Position" nannte Madis den prompten Sturzflug.

"Transit-Generator aktiviert" meldete sich der Computer. Vor der Zadkiel baute sich sich ein Gang aus bläulichem Licht auf. Das Schiff flog hindurch und der nebelige Horizont des Weltenmeeres wich einem wolkenlosen Himmel. Im Meer unter ihnen lagen einige Inseln. Madis steuerte eine von ihnen an und brachte den Jet nach unten: "So Leute, Willkommen im Turam-Archipel"

Staub wirbelte auf als die Tür aufging und Cel eintrat. Einen schlechteren Ort hätte man sich für ein Treffen nicht aussuchen können. Über die Jahre hatte sich nichtnur eine dicke Sicht Staub über die Möbel gelegt, auch Schimmel wuchs an manchen Stellen der Wand.

"Dass du immer so spät kommen musst" meinte Jitasch: "Ich hatte schon Angst, du kommst nicht mehr"

"Komm einfach zur Sache" entgegnete der erste Stern: "Ich hab wichtiges zu erledigen"

"Immernoch auf Rachefeldzug gegen die Taschashi? Jedenfalls, du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an die Maschine auf Galbarion, oder?"

"Natürlich. Das Ding hat uns damals nach Teshana geführt, wo dann dieses Ding war. Sag bloß, Arykiel hat es für dich aus dem Staatsarchiv geholt?"

"Nein, hab ich nicht" der Kaiser erhob sich aus dem Schatten eines Stuhls.

"Man, sag mal, hast du immer noch nicht kapiert, wie sehr ich das hasse?" Da ging er ein einziges Mal unbewaffnet aus dem Haus und dann sowas...

"Tja Cel, manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie. Gestern waren Arykiel und ich in einer unserer neuesten Welten. Und jetzt rat mal, was wir dort gefunden haben" Mit diesen Worten zog der Eismagier ein Tuch vom Tisch, welches einen durchsichtigen Stein verdeckt hatte.

"Toll, es gibt noch eins von den Dingern. Und deswegen müsst ihr mich in diese schäbige Gegend beordern?"

"Ich wollte dich ja auf die Sariel einladen, aber du fliegst ja nicht gerne" scherzte Arykiel: "Du sollst es für uns aktivieren"

"Was? Auf keinen Fall, was damals mit Xar passiert ist war ja wohl schlimm genug. Und ihr wollt das nochmal haben?"

"Ach bitte, du hast doch nicht etwa vor so einem kleinen Stein Angst, oder?" Arykiel hatte sichtlich Vergnügen daran, Cel's Nerven zu strapazieren: "Falls du bereit wärst, uns diesen kleinen Gefallen zu tun, würde ich dir auch eine Liste mit den Namen einiger Taschashi geben"

"Ach, na gut. Aber wehe ihr verarscht mich"

Cel nahm den Stein und konzentrierte seine Energie darauf.

Sora lief gemütlich durch den Wald, eine leichte Sommerbrise bließ ein Rascheln durch die Baumkronen und in der Nähe plätscherte ein Bächlein. Er nahm die Suche nach Prinz Rokan nicht besonders ernst. Wenn er auch nur annähernd so war wie sein Vater, würde er schon zurechtkommen. Aber der Schlüsselträger hatte ganz schön Augen gemacht, als er von dem Thronfolger erfahren hatte. Nie im Leben hätte er Gedacht, dass König Mickey so alt war.

Plötzlich griffen ihn Herzlose an. Neben Schattenlurchen und Pyrozipflern war auch ein Neo-Schatten dabei. Dieser war ein großer Schattenschalk, hatte aber eine hellere Farbe und war um einiges gefährlicher. Der Braunhaarige rief sein Schlüsselschwert Henker und griff an. Zwei Schattenlurche erledigte er mit einem Vertikalhieb, sein Blitzra holte einige Pyrozipfler auf den Boden.

"Lasst den Jungen doch bitte in Ruhe" gebat ein Mann mit starker Stimme und die Herzlosen zogen sich ein paar Meter zurück. Der Unbekannte kam auf Sora zu, er hatte schulterlanges, schwarzes, mattes Haar und ein kristallblaues Auge, über das andere zog sich eine hässliche Narbe.

"Keine Sorge meine Freunde, ich kenne euer Leiden" sagte er zu den Herzlosen. worauf sich diese um ihn herum aufstellten. Nun erschien hinter jedem Herzlosen ein Dämmerling, Sora beobachtete neugierig das merkwürdige Ritual. Der Mann rief ein Schlüsselschwert, es bestand eiigentlich nur aus einer Klinge, man konnte es aber wegen deren Verformungen noch als solches erkennen. Der komische Mann richtete seine Waffe nun auf den Neo-Schatten. Sie gab einen Lichtstrahl ab, der Herzlose wandte und krümmte sich auf dem Boden. Er wurde immer kleiner, war nurnoch ein Klumpen dunkler Masse, bis... nein, das konnte doch nie im Leben möglich sein! Anstelle des Herzlosen schwebte nun ein Herz gen Himmel. Der Dämmerling, der hinter dem Herzlosen gestanden war, packte es und stopfte es in seine maulartige Öffnung. Dann umspielte ihn ein schwaches Licht und er verblasste langsam.

"Was haben sie da gerade gemacht?" fragte Sora.

"Ich habe Licht und Dunkelheit innerhalb des Herzlosen wieder ins Gleichgewicht gebracht" antwortete der Mann, während sich die ganze Prozedur wiederholte: "Mit etwas Übung könntest du das auch tun, Sora"

"Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"

"Ein paar meiner Niemandsfreunde haben ihn mir verraten. Du bist sehr beliebt bei ihnen, seit du Xemnas besiegt hast. Er wollte zwar wie jeder andere Niemand auch nur wieder vollständig werden, doch hatte er dafür einen zu blutigen Weg gewählt. Es war gut von dir, ihn auszulöschen. Aber wie dem auch sei, ich sollte mich erst einmal vorstellen" Inzwischen waren alle Herzlosen und Niemande verschwunden.

"Ich bin General Nekeroth von den Düsterschwingen" verbeugte sich der Schlüsselträger.

"Achja? Dann haben sie also diesen lächerlichen Angriff auf Cascadia befohlen?" lachte Sora.

"Haha, ganz so war es nicht, mein junger Freund. Du weißt sicher von dem Schlüsseldieb, oder? Er ist ein wichtiger Kämpfer in Malefiz' Reihen, mit der wir ein Bündnis hatten. Ein schrecklicher Fehler, den wir inzwischen eingesehen haben. Jedenfalls, ich hatte einen Streit mit ihm, der dazu führte, dass sich Malefiz gegen uns stellte. Ich reißte mit meinen Leuten nach Cascadia, um dem Kaiser unsere Informationen zu geben. Leider hatten wir nicht bedacht, dass kaum einer menschliche Herzlose, so wie ich einer bin, kennt und man missverstand uns als Angreifer. Ich ließ Kommandant Shadraw zurück, damit er die Situation klärte, doch er hat... etwas über reagiert. Jedenfalls, wir Düsterschwingen haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Herzlosenkrise zu beenden"

"Achja, wirklich?" stutzte Sora: "Dann verraten sie sie mir"

"Tja, es wird dir nicht gefallen. Im Grunde müssen wir das, was du eben gesehen hast, bei jedem Herzlosen machen. Doch dazu müssen wir erst alle beseitigen, die die Herzlosen kontrollieren wollen"

"Ha, dann war die ganze Arbeit bis jetzt wenigstens nicht umsonst" scherzte der Braunhaarige.

"Nein, du und deine Freunde seid auf dem richtigen Weg. Niemand, der die Herzlosen versklavt, darf am Leben bleiben. Ich selbst habe leider andere Dinge zu tun, möchte aber trotzdem meinen Teil dazu beitragen" Der Herzlose warf Sora einen Anhänger zu: "Dein Prinz amüsiert sich übrigens gerade in der Taverne"

Noch bevor Sora etwas über das fragwürdige Geschenk sagen konnte, war Nekeroth bereits in einem dunklen Portal verschwunden.

Der junge Krieger probierte den neuen Anhänger gleich aus. Der dreieckige, lila Edelstein mit schwarzer Fassung machte sein Schlüsselschwert ziemlich groß und schwer. Es ähnelte nun stärker einem normalen Schwert wie selten zuvor. Über die Klinge zogen sich schwarze Metallstangen, die in einem Dreieck endeten, was der Schlüsselbart war. In seinen beiden oberen Enden saßen wieder lila Kristalle. Der Handschutz bestand aus drei Silberplatten, die von einem Gerüst aus schwarzen Stangen gehalten wurden. Zwischen drei breiteren Stangen, die sich über die Klinge zogen, war das Metall entfernt und durch ein pfeilartiges Muster aus Kristall und Silber ersetzt worden, das zu glühen schien.

Sora konnte die Macht der Waffe regelrecht spüren. Man, Riku würde vielleicht Augen machen! Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht machte sich der Junge auf den Weg Richtung Dorf.

Sanft schoben sich die Wellen ans Land und krochen wieder zurück ins Wasser, im immer gleichen Rhythmus. Die Mittagssonne brannte unbarmherzig herab, doch bot der dichte Tropenwald etwas Schatten. Mit einem Satz sprang Serox von einem hohen Ast und rollte sich ab, dass er mit dem Blick zum Meer gerichtet stand. Die Erkundung der Insel hatte nichts gebracht, aber auch wirklich nichts. Allein die Brandung und das Seuseln des Windes drangen einem hier ans Ohr, kein Zwitschern der Vögel und kein Knacken eines Astes, auf den eben ein Tier getreten war. Gemütlich ging der junge Erforscher über den Strand. Seine Fußspuren im Sand wirkten fremd, sie störten die Idylle. Es war wirklich friedlich hier, doch hatte Tod diesen Frieden gebracht. Auch wenn die Insel einem Paradies gleichkam, konnte hier kein Leben bestehen. Selbst die Pflanzen schwanden allmählich dahin.

"Is ne absolute Zeitverschwendung, na?" grüßte ihn Xentus, der mit seinem Teil der Insel bereits fertig war und gelangweilt auf der Laderampe der Zadkiel saß.

"Und wie" stimmte der Schlüsselträger zu: "Da ist mein Schwarmagieunterricht spannender"

"Achja, den musst ich auch über mich ergehen lassen" merkte der inzwischen 16-jährige an.

"Wenn die andren da sind, hauen wir ab" beschloss der Truppenführer.

Doch die Vorfreude auf den Rückflug wurde ihm jäh von dem Nerven aufreibenden Klingelton seines PK's verdorben, den Serox bisher nicht hatte ändern können.

"Was gibts?" fragte er.

"Ich hab was gefunden, ne kleine Siedlung" teilte ihm Madis über Videotelefonie mit.

"Bewohnt?"

"Ja. Ich bin in ner kleinen Bucht hinter den Klippen"

"Verstehe, wir kommen, sag Drak Bescheid" Serox steckte den PK wieder in seine Tasche: "Perfektes Timing"

"Reden wir eben schnell mit ein paar Einwohnern" Xentus sprang auf: "Wird nicht lange dauern"

Die beiden Ex-Schüler liefen gen Westen, wo sich der Sandstrand langsam anhob bis er schließlich zu einer hohen Klippe wurde. Folgte man ihrem Verlauf gelangte man ein Stück aufs Meer hinaus, wo zerklüftete Felsen und Sandbänke das bläulich-grüne Wasser zerteilten, wie Bombenkrater ein Schlachtfeld. Etwas entfernt sah man weitere Inseln, die allesammt etwas kleiner wirkten.

"Hey, da vorn sind Fischer" deutete Xentus auf die See hinaus.

"Tatsächlich, ha, das bedeutet doch eigentlich Arbeit für uns, oder? Zum Glück brauchen wir denen nichts vom Multiversum zu erzählen"

Das zugegeben winzige Boot, falls man diese Nussschale überhaupt so nennen durfte, war dem Land nah genug, dass man die zwei Fischer erkennen konnten, die mit Netzen hantierten.

"Das dürften wir auch garnicht" korrigierte Xentus: "Wär ja auch so schlimm, auch wenn sie eh kein Wort verstünden"

"Und wie, wenn die Maus wütend wird..." scherzte der Schlüsselträger.

Die Klippen liefen wieder in Richtung Land und flachten allmählich ab, nur um das Ganze etwa 150 Meter entfernt wieder rückgänging zu machen. Auf diesen 150 Metern lag ein kleines Dorf, bestehend aus Schilfhütten auf Gestellen, die sie vor Hochwasser schützten.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich" sagte Madis, während er mit Drak den beiden entgegenkam: "Also, wie lauten die Befehle?"

"Ahm... hingehen und nachfragen?" schlug Serox vor.

"Und was sagen wir denen, wo wir herkommen?" fragte Drak: "Will mal bezweifeln, dass die besonders offen für Fremde sind"

"Ach ist doch egal. Wir reden n Bisschen mit denen und wenn sie uns nichts verraten, verschwinden wir wieder"

Ohne weiter groß über den Plan zu sprechen marschierte Team Zadkiel den ersten Inselbewohnern entgegen. Diese hatten dunkle Haut, trugen kurze Kleidung aus Stroh oder Tierhäuten und waren meist recht mager. Wie erwartet brachte man den Fremden wenig Gastfreundlichkeit entgegen, statt Informationen wurden hier nur missbilligende Blicke entgegengebracht. Zwei ältere Männer konnte man laut streiten hören.

"Sei kein Narr, Krüpik! Die Fremden sind ein Zeichen, dass das Ungeheuer nicht göttlich ist!" sagte der eine, dessen ganzer Körper mit roten Linien überzogen war.

"Du bist hier der Narr, Thilos. Ihre Ankunft ist eine Prüfung des neuen Gottes. Wir müssen beweisen, was wir bereit sind zu opfern!" widersprach der andere, dessen Bart bis zu Brust hing.

"Was für ein Opfer sollten Reisende sein? Ich sage, die alten Götter schickten sie, um deinen Irrglauben zu läutern!"

"Ähm, tschuldigt, könntet ihr uns eventuell erklären was hier los ist?" unterbrach Serox: "Wenn ihr euch schon so... begeistert über uns unterhaltet?"

"Ha, siehst du? Der neue Gott ist gütig, denn er will die Unwissenden als Opfer!"

"Bist du denn blind? Uns wurden Krieger gesandt, das Monster zu vernichten!"

"Löse dich endlich von den alten Riten! Der Gott des schwarzen Wassers wird jeden im Dorf vernichten, wenn wir nicht opfern!"

"Ähm, hallo, ich rede mit euch" Der Schlüsselträger kam sich vor, als würde er vor einer Wand stehen...

"Verrate nicht das Erbe unserer Ahnen, indem du ihren Glauben infrage stellst, Krüpik. Die Zeit ist gekommen, zu kämpfen!"

"Glaube was du willst, Alter. Das Dorf ist auf meiner Seite!" brüllte der Bärtige: "Los, nehmt die Fremden gefangen!"

Dummerweise folgten die Menschen tatsächlich der neuen Religion. Sie versuchten, die Reisenden gefangen zu nehmen, doch waren sie in zu schlechter Verfassung, dass sie wirklich eine Chance auf Erfolg hatten.

"Und sowas nennt ihr Gastfreundschaft?" beleidigte Drak die Eingeborenen, während er einen von ihnen zur Seite stieß und seine Axt zog.

"Wir sind Forscher" verkündigte Xentus, während er in seinen Händen Feuerbälle erscheinen ließ: "Aber denkt nicht, wir könnten uns nicht wehren"

"Bitte, tut uns nichts" schritt Thilos ein: "Die Jungen sind verunsichert, denn seit einiger Zeit wütet ein Seemonster und verschlingt alle Fische"

Serox warf Xentus einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

"Es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, uns um die Probleme anderer Welten zu kümmern" meinte dieser, während das Feuer in seinen Händen erlosch.

"Tja, ist wirklich blöd für euch, aber wir müssen weiter" erklärte der Schlüsselträger: "Aber sollten wir dieses Monster auf dem Rückweg sehen, kümmern wir uns drumm. Also, verschwinden wir"

Kaum drehte er sich um, ging die Diskussion der beiden Greise weiter, es mischten sich diesmal sogar mehr Menschen ein.

"Gibt es eigentlich irgendeine Welt, die nicht kurz vor dem Untergang steht?" fragte Madis, dem man die Frustration über die ereignislose Mission deutlich ansehen konnte.

"Nein, nicht wirklich" antwortete Drak lachend: "Aber für gewöhnlich isses n Krieg, nicht iso'n mickriges Monster"

Während der Vierertrupp an den Klippen entlangging, ließ ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen die Abenteurer Richtung Meer blicken. Dort flog gerade ein Fischer in hohen Bogen durch die Luft, um dann in dem zähnebesetzten Maul einer schwarzen Kreatur zu landen. Dieses zerteilte spielend den Körper, was den flehenden Mann verstummen ließ. Wie es dem anderen Seefahrer ergangen war konnte man von ihrer Position nicht sehen, war aber nicht schwer zu erraten.

Die stechend gelben Augen hatten nun Team Zadkiel ins Visier genommen und veranlassten den Kopf, sich zur Seite zu drehen, was das Herzlosenwappen enthüllte.

"Super, um das müssen wir uns kümmern" meinte Serox und lief mit gezückter Waffe auf den Herzlosen zu.

"Haha, dann gibts wenigstens was zu tun!" lachte Drak und machte sich kampfbereit.

"Toll, wir müssen von ner Klippe aus ein Seemonster bekämpfen" kommentierte Madis das Geschehen sarkastisch: "Genau deswegen wollte ich eine Pistole mitnehmen!"

"Hätte dir aber auch nicht viel gebracht" gab Xentus zurück: "Feuer!"

Der Herzlose riss seinen Kopf zur Seite, als ihn der Feuerball traf, Serox nutzte die Chance, sprang ab und verpasste dem Biest einen Schnitt über dem Auge. Er stieß sich mit den Füßen vom Unterkiefer des Feindes ab, landete knapp auf wieder auf festen Boden und machte zwei Sprünge nach hinten, während der Herzlose seinen manngroßen Kiefer in den Boden vor dem Schlüsselträger grub. Drak's Axt fuhr nach unten und riss eine breite Schramme in das dunkle Schuppenkleid. Derweil ging der Schlüsselträger auf Distanz und warf dem Herzlosen sein Schlüsselschwert entgegen. Es hinterließ eine kleine Wunde bevor es von seinem Meister zurückgerufen wurde. Xentus heizte dem Seemonster mit einer Salve Feuerbälle ein, Madis holte aus und sein Schwert glitt durch den Unterkiefer, ohne Wirkung.

"Man, was soll der Mist denn schon wieder?" fluchte er beim Ausweichen.

"Hast wohl vergessen, dass Ding zu verzaubern, na?" neckte Drak, der dem Herzlosen eine Lücke ins Gebiss schlug.

"Warum hätte ich das auch tun sollen?"

"Weils gegen Viecher hilft, die keine festen Körper haben" erklärte der Sechzehnjährige, der weiterhin Feuerbälle um sich warf.

"Und die Klinge wird schärfer und rostet nicht" fügte der Axtkämpfer hinzu.

"Dann kann ich wohl nicht viel machen" Madis verzog sich aus der Reichweite des Herzlosen. "Viel Spaß noch" lachte er.

"Dann hohl wenigstens das Schiff" befahl Serox, dessen Waffe erneut durch die Luft flog. Diesmal schien der Herzlose nachgedacht zu haben, denn er schwang seinen Kopf über das Land. Der Schlüsselträger hatte gerade sein Schwert geworfen und konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, was ihm einen Freiflug Richtung Wasser bescherte. Plötzlich packte ihn etwas am Arm.

"Schön dich zu sehen" scherzte er.

"Ich kann dich ja nicht draufgehen lassen" erwiderte die Bestia mit stockendem Atem: "Sonst bin ich auch dran"

Erneut schwang der Kopf des Herzlosen über den Boden, Aldya entging dem Angriff durch Verschwinden. Serox machte einen Salto und landete auf einem Felsen. Hier konnte er den Herzlosen ganz sehen. Der lange Hals ging in einen stromlinienförmigen Rumpf über, der ein hervorragendes Ziel bot. Das Schlüsselschwert flog dem Seeungeheuer entgegen, sein Besitzer setzte diesmal außerdem mit einem Feuerball nach. Der Herzlose merkte dies und schnellte ihm entgegen, Serox machte einen Schritt zur Seite, rief seine Waffe und stieß sie dem Feind ins Auge. Dieser war etwas benommen, der Teenager legte seine Hand auf das Schuppenkleid und bereitete einen Feuerzauber vor. Die Flammen fraßen sich von innen nach außen und ließen den Herzlosen vor Schmerzen aufschreien. Er riss seinen Kopf nach oben, kassierte dafür einen Axthieb von Drak. Xentus zog sein Schwert und Blitze spielten über die golden verzierte Klinge, die sich tief in den Schädel des Herzlosen bohrte und krampfhaft zucken ließ. Der nächste Schwertwurf von Serox war ein Volltreffer auf die Kehle, weshalb der Herzlose wieder ihn angriff. Während der gewaltige Schädel auf den kleinen Felsen zuraßte sprang Serox nach oben. Im Fall holte er kraftvoll mit seiner Waffe aus, die leicht glühte. Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht trieb er sie durch den Stumpf eines abgesplitterten Hornes und hielt sich daran fest. Das Seeungeheuer brüllte aus voller Kehle und riss den Kopf hin und her, der Schlüsselträger konnte sich nicht mehr halten und stürzte auf den Boden. Kaum hatten sich die Bewegungen des Herzlosen verlangsamt, flogen ihm weitere Feuerbälle entgegen. Der Rothaarige rollte sich zur Seite, wo er eben gelegen war ließ der Einschlag des massiven Schädels die Erde erzittern. Drak's Axt fuhr sofort dem Herzlosen entgegen und verstümmelten den Schuppenkamm am Nacken.

Serox stand wieder auf, sein rechtes Bein war von einem betäubenden Schmerz durchtränkt. Er konnte ganz schwach etwas spüren, etwas sich das fast wie Magie anfühlte. Es war vorhanden, doch trotzdem irreal. Die Quelle dieser Kraft war sein Schlüsselschwert, das noch immer im Kopf des Herzlosen steckte. Serox wich einem Angriff aus und konzentrierte sich auf seine Waffe. Sie glühte stärker und der Herzlosen schwang brüllend seinen Kopf durch die Gegend. Langsam verlor der Feind an Kraft, als sein Kopf in günstiger Position war rief Serox sein Schwert zu sich. Während Draks Axt nach unten fuhr und den Oberkiefer knackend brechen ließ, riss das Schlüsselschwert wieder und wieder das Fleisch auf. Ein mächtiger Eiszauber von Xentus hielt den Kopf des Biestes nach einiger Vorbereitung an Ort und Stelle. Schnelle Treffer des Schlüsselschwertes und kräftige Axthiebe zerstückelten den Schädel allmählich. Schuppen, Muskelfetzen und Zahnsplitter flogen durch die Luft während sich der Körper des Herzlosen vor Schmerz krümmte. Gnadenlos quälte Serox das Tier mit Drehhieben weiter, Xentus ließ Blitze über die schwarzen, feucht glänzenden Schuppen zucken. Drak machte einige Schritte zurück und nahm mit einem düsteren Lächeln Anlauf. Im Sprung holte er aus und ließ seine Zweihand-Axt im Kreis fahren, um dann hinter seinem Rücken ihre Laufbahn über seinen Kopf zu lenken und sie mit gewaltiger Kraft in die Schädeldecke des Herzlosen zu jagen, die wie eine Eierschale unter der Wucht zerbarst.

"Ein totes Monster am Tag, ein weiteres Königreich dich mag" scherzte Drak während er seine Axt aus dem Körper des Herzlosen zog, der sich in dunklen Nebel äuflöste.

"Dann verschwinden wir lieber, bevor sie uns mit Geschenken überschütten" lachte Serox und hinkte Richtung Schiff. "Muss natürlich ausgerechnet mich treffen..." fluchte er leise.

Während des Rückfluges kümmerte sich Aldya um sein Bein. Es schmerzte nicht mehr, aber der Schlüsselträger konnte trotzdem nicht richtig gehen, da es nun taub war. Auch diesmal ließen ihnen die Herzlosen keine Ruhe, Xentus hatte das Vergnügen, ihre Schiffe in die Luft zu jagen. Serox nutzte seine Zeit um einen Bericht zu tippen, der wie folgt lautete: "Ein Herzloser gesichtet und eliminiert"

Nach einer nicht enden wollenden Besprechung mit einem seiner Vorgesetzten konnte Serox endlich wieder in seine Kabine zurück und sich etwas ausruhen.

Die Ruhe störte schon fast, so fremd war sie dem Schlüsselträger inzwischen geworden. Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Personen kamen herein. Der Mann trug eine schwarze Uniform, die seinen Rang präsentierte. Seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen musterten Serox' Unterkunft. Die Frau bereitete einen nur allzu vertrauten Anblick. Die rostbraunen Haare, die in locken über dei schmalen Schultern fielen, die alte, dunkelblaue Jacke, ein Geschenk zum letzten Hochzeitstag, die von Sorge und Angst feuchten, strahlend blauen Augen...

"Ah...Mom...ich..." verließ´die Verwunderung seine Zunge, um sich mit Glück und Fassungslosigkeit auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen.

"Es ist...schon gut" sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme: "Alles ist in Ordnung"

"Aber...wie hast du mich gefunden?"

"Das war mein Verdienst" erklärte Elgaron: "Ich bin neulich ein paar alte Fotos durchgegangen und dabei is mir wieder eingefallen, dass ich mal nen Tarrel kannte. Ich wollt mal fragen, wies so läuft und, naja, hier sind wir"

"Warte mal, woher willst du meinen Vater gekannt haben, Elgaron?" fragte der Schlüsselträger mit, und das zu Recht, großer Verwunderung.

Seine Mutter lächelte: "Weißt du, Serox, ursprünglich kam dein Vater damals aus Cascadia in unsere Welt, weil er seine Forschungen dort besser finanzieren konnte"

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Serox nicht gerechnet, auch wenn es eigentlich Sinn ergab... Seine Familie war eigentlich viel zu wohlhabend gewesen für die Berufe seiner Eltern. Wenn sein Vater aber seine Forschungsergebnisse an Cascadia verkauft hatte...war er deshalb in dieser Welt gelandet?

"Ist zu hause etwas passiert, nachdem ich weg war?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, nach dem Sturm hatte man einfach vermutet, du und Xentus wären von einer Welle aufs Meer hinausgespült worden"

"Da bin ich froh. Weißt du, Mom, ich hab nämlich, naja, so ne Art Zauberwaffe bekommen und...wurde dazu ausgesucht, Wesen zu bekämpfen, die... das Multiversum bedrohen"

"Spar dir die Erklärung, ich hab deiner Mutter bereits alles erzählt" schnitt der Speerkämpfer ein.

"Wirklich? Und...dir macht das nichts aus?" richtete Serox ungläubig an seine Mutter.

"Nein, ich glaube fest daran, dass du mit allen Herausforderungen fertig wirst" sagte sie und man sah deutlich, wie schwer es ihr fiel: "Du kommst ganz nach deinem Vater"

Er rollte sich auf die Seite, doch sein Gesicht berührte nicht wie erwartet das Kopfkissen, sondern den kalten Fels. Serox stand auf und sah sich schlaftrunken um. Der Schlaf ließ wollte ihn nicht loslassen, sodass sich jeder Schritt anfühlte, als würde er durch Schlamm watten. Reichlich frustriert setzte er sich auf einen Stein. Einen Kaffee könnte er jetzt gebrauchen, auch wenn er eigentlich keinen trank. Mit der Zeit wurden seine Gedanken klarer und seine Augenlieder gewannen den Kampf gegen die Schwerkraft.

"Wurde aber auch Zeit" meckerte er, als der dunkelhaarige Unbekannte aus einem Portal trat: "Was gibts diesmal?"

"Oh, sind wir heute ein wenig gereizt?" scherzte sein Gegenüber, wobei seine Augen weit aufgerissen waren. Dieser blutrote Blick spiegelte Wahnsinn, Wut oder auch Freude wieder, je länger man sich ihm aussetzte, desto mehr Trugbilder von Emotionen gab er preis.

Serox antwortete durch seine Mimik.

"Gut, wie du willst" sagte der Mann, während er sich umdrehte und ein Portal öffnete: "Überlebe, dann reden wir weiter"

Etwas flog herbei, ein kleines Insekt, dem Surren nach zu urteilen. Sobald es gelandet war konnte Serox den rot spiegelnden Panzer des Gliedfüßers erkennen. Das Surren wurde lauter, und schriller. Die Schatten in der Umgebung zogen zu dem Insekt und umhüllten es, bildeten eine dunkle Masse, wie bei einigen Herzlosen. Sie wurde größer und formte sich zu einer bizarren Kreatur. Der Torso war fast menschlich, vergaß man den schwarzen Panzer und die langen, dünnen Beine, die aus dem Rücken wuchsen. Der Kopf war langgezogen, hatte einen Rüssel, wie bei einer Stechmücke, und viele Stacheln, die nach hinten wuchsen. Die vier dürren Arme endeten in gezackten Sensen, die noch länger waren als die an den sechs Beinen.

Serox sprang auf und rief sein Schlüsselschwert. Zeit zu kämpfen.

Er stand auf der Klippe von der vor unzähligen Jahren die Rache zum Mord seines Vaters befohlen hatte. Unten, wo einst hunderte ihr Leben gelassen hatten, stand der Junge und kämpfte gegen die Kreatur aus seinen Erinnerungen. Er lächelte still, der kleine wurde ihm immer ähnlicher. Der Kampfstil, die Haltung, vielleicht... vielleicht war endlich der Richtige gefunden. Die Zeiten waren günstig, der heranbrechende Krieg würde den Körper stärken und den Geist schwächen. Er musste nur geduldig sein und den Jungen vorbereiten, dann wäre es nichtmehr lange, bis er ihn aus dieser leeren Welt, nur bestehend aus Finsternis und Erinnerungen, befreien würde...

Aus dem Block riss Serox seine Waffe hoch und riss so einen weiteren Arm aus dem Gelenk. Er spielte seinen Feind aus und quetsche mit seinem Schwert den Kopf gegen einen Fels, bis ein Knacken das letzte Bisschen Leben mit grünem Schleim aus dem Schädel jagte.

"Ganz nett" grüßte in der Mann mit lässigem Blick.

Serox stützte sich auf sein Schwert: "Mit was zu Futtern im Magen wär ich besser gewesen"

"Ha, reden kann jeder"

"Also, welches unschätzbares Wissen wird mir heute offenbart?"

"Woho, da hat jemand aber ne ganze Portion Selbstvertrauen gefunden, seit unserem letzten Treffen"

"Komm auf den Punkt"

"Gut, gut, wir wollen den Herrn ja nicht verärgern. Tja, ich denke, jetzt kann ich mich dir mal vorstellen. Es gibt sich die Ehre, der rechtmäßige Thronfolger von Anthalos"

"Und wie war das mit dem Alter-Ego?"

"Improvisationstheater. Jedenfalls, während ich meinen Arsch riskiert hab, um unser Reich zu verteidigen, ist mein Rabe von Vater verreckt und mein Halbbruder hat sich krönen lassen. Ich habs ihm nicht übel genommen und mich aufs Training mit dem Schlüsselschwert konzentriert. Als ich dann die Hintergründe der vielen Krieger meiner Zeit erkannt hatte und auf eigene Faust was unternehmen wollte, bekam mein Brüderchen Angst um seinen Thron und ließ mich umbringen"

"Aha... und... deswegen spukst du jetzt bei mir rum?"

"Ha, du bist nicht der Einzige, falls du das meinst"

Der Mann öffnete ein Portal und machte sich auf den Weg. "Ach, übrigens" sagte er jetzt wieder in einem ernsten Ton: "Mein Name ist Aceron"

"Aceron..." wunderte sich Serox, das Wort kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor: "He, warte ma"

Finsternis.


	11. Kapitel VIII: Schattenflamme

Entspannt lag er im weichen Sand. Der vertraute Duft des salzigen Wassers hing in der Luft und das nur allzu bekannte, immer gleiche Rauschen des Meeres verlockte einen, sich zufrieden dem Schlaf hinzugeben. Während die leichten Wellen Muscheln und Pflanzenteile an den Strand spülten setzte sich Serox auf. Drei Tage Urlaub waren einfach zu wenig, auch wenn er erst seit etwas mehr als zwei Wochen bei den Vereinten Welten war...

Wenigstens fielen seine freien Tage in die Schulferien, denn seine Mutter hatte ab und an Anzeichen gegeben, ihn bei seinem nächsten Urlaub in die Schule zu schicken. Und bei ihr wusste man nicht so recht, ob sie es ernst meinte, oder scherzte. Die Krönung von alle dem war, dass ausgerechnet an Serox' Geburtstag seine erste Mission geplant war. Das verhinderte andererseits, dass jemand eine Feier für ihn organisierte, was er nicht ausstehen konnte. Sein Geburtsdatum dürfte bis auf Xentus auch niemand auf der Strahl kennen, es sei den, diese Person hätte in seinen Personalien rumgeschnüffelt.

Aber eigentlich war die 'Arbeit' gar nicht so schlimm. In der Schule hieß es immer nur, man müsse sich auf das harte Leben vorbereiten, pah! Mit trigonometrischen Funktionen musste ein Jugendlicher umgehen können, aber Selbstverteidigung war unnütz. Tja, in einer zivilisierten Gesellschaft vielleicht, aber als Träger einer magischen Wunderwaffe mit der man das Multiversum vor einer Horde bösartiger Wesen verteidigen musste, sah die Sache ein wenig anders aus. Das schienen aber gerade besagte Träger nicht verstehen zu wollen...

Der große Held Sora war da ein Paradebeispiel. Überhaupt zweifelte Serox daran, dass er mit dieser Einstellung schon mehrmals Welten vor dem Untergang bewahrt haben konnte, aber seis drumm. Befand er sich auf der Strahl hatte er ständig nur kindliche Blödeleien im Kopf, andernfalls leugnete er gerade, an Kairi interessiert zu sein, was inzwischen auch der taube Guado-Koch wusste.

Mit einem Seufzer machte sich Serox auf den Weg durch die Abenddämmerung. Was für ein toller Geburtstag würde das werden...

"Na, genug gelitten, ha?" fragte Atrox den Gefangenen mit einem breiten Grinsen. Dieser schwächliche Sadist hielt sich für unfehlbar, nur weil er meinte, der einzige Schlüsselträger hier zu sein. Am liebsten würde Haros diesem kleinen Bastard seine Gedärme rausreißen und ihm damit sein vorlautes Maul stopfen - leider hatte er Malefiz versprochen, ihre Verbündeten in Frieden zu lassen.

"Hm, wohl nicht. Sieht wirklich so aus, als würdest du lieber sterben, nicht?" der Teenager holte einen schwarzen Kristall aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn dem Gefangenen vor die Nase: "Tja, das kannst du gerne machen. Denn mit den Dingern hier verpflanzen wir deine Seele in einen andren Körpern und der Spaß beginnt von vorne"

Mit schweißbedecktem Gesicht und an die Wand gekettet hielt der Mann dem Blick des Wahnsinnigen stand. Haros empfand Respekt für seinen starken Willen, der ihn mehrere Tage der Folter durchstehen ließ.

"Das Ganze wiederholen wir solange bis wir haben was wir wollen, oder dein Verstand vor Schmerzen so zerfressen ist, dass du nurnoch dumm rumbrabbeln kannst" Allein dieser überheblicher Tonfall brachte Haros zur Weißglut. Er verließ den Raum, während Atrox in sich hinein lächelnd die nächste Folter vorbereitete.

Er suchte Zuflucht auf dem Dach des Regierungsgebäudes. Hier oben stand der Zentralkristall, ein gigantisches, lila Gebilde, das die magische Energie aus der Atmosphäre zog und sie an kleinere Kristalle weiterleitete, um so Maschinen antreiben zu können. Aber das war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nur die Spitze des Eisbergs, das gesamte Gebäude war um diesen Kristall herum erbaut worden. Um ausreichend Stabilität gewährleisten zu können, wurden die unteren Teile des Wolkenkratzers mit Stahlstreben abgestützt.

Ein Energieblitz nahm Haros kurz die Sicht. Ständig schlugen Blitze in die dicke Mysthdecke über dieser Stadt, um eine Überladung des Systems zu verhindern. Kahr el'nos war nicht gerade seine Lieblingswelt. Unten in der Stadt hatte man ständig das Gefühl, ausgesaugt zu werden, was einem ja eigentlich auch passierte. Hier oben, an den Verteilerkristallen und im Kristallgarten - ein unterirdisches Höhlensystem das über die Kristalle mit Licht und Wärme versorgt wurde, weshalb dort seltsame Pflanzen wuchsen - dagegen funkte es regelrecht. Um die Effizienz zu erhöhen waren alle Systeme mit einer Art Magiespiegeln umgeben, was dafür sorgte, dass alle Sinne für Magie ständig überreizt waren. Er als Krieger hatte ständig das Gefühl, von Feinden umzingelt zu sein, auch wenn er mit etwas Konzentration seine Energiesignatur wiedererkannte.

Dabei könnte er jetzt in Cascadia durch die Straßen jagen... Aber dieser bekloppte General musste ja mit seiner ganzen Truppe dahin marschieren, und seinen geisteskranken Kommandanten auchnoch allein lassen. Nur weil Haros einmal im Scherz behauptet hatte, sich sein Schlüsselschwert holen zu wollen. Diese Gelegenheit hatte der Nager von König natürlich nicht verstreichen lassen und jetzt hieß es Herzlose und Verbündete gegen Cascadia und nochn paar kleine Welten. Oh, wenn er diesen Nekeroth in die Finger bekommen würde...

Langsam und träge schob sich Serox aus der Schlafnische, weshalb er sich mal ausnahmsweise nicht den Kopf an der Decke anschlug. Es verlangte seine gesamte Willenskraft, nicht während der wenigen Schritte ins Bad umzukippen. Ein Spritzer kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht vertrieb für einige Sekunden die Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedmaßen und als er sich im Spiegel sah, schien es zu stimmen, was seine Bekannten zu ihm gesagt hatten. Er war tatsächlich muskulöser geworden. Das ganze war aber erst dadurch zu erkennen, dass Serox ohne Oberteil schlief, so musste er weniger waschen.

Beim Rasieren machte sich die kurze Nacht wieder bemerkbar, einige rote Punkte zierten das Gesicht des Teenagers. Hätte er gewusst, was für eine Zeitverschiebung es zwischen zuhause und hier gab, hätte er auf dem Rückflug etwas geschlafen - oder wäre schon einen Tag vorher angereist.

Er holte eine schwarze Hose aus dem Schrank, die etwas heller war als die Stiefel von Malefiz, die inzwischen ihren Zauber verloren hatten. Serox hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich um einen Verzauber zu bemühen, der den Effekt wieder auffrischen konnte. Der Schlüsselträger warf sich ein graues T-Shirt über, das sich mit einem Streifenmuster schmückte. Bevor er den neuen, ebenfalls schwarzen, Kapuzenmantel anlegte, machte er noch den Item-Beutel und seinen PK am Gürtel fest.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte ging Serox Richtung Fitnessraum. Die mittägliche Ruhe auf den Gängen schlug sich im Kampf gegen den Schlaf nicht auf seine Seite. Aber das war er gewöhnt. Die Missionen für sein Team standen für gewöhnlich erst Nachmittags an und waren schnell erledigt. Waren in der Welt keine Anzeichen auf Herzlose zu finden, genügte ein kleiner Rundflug mit der Zadkiel und schon war Feierabend. Streunten dagegen die Biester durch die Gegend hieß es abmetzeln bis der Boss kommt. Danach wurde einem entweder Dank von den Bewohnern entgegengebracht oder man bekam die Schuld zugeschoben. Einmal hatte Serox in ersterem Fall sogar einen Schlüsselanhänger bekommen - woher das kleine Mädchen ihn her hatte blieb unbeantwortet - der allerdings versauerte in seinem Item-Beutel, weil das Schlüsselschwert damit reichlich bescheuert aussah.

Nach einer abgeschlossenen Mission gabs dann für gewöhnlich einen Tag frei, den der Jugendliche meist in Cascadia verbrachte. Nach der üblichen halben Stunde Morgensport ging Serox in die Kantine und scheiterte wiedermal bei dem Versuch, aus den spärlichen Resten des Frühstücks eine vernünftige Mahlzeit zu Stande zu bekommen. Ihm blieb nur irgendwelches Gemüse und ein blauer Brei - Guadofutter. Die restliche Zeit bis zum geplanten Aufbruch verbrachte er in seiner Kabine mit Fernsehen. Das cascadische Programm war etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber damit konnte man Leben.

Einige Zeit später im Hangar kehrte die Iriel gerade wieder aus dem Radiant Garden-Sektor zurück. Bei den vielen Herzlosen dort waren die wenigen Blechschäden nicht allzu verwunderlich.

Aldya im Schlepptau kam Serox als letzter an Bord, auch wenn bis zum Abflug eigentlich noch Zeit war.

"Morgen" grüßte er die Allgemeinheit.

Ein "Hm" von Madis, der wie üblich die Instrumente checkte, ein leichtes Kopfnicken von Xentus.

Undeutlich und deutlich schlecht gelaunt entgegnete Drak: "Moin"

Dass er - wiedermal - einen Kater hatte, sah man ihm deutlich an. Der Axtkämpfer vertrug beträchtlich viel, angeblich weil man in seiner Welt nur ziemlich harte Sachen vorgesetzt bekam. Serox zog ganz gerne mal nach einer Mission mit ihm durch die Bars des Schiffes, aber sich vor einem möglichen Kampfeinsatz zu betrinken war nicht seine Sache.

"Abflug" sagte der Schlüsselträger und das Schiff machte sich davon.

Die Gruppe verstand sich inzwischen prächtig. Die Aufgabenteilung beim Erkunden neuer Welten lief wie geschmiert und jeder der Fünf hatte sichtlich Spaß am Bekämpfen der Herzlosenanführer. Und ja, auch Aldya. Wenn sie sich früher nur kurz zum Heilen zeigte, äscherte sie inzwischen ganze Gegnergruppen in Sekunden ein. Durch ihre mentale Verbindung zu Serox erlernte sie Quasi alle Sprüche, die er auch selbst lernte - das hatte der aber erst herausfinden müssen. Allerdings versagte die Verbindung, wenn es um Licht oder Dunkelheit ging. Den Kampf in den beiden Formen beschrieb sie inzwischen auch nicht mehr so schlimm wie zu Anfang. Gut so, denn wie ihm Aceron gesagt hatte, Licht und Dunkelheit waren die beiden Spitzenfächer von Serox. Bisher hatte er sich zwei auf Licht basierende Fähigkeiten aneignen können. Zum einen einen Schlag mit leuchtender Klinge, der bei Herzlosen extrem effektiv zu sein schien, zum Anderen einen Rundumschlag, der eine Art Schockwelle aus Licht auslöste. Mit der Dunkelheit tat er nur eines, das aber sehr flexibel. Serox konnte schwarzen Rauch heraufbeschwören und ihn zu etwa einer Armschiene verdichten. Das hatte ihn aber eine ganze Menge Training gekostet. Es war schwierig, die Energie zu kontrollieren, wenn man nicht genau wusste, was am Ende dabei rauskommen sollte. Dazu kam noch, dass die Dunkelheit bei vielen, vor allem den anderen Schlüsselträgern, geradezu verpönt war, weshalb Serox im Geheimen trainieren musste.

Während der Schlüsselträger mit der Kapuze über dem Gesicht vor sich hin döste begannen einige Skalen verrückt zu spielen, was ein Blinken auf den Armaturen und einen qualvoll schrillen Alarmton mit sich brachte.

"Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?" brummte Serox mies gelaunt.

"Der Computer hat hier in der Nähe eine merkwürdige Energiesignatur festgestellt" stellte Madis fest, während er schon zwischen den Bildschirmen abtauchte: "Moment, ich grenz die Suchfilter ein"

"Jaja, Hauptsache, das Ding is endlich ruhig" beschwerte sich Drak, der eben aus seinem sowieso unruhigen Schlaf erwacht war.

"Also..." der Kopf des Piloten schwankte zwischen mehreren Bildschirmen hin und her, während er sprach: "Die Kraftquelle ist ein Maginit. Welcher genau kann ich erst sagen, wenn wir näher dran sind"

Der Blick des Teenagers führte seine Rede fort und auch Xentus machte deutlich, dass er auf die Entscheidung von Serox wartete.

Es war keine leichte Frage, die man erst gar nicht hatte stellen müssen. Maginite waren magisch sehr stark geladene Kristalle, nicht gerade selten, aber trotzdem wertvoll. Sie dienten bei manchen Völkern als Energiequellen für Maschinen, man konnte sie aber auch als Zauberer benutzen, indem man daraus Ketten machte oder sie an seiner Waffe anbrachte. Manche Arten, die nur an bestimmten Orten vorkommen oder nur unter extremen Bedingungen entstehen, erzielten horrende Preise auf dem Markt.

"Okay, flieg uns hin" entschied der Truppenführer letztlich. Eventuell war der Maginit Bestandteil eines zerstörten Schiffes, wenn ja müssten sie nach Überlebenden suchen - Mission hin oder her.

Lodernd wie eine Supernova, die nur darauf wartete, ihre kolossale Kraft zu entfesseln, um so unzählige Tonnen kosmischen Gesteins in ihre Atome zu zerschmettern und in den endlosen Weiten des Alls zu verteilen, strahlte ihr Ziel am noch fernen Horizont. Das Maginitsignal ging nicht von einem zerstörten Schiff aus, zuerst eine gute Nachricht. Doch der von Felsen umkreiste Flammenball war eine Welt, die ihrem Untergang entgegeneilte. Nicht auszudenken, wie es in ihr nun sein musste. Vielleicht hatte sich das unvermeidbare Ende schon vor Ewigkeiten bemerkbar gemacht und sie war inzwischen unbewohnt, doch könnten dort gerade ganze Zivilisationen im Chaos versinken. Oder die Bewohner dieser Welt folgten weiter ihrem Alltag, ohne irgendeine Vorahnung der Apokalypse zu haben, bis die Welt irgendwann in sich kollabieren würde. Eine Flucht war jedenfalls ausgeschlossen, genauso wenig konnte die Zadkiel das Feld aus Feuerenergie durchdringen. Das Schiff war inzwischen nah genug, dass seine magisch begabteren Insassen, sprich Serox, Xentus und Aldya, deutlich die gewaltige Kraft spüren konnten. Bei all der Hitze, dem Druck der sich immer weiter verdichtenden Felsen aus dem Weltenmeer und der Feuerenergie hatte sich ein Maginit gebildet - mindestens. Das Geld das so ein Stück bringen würde, konnten die Fünf gut brauchen. Und wer konnte schon wissen, was es dort noch für Schätze gab? Vielleicht gab es ja ein ganzes Dutzend oder sogar noch mehr Maginite.

Serox hatte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit gefragt, wie sich so ein Levibike so fahren würde...

Konzentration! All die Energie macht Serox ganz aufgedreht. Da unten war es verdammt nochmal gefährlich! Er hatte bei bestem Willen nicht die Laune dazu, seinem Vorgesetzten zu erklären, dass sie ihren Auftrag nicht erfüllen - ja nicht einmal beginnen - konnten, weil sich jemand bei einer Schatzsuche ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Denn besagter Vorgesetzter war Elgaron, von Arykiel als cascadischer Präsident der Vereinten Welten eingesetzt und direkt dem Kriegsminister unterstellt. Ja, den hatte Cascadia.

Serox wippte mit dem Fuß und seine Finger tippten im schnellen Rhythmus auf die Armlehne. Seit etwa zwei Minuten hielt die Zadkiel Position, was für den aufgedrehten Schlüsselträger Äonen waren.

"Schlechte Nachrichten" setzte der Pilot an, die Bombe namens Serox Tarrel zu zünden: "Da unten können wir nirgends landen"

Ein lauter Schlag würgte eine mögliche Erklärung ab, als die Faust des Schlüsselträgers die Armaturen traf: "Verdammte..."

"Wie nah kannst du uns ranbringen?" fragte Xentus, der noch einen verhältnismäßig kühlen Kopf besaß.

"Etwa fünf bis sechs Meter, sonst zerlegen die Senkrechttriebwerke den Boden"

Serox blickte seinen Schulfreund fragend an. Er nickte, und die zornige Mine des Schlüsselträgers verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

"Dabei könnten wir uns sämtliche Kochen brechen" sagte er.

"Das hat uns nicht davon abgehalten" entgegnete Xentus: "Aber da hatten wir noch keine Superkräfte"

"Und da möchte man glatt meinen, so einen Pseudo-Krieg auszutragen macht einen erwachsener" meinte der Rothaarige: "Madis, bring uns so nah wie möglich an"

Einige Sekunden später zeigte der Pilot auf den Eingang einer Höhle unter ihnen: "Von da kommt das Signal"

Xentus und der Schlüsselträger erhoben sich und machten sich auf den Weg zur Laderampe. "Runter gehen und Rampe öffnen" hatte der Kommandant vorher befohlen.

"Kommst du?" fragte Serox ungeduldig seine Bestia.

"Warum sollte ich?" entgegnete sie aufgebracht.

"Weil ich es sage" kam es bissig zurück.

Etwa dies mussten die beiden Teenager mit ihren Blicken gesagt haben, denn nun verließ auch das einzige Mädchen des Teams Zadkiel seinen Platz.

Die herabgelassene Laderampe brachte gute 30 Zentimeter Höhe, die die beiden Abenteurer nicht mit ihrer aberwitzigen Methode überwinden mussten. Der dunkelgraue Fels, der von glühenden Rissen durchzogen war, nahm der geplanten Aktion das letzte Bisschen Logik. Im Geiste signalisierte der Rothaarige Aldya, den Zauber zu unterstützen, was sie auch tat - zu seiner Verwunderung ohne Wiederworte.

"Eis!"

Durch die Kraft ihrer Gedanken formten die drei eine Rutsche aus Eis, die sich mehrmals wand, bevor sie kurz über dem Boden endete. Die beiden Jungen nahmen sofort Anlauf und glitten die immer dünner werdende Eissicht hinunter. Die Fliehkraft drohte sie von den Füßen zu reißen, das nicht genug brachen nun schon Stücke aus ihrem Konstrukt. Aber auch entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit kamen die beiden heil an.

Die Bestia hatte es da um einiges leichter, sie teleportierte sich einfach herunter.

"Beeilen wir uns" beschloss der Schlüsselträger. Seine cascadische Kleidung isolierte ein wenig, trotzdem war es unerträglich heiß. Am schlimmsten war es für seine Füße, er würde sich sicher einige Brandblasen zufügen, bliebe er hier zu lange.

"Ist dir nicht heiß?" fragte Xentus Alya, als sie bereits tiefer in der Höhle waren, wo es noch schlimmer war. Auch auf dem Gesicht des Jungen hatten sich einige Schweißtropfen angesammelt.

"Nein, mir gehts super" antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und den Armen hinter dem Rücken. Die Bestia ging barfüßig über den glühenden Fels.

"Tja, Tote schwitzen eben nicht" ergänzte Serox.

"Schade, nicht war?" scherzte Xentus.

"Ihr werdet schon noch sehen..." lächelte sie.

"Willst du uns vielleicht irgendwas sagen, hm?"

"Nö, alles in Ordnung"

Allmählich änderte sich die Umgebung. Es wurde kälter - naja, weniger heiß - und das Glühen trug nichtmehr das orange-gelb heißen Gesteins, sondern ein tiefes Rot. Die Decke wurde langsam höher und eine Kurve lag vor ihnen. Xentus ging vorraus, weshalb er es als erstes sah.

"Das muss es sein" vermutete er.

In einer kleinen Halle war eine Erhöhung, die sich in sich selbst verdrehte, sodass ein spitzer Kegel, an dem ein Vorsprung spiralförmig nach oben führte, den Raum für sich ein nahm. Das selbe passierte auch an der Decke. Wo sich die beiden Spitzen trafen leuchtete etwas, wie ein kleiner Stern.

"Schade, wohl nur einer" war der Schlüsselträger enttäuscht. Hoffentlich warf der Stein auch ordentlich Gewinn ab, sein Preisgeld vom Turnier in der Arena des Olymp gingen langsam zur Neige. Und mit dem Bisschen Taschengeld das er bekam, konnte man in Cascadia nicht viel machen.

"Was solls" Xentus lief bereits den schmalen Weg hoch: "Kostet ja nichts"

"Andernfalls wär ich nicht hergekommen" der Schlüsselträger folgte seinem Schulfreund.

"Warum geben die uns eigentlich keine Sonnenbrillen mit oder sowas?" beschwerte sich der Schwertkämpfer während er seine Hand zwischen seinem Gesicht und der Lichtquelle hielt.

"Purer Geiz" antwortete Serox mit zusammengekniffenen Augen: "Versuch mal, den Maginit zu nehmen"

Während er seinen Item-Beutel von seinem Gürtel losmachte griff Xentus nach dem -was wirklich seltsam war- etwas dunklerem Stein, dessen Form man bestenfalls mit der eines dreizackigen Sterns vergleichen konnte.

Doch seine Hand zog sich beim ersten Kontakt blitzartig zurück: "Fuck is der heiß"

Der Schlüsselträger warf einen Blick über die Schulter: "Würdest du es bitte mal versuche, Aldya?"

Wortlos teleportierte sich die Bestia zu ihnen herauf und nahm den Stein an sich. Als sich ihre Finger darum legten und den Maginit aus seiner Schwebe holten schien das Lichtfeld um ihn zusammenzubrechen und in zähflüssigen Fäden strömte das rötliche Licht in ihn. Er hielt ihr den inzwischen geöffneten Item-Beutel hin und sie ließ den Schatz hinein fallen. Der Rückweg war frustrierend, denn inzwischen mussten die beiden Jungen sämtliches Wasser aus ihren Körpern aus geschwitzt haben. Aldya grinste nur schadenfroh.

"Oh..." kam die Offenbarung über Xentus, als sie das Schiff wieder sehen konnten: "Deswegen hast du..."

Serox drehte sich verwundert zu seinem Freund: "Ha?"

"Tja" die Bestia klopfte den beiden Jungendlichen auf die Schultern: "Viel Spaß noch" Ihr Körper löste sich in verblassendem Licht auf und schon stand sie im Laderaum der Zadkiel, mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht auf sie herab blickend.

"Achso..." bemerkte es nun der Schlüsselräger: "Mist"

"Nich so wild" winkte Xentus ab: "Wir funken Drak einfach, er soll ein Seil runter lassen"

Der Rothaarige betrachtete den Höhleneingang. Der lag fast schon am Fuße eines kleinen Berges, und Madis hatte die Zadkiel wirklich sehr nahe daran heran geflogen... Dieser vor magischer Energie überquellende Ort war ideal, etwas auszuprobieren.

"Nein, den Sieg gönn ich ihr nicht" sprach er, während er im Geiste seinen Plan noch einmal durchging. Serox nahm drei Schritt Anlauf und rannte den Hang hinauf. Sobald er weit genug oben war, stieß er sich mit aller Kraft von dem Felsen weg, streckte seine Hände von sich weg, leitete die Feuerenergie aus seiner Umgebung durch seinen Körper und entfesselte sie als lodernde Flammensäulen aus seinen Handflächen. Und es funktionierte! Er hatte genug Schubkraft, um es bis zum Schiff zu schaffen! Aber er hatte nicht über eine Landung nachgedacht...

Ein erschrecktes Aufschreien seiner Bestia begleitete den dumpfen Schlag, mit dem sein Schädel den harten Stahlboden traf. Er fühlte sich wie vom Zug überrollt...

"Das wars wert" sagte er beim Aufstehen, während er sich mit der Rechten die Schläfen massierte.

"Oh ja" kommentierte ihn Aldya schadenfroh.

Das des Spottes nicht genug gelang Xentus indem er sich abrollte eine sauber Landung.

Als die Trümmer des letzten Herzlosenschiffes vorbeigeflogen waren nahm Sora die Schilde runter und initiierte den Übertritt in die Welt. Ein aufregender Kampf, das musste er zugeben. Die Raphael war ein derart großes Schiff, dass sich je eine Person um Steuerrung und Waffensysteme kümmern müsste, aber er kam damit zurecht. Zwar hatte sich Donalds beschwert, als sie in einen feindliche Jäger gefahren sind, aber das war ein Angriffsmanöver!

Unter dem strahlend blauen Himmel flog er den Landeplatz auf einer Anhöhe an und landete. Das war eigentlich totaler Unsinn, weil sie bereits wussten, dass sie in die Berge mussten. Aber es verstößt ja gegen die blöden Vorschriften, auf einer Wiese zu landen.

Die alte Truppe - er, Donald und Goofy - gingen über einen Feldweg in das Dorf, welches wieder halbwegs allen Bewohnern Obdach bot. Das war aber auch nicht schwierig, hatte doch fast niemand den Angriff überlebt... Hier fanden sich hauptsächlich Arbeiter der Vereinten Welten und die, die bei dem Angriff weit weg oder in anderen Welten waren. Ihre Heimat war den Herzlosen wirklich zum Opfer gefallen...

Am vereinbarten Treffpunkt setze sich Sora auf eine Holzkiste. Sie sollten sich mit einem Archäologen treffen, mehr wusste er nicht mehr. Jedenfalls musste es Ärger geben, wenn man ihn schickte. Riku half Mickey bei irgendwelchen Diplomantenkram und für Kairi sei die Mission zu gefährlich - als könnte er sie nicht beschützen! Irgendwie komisch, so sehr von ihr getrennt zu sein... Die beiden waren eigentlich ständig zusammen, selbst in der Nacht war nur eine Wand zwischen ihnen. Nun waren es ganze Welten...

Aber so musste sich Sora immerhin keine Sorgen machen. Kairi war auf der Strahl, wo sie sich mit der Schlüsselträgerin, naja, wegen dem Vorfall hier leider Ex-Schlüsselträgerin, beschäftigte. Selbst wenn entgegen aller Warscheinlichkeit Herzlose angreifen sollten, war sie dort von einer ganzen Division Soldaten umgeben und die Zadkiel hatte sich auchnoch im Hangar befunden. Sora wusste zwar nicht viel von dem Team, aber ein Schlüsselträger musste ja dabei sein. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, war es der vierte von den Schicksalsinseln. Aber dann müsste er ihn eigentlich besser kennen, es sei denn der hier war der 21jährige. Oder ging er auf die öffentliche Schule? Ah, genau! Die Zadkiel hatte rote Verzierungen, der Schlüsselträger rote Haare! Komisch dass er sich eher die Farbe von Venyls merken konnte, als eine Person, die sicher keine 30 Meter neben ihm ihr Quartier bezog...

"Wo bleibt der denn?" quakte Donald genervt. Verständlich, wie Sora fand. Es fühlte sich nicht gut an, untätig rumzusitzen, während die Leute um sie herum mit Mühe ihre Existenz wieder aufbauten.

"Hätte ich nicht gerade zu arbeiten wärst du für die Ungeduld mein Mittagessen, Ente" ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

In einen weiten Umhang gehüllt ging ein Mann mittleren Alters auf sie zu. Sora erkannte noch die verdreckten Stiefel und die Tasche, die lässig an der Hüfte baumelte. Außerdem musste der Mann irgendetwas an den Armen tragen, aber der Schlüsselträger erkannte nicht, was.

"Pah, versuchs doch!" keifte Donald.

"Jetzt bleib mal ruhig Donald" beschwichtigte Goofy den zornigen Enterich: "Sie müssen der Herr Archäologe sein, stimmts?"

"Ja, tut es" antwortete der Mann mit einem leichten Lächeln. Seine Augen erinnerten an die von Kairi, nur was das blau kräftiger. Eine Hand raste Sora entgegen: "Jitasch Rarnondes"

Der Archäologe hatte eine Art kleinen Schild um den Unterarm geschnallt. Er war dreieckig und an zwei Seiten saßen dünne Klingen, während weiße Runen auf der Schildfläche einen blässlich-blauen Kristall ein rahmten.

"Nun, manche Menschen müssen ihre Waffen noch mit sich rumtragen"

"Naja, bei mir sieht man sowas selten" er schlug ein: "Sora"

"Also, lasst uns besser keine Zeit verschwenden" meinte Jitasch: "Ihr wisst was zu tun ist?"

"Klar wissen WIR das" deutete Donald auf sich und Goofy: "Aber Sora hat wohl mal wieder alles vergessen"

Einen fragenden Blick des Forschers beantwortete der Held mit einem verlegenem Grinsen.

"Teenager eben" schüttelte Jitasch den Kopf: "Deren Aufmerksamkeitsspannen ist etwa so lang wie die Lebenserwartung eines Bombers in der Tiefsee. Also, wir ihr beim Herflug sicherlich gesehen habt gab es hier einen Tempel. Bei dem Angriff auf diese Welt vor zwei Wochen wurde eine Statue zerstört und dadurch ein Hochelementar des Feuers geweckt. Das wütet jetzt vor den Bergen und macht den Wiederaufbau unmöglich. Wir dürfen es nun erledigen"

"Achso, na darin haben wir Übung. Aber ich hab trotzdem ein paar Fragen. Warum ist das Elementar erst jetzt aktiv geworden, wenn die Statue, in der es wohl versiegelt war, schon vor zwei Wochen zerstört wurde? Wieso braucht man dazu überhaupt uns? Und warum sollte man einen Tempel retten, wenn es doch eh kaum mehr Leute gibt, die ihn besuchen würden und er eh dem Verfall ausgesetzt würde?"

"Ahm, wie drück ich das fürn Kind verständlich aus..." grübelte Jitasch: "Zu deiner ersten Frage, das unterliegt der Geheimhaltung"

"Na toll, sehr hilfreich" rutschte es Sora raus.

"Der Tempel ist interessant, weil man dort alte Symbole und Schriftzeichen gefunden hat, wie es sie auch in anderen Welten gibt, wie zum Beispiel Cascadia. Mit unserem Wissen können wir sagen, dass es nicht nur weltenübergreifende Staaten gegeben hat, sondern auch dass diese mindestens einmal ein großen Krieg untereinander ausgetragen haben, durch den die antiken Verbindungswege zwischen Welten zerstört wurde. Das erklärt nebenbei die Straßen ähnelnden Steinplatten im Weltenmeer. Ihr Schlüsselträger könntet eine Rolle in diesem Krieg gespielt haben. Es gibt mündliche Überlieferungen von einem Krieg der Schlüsselschwerter, außerdem finden sich Wörter wie Schattenwesen oder göttlicher Schlüssel in den Texten solcher Ruinen. Und, aber das unterliegt eigentlich auch der Geheimhaltung, ein Augenzeuge hat in den Ruinen von Carathel, südwestlich von Cascadia, Wesen gesichtet, die eventuell Herzlose sein könnten"

"Ernsthaft, in Cascadia?" wunderte sich Sora: "Wurde das nicht näher untersucht"

"Bisher nicht. Wenn meine Vermutungen richtig sind, gibt es ebenso einen Tempel wie diesen in Carathel, also auch ein Hochelementar. Da Carathel im Zentrum der Jakht Merya liegt, könnten dort nur wenige Leute arbeiten. Mit den Herzlosen dort hielten wir es für klüger, erst über die anderen Tempel Informationen zu sammeln"

"Hm, also das wär mir zu viel Kopfarbeit" meinte Goofy dazu.

"Das glaub ich dir auf Wort, du..." die blauen Augen des Forschers musterten den Ritterhauptmann: "Nicht so wichtig, legen wir endlich los"

Wieder im Cockpit schnappte sich der Schlüsselträger Draks Trinkschlauch und ließ sich in seinen Sitz fallen: "Weiter gehts"

"Willst du nicht wissen, was deine Beute ist?" fragte Madis mit heiterer Stimme.

"Ich wüsste nicht, woher du das plötzlich wissen willst" Serox öffnete den Trinkschlauch, viel war nicht darin... "Aber du kannst gerne raten"

"Es ist ein Infernum, ein Maginit der sehr viel Feuerenergie speichern kann und sie über einen langen Zeitraum in moderate Mengen wieder abstrahlt, ist er leer, wird er wieder zum Nethizit. Der Computer hat Veränderungen in euren Auren registriert" antwortete man ihm, während der Schlüsselträger einen kräftigen Schluck nahm.

"Hast du dazu nichts mehr zu sagen?" wunderte sich der Pilot, bevor ihm eine Hand gebot, zu warten.

"Alter, Drak" der Trinkschlauch flog durch die Luft und landete wieder bei seinem Besitzer: "Was tust du da Wodka rein?"

"Ah, wusst ich doch, dass ich nicht alles getrunken hab" meinte der Angesprochene nur: "Hatte gestern keine Lust, ständig die Flasche zu halten"

"Oh man, irgendwann schick ich dich noch zu Elgaron" schüttelte der Rothaarige nur den Kopf.

"Wird nur nicht viel bringen, der hängt auch ständig an der Flasche" kommentierte Xentus, während er in seinem PK las.

"Auch egal. Der Computer kann Auren scannen?"

"Klar, cascadisches Schiffe können das schon lange, man benutzt es nur fast nie so, weil nur ein paar Soldaten magische Fähigkeiten haben"

"Und was sagt das Teil so?"

"Naja, bin da kein Experte. Kann da eigentlich nichts sehen, was wir nicht eh schon wissen. Drak und ich sind in Sachen Magie Luschen, Xentus ist Primärhybride und du Licht-Dunkelheit-Konträrhybride. Aldya bemerkt der Computer nur als Anomalie deiner Aura"

"Oh, nicht beleidigt sein" dachte der Schlüsselträger zu seiner Bestia, was sie ihrem Blick nach empfangen hatte.

Er nahm seinen PK aus der Tasche. Sie lagen noch recht gut in der Zeit. Bisher waren keine Herzlosen in Sicht, dabei flogen sie abseits der Wege. Auch wenn offiziell nie jemand in einer Welt gewesen war, gab es festgelegte Routen dorthin. Man konnte sich das ganze wie ein Straßennetz vorstellen. Es gab einen 'Highway', der Cascadia ohne große Umwege mit Midgar und Ivalice verband und an dem mehrere Stationen im Weltenmeer lagen. In Richtung Schloss Disney waren für gewöhnlich vier Welten zu einem Ring verbunden. Man konnte zwar einfach durchs Niemandsland fliegen, doch gab es dort sehr viele Herzlose. Die Zadkiel hatte exakt die andere Richtung eingeschlagen. Hier war die Provinz, sozusagen. Die vorgegebenen Straßen waren eigentlich nur mit dem Lineal gezogene Linien von Cascadia zum Zielort.

Aus dem Grund wurde es nun auch etwas holprig, Madis navigierte das große Schiff durch einen Asteroidengürtel. Serox fragte sich, warum sie nicht einfach eine Schneiße frei geschossen hatten...

Aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr, sie waren am Ziel.

Grün, grün, grün, das grün-blau eines Flusses, der den Wald teilte, und noch mehr grün, grün... grün... Eine Lichtung mit einem Dorf aus einfach Hütten, von oben sah man nur ihre Dächer - grün. Oder rot, und noch mehr rot, hatte man eine Rot-Grün-Schwäche.

Die Zadkiel hatte auf einem Berg gelandet. Der Fluss hatte den Fels rund geschliffen, sein Grau war für das Auge wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Das Ziel der Truppe war - wer hätts gedacht - das Dorf. Der Abstieg war noch relativ angenehm, Serox rutschte mehr oder weniger elegant die Flanke des Bergs hinunter. Nebenbei erwähnt hatte er so ein Wettrennen mit Xentus gewonnen. Aber keine fünf Meter im Wald und schon... grün. Überall Blätter, hier und da mal ein Baumstamm, der dann aber auch grün, weil er mit irgendetwas bewachsen war. Über ihnen hielten Blätter, so groß wie ein erwachsener Mann, die zuvor noch strahlende Sonne fern. Ab und an drang mal ein Lichtstrahl durch diesen grünen Wall, solche Stellen vielen sofort auf. Genauso die knallig roten Früchte, die in Gruppen an den Ästen hingen. Aus der Ferne erinnerten sie etwas an Papus.

Wiedereinmal packte der Schlüsselträger eine herab hängende Liane. Der gesamte Boden war von nassen Blättern bedeckt. Sie würden verfaulen und den Pflanzen Nährstoffe bieten. Verdammt, hier kam ihm der ganze Stoff aus dem Erdkundeunterricht wieder in den Kopf. Seine Mitstreiter hatten es nicht besser, nur Aldya, die sich gewissermaßen herumtragen ließ. Ein Handzeichen ließ die Truppe anhalten. Das Rascheln, das sie bereits seit geraumer Zeit begleitet hatte war immer lauter geworden. Sobald sie standen, verstummte es...

Von überall stürmte etwas auf sie zu.

"Feuer!" brüllte Xentus mit erhobenen Armen und schwarzer Rauch ging auf die Truppe nieder.

"Eisra" Serox zog einen Wall hoch, der die angreifenden Schattenlurche abhielt, ein richtiges Problem wären die nicht gewesen.

Zumindest im Vergleich zu den diversen Affen-Herzlosen die sie aus den Bäumen an sprangen. Die einen waren grau-bläulich und recht aggressiv, die anderen rot, sie hüpften davon, sobald man sie angriff. Beide hatten anstatt einem Gesicht Schwärze, aus der die gelben Augen leuchteten.

Seine goldene Klinge fuhr durch die Luft, nachdem der Herzlose nach hinten gesprungen war. Das war aber nicht der erste, ein Feuerball folgte dem Schwerthieb. Der Schlüsselträger schritt nach vorne und schlug zu, der Herzlose flog kurz durch die Luft, bevor Eisdornen seinen Rücken durchbohrten. Sofort fuhr das Schlüsselschwert eine Kreisbewegung. Ein Schattenlurch verging und eine Lichtwelle schickte weitere. Vor Serox erschien ein großer, dunkler Herzloser. Er war wie ein Gorilla gebaut, nur größer, der Kopf und die gewaltigen Fäuste waren aus Stein. Der Schlüsselträger blockte einen Faustschlag, gerade so noch. Der Kraft seines Gegners musste er mit Geschwindigkeit entgegenkommen. Er drehte sich zur Seite weg, die Klinge traf den Oberarm und eine Schattenkugel den Kopf - sein neuer Zauber Necrum. Unbeirrt griff der Gorilla erneut an. Der Schlüsselträger sprang zurück und schickte seine Waffe allein in den Kampf. Ein Feuerball folgte, als sein Feind ausholte. Serox sprang auf seinen Gegner zu, rollte sich seitlich ab und ließ sein Schwert hochfahren, noch im selben Moment erledigte sein Eisra einen blauen Affen in seinem Rücken. Der Zweikampf wurde schneller, beide Gegner hatten sich aufeinander eingestellt. Die kraftvollen Schläge des Herzlosen waren das Schlagzeug ihres Tanzes, es zischten Feuerbälle, splitterten Eiswände und fauchten Schattenzauber. Der Herzlose riss mit seiner Faust einen Baum nieder, das Schlüsselschwerte teilte den Stamm ein zweites Mal, als er auf dessen Träger fiel. Blätter flogen durch die Luft und nährten das Feuer. Die andren Herzlosen hielten sich von den Kontrahenten fern. Ihr Tanz ging weiter, und die Schrittfolge wurde immer komplizierter. Ducken, Abrollen, Feuerball, den Baum hinter ihm fällen, Seitwärtschritt, Necrum, Sprung, Schlag, Stich, Eisra. Serox duckte sich unter einem Angriff weg, er wirkte ein Eisra in den Rücken seines Feindes. Das Schlüsselschwert stach zu, der Herzlose wich zurück, er schrie als sich die kalten Dornen in seinen Rücken bohrten. Der Schlüsselträger rammte ihm die Klinge in den Bauch und führte sie hoch, als er absprang. Er packte das Gesicht seines Feindes, einen passenden Zauber kannte er nicht, also entließ er einfach Lichtenergie. Unter Schmerzen bäumte sich der Herzlose noch einmal auf, die leuchtende Hand von seinem Gesicht zu entfernen, bevor sein Körper jegliche Kraft verlor und sich auflöste. Schwere Schritte...

Dasc Schlüsselschwert fuhr herum und traf den Gorilla in die Seite, ein Feuerball folgte. Von Links flog eine Faust auf ihn zu, Serox machte eine Ausweichrolle, stach zu und ließ eine Eiswand wachsen.

"Zurück Serox!" schrie Xentus, um dessen Klinge Blitze zuckten, als er auf den Feind zu rannte.

Der Schlüsselträger sprang zurück, mit der Linken wirkte er Necrum-Sprüche, mit der Rechten Feuer.

Mit einem Donnerschlag fuhr die Vario-Klinge durch den Herzlosen, Xentus wich zur Seite aus, denn nun kam Drak und erledigte den Herzlosen im Fall mit einem fatalen Axthieb.

"Na hier scheint ja wenigstens was los zu sein" lächelte Drak, während er seine Axt aus dem Boden zog. Die Waffe hatte eine tiefe Furche hinterlassen.

"Affen sind aber nicht gerade meine Lieblingsgegner" sagte Serox, seine Rippen fühlten sich ganz nach einer Prellung an.

"Sind dir wohl zu klug, ha?" neckte Aldya. Ihre Stimme klang irgendwie dumpf.

"Wenigstens hab ich gekämpft" gab er zurück.

"Äh... ja, haben wir gesehen" sprach Xentus mit leichter Verwunderung.

Der Schlüsselträger sah sich um, die Bestia war nirgends zu sehen. Woher konnte sie das auf einmal? In seinen Gedanken rumzuspuken ging nun wirklich zu weit. Wenn sie die ganze Zeit schon 'zuhörte', dann sollte sie jetzt besser antworten. Stille in seinen Gedanken... Als ob sie den Trumpf auch verraten würde...

"Hey, wir haben neue Herzlose entdeckt" verkündete Madis, der beim Laufen mit seinem PK arbeitete, so dass man fast fürchten musste, er würde gegen den nächsten Baum stoßen: "Das heißt, wir dürfen sie benennen"

"Felsfresseaffen" meinte Drak, der schon bereit war, weiter zu marschieren.

"Passt" stimmte Xentus zu: "Deren Gesichter erinnern schon etwas an die Statuen auf den Osterinseln"

"Aber wenn, dann an die P18-Version" korrigierte der Schlüsselträger.

Der Pilot steckte den PK wieder ein: "So, is drin. Sobald wir wieder auf der Strahl sind, kriegen alle Schlüsselträger ne Mail"

"Wieso denn das? Was auch immer das ist..." hörte Serox das Mädchen in seinen Gedanken. Die Frage nach dem Grund sprach er aus und wiederholte im Geiste einige Male das Wort 'Nachricht'.

"Hab ihn als gefährlich eingestuft" erklärte Madis: "Wenn dich son Ding am Kopf trifft, dann gute Nacht"

Ihr Weg führte sie nun über ein Feld, entstanden durch Brandrohdung. Wieder dieser verdammte Erdkunde-Stoff. Warum war ihm das nicht beim Test durch den Kopf gegangen?

Wieder ein Rascheln. Diesmal bewegten sich Blätter in Bodennähe - Menschen. Serox bereitete vorsichtshalber einen Eisra-Zauber vor. Hier auf dem Feld war die Truppe ein leichtes Ziel für jemanden mit Bogen oder Blasrohr. Aber als nichts passierte und auch kein Lebenszeichen mehr zu vernehmen war, gingen sie weiter. Sie folgten einem Trampelpfad, der einen kleinen Bach mit einer einfachen Holzbrücke überspannte. Der Wasserlauf war an dieser Stelle aber so schmal, das ein athletischer Mensch auf die andere Seite springen konnte. Oder man nahm nasse Knöchel in Kauf, was man hier wohl kaum merken würde. Wirklich alles war nass, und einmal täglich regnete es dazu noch. Wie man nur hier leben konnte...

Team Zadkiel setzte sein Bewegunstempo etwas herab, als sie sich dem Dorf näherten. Auf den Pfaden konnte man halbwegs normal gehen, was man etwas genoss. Die Menschen waren in heller Aufregung, anders als erwarten trugen sie halbwegs anständige Kleidung. Gut, sie hatten keine Hosen, die Männer trugen knielange Röcke aus Leder, manche auch schlichte Oberteile aus einem hellem Stoff. Einer hatte Blätter an seiner Kleidung angebracht, sicher ein Jäger. Die Frauen hatten Kleider und viel Schmuck. Manche trugen Ketten mit Tierzähnen, andere Armbänder aus Leder, wieder andere beides. Schmuck schien hier den Rang zu repräsentieren. Die Bewohner würdigten sie keines Blickes, nein, vielmehr wandten sie sich beschämt ab. Sie schienen irgendein Begrüßungsritual vorzubereiten, wie als würden sie sich vor den fremden Kriegern fürchten... Naja, für zu jung würde man sie nicht halten, die Lebenserwartung hier am Arsch der Welt war wohl nicht zu hoch, und den muskulösen Drak mit seiner Axt auf dem Rücken konnte man schon fürchten, aber nur, bis man ihn besser kannte. Wie die Menschen erst reagieren würden, wenn sie erfahren, dass ausgerechnet er, der scheinbar keine Waffe führte, der Anführer ist.

Der Großteil der Menschen eilte zu einer... vielleicht traf Versammlungshalle es ganz gut. Das Gebäude aus Schilf oder Bambus, den Unterschied erkannte er nicht, war von einer Mauer aus angespitzen Holzpfählen umringt. Am einzigen Tor standen zwei Wachen mit Speeren. Nachdem er sie hinter sich gelassen hatte erkannte Serox, dass die Versammlungshalle das Zentrum eines, würde er sagen, Regierungsbezirks war. Den Eingang erreichte man über eine breite Treppe, an beiden Seiten des Gebäudes führten Wendeltreppen in den ersten Stock, wo Hängebrücken Baumhäuser mit dem Hauptgebäude verbanden. In besagte Halle ließ man sie aber nicht hinein, zwei Wachen versperrten - was für ein Klischee - den Weg mit gekreuzten Speeren.

"Bitte habt Geduld" beschwichtigte eine: "Ihr könnt eintreten, sobald alles vorbereitet ist"

"Ahm, ihr braucht euch wegen uns wirklich keine Mühe geben, wir wollen nur mal kurz mit eurem Anführer sprechen" sprach Xentus.

"Wir können doch ruhig warten" meinte Madis. "Sonst verletzen wir noch ihren Stolz oder so" folgte etwas leiser.

Ein kleiner, magerer Mann trat an die Wache heran und flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr. Sie nickte ihrem Kollegen zu und beide gaben den Weg frei: "Bitte tretet ein, der Älteste erwartet euch"

"Folgt mir" der kleine Mann führte sie an den Treppen vorbei in die richtige Halle. Der Boden war mit Tierfellen ausgelegt, in der Mitte gab es eine von Steinen umringte Feuergrube, genau darüber war ein Loch in dem Spitz zulaufenden Dach, darüber ein Kegel aus Blättern, etwas größer als das Loch. Er ließ den Rauch entweichen, aber kein Regenwasser eindringen. An den Wänden hingen Schilde, Waffen oder Teile von Rüstungen, Kriegstrophäen eben. Es gab mehrere runde Tische um die Feuergrube, an ihrem Rand einige Spieße, an denen man hätte einen Wolf braten können. An einem etwas größeren Tisch saß ein älterer Herr, hinter ihm eine alte Dame und ein junger Mann mit einem Kopfschmuck aus Cockatricefedern.

Die Truppe setzte sich auf den Boden, Serox vorne, Xentus und Madis neben ihm und Drak im Hintergrund. Der Schlüsselträger zerrte seinen Mantel zurecht, er wollte nicht auf dem unterem Rand sitzen, der mit einer Kruste aus Matsch und Blättern überzogen war.

Der Älteste murmelte etwas zu seiner Frau, als er sich zu ihr neigte klapperte sein Schmuck aus Knochen. Sein faltiges Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln : "Der Stamm der Kasdula grüßt die Fremden"

Mit einem Handzeichen ließ er Bedienstete herkommen, die Schalen mit einer weißlichen Flüssigkeit darin auf den Tisch stellten. "Wer spricht für euch?" fragte der Alte.

"Ich, Serox Tarrel"

Verwunderte Blicke, wie erwartet: "Der, der nicht kämpft?"

"Ich kämpfe schon, nur sieht man meine Waffe nur, wenn ich sie in Händen halte"

"Interessant, möchte er sie uns zeigen?" bat der Älteste.

Der Schlüsselträger blickte über die Schulter, seine Kameraden schienen nichts dagegen zu haben. Er streckte seinen linken Arm zur Seite weg und rief seine Waffe. Die beiden alten schien es nicht zu überraschen, der junge Mann - wohl ein Schamane oder sowas - machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht.

Heftiger Regen setzte ein. Draußen riefen Mütter ihre Kinder ins Haus, Handwerker nahmen ihre Werkzeuge vom Boden.

Wie Serox jetzt bemerkte flüsterte der Schamane mit dem Ältesten. Dieser sagte: "Mahluk wünscht zu späterer Zeit eine Unterredung mit euch. Stimmt ihr zu?"

"Sicher, beantworte gerne alle Fragen"

Der Älteste nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Trinkschale: "So denn, welchen Grund hat euer Besuch?"

"Nun, es geht um die Wesen, die in dieser Gegend auftauchen" kam der Rothaarige zur Sache: "Wir möchten erfahren, wie ihr mit ihnen umgeht"

"Die Schattengeister..." hauchte der Senior: "Sie sind erst seit wenigen Tagen hier. Sie behindern unsere Jagd. Habt ihr etwa Wege gefunden, sie zu besänftigen?"

"Nein, wir erledigen sie" entsetzte Gesichter: "Wir haben Methoden, sie mit unseren Waffen zu töten"

"So wie ich es gesehen habe" wich es dem Schamanen aus dem Mund.

"Maße dir nicht an, für uns sprechen zu dürfen!" fuhr ihn der Alte an. Wie vermutet war es hier Brauch, dass auf jeder Seite nur einer laut sprechen durfte.

"Ich denke, in dieser Situation können auf die Etikette verzichten" Serox deutete dem jungen Mann, fortzufahren: "Was hast du gesehen?"

Unsicher blickten die braunen Augen des Schamanen in die Runde, er schluckte, dann sprach er: "In der Nacht brachten die Ahnen mir Kunde von Kriegern, die uns schützen werden mit Wänden aus hartem Wasser und die Schatten hinwegbrennen. Sagt, besitzt ihr diese Fähigkeiten?"

Jemand bereitete ein Feuer vor. Wie Serox wusste, konnte es im Dschungel auf einen Schlag von Tag auch Nacht wechseln.

"Äh naja, bei uns sagt man nicht hartes Wasser dazu" mischte sich Xentus ein: "Wir nennen es Eis. Dazu wird Wasser, wenn es sehr kalt ist. Aber ja, manche von uns beherrschen solche Zauber"

"Dann danken wir euch bereits für jeden Schattengeist, den ihr bezwungen habt" übernahm wieder der Älteste das Wort: "Dann seit ihr also gekommen, uns zu helfen?"

"Äh, ja. Wir und unsere Verbündete bekämpfen diese Geister, wo wir können. Vorallem suchen wir aber die Menschen, die sie kontrollieren. Ohne deren Planung sind sie... erträglicher" erklärte der Schlüsselträger.

"Hm, ich sehe, es bleibt uns viel zu bereden" meinte der Herr: "Ich schlage vor, ihr wohnt unserem Mal diesen Abend bei. Die Vorbereitungen laufen bereits, wir sollten binnen einer Stunde speisen können"

Das Feuer knisterte und nun konnte man seine angenehme Wärme spüren. Sein Flackern lieferte sich einen Wettstreit mit dem Prasseln des Regens, bis ein Schrei das Lied der Natur zerschnitt. Sofort wandten die Anwesenden ihre Blicke zum Dorf, das Licht des Feuers aber nahm ihnen die Sicht. Tiefe, aber laute Klänge von Blasinstrumenten, gefolgt von Schreien des Schmerzes und der Angst.

"Sie sind hier" rief der Älteste und schon eilten einige Wachen herbei und eskortierten ihn und seine Beraterin zu einer Kammer, die hinter der Halle lag.

Ohne Hast stand Drak auf: "Die Arbeit ruft"

Serox aber war schon auf halben Weg nach draußen. Kaum unter freiem Himmel sprang ihn ein Schattenlurch an. Der Schlüsselträger trat zur Seite und seine Klinge vernichtete den Herzlosen mit einem einzigen Schlag. Doch das half wenig bei dieser geballten Übermacht. Das gesamte Dorf war mit Herzlosen überflutet. Mit Feura und Schwerthieben bahnte sich der Schlüsselträger seinen Weg ins Zentrum, einem Platz, auf dem man wenigstens ausweichen konnte, ohne in ein Haus zu rennen. Das Schlüsselschwert durchbohrte einen Klappersoldaten, als sich dieser gerade über einen Jüngling hermachen wollte.

"Renn zur Halle" sagte Serox, als er ihm aufhalf. Mit einem Eisra sicherte er einen Weg in den geschützten Bereich des Dorfes. Trotz all der Verwirrung brachten sie einen vernünftigen Plan zusammen. Die Dorfbewohner verschanzten sich in der Versammlungshalle, deren Eingang Xentus und Madis bewachten, und er und Drak dezimierten die Herzlosen auf dem Platz.

Serox war von Herzlosen umzingelt. Er schlug einen nahen Affen weg und errichtete einen Eiswall um ihn herum. Etwas Konzentration, dann ein Feura. Die Plötzliche Hitzeentwicklung ließ das Eis zerbersten und die Splitter auf die Herzlosen fliegen. Quasi ein Eisga-Spruch, den der Schlüsselträger noch nicht beherrschte. Einer der Steinaffen rappelte sich gerade wieder auf, Serox sprintete mit gezückter Klinge auf ihn zu. Er sprang für einen finalen Schlag hoch, knallte aber überrascht gegen eine Eiswand. Instinktiv machte er einen Sprung zurück - gut so, denn der Herzlose fegte mit einem Schmetterschlag seinen Schutzwall davon. Der Schlüsselträger antwortete mit Feuerbällen und setzte zum nächsten Schlag an. Aber ein Feuer-Spruch traf ihn in die Seite, was dem Herzlosen die Chance zum Gegenschlag gab, doch Drak erledigte ihn rechtzeitig.

"Verdammt" fluchte er. Woher kam das nur? Es gab zwar Herzlose, die zaubern konnten, aber diese hier nicht. Er hatte nicht die Gelegenheit, sich umzusehen, denn schon griff der nächste Herzlose an. Serox ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, stach nach oben zu und holte wieder aus. Für wenige Sekunden verkrampften seine Muskeln und er spürte eine unglaubliche Hitze in sich - ein Blitzzauber. Seinem Feind hatte der Moment gereicht, den Schlüsselträger einige Meter durch die Luft zu befördern. Unbarmherzig umzingelten sie ihn, der immer noch mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem nassen, matschigen Boden lag.

Diese hinterhältigen Zauber brachten ihn zur Weißglut. Er hörte die langsamen Schritte der Herzlosen, sie rechneten nicht mit weiterem Widerstand. Serox versuchte, einen Feura-Spruch zu Stande zu bringen, aber Dunkelheit befiel seine Gedanken wie ein Schwarm Heuschrecken, und sie kamen immer näher. Trotzdem, er konnte den Zauber nicht wirken, es war wie als würde die Dunkelheit ihn ganz für sich alleine haben wollen, als dürfte er kein anderes Element verwenden. Er richtete sich auf. Durch sein schlammbedecktes Gesicht erkannte er nur, dass es viele Gegner waren. Die Dunkelheit flüsterte ihm regelrecht zu, nach vorne zu preschen und sie mit seinen Schwerthieben zu zerfetzen, auch wenn er es so nicht schaffen würde. Das war es, wovor ihn sein Lehrer beim Training gewarnt hatte, die Schatten strebten nach der Macht über die eigenen Gedanken, bediente man sich ihrer Kraft. Aber er hatte die Kontrolle, und er wollte ein Feura! Er sammelte weiter Feuerenergie, doch die Dunkelheit gab nicht nach, und nun griffen die Herzlosen an. Verdammt nochmal, also gut...

"Verbrennt!" brüllte er aus voller Kehle und ein Flammenmeer, durchzogen von pechschwarzen Adern verschlang die Herzlosen.

Weitere folgten, unnachgiebig strebten sie auf seinen Untergang zu, egal für welchen Preis. Das Schlüsselschwert glitt ohne Widerstand durch ihre Körper. Schwarzer Nebel spielte um seine Füße, er musste wieder die Form gewechselt haben. Warum hatte er es nicht bemerkt?

Egal, die Herzlosen blieben hartnäckig. So wenig wie sie jetzt waren, hatten sie keine Chance. Sie bettelten regelrecht um Vernichtung...

Nun bediente der Schlüsselträger sich eines Necrum-Spruches, ein solcher sollte ohne Probleme klappen. Aber es war keine Schattenkugel, die einen Schattenlurch vernichtete. Es war eine Verschmelzung von Feuer und Finsternis, eine brodelnde Kugel, die beim Flug heulte wie ein Schattenzauber, aber bei Kontakt zerfiel - wie ein normaler Feuerball. Ein weiterer dieser Zauber traf einen Steinaffen ins Gesicht, es genügte nicht, ihn zu töten, nur deshalb sah Serox im Angriff, dass schwarzes etwas hartnäckig sein Gesicht bedeckte. Mit dem großen Affen hatte der letzte Herzlose sein Leben gelassen, der Platz war leer. Trotzdem spürte der Schlüsselträger eine Präsenz, den Zauberer, der für seine feigen Angriffe auf ihn noch zu bezahlen hatte...

Er riss den Kopf zur Seite und sah eine Gestalt im Dschungel verschwinden. "Aufteilen und den Anführer finden!" brüllte er. Den Blick auf die letzte Position seines Ziels gerichtet tauchte er ein in den dichten, dunklen Wald.

"Langweilig" dröhnte es in Soras Kopf. Sie waren doch eigentlich fast da, aber der Weg zog sich endlos in die Länge. Neben seinen Schritten konnte der Held das Weiterkommen nur an den abgebrannten Flecken bemessen, die immer zahlreicher wurden. Das war mal wieder so ein Moment, in dem er sich ein paar Herzlose wünschte. Die Umgebung war perfekt für sie. Ein paar Pyrozipfler, hier und da ein Schattenquasar und am Boden Schattenlurche. Aber nein, nichts geschah. Die Vorstellung, dass er den ganzen Weg wegen eines einzigen Gegners auf sich genommen hatte, frustrierte ihn nur noch mehr. Hoffentlich würde dieses Elementar ihm wenigstens einen anständigen Kampf liefern, sonst wäre der Tag völlig im Eimer.

Die Truppe hatten nun den Tempel erreicht. Eine Wand aus Flammen schützte ihn, aber es gab einen Durchgang.

"Also" sagte der Archäologe während er seine Tasche abnahm: "Ich geh rein und lock das Vieh her. Ihr wartet hier, verstanden?"

"Verstanden" kam dreifach, mit einem leicht genervten Unterton von Sora. Nichtmal das Innere des Tempels durfte er sehen...

Ein markerschütterndes Brüllen löste die Anspannung und untermalte Jitasch' Sprint. Hinter ihm eine große Kreatur. Ihr Kopf wirkte fast wie ein Helm, als die leuchtend blauen Augen die Krieger untersuchten. Das Elementar war ausgerüstet mit Arm- und Beinschienen, einem Gürtel und Schulterklappen aus mattem, schwarzen Stein. Der Körper der sicher vier Meter hohen Kreatur bestand nur aus Flammen, die im Wind züngelten. Noch aus einigen Metern Entfernung griff sie mit Feuersprüchen an, die Sora aber leicht abwehrte.

Er preschte an Jitasch vorbei, der gerade in Kampfhaltung ging. Das Schlüsselschwert traf die Panzerung am rechten Bein und blaue Funken stoben aus der Klinge. Derweil hielt das Elementar Goofy mit einem Feura auf Distanz und versuchte, sich gegen Donalds Eiszauber zur Wehr zu setzten. Sora hielt weiter auf das Bein und als Jitasch hinzukam dauerte es nicht lange, bis ihr Gegner kurz in die Knie ging. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Sora und griff den Kopf an, den zeitgleich Goofys Schild traf. Zu blöd, dass man diesem Gegner nicht auf den Rücken klettern konnte.

"Zurück Sora!" brüllte jemand und der Held folgte dem Rat. Zu Füßen der Kreatur hatte sich ein rot leuchtender Bannkreis gebildet. Als er verschwand fegte eine heftige Schockwelle die Kämpfer weg, dem nicht genug waren zeitgleich dutzende Feuerbälle in die Luft geschossen, die nun herabregneten. Soras Hand fuhr nach oben:"Reflek"

Durch die nichtige Barriere sah er viele Feuerbälle zerbersten, die ihm ziemliche Schmerzen beschert hätten. Erst als er wieder auf den Beinen war, entfernte er den Schild. "Haltet euch etwas zurück, ich muss seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken" rief Jitasch und stürmte vor.

Seine Kampftechnik war mehr ein Tanz, in fließenden Bewegungen ging er von Wirbelangriffen in den Block über und wechselte binnen Sekunden seine Position. Seine Waffen ließen dabei kleine Eissplitter zurück, aus den bei Kontakt Dornen wuchsen, sodass man teilweise glaubte, auf dem Elementar würden Eisblumen wachsen. Ihr Feind beschäftigte sich jetzt einzig mit dem Archäologen, weshalb Sora wieder in die Offensive überging. Das Schlüsselschwert flog durch die Luft und Riss den Kopf des Elementars nach hinten. Sofort folgte der Schild und ein Wasserzauber von Donald. Wieder im Nahkampf musste Sora einen ähnlichen Tanz beschreiten, um nicht von seinem Verbündeten getroffen zu werden. Spielend wich er einer Klaue aus, die neben ihm in den Boden fuhr. Seine Klinge wirbelte nach oben durch den Brustkorb, für einen Moment sah Sora nur die grüne Wiese. Dann wurde es auf einmal hell und unglaublich heiß. Er spürte seinen Aufprall und Schmerz auf jedem Fleck seines Körpers. Als er wieder sehen konnte stellte er fest, dass seine Haut rot, stellenweise sogar braun war. Seine Kleidung hatte die Flammen halbwegs überstanden. Goofy eilte sofort zu Sora und schützte ihn, während er sich mit einigen Vitra wieder gefechtsbereit machte.

Den Angriff auf seinen Freund nahm Donald nicht ohne weiteres hin. Laut quakend und mit den Armen fuchtelnd schleuderte er diverse Zauber um sich. Der Wächter konnte einem fast Leid tun...

Grimmig brüllend rannte er auf Donald zu und schlug dabei wieder und wieder einen Eiswall wieder. Hinter einem sprang Jitasch hervor und streckte dem Elementar einen leuchtenden Kristall entgegen:"Sub Zero!"

Eine weitere Schockwelle jagte über den Schauplatz des Kampfes, diesmal begleitet von Kälte. Das Elementar befand sich einige Meter von seiner vorigen Position entfernt, wo nun eine große...Eisblüte war. Anders konnte Sora das Geblide nicht beschreiben.

"Man, die Dinger benutz ich echt viel zu selten" grinste Jitasch, der durch seine Attacke auch ein ganzes Stück zurückgeschleudert worden war.

Das Elementar rappelte sich wieder auf. Seine Haltung hatte sich verändert, es ließ Kopf und Schultern hängen und drückte beim Gehen die Beine nicht ganz durch. Langsam schritt es auf sie zu, man mochte fast glauben, es würde gleich tot umfallen. Aber das tat es nicht, es riss den Kopf hoch, mit blauem Leuchten in den Augen. Es stieß einen schrillen, schmerzhaften Schrei aus, Sora musste sich die Ohren zuhalten. Es war kein zorniges Brüllen, es klang fast nach einem Wort. "Chflammemnchmehr" unglaublich in die Länge gezogen und mit einer Stimme, die selbst wie Feuer flackerte.

Es war plötzlich hell, obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sora stand schockiert auf und rief seine Waffe zu sich. Er war umgeben von einem Meer aus Feuer! Die Flammen tobten mehrere Meter hoch, er war gefangen auf einem kleinen Flecken grün.

"Goofy!" sein Freund war doch eben noch direkt vor ihm gewesen: "Donal! Jitasch!" Seine Stimme hatte keine Chance gegen das Toben der Flammen...

Nervös sah er sich um. In Kampfhaltung drehte er sich immer wieder in eine andere Richtung. Hatte ihr Feind die Gruppe getrennt? Würde er jeden einzeln besiegen, oder hatte er sich nur der größten Gefahr entledigen wollen? Aber es war ein Elementar, es konnte auch seinen Körper verändern. Vielleicht würde gleich eine Klaue aus dem Feuer auf ihn zu rasen...

Ein Blitz am Himmel.

"Donald!" brüllte der Schlüsselträger mit voller Kraft, vergebens. Nichts passierte. Zum durchdrehen, er musste hilflos warten, während seinen Freund vielleicht etwas passierte. Irgendwie musste er einen Weg hier raus finden. Vielleicht kam er mit einem Reflega durch die Flammen. Sora stellte sich direkt vor die Wand: "Reflega!"

Sein Schild schlug sich durch das Feuer, langsam ging er vorwärts. Er konnte diesen Zauber im Gehen nicht richtig, das hatte er bisher auch nie nötig gehabt. Der Schild lieferte aus den Flammen etwas Energie, trotzdem war er verdammt anstrengen. Schritt um Schritt kämpfte er sich voran, er befand sich inmitten des Infernos. Die Wand musste sehr dick sein, zum Glück hatte er nicht versucht, darüber zu springen. Nach quälenden, verloren Momenten zeigte ein Teil des Schildes wieder etwas Raum. Das Weitergehen fiel ihm plötzlich um einiges leichter, doch Sora hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Er war wieder von Feuer umzingelt.

dem Schlüsselträger blieb keine Zeit sich zu ärgern, eine große Faust mit pechschwarzen Krallen hielt auf ihn zu. Er rollte zur Seite und nutzte diese Chance zum Angriff, vielleicht war sie seine einzige. Eine schnelle Angriffsserie hagelte auf das Elementar ein und als es wieder verschwunden war, folgten Blitz- und Eiszauber auf seine Position. Angespannt lief Sora im Kreis, die Waffe erhoben und seine Sinne geschärft. Da kam sie, der Schwertkämpfer grätschte unter der Faust seines Gegners hindurch und sprang in die Höhe. Um ihn diesmal zu erreichen, hatte das Elementar seien Kopf zeigen müssen. Das Schlüsselschwert riss den großen Kopf zur Seite, aus der Linken folgte ein Trinitas, während die Rechte mit der Zauberwaffe ausholte. Ein kraftvoller Aufwärtshieb drückte das steinerne Haupt nach oben. Sora packte im Landen mit beiden Händen das Schwert und schoss gen Himmel. Ein fataler, mit Wassermagie verstärkter Hieb fuhr durch den Flammenkörper des Elementars. Es taumelte zurück, und die Feuerwände verblichen allmählich.

Donald und Goofy lagen bewusstlos am Boden, Jitasch befand sich hinter ihrem Gegner. Sora preschte vor, er wich einem Faustschlag aus, stach zu, rollte sich ab, bevor ihn eine Flammensäule traf. Er Sprang hoch landete einen Schmetterhieb, ein Stück der Schulterklappe splitterte ab, sein Gegner sprang zurück und bohrte sich damit Eisdornen von Jitasch in den Rücken. Der Schlüsselträger landete und war sich mit einem Rotationshieb nach vorne. Er traf kritisch am Bein und das Elementar stürzte. Der Archäologe machte einen großen Satz über den Wächter und verschoss dabei Eissplitter.

"Wir müssen es schnell besiegen" hetzte Sora: "Donald und Goofy brauchen Hilfe"

"Dann bringen wir jetzt wohl unsere Finisher" antwortete der Eiskrieger: "Verschaff du mir etwas Zeit"

"Kein Problem" erwiderte der Schwertkämpfer mit fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht. DIESE Technik wollte er schon lange einmal im echten Gefecht nutzen.

Während er sich sammelte stand das Elementar wieder auf. Sora warf sein Schlüsselschwert in hohem Bogen nach oben und hielt bedeutungsvoll die Hände zum Himmel. Dann streckte er sie seinem Feind entgegen und brüllte dabei voller Inbrunst: "Urteilsklingen!"

Mehrere Duplikate seiner Waffe aus purem Licht schossen durch den Körper des Elementars, begleitet von einem bedrohlichen Summen und Schmerzensschreien. Ihr Feind war kurzzeitig handlungsunfähig, jetzt trat Jitasch einige Schritte nach vorne, mit einer fahl blauen Aura und weit aufgerissenen Augen. Seine rechte, ausgestreckte Hand wies in Richtung des Elementars, winzige, kaum wahrnehmbare Eisstücke schwebten um sie herum.

Die Stimme des Archäologen war leer, unmenschlich, als sie flüsterte: "Sternensplitter"

Erst ein Eistück, dann immer mehr, verformten sich zu langen, dünnen Nadeln. Sora beobachtete genau. Eine schoss nach vorne und traf hinter dem Elementar den Boden. An der Stelle wuchs eine kreisrunde Mauer aus Eisdornen, auf dieser noch eine, und wieder eine, immer wieder, binnen eines einzigen Herzschlags. Die nächste Nadel flog los, sofort noch eine, und dann alle auf einmal. Überall wuchsen riesige, mit Dornen bewehrte Eistürme aus dem Boden, einige trafen das Elementar, dann schlug auf ihnen eine weitere Nadel ein und ein Turm wuchs schräg.

Ihr Feind schrie vor Schmerzen, wieder und wieder, er wurde immer leiser, bis sein Wimmern unter dem Splittern und Zerspringen des Eises unterging. Der flammenne Körper wurde dunkler und verflüchtigte sich im Wind, zurück blieben nur die Steinteile in der Wüste aus Eis.

Sora zitterte, teils aus Kälte, teils aus Ehrfurcht vor dieser gewaltigen Zerstörung. Einen so mächtigen Zauber bekam er selten zu sehen. Er würde Jitasch später fragen, woher er ihn kannte, aber jetzt musste er sich um seine verletzten Freunde kümmern.

Serox eilte durch das Unterholz. Schwarzer Nebel bedeckte seinen Körper, um sein Schwert züngelte Dunkelheit wie Flammen. Es gab keinen Sichtkontakt, keine Schritte, trotzdem wusste er, wo sein Ziel war. Vor ihm war eine Lichtung, auf der er zwei Gestalten ausmachte. Sie schienen ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, als er hinter einem umgestürzten Baum Deckung suchte. Das laute Pochen seines Herzens übertönte ihre Worte, doch er meinte, einen Streit zu beobachten. Die beiden Unbekannten standen vor einer steilen Felswand. Ob er wohl ein Eisra wirken konnte? Er bemühte sich um die nötige Energie, was ihn auffliegen lies.

"Zeig dich!" rief einer der beiden, erst danach drehte er sich um.

War er beim Zaubern wirklich so auffällig? Bevor er hinter seinem Versteck hervortrat versteckte er sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze seines Mantels. Der Kleinere seiner beiden Opponenten trug eine weite Robe und hielt einen Stab in der Hand. Er hatte ein hässliches, gedrücktes Gesicht, von dem kein Haar auch nur einen Zentimeter bedeckte. Der andere war ein Krieger, seine schwarze Lederrüstung war mit lila gestickten Runen verziert, der dunkle Umhang wehte mit dem Wind. Mit diesem wirkten die langen Haare wie eine Kapuze. Das Lächeln des Kriegers kam dem Schlüsselschwertträger bekannt vor. Der Kerl vom Turnier... Haros?

"Hehe" die viel zu hohe Stimme des Zauberers schmerzte fast schon in seinen Ohren: "Jetzt können wir sie einzeln erledigen, schön, schön" Er hielt bereits seinen Stab in die Lüfte, aber eine polierte, auf einer Seite gezackte Klinge gebat ihm, einzuhalten.

"Schlüsselträger übernehm ich allein" der Krieger würdigte seinen Verbündeten keines Blickes: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, noch eine Chance auf Revanche zu haben" Licht spielte um seine linke Hand und er hielt ein zweites Schlüsselschwert, dessen orange und gelb bei seinem düsteren Outfit sofort ins Auge sprangen. Die Waffe war Serox nicht unbekannt, man hatte ihn mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, sich von ihrem Träger fern zu halten. Denn dieses Schlüsselschwert hatte Haros seinem rechtmäßigem Besitzer gestohlen, einfach die ganze Hand abgetrennt.

"Ein Schlüsselschwertdieb, der für die Dunkelheit kämpft" der Rothaarige konzentrierte die dunklen Energien auf seine rechte Hand: "Wer hätte sowas erwartet"

"Dieb? Also ich bevorzuge ja eher die Bezeichnung Sammler. Und hey, in letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel geguckt, Nummer 4?"

Die Luft war durchtränkt von ihrer Kampfeslust. Serox wusste nicht wieso, bei diesem Gegner hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. So etwas wie Wut, oder vielleicht Hass, aber vollkommen unbegründet. War es, weil sich der Schlüsselträger mit den Herzlosen verbündet hatte? So etwas hatte er bereits in der Arena des Olymps gespürt, aber da dachte er noch, alle Schlüsselschwerter würden so aussehen wie seines. Oder lag es am Töten aus Machtgier? Andere Schlüsselträger, die verstehen konnten, wie es war, plötzlich in einer anderen Welt gestrandet zu sein. Nein, das störte ihn nicht einmal. Es musste die Dunkelheit sein, die ihn immer weiter zum Kämpfen antrieb. Sie war wie eine Droge, ließ ihn jeden Schmerz ertragen und alle Moral vergessen.

Haros deutete kurz Dehnübungen an, als wäre ihr Aufeinandertreffen nicht mehr als ein Fußballspiel für ihn. Währenddessen aber benutzte Serox die Dunkelheit, um einen Panzer für seine rechte Hand und Unterarm zu erschaffen. Er hatte den Kampf gegen Doppelschwerter etwas mit Dartass üben können.

Doch bevor er vorbereitet war schoss sein Gegner auf ihn zu. Den ersten Schlag konnte er noch blocken, doch die Zweitwaffe traf ihn hart in die Seite. Der Kampf bereitete ihm ordentliche Probleme, bevor der Panzer vollendet war konnte er seine Rechte nicht benutzen, mit nur einer Hand schlug sein Gegner ihm bei jedem Block fast die Waffe weg. Dazu war Haros noch verdammt gut im Umgang mit zwei Waffen, Serox kassierte einen Treffer nach dem anderen, was der Teilverwandlung natürlich nicht half. Wieder und wieder spürte er den kalten Stahl und konnte kaum Zeit finden nachzudenken. Bis das Brennen und Ziehen der Verwandlung seinen Arm verlassen hatte, ersetzt von der endlosen Kälte und Leere der Dunkelheit. Den nächsten Schlag der Hauptwaffe parierte er mit den Schwert, seine Kraft kehrte zurück, denn der Kampf hatte gerade erst begonnen. Von oben kam das zweite Schwert, das er einfach mit der Rechten abfing. Es schien so, als würde er das Kräftemessen gewinnen, was er seinem Gegner mit einem selbstsicheren Blick klarmachen wollte. Doch Haros musterte überrascht die Hand seines Kontrahenten. Das verunsicherte Serox, vorsichtig ließ er seinen Blick nach oben fahren. Er schreckte kurz auf, die Pattsituation löste sich und Haros sprang zurück. Für Sekunden achtete keiner von beiden auf den Kampf, nur auf das.

Von seinem Ellebogen ab zog sich ein noch recht schlichter, metallisch glänzender Panzer nach unten, schwarz wie eine Neumondnacht. Er überzog auch sein Armband, von dem man nur noch den Kristall sah. Auch seine Hand war gepanzert, wenn man sie noch so nennen konnte. Die Dunkelheit schützte jedes einzelne Glied seiner Finger, aber diese endeten in großen, tiefrot durchscheinenden Krallen. Das war es nicht, was er versucht hatte, zu erschaffen. Er hatte immer auf so etwas wie eine Rüstung hingearbeitet, aber das war die Klaue eines Monsters. Größer als eine menschliche Hand, und zum Töten bestimmt.

Aber er fühlte seine Finger, sein Handgelenk, umgeben von der Dunkelheit. Der nächste Schlag von Haros prallte gegen seinen Unterarm, knapp wich Serox der Nebenwaffe aus und erlitt nur einen Schnitt an der Hüfte. Das goldene Schlüsselschwert schoss nach vorne in Luft, während der selbsternannte Sammler in der Drehung seine Waffen von sich streckte und Serox so entwaffnete. Das hatte bei einem Schlüsselträger natürlich keinen Sinn, sofort kehrte die Waffe in seine Hand zurück, rechtzeitig um einen Rückhandschlag abzuwehren. Diesmal wurde das zweite Schwert nicht geblockt, der Rothaarige duckte sich unter ihm hinweg und fuhr mit einem rechten Haken wieder auf Augenhöhe. Wieder prallten die Klingen aufeinander, hinderten sich gegenseitig daran, ihrem Feind den Bauch aufzuschlitzen. Die Klaue warf einen Feuerball, die Zweitwaffe fuhr umhüllt von Licht entgegen. Es gab eine Schockwelle, die beide Schlüsselträger zurückwarf. Serox rappelte sich wieder auf. Seine Schmerzen blendete er aus, jetzt durfte er nicht versagen. Er war allein, und alleine würde er den schlagen, bei dem andere Schlüsselträger versagt hatten!

Er rannte auf seinen Gegner zu, der stellte ihm Eiswände in den Weg. Der Rothaarige wich ihnen aus, während er seinem Kontrahenten Feuerbälle entgegen schleuderte. Haros ging nach hinten, schütze sich mit Eiswänden und attackierte ebenfalls mit Flammen. Wieder und wieder traf Feuer auf Eis, als sich die beiden umkreisten und immer näher kamen. Ein Schwert schrammte am schwarzen Panzer, ein anderes stoch ins Leere, nochmal Flammen. Beide Kontrahenten waren in ihrer Position gefangen, schwer atmend bemüht, die Waffen des anderen von sich zu halten.

Seit einigen Minuten mischten sich die Rufe des Zauberers mit einem melodischen Piepen. Die völlig ebenwürdigen Schwertkämpfer rangen immer noch um den nächsten Schlag, grimmig in die Augen ihres Gegenübers blickend.

Haros ging in die Knie, um so rechtzeitig nach hinten springen zu können, während Serox völlig überrascht fast vorneüber fiel.

"Sieht ganz so aus" schnaubte der Dieb, während sich hinter ihm ein dunkles Portal öffnete: "Als hätte ich mit dir länger Spaß"

"Hah, so wird es wohl sein" der Rothaarige musdte mitten im Satz Luft holen: "Wenn du jedes mal abhaust, sobalds dir zu anstrengend wird" Hinter ihm hastige Schritte...

"Von wegen, ich kämpfe nur Mann gegen Mann, nur würdet ihr nie einem Freund tatenlos dabei zusehen" Haros verschwand durch das Portal.

"Was? Warte!" schrie der Zauberer und versuchte, in das Portal zu hechten.

"Sei dir sicher, am Ende wird das Licht siegen!" hallte seine Stimme nach, auch wenn sich das Portal bereits geschlossen hatte.

Xentus, Drak und auch Madis kamen angerannt, wie Serox bemerkte, als er über die Schulter sah.

"Wie kann er mich einfach zurücklassen?" fragte sich der Zauberer, dem man den Schock deutlich ansehen konnte: "Wie komm ich jetzt nur hier weg?"

Allem Anschein nach konnte der Mann keine dunklen Portale erschaffen, war also in dieser Welt gefangen. "Tja, wirklich blöd für dich" lächelte der Schlüsselträger schadenfroh: "Für ein paar Informationen könnten wir dich ja in unserem Schiff mitnehmen"

"Ja, ja, genau! Ein Luftschiff, damit komm ich hier weg" seine Augen starrten in die Ferne, während er geistesabwesend sprach. Dann riss er den Kopf zu seinen Feinden: "Aber da muss ich die vorher loswerden"

"Hast du noch genug Kraft?" fragte Xentus, der sich nun vor seinen erschöpften Freund stellte.

"Für den da reichts auf alle Fälle" antwortete Serox. Er fühlte sich wirklich noch fit, nur jetzt, als er einfach da stand, merkte er eine leichte Erschöpfung. Vielleicht war er ernsthaft verletzt, aber in dem Adrenalinrausch spürte er kaum Schmerzen.

"Na dann braten wir ihm eins über und verziehn uns" Drak machte einige Schritte nach vorne, hob scheinbar etwas vom Boden auf: "Langsam krieg ich nämlich Kohldampf"

Seltsam, seine Freunde sprachen ihn garnicht auf die Klaue an. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie das einfach hinnehmen...

"Na großartig, daher kommen also die Herzlosen" moserte Xentus. Der Schlüsselträger blickte auf, Herzlose sammelten sich um den Zauberer.

"Was solls, die haben uns noch nie aufhalten können"

Er sprintete nach vorne, noch bevor ihm die ersten Gegner bemerkt hatten, hatte er einige mit Feuerzaubern erledigt. Gerade hatte er zugeschlagen, da sprang ihn ein Schattenlurch an. Serox packte ihn mit seiner Klaue am Schädel und drückte zu, bis der Herzlose verschwand. Diese Kraft... Er riss einem Affen den Rücken auf, der Drak von hinten angriff. Unkontrolliert zuckend brachen neben ihn zwei kleinere Affen zusammen, als er selbst erst mit seinem Panzer blockte und dann einen Herzlosen durchbohrte. Das Schlüsselschwert schmetterte eine Eiswand nieder, hinter der sein Träger den Anführer der Schatten vermutet hatte. Auf dem ganzen Kampfplatz verteilt waren Hindernisse, die es unmöglich machten, zu bestimmen, wie viele Herzlose noch übrig waren. Der Zauberer musste irgendetwas planen, denn bisher hatte er sie nicht selbst attackiert.

Ein rot leuchtender Bannkreis zeichnete sich in der Luft. Serox kämpfte sich einen Weg dorthin frei, konnte den Zauberer aber nicht in seinem Vorhaben behindern. Aus dem Bannkreis schoss eine Flammensäule, als sie sich verflüchtigt hatte, hatte sich bereits eine Kreatur zur Hälfte daraus befreit. Sie hatte die Schnauze eines Hundes und braunes Fell, aber scheinbar keine Ohren, sie gingen in der gewaltigen, feurigen Mähne unter. Ein komplexes, schwarzes Gebilde war gleichsam Horn und Krone des Biestes. Die großen Pranken, in denen die muskulösen Arme endeten, gruben sich tief in die Erde. Die Schultern und die Hüfte waren mit tiefroten, kleinen Platten bedeckt, die zusammen einen Panzer bildeten. Als die Kreatur ganz aus dem Bannkreis getreten war sah man erst ihre starken Beine und wie die Mähne ihren ganzen Rücken bedeckte.

"Hülle die Welt in Flammen" schrie der Beschwörer: "Und lass meine Feinde im höllischen Inferno schmoren, Ifrit!"

Das Kind des Feuers, Ifrit, sein markerschütterndes Brüllen bewirkte die Flucht der Herzlosen. Zum ersten Mal stand Serox einer Bestia im Kampf gegenüber. Diese Gestalt musste der Persönlichkeit der Seele entsprechen, wild, kämpferisch, nicht zu bändigen. Während ihr Gegner mit der Orientierung beschäftigt war sammelte sich Team Zadkiel. Bestia konnte man nicht töten, man konnte sie aber so weit Schwächen, dass sie ihren Körper einige Zeit lang aufgeben mussten. Der Schlüsselträger ballte die Rechte zu Faust, am besten kümmerte er sich gleich um den Magier. Jetzt wäre der Regen extrem hilfreich, aber der hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört. Die Bestia blieb zunächst passiv, stellte sich halb vor ihren Meister, damit der geschützt war aber noch angreifen konnte. Ihre Blicke schwankten zwischen Serox und Drak, die sie von beiden Seiten umschlichen.

Wider aller Erwartungen warf sie sich auf alle Viere und schoss Madis einen Feuerball entgegen. Der Junge hechtete noch rechtzeitig weg, der Angriff zerschmetterte problemlos das Eisra von Xentus. Jetzt rannte der Schlüsselträger los, seine Waffe flog dem Beschwörer entgegen, doch der schützte sich mit einer Eisbarriere. Sofort richtete die Bestia ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rothaarigen. Ihm flogen dutzende Feuerbälle entgegen, während er versuchte, die Distanz zum Magier zu verringern. Am Rande der Lichtung fingen bereit die ersten Bäume Feuer. Drak holte Ifrit mit einem Hieb auf die Ferse von den Beinen, die beachtete ihn garnicht und warf sich vor ihren Meister, weshalb sie das Necrum traf. Serox sprang immer wieder zur Seite weg, als ihn das Monstrum mit Feuerbällen eindeckte. Ihr Gegner war deutlich klüger, als er aussah. Anstatt den Schattenkugeln auszuweichen, drehte er sich mit ausgestreckten Armen, was einen Flammentornado entfesselte. Dieser hielt genau auf den Schlüsselträger zu, nicht schnell genug, ihn zu treffen. Mittlerweile brannte der Wald um sie ringsum, weshalb ungeachtet der Windrichtung das Kampffeld in Rauch gehüllt wurde. Der Schlüsselträger steckte dies besser weg, als er erwartet hatte. Scheinbar hatte das Training mit den magischen Energien auch seine Organe gestärkt. Aber das Feuer... Sie könnten es nicht mehr stoppen, all die Tiere, und auch die Dorfbewohner, sie alle würden sterben. Nur wegen dem Wahnsinn dieses einen Mannes...

Serox kam einfach nicht an seinen Gegner heran, die Bestia hielt ihn permanent mit Zaubern auf Distanz, dazu wechselte sie blitzschnell die Angriffsrichtung, sodass keiner von Team Zadkiel näher als drei Meter an sie herankam. Wie konnte das nur sein, eine so muskulöse Kreatur sollte doch eigentlich Nahkämpfer sein. Und ihre Zauber, viel zu simpel für ein Wesen, das derart mit dem Feuer verbunden war...

Ifrit war gerade mit Drak beschäftigt, der bisher die größte Bedrohung für ihn darstellte. Gleich würde er wieder ihn angreifen... Serox rannte los, als ihm Flammen entgegenflogen warf er sich auf den Boden und rutschte mit den Füßen voran weiter. Seine Klaue grub sich das Erdreich, als er knapp neben der Bestia war, er stieß sich ab. Im Flug wirkte er einige Zauber, krallte sich dann in der Schulte seines Gegners fest und rammte das Schlüsselschwert so tief in dessen Brustkorb, dass man den Schlüsselbart nicht mehr sah. Wäre er ein lebendiges Wesen, wäre jetzt das Herz durchbohrt. Noch als sich das Monster nach dem Teufel auf seinem Rücken wand, zielte Draks Zweihänder auf dessen Bein, es stürzte fast, doch Eisdornen gruben sich in seinen Magen. Madis blockte einen kraftlosen Fausthieb mit nur einer Hand, mit der anderen zog er blitzschnell seine Pistole und schoss dreimal in die Schulter. Serox zog sich an dem brüllendem Biest hoch, hielt sein Schwert an dessen Kehle und ließ mit der Rechten los. Noch während sich die goldene Klinge durch das braune Fell fraß schnellten die blutroten Krallen hoch, damit sich eine in das Auge der Bestia graben konnte. Derweil hatte Xentus ihren Gegner mit Eiszaubern fixiert. Freudig, den Feind zu braten zuckten helle Blitze um seine Klinge, als sich der Schlüsselträger mit den Beinen abstieß, seine Schwert warf und mit Schatten angriff, entluden sich als diese in die Brust ihres Opfers fuhr und vom Schwung eines Rückwärtssaltos beflügelt durch seine Schulter ihren Weg in die Freiheit nahm. Keine Sekunde später schickte ein machtvoller Axthieb den Blick von Ifrit, begleitet von splitternden Knochen, gen Himmel.

Schweigend taumelte sie zurück, nicht im Geringsten fähig, weiter zu kämpfen. Ihr Körper wurde transparent und verschwamm im schwarzen Rauch, der in den Himmel der heranbrechenden Nacht eilte.

"Neiin!" schrie der Beschwörer. Zorn und Wahn durchtränkten seine schrille, arrogante Stimme und ließen sie klingen wie die Klagerufe einer Sirene: "DUUUU! Wirst erst sterben, wenn ICH, ICH! Wenn ICH es dir erlaube!"

Er fuchtelte mit der Linken, während er mit der Rechten etwas aus seiner Tasche holte, einen Kristalle oder so: "Erhebe dich wieder, als Gott der Verzweiflung, sei die leuchtende Schwärze in dieser verblendeten Welt. Du, erster Bote des reinen Chaos, der letzten Ewigkeit. WERDE WIEDERGEOBREN IN MIR, SHI' KEA 'NUE!"

Die letzten Reste der Bestia flossen in schwarzen Fäden zu dem Magier, dessen Körper sich in Flammen auflöste. Er bildete sich wieder, als ein Alptraum von Ifrit. Viel größer als vorher, der Kiefer über proportional, bestückt mit langen Fang- und Reiszähnen. Das Fell war nun schwarz wie die Seele seines Meisters, Die Mähne teilte sich am Nacken, wo die Wirbelsäule lange Stacheln ausgebildet hatte. Scharlachrot leuchtende Linien untermalten die blau strahlenden Augen und zogen sich in verworrenen Mustern über den ganzen Körper. Als würde das Biest seine Schulterblätter ausstrecken um zu fliegen ragten an deren Stelle Hörner aus dem Fell, radial weg gestreckt wie Flügelknochen. Dieses Wesen, völlig egal ob nun Ifrit oder Shi' Kea 'Nue, war die vollkommene Verschmelzung von Finsternis und Feuer. Es hatte nichts menschliches mehr, auch nicht die animalische Eleganz der Bestia, es wirkte wie ein Dämon, aus der Unterwelt entstiegen, um die verdammten Seelen zu holen und mit seinen endlosen Flammen die Welt zu läutern.

Drak schulterte mit zornigen Blick seine Axt und ging in Kampfhaltung: "Nicht sowas schon wieder, du rücklings gefickter Haufen Behemothscheiße!"

"Schonmal gegen so ein Ding bekämpft?" rief Xentus durch die lodernden Flammen, die um sie herum tobten.

"Sowas ähnliches, eine Verschmelzung von Mensch und Monster" rief der Axtkämpfer zurück: "Das gibts nur in einer Welt. Die Bewohner nennen es Ashek Alraksh Dael, die höchste Sünde gegen das Leben"

"Ist das Vieh großartig stärker geworden?" rief der Schlüsselträger. Er Stand in günstiger Angriffsposition links hinter ihrem Feind.

"Verdammt nochmal ja. Dass es diesmal ne Bestia is kanns genauso schlimmer wie besser machen" seine sonst freundlichen, lockeren Gesichtszüge verzogen sich zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse: "Ich hab damals Männer verloren, gut möglich dass heute einer von uns stirbt"

"Wenn ihr das Ding lang genug ablenkt kann ich zum Schiff, mit den Bordwaffen sollten wirs kleinkriegen" schrie Madis gegen die Flammen und den Wind. Er war so oder so nicht der beste Kämpfer, und wenn dieser Gegner wirklich derart mächtig war...

Xentus hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und bereitete einen Zauber vor. Verdammt lange, wie Serox fand...

"Madis..." sagte er, als er langsam die Augen öffnete: "Renn!"

Sofort sprintete der Pilot los, und ihr Feind setzte zum Angriff auf den flüchtenden an. Doch er konnte kaum einen Schritt machen...

"EIS!"

Die ganze, mindestens acht Meter hohe, Bestie war in einem einzigen, riesigen Eisblock gefangen. Man hörte ihr Raunen, ihren Kampf, der sie mit jeder Sekunde mehr Kraft kostete, während Xentus seine regenerierte und Madis Meter um Meter gewann. Sicherlich eine Minute war der Dämon gefangen, als schwach durch den Lärm des Infernos das Knacken des Eises zu vernehmen war. Man konnte bereits einen Riss sehen, der sich von der Spitze bis zur Brust des Ungetüms zog. Die drei Kämpfer warteten, sie mussten den Feind lange genug aufhalten, Madis würde mindestens zehn Minuten brauchen, bis er wieder hier war. Vor raus gesetzt, er rannte die Strecke durch und das Feuer schnitt ihm nicht den Weg ab. Serox hatte keine Ahnung, ob er sich bei der Verfolgung dem Schiff genähert, oder sich von ihm entfernt hatte. Hoffentlich ersteres...

Knack...knirsch... Drak rannte voraus und schlug nach den gerade befreiten Zehen. Xentus erklomm die Trümmer des eisigen Gefängnis, schon schnappte eine monströse Klaue nach ihm. Er sprang zurück und hielt sich am Handgelenk ihres Feindes fest.

Sein mächtigster Zauber: "Trinitas!"

Energiekugeln schossen aus dem Fell, eine traf zusätzlich an der Schulter. Ihr Feind befreite sich mit einem Sprung entgültig. Zornig hielt er sich das Handgelenk, aus dem in strömen Blut ronn. Das Blut eines lebendigen Wesens! Dieses Wissen brachte einen ungeheuren taktischen Vorteil. Serox näherte sich in einer Kreisbahn seinem Gegner an, wieder und wieder flogen das Schlüsselschwert und Schattenzauber. Sie schienen aber nun deutlich weniger effektiv zu sein. Dumm nur, dass er sich in seiner dunklen Form befand, so konnte er kaum einen Lichtzauber wirken. Aber dafür würde er die Angriffe dieses Monsters besser wegstecken.

Das Biest sprintete auf ihn zu, während es ausholte warf es sich nach vorne. Serox sprang weit nach hinten und entging so einem schwungvollen Hieb, doch eine Schockwelle aus schwarzen Flammen traf ihn noch in der Luft und warf ihn zurück. Ihr Feind riss nun einen Haufen Erde aus dem Boden, der in seinen Händen begann zu brennen und sich zu verdichten. Er warf die Kugel, so groß wie seine Hand, nach dem Schlüsselträger. Der rollte nach vorne, unter deren Flugbahn, doch der flammende Schweif versengte seine Schulter. Dem nicht genug zerschellte die Kugel am Boden und ein Bruchstück traf ihn in den Rücken. Derweil hatte Drak sich hinter dem Dämon in Position gebracht und ließ seine Axt hochfahren, mitten in dessen Gemächt. Es war wegen des Panzers nicht zu sehen, doch an dem Einbrechen des Biestes sah man die Schwere der Verwundung. Der Axtkämpfer landete einen Seitwärtshieb auf die rechte Ferse, führte den Schwung mit seinem Sprung nach oben riss dem Feind eine tiefe Furche in den Rücken. Xentus kümmerte sich um das verletzte Handgelenk, seine Klinge blitzte zwischen den Schutzwällen nach vorne, die er so beschworen hatte, dass sich ihre Spitzen in den linken Schenkel gruben. Als das Flammenkind zum Angriff ansetzte, traf ihn das Schlüsselschwert am Auge, es schreckte zurück. Ein wutdurchtränktes Brüllen entfesselte eine Schockwelle, die beide Kämpfer zurückwarf. Ohne zu zögern ging der Schlüsselträger nach vorne, sein Feind warf sich ihm entgegen. Der Schlüsselbart verhakte sich in den Zähnen, sein Träger zog sich nach oben und krallte sich in der Brust des Feindes fest. Dieser riss sich die Brust auf, nachdem sein Ziel sich auf die Schulter geschwungen hatte. Ein Schwerthieb auf den Kopf, dann wich Serox einem erneuten Angriff aus. Währenddessen flogen dem Biest Eissplitter ins Gesicht, ein Axthieb traf das Handgelenk, sein Gewicht ließ es nach unten hängen und gab erste Blicke auf den Knochen frei. Der Rothaarige stellte sich auf die Rückenstacheln, seine Klaue fuhr einige Male durch das Fleisch am Nacken bevor er seine Klinge in seinem Gegner verhakte und sich fallen ließ. Langsam rutschte er hinab, eine deutlich Spur hinterlassend.

Das Biest rannte nach vorne, seine Pranke grub sich in den Boden, direkt davor schoss eine Flammensäule heraus, doch Xentus hatte rechtzeitig ausweichen können. Seine Klinge stach in den Handrücken und Blitzte fraßen sich bis zum Ellbogen in das dichte Fell. Ihr Feind riss den Kopf nach oben, aus dem weit aufgerissenen Maul stieg ein Feuerball gen Himmel. Er teilte sich auf, dutzende kleine Flammen regneten auf die Kontrahenten hinab. Während Serox mit Ausweichen beschäftigt war, warf man einen Feuerball nach ihm, der neben ihm in einer Explosion aufschlug, die ihn von den Beinen holte. Er rollte zur Seite weg, der Prankenhieb traf ihn hart an der rechten Schulter. Unter Schmerzen packte er mit der Klaue zu, das Biest riss seinen Arm hoch, der Schlüsselträger verlor den Halt, bläuliches Blut spritze ihm ins Gesicht. Noch während er sich in der Luft fing, schmetterte sein Feind ihn zu Boden. Mit einem Schrei des Schmerzes und der Wut bohrte er sein Schwert in die kümmerlichen Reste des Handgelenks, dass mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm ruhte. Als der Axtkämpfer das Monster beschäftigte wuchsen zwei Eiswälle zwischen dem Verletztem und seinem Gegner, einer von ihm, der andere von seinem Schulfreund. Während Serox hustend aufstand griff er mit der Rechten in seinen Beutel, er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm alle Rippen auf einmal gebrochen. Hastig führte er das Plastikfläschen mit dem Heiltrank zu seinem Mund, statt den Deckel aufzuschrauben bohrte er mit dem Daumen ein Loch hinein. Seine Schmerzen schwanden mit jedem seiner eiligen Schlücke, die Leere Flasche lies er fallen.

Draks steter Angriff auf die selbe Stelle zahlten nun sich aus, nach einem Schmetterhieb stürzte der Dämon. Der Krieger kletterte über den gewaltigen Leib, zerschmetterte mit einer Wirbelattacke Stacheln und Hörner auf dem Rücken und schlug mit einem Treffer am Kopf eine ganze Zahnreihe weg. Als er absprang, um mit einem Fallhieb die letzten Muskeln am Handgelenk des Biestes zu durchtrennen, begann Xentus eine schnelle Angriffsserie auf das Haupt ihres Feindes. Sein Schwert zerstückelte das Haupthorn und riss blutige Furchen in das Fell, helle Blitze nahmen dem Feind immer wieder die Sicht und herabregnende Eisbrocken hielten sein Maul geschlossen. Der Schlüsselträger schickte seinem Feind einige Zauber entgegen, bevor er los rannte, hochsprang und mit der Spitze seines Schwertes voran auf den Dämon fiel. Als sich die goldene Klinge in seinen Rücken bohrte machte er brüllen einen Satz zurück, in dem Versuch sich festzuhalten riss Serox ein Stück aus der Schulter.

Das Monster knurrte aggressiv, während sich eine Aura aus flammenden Schatten um sich formte. Daraus lösten sich dunkel glühende Kugeln, die den Kämpfern entgegen flogen. Serox wich einer knapp aus und durchtrennte den Schweif, den das Geschoss hinter sich zog. Es schlug etwas entfernt von ihm auf und entlud seine Kraft in einer finsteren Energiesäule. Die nächste Kugel blockte der Schlüsselträger, wich einer weiteren in einer Drehung aus und antwortete mit einem Eisra - pechschwarz. Drak, um dessen Axt bedrohlich weiße und rote Blitze zuckten, rannte auf seinen Gegner zu. Dieser sprang nach hinten, mit einem Schrei fuhr seine Waffe in den Boden: "Karakshe!"

Auch wenn der Schlag nicht getroffen hatte, bildete sich aus den Blitzen die Silhouette einer schlangenförmigen Kreatur, die auf das Monster zuraste und es gen Himmel trug. Als es wieder dem Boden entgegen raste flogen ihm Blitze und das Schlüsselschwert entgegen. Erneut fuhr Draks Axt ein, diesmal krochen helle, lila Energieblitze den Boden entlang. Kurz bevor das Biest aufschlug wuchsen ihm hohe, scharfkantige Kristalldornen entgegen, von der selben Farbe wie die Blitze. Das Gewicht des Monsters trieb sie immer tiefer in sein eigenes Fleisch, die längsten traten am Rücken wieder aus. Der Axtkämpfer, der seine Kameraden durch seine Schnelligkeit genauso beeindruckte wie durch seine scheinbar neu gewonnenen magischen Fähigkeiten, setzte bereits zum nächsten Schlag an. Als er die Axt über seinen Kopf hob zerbrachen die Kristalle in kleine, längliche Splitter, sie schwebten in der Luft, alle ihre Enden auf den Feind gerichtet. Mit der schweren Waffe schossen auch die Kristallsplitter nach unten und bohrten sich in das Fleisch des Monsters. Das blieb einige Sekunden liegen, doch als Serox auf es zu rannte, fast in Reichweite, machte es einen gewaltigen Satz zur Seite, von Flammen umhüllt, so heiß, dass die Kristalle schmolzen. Sie rinnen an seinen Beinen hinab, die unglaubliche Hitze schien es nicht zu stören. Bevor die kochende Masse wieder fest wurde, sprintete das Biest auf den Schlüsselträger zu, der grätschte unter ihm hindurch, mit einem Schild aus schwarzem Rauch vor dem flüssigen Kristall geschützt. Wie konnte das Mistding nach so einer Attacke noch leben?

Eisbrocken trafen den Dämon von allen Seiten am Kopf, als der Schlüsselträger auf ihn zu rannte und sich mit gezückter Waffe in die Lüfte erhob. Der drahtige Schlüsselbart verhakte sich im zerfledderten Handgelenk seines Feindes, der schwang hektisch seinen Arm durch die Luft, doch Serox hatte bereits losgelassen. Die goldene Klinge zerstocherte die rechte Wade, während Drak es letztlich schaffte, das Handgelenk abzutrennen. Ihr Kontrahent ging auf Abstand und sickte den drei Kriegern eine Salve Feuerbälle entgegen. Der konnte der Rothaarige nur knapp ausweichen, er kassierte einen Treffer auf die Brust, dadurch aus dem Konzept gebracht traf ihn ein Feuerball nach dem anderen. Der Schmerz ließ sein Herz noch stärker rasen und seine Wut übermannte sein Denken. Ein riesiges Eisra schnellte aus dem Boden, wo eben noch der Feind gestanden war, als der Schlüsselträger schon nach vorne preschte, einer Flammensäule auswich und Blitze auf seinen Gegner entfesselte. Derweil traf ein Eisra von Xentus das Biest ihn die Flanke, der Schwertmagier sprang hinter seiner Barriere hervor, seine gleißend Helle Klinge riss dem Monster diagonal die Brust auf. Sofort darauf holte ein Axthieb auf die Ferse die ehemalige Bestia von den Beinen. Serox zog seine Klinge durch ein Bein, bevor er hochsprang und im Fall die Spitze seines Schwertes in den Magen des Feindes jagte. Dessen gequältes Brüllen unterband Drak mit einigen Hieben auf den Unterkiefer, der nur noch blutiger Matsch war. Als Xentus' Schwert durch die Rippen stieß legten sich Eiskristalle um die Verletzung, das Schlüsselschwert schnitt durch die Bauchdecke und die Klaue seines Trägers zerupfte die Innereien des Dämons. Der aber befreite sich von den Angreifern mit einer Schockwelle, die ungeschützte Haut vor Hitze schreien ließ. Das Knurren des Monsters verschwand unter dem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Turbinen: Die Zadkiel!

Eine Salve Laser nach der anderen ging auf den Feind nieder. Sein Körper löste sich in dunklem Nebel auf, wie bei einem Herzlosen. Nicht lange und der Wind hatte ihn hin fort getragen, weshalb man den Beschwörer sah, der am Ende seiner Kräfte am Boden kroch. Inzwischen war der Wald in ihrer näheren Umgebung völlig abgebrannt, Madis hatte keine Schwierigkeiten die Zadkiel so zu landen, dass die drei Kämpfer direkt über die Laderampe an Bord gehen konnten.

Der Himmel über ihnen war schwarz, nur am Horizont zog sich ein rotes Band. Jeder Atemzug widerte ihn an, jetzt wo sich seine Gedanken damit befassen konnten. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, noch kein Schmerz, doch trotzdem wollte er dem einfach nur entfliehen. Dass er immer noch stehen konnte, und dass obwohl er bei dieser verpesteten Luft hatte kämpfen müssen... Sicherlich stank es höllisch nach Rauch, dazu noch eine Note verbrannten Fleisches, aber seine Nase war mindestens den restlichen Tag taub. Im Wald musste die Apokalypse angebrochen sein. Der Rauch, der in Augen und Lungen brannte, überall Schreie von panischen und zum Teil verendenden Tieren und Feuer, egal wo man hinsah. All dass wegen diesem kleinen, hässlichen Wicht...

Serox hatte ihn durchlöchert, seine Innereien auseinander genommen, aber trotzdem war diese Wut nicht verflogen... Dabei hatte er all die Zeit ein menschliches Gesicht vor Augen, nicht die bestialische Gestalt, gegen die er gekämpft hatte. Die Bestia... Sie konnte das so nicht gewollt haben, trotz aller Erschöpfung zum Kämpfen gezwungen, der Kontrolle über den eigenen Körper beraubt... Auch wenn Ifrit nicht so aussah, irgendwo in seinem Inneren war noch ein Mensch! Und dieser Bastard...

In seinem Zorn hatte der Schlüsselträger überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wie ihn seine Beine langsam nach vorne getragen hatten. Näher zu dieser Verkörperung von all dem, was er an den Menschen hasste. Arroganz, Gier, Rücksichtslosigkeit, Egoismus... Zu verblendet, seine eigene Machtlosigkeit zu akzeptieren, keine Chance gegen den Feind in Überzahl zu haben, und selbst bei einem Sieg das Schiff nicht rechtzeitig zu finden oder fliegen zu können. Panisch, mit stockendem Atem, blickte ihn diese Made an, und mobilisierte ihre letzten Reserven zur Flucht. Halbtot, in einem brennenden, fremden Wald, und trotzdem erkannte dieses Insekt seine Niederlage nicht...

Mit einem schnellen Tritt in die Magenkuhle drehte er dieses Gewürm mit dem Gesicht zum Himmel, verzweifelt versuchte es, um Gnade zu flehen, doch Angst und Erschöpfung lähmten seine Zunge. Die Gesichtszüge des Schlüsselträger ließen währenddessen jede Regung aus, langsam hob sich seine Klinge, berührte leicht die Kehle seines Opfers. Es rang um jedes Wort, doch brachte nur zerhackte Laute aus seinem Mund, seine Augen aufgerissen, dass man glaubte, sie würden gleich aus den Höhlen kullern. Es war vorbei, keine Möglichkeit zu überleben, aber einfach nicht bereit, es zu akzeptieren. Jede Sekunde zog sich Stunden hin, der Schlüsselträger zögerte noch. Warum? Wäre es nicht humaner, dem Mann jede unnötige, schmerzende und angsterfüllte Sekunde zu ersparen? Hatte er etwa Skrupel? Welchen Sinn hätte das, es spielte nicht die geringste Rolle, ob das Leben des Zauberers durch seine Klinge oder eine andere Verletzung endete. Gesprächsfetzen drangen an sein Ohr, doch nicht ihr Inhalt.

Genoss er etwa die Verzweiflung, wie die Hoffnung langsam dahinschwand? Vielleicht ein wenig, als Buße, hier alles zerstört zu haben. Letztlich war das alles doch vollkommen egal...

Er ließ den Arm sinken. Eine Träne verließ das Auge des Beschwörers und Freude blitzte kurz in seinen Augen auf. Denn er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Schlüsselträger nur ausholte um so mit einem kräftigen Hieb die Halswirbel seines Opfers zu zerschmettern. Der Körper sackte leblos zusammen, noch während der Kopf zu Boden fiel. Eine Blutlache bildete sich um die zerfledderten Reste der Halsmuskulatur. Das sah Serox aber nicht mehr, denn er ging bereits zum Schiff zurück. Er achtete nicht groß auf die Reaktionen seiner Kameraden, dazu hatte er nicht die nötige Energie. Jetzt, wo sein Zorn verflogen war, wurde er mit jedem Schritt müder. Er war gar nicht richtig bei Bewusstsein, innerlich vollkommen leer.

Xentus blickte noch einige Sekunden auf die Leiche. Sie hatten beide gewusst, dass es eines Tages geschehen musste, aber sie hatten das Thema nie angesprochen. Trotzdem, nach nicht einmal zwei Wochen? Naja, wohl besser, als auf dem Schlachtfeld zu stehen und sich ständig zu fragen, wie es wohl wäre... Bei all der Zerstörung hier hatte Serox auch einen Grund für seine Tat gehabt. Noch dazu war er in seiner dunklen Form. Er wurde zwar aggressiver, aber das war seine Stärke. Immer wenn es brenzlig geworden war, konnte er mit diesem Kraftschub das Blatt nochmal wenden. Und solange er auch seine Lichtform weiter trainierte, musste sich Xentus keine Sorge darum machen, ob sein Freund der Dunkelheit verfiel.

...wann war es wohl für ihn so weit?

Draks Blick schweifte am Horizont entlang, wieder eine Welt verloren... Wie er das satt hatte, warum mussten immer die leiden, die sich nicht wehren konnten? Er hatte jemanden aus seiner Welt getroffen, nach all der Zeit. Zu schade, dass er auf der falschen Seite gestanden hatte. Serox ging gerade an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten. Das gehörte einfach zum Leben eines Kriegers. Und in diesen Zeiten war das wohl eine der angenehmeren Arten, dem Tod zu begegnen. Der Schlüsselträger stammte zwar aus einer Welt, in der noch irgendwie als Kind galt, aber Drak war überzeugt, er würde nicht heulend wie ein Weib auf seinem Zimmer hocken. Er lief ebenfalls zum Schiff. Eigentlich waren seine Teamkameraden inzwischen recht erwachsen geworden. Nur über die Frauen konnte er sich mit ihnen nicht wirklich unterhalten. Das sollte er demnächst in Angriff nehmen...

Madis sah nur den leblosen Körper, um den sich Blut sammelte. An der Position erkannte er, dass Serox den Mann geköpft hatte. Die Menschen vor sich zu sehen, so nah, dass man sie berühren konnte, war eben doch etwas anderes, als im Vorbeifliegen einen Feuerball und Trümmer wahrzunehmen.

Der Schlüsselträger machte es sich auf einem der hinteren Sitze bequem und schloss die Augen. Sein Team war auch bald im Cockpit, hier wollte keiner länger bleiben. Serox vernahm einige Worte seiner Freunde, aber keines an ihn gerichtet. Er dachte einfach nicht, wartete einfach auf den Schlaf, was sich endlos in die Länge zog, aber gleichzeitig auch nur wenige Sekunden dauerte. So war es immer wenn er in seinen Formen kämpfte. Hatte sich die Aufregung gelegt, glitt er sanft und zu Frieden in den Schlaf. Es war ganz leicht...

Gedanken...unkontrolliert streiften sie umher, nahmen keine konkrete Form an. Sie blieben immer wieder an dem hängen, was er eben getan hatte. Dabei fühlte er sich nicht schuldig, aber hasste es, an etwas zu denken, an das er nicht denken wollte. Er hatte getan, was getan werden musste. Er war Soldat, Töten seine Aufgabe. Daran hatte er sich zu gewöhnen...

Was geschah eigentlich gerade? Er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, zu sitzen. Er öffnete die Augen, doch sah nichts. Nicht das Geringste. Er spürte auch nicht, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. Was war denn hier los?

"Das ist die Dunkelheit" sagte etwas, oder irgendjemand. Wurde es überhaupt gesagt? War das nicht eher ein Gedanke?

"Woher kommen diese fremden Gedanken?" schon wieder: "Werde ich jetzt verrückt?"

Irgendwie merkwürdig, Serox fühlte sich wie auf einem Drogentrip...irgendwie. Für Schlüsselträger waren absurde Träume ja nichts seltenes.

"Ist da jemand?" diesmal war er sich sicher, eine Stimme vernommen zu haben. Er spürte seinen Körper, merkte, dass er auf hartem, ebenem Grund stand. Aber an diesem Ort fehlte jegliches Licht. Serox drehte sich um, sah nach oben und auf den Boden, aber nichts.

"Bist das... etwa du?" jetzt erkannte er die Richtung, aus der gesprochen wurde. Es wurde etwas heller, Serox erkannte grob den Rand der Plattform auf der er stand, und den Schemen einer Person. Es schien, je konzentrierter er war, desto realer wurde dieser Ort. Er musste also auf jeden Fall träumen. Und es gab eigentlich nur zwei Personen, die Zugang zu seinen Träumen hatten.

"Aldya?" fragte er, und der Boden leuchtete hell auf. Seine Bestia hielt sich noch die Hand vor Augen, doch die des Schlüsselträgers hatten sich sofort angepasst. Er sah jede Kontur seiner Bestia, auch ihr erschrockenes Gesicht, als sie ihn bemerkte. Schweigen...

Verwundert blickte Serox sie an. Die Situation war komisch, aber ihn musste sie ja am ehesten in ihrer Gegenwart erwarten. Trotzdem starrte sie ihn nur an... "Is was?"

Der Untergrund hatte sich inzwischen gewandelt, er war ein rundes Buntglasfenster, es zeigte die Gestalt des Schlüsselträgers mit gesenktem Blick, der Körper verhangen von einem schwarzen Mantel. Vor ihm der untere Teil seines Schlüsselschwertes, es hatte keinen Anhänger. In einem Kreis um sein Bildnis waren die Runen für die acht Elemente eingelassen. Neben ihnen Porträts von Personen, die er kannte. Aldyas Bild war neben dem Symbol für Licht, das von Aceron neben dem für Wasser. Xentus' Porträt war etwas größer, sodass es an die Runen für Feuer, Eis und Blitz an grenzte. Neben dem Wind war Madis zu sehen, wohl eine Anspielung auf seine waghalsigen Flugmanöver. Drak grinste, mit geschulterter Axt, neben der Erde. Zur Dunkelheit gab es kein Bild...

Der Ort des Erwachens, so nannten ihn die anderen Schlüsselträger. Ein Ort, irgendwo zwischen den Welten oder vielleicht im Unterbewusstsein der Schlüsselträger. Hier legte ein jeder in etwa fest, das ganze natürlich unbewusst, in welche Richtung sich seine Fähigkeiten entwickeln würden, um nicht sich nicht in den schier endlosen Möglichkeiten zu verlieren. Jede Person hatte eine solche Plattform, die Dinge und Personen zeigte, die mit ihrem Besitzer verbunden waren. Sie änderten sich, wie sich ihr Besitzer veränderte.

"Was...was ist mit dir passiert?" brachte es Aldya endlich heraus.

"Hab ich mich denn verändert?" wunderte sich Serox nur. Als er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte, merkte er aber, dass seine Rechte noch immer eine Klaue war: "Achso, das. Is der Panzerzauber, den ich mir an trainiert habe. Gut, hab das nicht bewusst so...monströs gestaltet, aber so kann ichs als Zweitwaffe benutzen"

"Ich verstehe..." sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab: "Und was ist mit deinen Augen?"

"Häh?" Was das jetzt sollte, verstand er nicht.

"Sie sind rot" erwiderte die Weißmagierin: "Also richtig rot, anstatt blau"

Das kam ihm jetzt spanisch vor. Seine Netzhäute sollten also die Farbe gewechselt haben? Biologisch gesehen war rot bei einem Menschen doch gar nicht möglich... Er hatte das zwar schon bei Aceron gesehen, aber der war ja auch kein richtiger Mensch. Es musste an der Form liegen. Vielleicht lag das irgendwie an seinem cascadischen Erbgut, da gabs wirklich genug schräge Typen...

Hätte er doch nur einen Spiegel! Und wie befohlen hielt er einen in der Klaue, so einfach, wie er sein Schwer beschwor. Auch wenn sie darüber verwundert war, fragte Aldya nicht weiter nach. Serox betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Die längeren Haare fand er immer noch komisch, die Formen nahm er schließlich nur im Kampf an, und da betrachtete man nicht sein Spiegelbild. Aber die Augen... Die Netzhäute waren in der Tat rot, ein dunkles, kräftiges Rot.

"Naja, ich denke, das liegt an meiner Form" vermutete er einfach.

"Dann siehst du dann immer so aus?" wollte die Bestia wissen, mit einer freundlichen Stimme.

"Ja, schon, bloß mit entsprechender Aura"

"Hm... die langen Haare stehen dir" Als wäre das seine größte Sorge... "Dann erzähl mal"

"Was erzählen?"

"Was passiert ist" Aldya setzte sich im Schneidesitz auf den Boden. Sonst - also die bisher vielleicht zehn mal - interessierte sie das nicht, sie wusste ja, dass er kämpfte.

"Naja, das übliche" was sollte er großartig erzählen...vielleicht: "Heute mussten wir gegen eine Bestia kämpfen"

"Achja? Wie war sie?"

"Ahm..." er sollte lieber nicht erwähnen, dass er ihren 'Artgenossen' durchlöchert hatte: "Sie hat eben ihren Meister beschützt"

Als er den Arm sinken ließ, verschwand auch der Spiegel. Es herrschte Stille. Die beiden hatten im Moment nicht wirklich etwas zu bereden, und hier konnte man auch nicht großartig etwas machen. Höchstens über irgendeine versteckte Bedeutung der Platte zu diskutieren...

"Oh man" durchbrach das Mädchen das Schweigen: "Da hab ich hier einmal Gesellschaft und trotzdem passiert nichts"

"Tja... du weißt, dass ich nicht so der große Redner bin" er lächelte verlegen: "Und außerdem hab ich grad nen anstrengenden Kampf hinter mir" Sein Körper ruhte zwar jetzt, doch nicht sein Geist. Die beiden hatten so viel geredet in letzter Zeit, schließlich wurden sie den anderen nicht los. Aldya hatte ihm viel über das alte Carathel erzählt, über die weiten Ebenen und die mühevoll errichteten Tempel. Über ihre letzten drei Jahre als Mensch sprach sie wenig, nur dass Krieg herrschte und sie dadurch ihren Vater verloren hatte. Um die belagerte Stadt zu retten

wollte man eine Bestia erschaffen. Sie war eine der talentiertesten Weißmagierinnen und sollte die verbliebenen Truppen mit endloser Ausdauer ausstatten. Geopfert zu werden war natürlich eine große Ehre und ein Nein hätte man damals sowieso nicht akzeptiert. Er fand es seltsam, dass sie dafür die Cascadier nicht hasste, war aber auch froh darüber, schließlich war er doch eigentlich selbst einer. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass man ihn, seit das bekannt wurde, fast so sehr beachtete wie Sora. Gut, er hatte keine kreischenden Fans, aber in der Stadt schoss man immer wieder Fotos von ihm, eigentlich hatte er sich deswegen den Kapuzenmantel gekauft. Cascadia hatte nämlich keinen Schlüsselträger, was bei der hohen Bevölkerung schon etwas verwunderlich war...

"Morgen ist wieder eine Mission, oder?" fragte sie.

"Hm, ich hab davor aber ne Besprechung mit den Schlüsselträgern" Spielstunde traf es wohl besser, König Mickey hielt es für wichtig, 'seine' Schlüsselträger persönlich über den Stand der Dinge zu informieren. Außerdem versuchte er, sie dazu zu bewegen, sich anzufreunden. Wahrscheinlich, weil die Obermotze bisher nicht von einem Schlüsselträger allein hatten besiegt werden können. Eigentlich ein wenig sinnlos, dann jedem Schlüsselträger ein eigenes Team zu geben, oder? Sora, Riku und Kairi bildeten zwar ein Team unter sich, aber die waren auch Mickeys Lieblinge. Wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zu erst...

"Was machen wir heute noch?" Sein Blick schweifte durch die Leere. Im Dschungel war es zwar Nacht geworden, aber sie waren keine drei Stunden dort. Serox wollte sich heute etwas früher schlafen legen, damit er diesmal von der Besprechung etwas mitbekam. Er wäre das letzte Mal fast vom Stuhl gefallen, hätte Sora das nicht zuerst getan und ihn mit einem lauten Rums zurück in die Realität geholt. Fragen zu müssen nervte ihn, er kam sich vor wie so ein Weichei, dass ohne seine Freundin nichts tun konnte. Er konnte natürlich abschreiben, eine solche zu haben, solange Aldya an ihm klebte. Aber wegen dieser Banalität war er nicht wütend auf sie, trotz all dem, was sie gerade durchmachte, nahm sie sich zurück. Sie verlangte eigentlich nie etwas von ihm, er überließ ihr freiwillig einige Entscheidungen. Er ist einmal sogar mit ihr in einen Nachtclub gegangen, weil sie ein Gespräch neugierig gemacht hatte, dass sie auf dem Flur aufgeschnappt hatte. Da sich die Bestia aber nicht betrinken konnte und sie die Musik dort genauso wenig als Kunstform ansah wie Serox, blieb es bei diesem einen Mal.

"Weiß nich, was machen denn die anderen?"

Darüber hatten sie sich während des Kampfes natürlich nicht unterhalten. Dem Schlüsselträger viel ein, dass sein Onkel Geburtstag haben müsste, zumindest irgendwann diese Woche. Heute würde er es sicher nicht nach hause schaffen und den Mann sah er eh nie, er kannte nicht mal seine eigene Cousine. Aber dem Rothaarigen viel ein, dass die Identität des Schlüsseldiebes ja nur ihm bekannt war. Er hatte überlebt, also würden sie ihn ausfragen... Und den Bericht über die Mission musste er auch noch schreiben.

"Ich denke, ich muss dann eh noch arbeiten" sagte, mit einem leicht entnervten Unterton.

"Wieder ein Gespräch mit deinem Boss?"

"Ja, am besten siehst du in unsrem Zimmer fern oder so" Unser...hm...naja...irgendwie schon...

Ein Schemen zog durch die Leere, es ähnelte der Aura von Xentus.

"Was?" wunderte sich Aldya, ihre Stimme versagte und Dunkelheit legte sich über alles.

"Wir sind da" sprach Serox in Gedanken.

Seine Augen waren schwer, und auch wenn sein Hirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete, schlief sein Körper noch. Seine rechte Hand sah wieder normal aus, nur fühlte sie sich etwas kraftlos an. Viel langsamer als sonst schleppte er sich aus dem Hangar, in dem alle sechs Schiffe standen. Blicke trafen ihn, wahrscheinlich war er total verdreckt. Als Sora ihm entgegen kam, fragte er, was passiert sei. "Das übliche, Herzlose und Bösewichte" antwortete Serox im Vorbeigehen. In seiner Kabine flogen zuerst die Schuhe gegen die Wand, dann der Mantel und seine restliche Kleidung. Nach einer heißen Dusche waren Körper und Geist endlich wieder im Einklang. Der Schlüsselträger kramte ein paar halbwegs schicke Kleidungsstücke aus seinem Schrank, schließlich musste er noch zu Elgaron. Wie immer zog er den PK aus der Gürteltasche, die inzwischen ganz unbewusst immer angelegt hatte, und ließ ihn in seiner Hand eine Halbdrehung machen. Während er seine Nachrichten - Erinnerungen an seine morgigen Termine und eine Absage fürs Training von Dartass, aber das wäre eh vor einer Stunde gewesen - prüfte, stellte der Schlüsselträger erfreut fest, dass er es rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zurück geschafft hatte. Ein gutes Stück Fleisch kam ihm jetzt gerade recht.

In der Kantine packte er sich drei große Stücke Braten auf den Teller, kippte Soße drüber und ging zu dem Tisch, an dem für gewöhnlich seine Teamkameraden saßen. Noch während er feststellte, dass keiner von den dreien anwesend war, rief Dartass ihn zu sich. Er saß mit Riku, Kairi und Tara am 'Tisch der Schlüsselträger', wo er sich mit dem Silberhaarigen enthusiastisch über Kampfstrategien und Schwertkombos unterhielt. Natürlich redeten die beiden aneinander vorbei, so unterschiedlich wie ihre Kampfstile waren. Serox kannte den von Riku nicht allzu gut, aber den Unterschied zwischen einem und zwei Schwertern konnte man sich ja wohl denken. Auch Kairi folgte dem Gespräch, schien aber nicht so recht mitzukommen. Sie hatte er ab und an beim Training beobachtet, während er auf Dartass gewartet hatte. Sie hatte das Schlüsselschwert zwar schon einige Zeit länger als er selbst, aber auf Serox wirkte ihr Kampfstil etwas... stümperhaft. Sicherlich half es ihrem Selbstvertrauen nicht besonders, mit Sora und Riku zu kämpfen. Die galten immerhin als die stärksten Schlüsselträger, allerding hatte auch noch niemand die beiden herausgefordert. Tara konzentrierte sich allein darauf, mit ihrer Prothese nicht das Essen im Raum zu verteilen. Der Schlüsselträger überlegte, ob er ihr von seiner Begegnung mit Haros erzählen sollte. Aber die Kantine, in der zum Essen lauthals gegrölt wurde, war sicher nicht der Ort, sowas zu erfahren. Dass die Blonde überhaupt noch auf der Strahl war, verwunderte ihn schon ein wenig...

Nun gesellte sich Sora zu den Schlüsselträger, er hatte vier Stücke Fleisch auf dem Teller...

"Und, was haste gemacht, Serox?" fragte er: "Vorhin sah's ja so aus, als ob du nicht mehr lange unter den Lebenden weilen würdest"

"Hab mich ja auch keine halbe Stunde vorher in nem brennenden Wald gegen ne Bestia behaupten müssen" gab er zurück.

"Hm, heute scheint Tag des Feuers zu sein oder sowas" sprach der Held mit geistesabwesendem Blick: "Da wo ich heute war, hat auch einiges gebrannt"

"Das hatten wir schon, Sora" belehrte ihn die rothaarige mit freundlicher Stimme.

"Hey Sora" Dartass schluckte sein Essen ungekaut, bevor er fortfuhr: "Du stimmst mir doch sicher zu, dass man mit zwei Schwerten ein deutlich größeres Angriffsreportoire hat, nicht?"

"Na auf jeden Fall!" verkündete der 'dienstälteste' Schlüsselträger stolz: "Allein wie man den Gegner ausspielen kann"

"Aber im Kampf zählen nicht nur Schwerthiebe" griff Riku ein: "Benutz man ein Schwert, kann man mit der Nebenhand viel besser Zauber wirken" Oder seinem Gegner die Gedärme rausreißen...

"Mit dem Schwert lassen sich viel leichter tödliche Wunden erzielen, als mit Zaubern" widersprach der Doppelschwerkämpfer.

"So kommen wir nicht weiter" sprach Riku in seinem ruhigen, sachlichen Ton: "Unser Gespräch dreht sich im Kreis"

"Deswegen wollt ich auch ne andere Meinung einholen" Dartass nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas: "Was sagst du, Serox?"

"Ich bin da wirklich der Falsche, hab das Schlüsselschwert erst seit nem knappen Monat" hielt sich der Rothaarige aus der Diskussion heraus: "Und Zaubern kann ich erst recht nicht so besonders"

"Aber wir haben oft trainiert, und du hattest schon deine Schwierigkeiten" versuchte man, ihm ein Eingeständnis der Überlegenheit von Doppelschwertern zu entlocken: "Deswegen hast du dir doch extra diesen Panzer-Spruch entwickelt"

"Der ist für den Ernstfall, nicht fürs Training" erklärte er emotionslos.

"So viele Krieger mit zwei Waffen gibts aber nicht" schnitt Sora ein.

"Ich kenn genug"

"Wenn denn zum Beispiel?" fragte Kairi, nur um an dem Gespräch teilzuhaben.

"Arykiel" er hatte schon fast aufgegessen, war aber noch lange nicht satt: "Außerdem, wir wissen alle, bei welchem Gegner mit Doppelschwertern es ernst wird"

Taras Gabel fiel vom Tisch, Kairi brachte Serox einen missbilligenden Blick entgegen. Das war ihm im Moment aber egal.

"Ach komm, wie wahrscheinlich ist es, den einen Feind mit zwei Schlüsselschwertern zu treffen?" trotzte Dartass.

"Wenn man bedenkt, wie gut unser Feind bisher informiert war..." überlegte Riku: "...sollten wir uns nicht in falsche Sicherheit wiegen"

Der Rothaarige stand auf, sein Teller war leer.

"Gehst du schon?" fragte Sora, anscheinend schien ihn das Thema zu interessieren.

"Muss noch was mit Elgaron besprechen" ihm fiel noch ein: "Ach Dartass, danke fürs Training. Hat sich gelohnt..."

Ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen verließ er die Kabine. Sobald Elgaron sie über Haros informiert hatte, würden sie seine Andeutung verstehen. Und es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob sie wütend auf ihn wären, weil er es ihnen gerade verschwiegen hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund ging er in seine Kabine, obwohl die Verwaltung genau in der anderen Richtung lag. Der Schlüsselträger bemerkte eine Plastikkarte auf seinem Tisch. Ein Ausweis, stellte er fest, und zwar von Haros. Dem jungen Mann auf dem Bild fehlte noch das hinterhältige Funkeln in den Augen. Hatte Drak nach seinem Kampf nicht etwas aufgehoben? Der Schlüsselträger machte mit seinem PK ein Foto, wahrscheinlich müsste er den Ausweis gleich abgeben.

"Verstehe..." murmelte der Speerkämpfer, während er das Kärtchen entgegen nahm: "Wurde langsam auch ziemlich ruhig um den"

Elgaron kramte aus einem Stapel von Akten seinen PK - ein etwas älteres Modell - hervor: "Also... welche Fragen hab gleich nochmal dem Mädchen gestellt... Achja, welche Schwerter hat er benutzt?"

"Sein eigenes und das vom Mädchen" antwortete Serox sachlich.

"Seines?" Elgaron hob eine Augenbraue: "Kannst du dir da sicher sein?"

"Ahm... naja, er hatte es beim Turnier, bei dem ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet bin, von daher..."

"Ja ja, schon gut. War er in Begleitung?"

"Ein Beschwörer"

"Was ist mit dem passiert?"

Der Schlüsselträger zögerte kurz: "Im Kampf gefallen"

"Okay..." der Beamte notierte sich das gesagte: "Irgendwas besonderes an ihm aufgefallen?"

"Ah... nicht wirklich"

"Gut, das wars" winkte er desinteressiert ab: "Verzieh dich"

Elgaron kümmerte sich nur widerwillig um Angelegenheiten der Schlüsselträger. Er mochte sie nicht besonders, denn diese Kinder wurden regelrecht als Helden gefeiert. Dabei hatten sie nicht wirklich große Leistungen verbracht, zumindest verglichen mit dem, wovon Xar Serox berichtet hatte.

Der restliche Abend war relativ ereignislos. Serox sah sich noch etwas auf dem Schiff um, die Grünanlagen waren doch einigermaßen interessant. Letztlich legte er sich mit gemischten Gefühlen ins Bett.

"Aufwachen" rief irgendjemand. Bei dem staubigen Untergrund und dem Scheußeln des Windes erriet er leicht, wo er war.

"Na komm schon Großer, du hast heute doch schon genung geschlafen"

"Du kannst mich mal, Aceron" schnauzte der Schlüsselträger im Aufstehen an. Der Kerl konnte ihm echt gestohlen bleiben. Wenn man bei jedem Treffen eine andere absurde Gesichte über seine Herkunft erzählt, verliert man eben ein wenig an Glaubwürdigkeit.

Wie der Teenager jetzt merkte, war noch eine dritte Person anwesend. Ein Trugbild des Beschwörers, dessen Überreste gerade im abgebrannten Dschungel verrotteten, mit emotionslosem Gesicht in die Leere blickend.

"Was soll denn der Mist?" fragte er.

"Erledige ihn" sprach der Prinz und setzte sich auf nahen Felsen.

"Und warum?" stachelte ihn Serox an.

Aceron verdrehte nur genervt die Augen: "Seit wann braucht man dafür bitte nen Grund? Jugend von heute..."

Plötzlich hielt der Zauberer ein Schwert in Händen. Mit einem Kampfschrei und wütendem Gesicht riss er es über seinen Kopf, als er auf Serox zu stürmte. Sein stümperhafter Kampfstil brachte ihm statt dem Sieg ein Schlüsselschwert im Bauch. Als hätte Serox ein Problem damit, Trugbilder umzulegen... Noch während die erste Illusion fiel und verblasste, schoss bereits eine zweite Gestalt auf den Schlüsselträger zu. Dem ihm unbekannten Gesicht hatte er schnell die Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Aber dem nicht genug, erschien nun ein junger Mann in goldener Rüstung, bewaffnet mit einem Schlüsselschwert. Es sah aus wie das von Mickey, nur aus poliertem Silber. Serox duckte sich unter einen Wirbelhieb und fuhr hoch. Blitzschnell hatte seine Rechte sich zur Klaue gewandelt und seinem Kontrahenten das Gesicht zerfetzt. Ein Feuerball erledigte ihn. Da er jetzt wusste, dass er träumte, konnte er seine Zauber ohne lange Vorbereitung oder große Konzentration wirken. Er ließ das Schlüsselschwert verschwinden und machte auch seine Linke zur bestialischen Klaue. Seinen nächsten Gegner - ein alter, aber doch kräftiger Mann - riss er einfach in zwei. So viel Kraft hatte er in der Realität leider nicht... Eine weitere, ihm unbekannte Person griff ihn an. Den verdreckten Mann warf er kraftvoll zu Boden und zerschmetterte seinen Kopf mit einem einzigen Fausthieb. Er musste zugeben, er hatte seinen Spaß...

Nun kam eine junge Frau, ihre mittellangen, himmelblauen Haare wehten in ihrem Spurt, der jedoch abrupt endete. Diese Illusion zeigte eine Regung, entsetzt blickte sie auf die Klaue in ihrem Bauch, dann sah sie Serox direkt in die Augen, mit Tränen in den eigenen.

"Wa...warum?" hörte er sie verzweifelt hauchen, bevor sie fiel. Blut klebte an seiner Klaue. Etwas realistischer also?

Diesmal rannten von beiden Seiten Angreifer auf ihn zu, doch erledigte der Schlüsselträger sie schnell mit Feuerzaubern. Immer schneller kamen die willenlosen Marionetten, und fielen, noch während sich andere auflösten. Das hier musste von Außen wirken, wie eine Show mit den beliebtesten Arten, einen Menschen zu töten. Serox war über und über mit Blut beschmiert, als die Attacken aufhörten. Der Teppich aus Leichen wurde immer dünner, stöhnend schleppte sich eine Gestalt davon. Der Rothaarige warf sie auf den Rücken, es war wieder die Frau mit den himmelblauen Haaren und vor Angst und Verzweiflung geweiteten Pupillen. Er holte aus, seine krallenbewehrte, gepanzerte Hand spiegelte sich in ihren meerblauen Augen wieder. Sie war in einem wirklich bemitleidenswerten Zustand, nur kümmerte ihn das nicht. Das vor ihm war kein Mensch, kein fühlendes Wesen.

Nur ein Gesicht.

Ende von Kapitel 8


	12. Kapitel IX: Der heranbrechende Sturm

Stille - nur sein eigener Atem.

Dunkelheit - als er die Augen öffnete sah er nur die Umrisse einer Bettdecke.

Wieder so ein Tag, an dem man am liebsten im Bett bleiben würde...

Erst als das Hirn des Schlüsselträgers den Ruhemodus beendete, merkte dieser, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Wie so oft zuvor hatte Serox letzte Nacht seine Wange auf der Linken gebettet. Nur war da nicht seine Wange, sonst würde er Bartstoppel spüren. Auch auf seinem Hals lag etwas Fremdes, kaum begann er zu tasten, waren die beiden Objekte verschwunden. Der flüchtige Sinneseindruck hatte ihm aber verraten, dass es sich um die Arme einer gewissen Person gehandelt hatte. Anscheinend hatte Aldya sich zu ihm gelegt...

Er schlug blind nach der Bedienkonsole, die irgendwo neben der Schlafnische sein musste, nach einigen Versuchen sprang die Beleuchtung an. Als er sich, die Bettdecke mit sich ziehend, aus der Nische schob sah er seine Bestia auf einem Stuhl sitzend. Der Schlüsselträger stand auf und streckte sich erst einmal, warf die Decke zurück und ging zum Schrank.

„Morgn" hatte er dabei flüchtig gegrüßt.

„Morgen" erwiderte Aldya, deren Blick ihm folgte.

„Wie kommt es, dass du da warst" er kramte einige Klamotten heraus: „während ich geschlafen habe?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau" klang ihre Stimme gedämpft, der Schlüsselträger befand sich inzwischen im Bad: „Ich war wie immer in deinem Unterbewusstsein, als es auf einmal hell wurde und ich hier im Zimmer stand"

„Ich werd aus der Sache nich schlau" log er, als er sich ein weißes T-Shirt überstreifte und seine alten Klamotten in einen Behälter neben der Dusche warf. Natürlich konnte sie sich nicht in seinem Unterbewusstsein aufhalten, wenn es gerade besetzt war.

Kaum hatte der Schlüsselträger das Bad verlassen, fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den betretenen Blick seiner Gefährtin.

„Wozu die Kuschelei?" wechselte Serox das Thema. „Warst du einsam?" grinste er, ernst gemeint war die Frage nicht.

„Ach so ein Quatsch!" entgegnete sie energisch: „Es sah so aus, als hättest du einen Alptraum. Bei den Novizen hat eine Umarmung immer geholfen"

„Verstehe... schätze, ein Danke wäre wohl angebracht" für einen Moment verlor er sich in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen, während er seinen PK und den Item-Beutel vom Tisch nahm. Als er das bemerkte, lächelte der Rothaarige nur verlegen.

Aldya nahm das gar nicht war. „Ob es da wohl einen Zusammenhang gibt?" vermutete sie.

„Ach, drüber nachzudenken bringt eh nichts" wank er ab. Er hatte Aldya bisher nicht von Aceron erzählt und hatte es auch bei bestem Willen nicht vor. Sie machte sich so schon zu viele Sorgen um ihn, kein Grund sie mit diesem Hirngespinnst zu belästigen, dem er unter anderen Umständen nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte. Nach all dem aber, was ihm bisher wiederfahren und zu Ohren gekommen war, konnte er seinem Verstand nicht mehr trauen bei der Frage, ob etwas möglich war oder nicht...

„Aber das ist vielleicht wichtig" protestierte sie: „Was hast du denn geträumt?"

„Ach, nur zusammenhangloses Zeugs" sagte der Schlüsselträger, während er seine Schuhe anzog: „Meine Träume haben noch nie Sinn ergeben"

„Belüg mich nicht!" blickt sie ihn finster an: „Ich kenn dich zu gut, als dass du damit ne Chance hättest"

Serox überlegte, wie die Fassade aufrecht erhalten konnte.

„Hey, es ist okay, wenn dir das Angst gemacht hat" riss sie ihn aus den Gedanken, mit ihrer sanften, tröstenden Stimme: „Vor mir brauchst du deine Gefühle nicht verstecken"

„Na gut" gab er nach: „Ich hab von dem Tag geträumt, als mein Vater gestorben ist" Das war nicht genug, sagte er sich selbst: „Und dann fielen die Herzlosen in meiner Welt ein. Nur war ich immer noch der kleine Junge von damals und hatte keine Chance"

Die Bestia strich eine Strähne aus ihrem besorgten Gesicht: „Weißt du"

„Aber das war nur ein blöder Traum" schnitt er mitten im Satz ein: „Mann, die ganze Nacht hier rumsitzen... wie hast du denn die Zeit totgeschlagen?"

„Ich hab etwas fern gesehen" erzählte die Weißmagierin: „Dann hab ich mich etwas auf dem Deck umgesehen und mich wegen diesem Maginit erkundigt"

„Und, was rausgefunden?" fragte der Schwertkämpfer, bald müsse er zu dieser langweiligen Konferenz.

„So besonders kann ich mit dieser Datenbank oder wie immer das heißt doch nicht umgehen" rechtfertigte sie sich: „Aber der Stein ist wohl nicht besonders viel wert"

„Dann behalten wir ihn erstmal" beschloss der Truppenführer: „So, muss jetzt los. Bis später"

„Bis gleich" verabschiedete sich seine Bestia.

Er warf sich noch den Mantel um, dass er verdreckt war, störte ihn nicht. Nicht, dass er ihn nötig hätte, vielleicht für den Morgen ein wenig unpassend, aber er hätte gerne eine Kapuze bei sich, einfach weil Mickey das Licht immer viel zu hell aufdrehte. Die Alternative wäre also sein Pullover - nicht gerade sinnvoll bei einer Mission in der Wüste. Die Uhr seines PKs sprach dem Schlüsselträger noch eine halbe Stunde zu, ausreichend Zeit für ein kleines Frühstück. Er verließ also den Block seines Teams, bog rechts ab und betrat die Kantine so, dass er gleich neben dem Buffet stand. Serox schnappte sich einen Teller, den er mit zwei Scheiben Brot, etwas Wurst und einem Stück Fleisch belud, und setzte sich zu ein paar Bekannten. Da auf der Strahl eine Menge Bangaa arbeiteten, die sich hauptsächlich von Fleisch ernährten, gab es auch immer solches. Natürlich bekamen auch Guado, Nou Mous oder Moogle ihnen angemessene Speisen, aber in der Abteilung der Vereinten Welten arbeiteten eben hauptsächlich Bangaa und Menschen. Selbstverständlich auch die diversen Tierwesen aus Mickeys Gefolge, die sich aber meistens wie Menschen verhielten.

Weil er sich mit seinen Tischnachbarn unterhielt, brauchte Serox fürs Essen länger als erwartet, nichts desto trotz kam er rechtzeitig in den Besprechungsraum A. Ein länglich-ovaler Tisch nahm besagten Raum zu großen Teilen ein, um ihn herum standen bequeme Drehstühle. Nur am vorderen Ende nicht, dort war der Tisch verkürzt um Platz für eine Erhöhung zu machen, auf der Präsentationen und Reden gehalten wurden. Drei Wände waren mit mehreren, kleinen Bildschirmen versehen, die Neuigkeiten und dergleichen zeigten, sofern Sensoren in der Tür ihnen meldeten, dass sich jemand im Raum befand. Die andere Wand nahm ein übergroßer Bildschirm ein, der bei zuvor erwähnten Aktivitäten zum Einsatz kam. Weiter hinten standen einige kleinere Tische, auf denen Backwaren und Getränke deponiert werden konnten, für längere Besprechungen.

Der rothaarige Schlüsselträger warf sich auf einen der hinteren Stühle und zog seine Kapuze übers Gesicht, wie erwartet war es viel zu hell hier drinnen. Wollte man es, ahmte die Beleuchtung den aktuellen Sonnenstand in Cascadia nach, beziehungsweise das natürliche Licht eines Tagesablaufs. Neben ihm waren noch drei Andere hier. Dartass, der mit seinem PK spielte, Asthalon und Sym. Ersterer war bereits 21 und pflegte demnach nicht sonderlich viel Kontakt mit den anderen, jüngeren Schlüsselträgern. Sym übertraf ihn da aber bei weiten, der war nämlich nicht mal ein Mensch. Er sah zwar nicht großartig anders aus - ein schmächtiger Körperbau, spitze, abgeknickte Ohren und eine dunklere Haut - aber trotzdem empfand er 'Mensch' als Beleidigung. Nicht dass sich Serox drumm scherte...

Jetzt betraten Sora und Kairi den Raum und setzen sich nahe an das Podest. Nötig war das wirklich nicht, Mickey sprach laut genug. Nach ihm dürfte es sie nicht überraschen, wenn dieser Raum bald zu klein für alle Schlüsselträger wäre. Zwei Minuten später gesellte sich auch Riku zu seinen Kindheitsfreunden und Schlag halb nach neun trat Mickey vor seine Auserwählten des Schlüsselschwertes. Das Trio trug Winterkleidung, wie Serox jetzt bemerkte.

"Einen guten Morgen meine Freunde" ein PK landete in seiner Halterung, alle Augen waren auf die königliche Maus gerichtet: "Heute haben wir zwei Dinge zu besprechen"

Aus der Position von Serox sah man nur Mickey's Kopf, mit den riesigen, kreisrunden Ohren: "Zwei gute Neuigkeiten. Zum Ersten, wir konnten die Identität des Schlüsselschwertdiebes klären"

"Wurde auch Zeit" meckerte Asthalon, während Serox' Aufmerksamkeit gen Null tendierte. Das Bild von Haros' Ausweis klebte nun an der Wand, weil es vergrößert war unscharf, daneben seine Daten.

"Sein Name ist Haros Nedresc, siebzehn Jahre alt. Er besitzt mindestens drei Schwerter, setzt aber scheinbar nur zwei ein"

"Also nichts neues" merkte Sora an: "Woher wissen wir das alles?"

"Dazu wollte ich gleich kommen" antwortete Mickey. Jetzt würde es gleich schiefe Blicke regnen... "Nicht nur dass ihm Team Zadkiel die Stirn bieten konnte, es fand auch einen Ausweis von ihm. Leider ist uns der Standort seiner Heimatwelt nicht bekannt"

"Warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt?" entgegnete ihm Kairi wütend, ihren Blick bekam Serox nicht mit - sein Dank an die Kapuze.

"Ich hielt die Kantine nicht für einen geeigneten Ort, um so etwas anzusprechen" erwiderte er mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, die er nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

"Gestern wäre das in der Tat unpassend gewesen..." kommentierte Riku.

"Die Hauptsache ist, dass ihr alle davon erfahrt, bevor ihr eure nächste Mission antretet" ergriff Mickey wieder das Wort: "Wichtiger ist, dass ihr vorsichtig bleibt. Ich will euch nicht verängstigen, aber dieser Junge macht eben gezielt Jagd auf Schlüsselträger"

"Und sein Geburtsdatum soll uns nun helfen, wenn wir ihm begegnen?" beschwerte sich Dartass: "Ein paar Tipps für den Kampf wären hilfreicher"

Mickey wies Serox zu sprechen. "Naja, er besteht auf Kämpfe Mann-gegen-Mann, also sollte man immer einen Teamkameraden dabei haben" Das würde ihn sicherlich nicht vom Angriff abhalten, aber Unterstützung war immer gut: "N Teamplayer scheint er auch nicht zu sein. Von der Stärke her... eigentlich war unser Kampf noch offen als er abgehauen is"

"Genug jetzt davon, wir wollen uns doch nicht schon zu Beginn des Tages die Laune verderben. Später bekommt ihr alle nötigen Daten per Mail" Mickey nickte dem Mann an der Tür zu, der nach Außen ging: "Wir dürfen uns freuen, von heute an unterstützen uns gleich zwei neue Schlüsselträger. Lyanne und Kyle von den Inseln des Schicksals"

Sora, Riku und Kairi tauschten untereinander fragende Blicke aus, ihnen sagten die Namen nichts. Serox dagegen hoffte, betete fast schon zu Kingdom Hearts, dass es nicht die Personen waren, die er hinter den Namen vermutete. Aber all seine Sorgen bewahrheiteten sich, als der Mann zurück kam, mit den beiden neuen Schlüsselträgern. Kingdom Hearts musste ihn hassen...

Nicht nur dass der Zehntklässler Kyle grinste, als hätte er im Lotto gewonnen, zu allem Überfluss schulterte er auchnoch sein Schwert. Eine einfach nur lächerliche Geste, das Aussehen seiner Waffe verlieh ihm auch nicht gerade Würde. Der Handschutz bestand aus zwei dunkelblauen Teilen, an dem Oberen saß ein roter Kristall, am unteren drei Klingen, die sich vom Schwert weg streckten. Die Klinge zierte sich nicht mit einer scharfen Schneide, Runen oder dergleichen, so weit Serox es ausmachte war sie einfach nur eine goldene Platte. Diese knickte dann ab, was der Schlüsselbart war, an dem saßen noch drei annähernd transparente Kristalle, an denen man noch einen Blauton erkennen konnte. Den stämmigen Körperbau des Neulings hatte der Schlüsselträger nicht vergessen, aber die blass-grünen Augen und die extrem kurz geschnittenen, strohblonden Haare. Und dieses Grinsen, ein Grinsen das den unbeschreiblich starken Wunsch auslöste, seinem Besitzer die Fresse zu polieren. Leider kamen jetzt auch Erinnerungen an den Charakter des Schulrüpels wieder, an sein kolossales Ego, seine Überheblichkeit und Ignoranz. Sollte das Schlüsselschwert nicht nur denen verliehen werden, die ihm würdig waren?

Und dazu noch diese Lyanne... Eine Person, die Serox den letzten Monat über schlicht vergessen hatte, doch bei ihrem Anblick kam alles wieder hoch, wie ein verdorbenes Mittagessen. Gut, sie war durchaus gut aussehend und Mann hatte bei einem Gespräch mit ihr seine liebe Mühe, ihr stets ins Gesicht zu Blicken. Das war vom Äußeren her auch ihr Schwachpunkt, ein spitzes Kinn, eine platte Nase und eine hohe Stirn, auch die darüber gekämmten Haare änderten nichts daran, die den selben tief braunen Farbton besaßen wie ihre Augen. Charakterlich war sie eine Mischung aus dem netten Mädchen von nebenan und der angehimmelten Kapitänin des Cheerleaderteams. Sie hatte in der Schulklasse des Schlüsselträgers eindeutig das Sagen, gab sich Klassenkameraden immer schüchtern und freundlich, nur um dann mit ihren beiden Freundinnen über sie her zu ziehen. Sogar jetzt spielte sie das Unschuldslamm, stand noch halb in der Tür und lächelte verlegen.

"...und um den beiden den Einstieg zu erleichtern, begleiten sie gleich heute zwei Teams auf Mission" schnappte Serox noch auf. Oh bitte nicht... "Deshalb wird sich Kyle Team Raphael anschließen und Lyanne Team Zadkiel"

WUMMS!

Noch bevor die Maus ihren Satz beendet hatte knallte der Kopf eines bestimmten Schlüsselträgers schwungvoll auf den Tisch. Nicht etwa, weil er die Fassung verloren hatte und umgekippt war, nein, diese Geste brachte in seinen Augen einfach am Besten seine Gefühle in diesem Augenblick zum Ausdruck. Das verstand natürlich niemand außer ihm, was sich in den verwunderten Blicken der übrigen Anwesenden zeigte.

"Tschuldigt, kurz weggetreten" rechtfertigte er sich: "Die Kämpfe gestern haben mich wohl doch etwas mehr erschöpft als ich dachte" Hoffentlich erkannten die beiden ihn nicht an der Stimme. Auch wenn es sich auf längere Zeit nicht vermeiden ließ, momentan galt all seine Mühe dem, unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Sie schluckten es, Mickey fuhr fort: "Gut... Jedenfalls, alle Informationen erhaltet ihr zwei vom jeweiligen Truppenführer, jetzt bekommt ihr erstmal eure Ausrüstung" Dann wandte er sich an alle: "Euch anderen einen schönen und erfolgreichen Tag noch"

Der König verließ den Raum mit den beiden Neuen, Asthalon und Sym verschwanden auch eiligen Schrittes, Dartass streckte sich erst einmal.

"Schon sechs Schlüsselträger aus unserer Welt" begann Riku, zu überlegen: "Welche Ursachen das wohl haben könnte..."

"Naja, du hast doch das Schlüsselschwert von Xehanort's Herzlosen und Kairi das von deinem Klon, also eigentlich vier" merkte Sora an.

"Wiedereinmal sehr taktvoll von dir, Sora" meckerte Kairi, die dieses Thema nicht gerne ansprach.

"Hey, is doch nich böse gemeint, aber wir wissen bei euch eben schon warum" begann der Braunhaarige mit seiner Rechtfertigung, wusste tief drinnen aber bereits, dass er nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte.

"Trotzdem ist das nicht nett. Dafür musst du heute mit mir shoppen gehen!" ärgerte ihn die Rothaarige mit einem hämischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Was, schon wieder?" Diese Herausforderung war eine Nummer zu groß für den Helden...

"Ja, schon wieder. Ich muss noch ein Geschenk besorgen, für..." Auch Serox hatte den Raum nun verlassen.

Diese Kuh in seinem Team... Das Bild zeichnete sich auch gegen seinen Willen vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Lyanne würde Drak solange Opa nennen, bis er sie aus dem Schiff warf, Madis Kleiner, bis der sie aus dem Schiff warf. Xentus würde sie ständig damit nerven, dass er nur ein normales Schwert hatte, ungeachtet dessen, dass sie ihres wohl nicht einmal richtig halten konnte. Zu Aldya würde ihr wohl nichts einfallen, denn die Brünette würde ewig damit beschäftigt sein, zu begreifen, was genau die Bestia denn nun war. Und Serox war bereits durch die bloße Anwesenheit seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameradin deprimiert. Unglaublich, wie schnell man seine Fähigkeit Idioten zu tolerieren verlor, wenn man eine Waffe bei sich trug.

Während er nun wieder in sein Zimmer ging, überlegte er sich im Hinterkopf schonmal diverse Möglichkeiten, sie gepflegt verrecken zu lassen. Verdursten in der Wüste würde lange dauern und wäre schön qualvoll, aber er könne es nicht mit ansehen. Sie selbst umzulegen würde ihm wirklich Freude bereiten, aber am Ende würde man noch ihre Leiche bergen, und dann gäbs Ärger...

Als er in seiner Kabine ankam, war sein Favorit, Lyanne mitten im Gefecht aus dem Schiff zu werfen. Ob die Zadkiel wohl Schleudersitze hatte?

„Wieder da" kündigte er sich an und warf den Mantel in eine Ecke: „Und gleich wieder weg"

„He, warte mal" rief ihm Aldya hinterher, der Schlüsselträger blieb stehen: „Warum hast dus so eilig?"

„Es gibt neue Schlüsselträger, eine ist auf dem weg hierher und ich möchte ein Treffen möglichst vermeiden"

„Wieso ist dir das plötzlich so unangenehm?"

„Vertrau mir, ich kenn die. Die Tusse nervt einfach nur" er verließ das Zimmer: „Nebenbei hab ich echt keinen Bock, mich um nen Neuling zu kümmern"

Eiligen Schrittes marschierte Serox in die Trainingshalle, wo Dartass auf ihn wartete, wer hätts gedacht, für etwas Training vor seiner Mission.

Schwungvoll warf Serox den blauhaarigen Chaoten zu Boden und hielt ihm sein Schwert vors Gesicht.

„Damit stehts 3:2 für mich" grinste er, während sich der Zauber um seine Rechte löste.

„Du bist ein Cheater" erwiderte Dartass im Aufstehen: „Du hättest sagen müssen, dass du aus dem Panzer ne Klaue gemacht hast!"

„Und du hättest besser auf deine Beine achten müssen" lachte er, als er seinem Trainingspartner aufhalf: „Im Übrigen musst du jetzt los"

„Jaja, hetz mich nich so" antwortete der Doppelschwertkämpfer gelassen: „Morgen bist du dran"

„Das werden wir sehen" rief Serox ihm hinterher.

Er hatte immernoch massig Zeit, bevor er zu seiner Mission aufbrechen musste. Der Gedanke daran verdarb seine bisher gute Laune, denn Lyanne würde ihn begleiten. Am besten entgegnete er der Frustration mit körperliche Anstrengung, also lief er zu erst einige Male am Rand der Halle entlang, stemmte ein paar Gewichte und übte dann Schlagserien.

In einer Drehung fuhr seine Klinge nach oben, dann trat er zur Seite, stach zu und schickte mit der Rechten einen Feuerball in den Raum.

„Boah, wie geil ist das denn!" rief ihm eine leider vertraute Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes entgegen. Der Schlüsselträger verdrehte nur entnervt die Augen, während die Brünette auf ihn zu kam. Dieses begeisterte Funkeln in ihren Augen...

„Oh Mann, so ne krasse Sporthalle bräuchten wir ma in der Schule" sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse, um den Raum als ganzes zu sehen: „Ey und hier arbeitest du?"

„Woher weißt du das?" spielte er den Erschrockenen.

„Och jetzt sei doch nich so fies, Roxi" oh wie er diesen Spitznamen hasste: „Wie kann man hier denn nicht begeistert sein?"

„Naja, alle paar Tage um sein Leben zu kämpfen ist etwas ernüchternd" sprach er mit einer Stimme voller Gleichgültigkeit, angehaucht mit etwas Frust.

„Das is ja mal wieder typisch, ihr Streber habt einfach keinen Sinn für Abenteuer"

Was zur...Streber? Serox LNoten waren nicht gerade die Besten, sofern er das noch in Erinnerung hatte.

Seine Klassenkameradin blickte ihn zu erst streng an, begann dann aber ihn nachdenklich zu mustern, wobei sie ihn einmal umrundete: „Also du hast ja ganz nette Muckis bekommen"

„Das hab ich schon gehört" sagte der Schlüsselträger nur.

„Is das für jemand bestimmten?" neckte sie ihn.

„Hauptsächlich, damit mich die Herzlosen nicht auseinander nehmen"

„Ach komm, die sind doch nich gefährlich. Warum hier alle son Aufwand wegen denen machen..."

„Hast du überhaupt schon gegen welche gekämpft?"

„Natürlich. Eigentlich ganz putzig die Dinger"

„Jaa... Schattenlurche vielleicht. Nur rede ich hier von riesigen Monstern, die nen gepanzerten Transporter mit einem Hieb die Seite aufreißen"

„Ach, es gibt noch andere?" die Neue starrte ihn verwundert an.

„Und später wirst du einige davon zu sehen bekommen" Serox blickte auf seine Uhr, Zeit hatte er noch reichlich: „Hast du schon deine Ausrüstung bekommen?"

„Ja, voll cool das Ding" freudig zeigte sie ihren neuen PK.

„Gib mal kurz her" forderte er und nahm ihr dabei das Gerät aus der Hand. Der Schwertkämpfer tippte sich durch zahlreiche Untermenüs, bis er schließlich die Datei über sein Team Zadkiel gefunden hatte, dann gab Organizer an seine Besitzerin zurück: „Ließ dir das Zeug besser durch, ich will später keine blöden Fragen hören"

„Den einen kenn ich glaub ich" staunte sie bei Blick auf das Gruppenfoto, es wurde nach einem Einsatz in einer verlassenen Mine geschossen, die ganze Manschafft war verdreckt.

„Is ja auch an unsrer Schule"

„Ah ne, so is der nich angezogen, mit dem Schwert und so"

Als Antwort wieß Serox mit der Rechten auf sein Bildnis, bei dem er sich auf sein Schwert stützte und auch nicht gerade für die Schule geeignete Kleidung trug. Mit einem entnervten Blick grummelte die Brünette: „Also du versaust mir echt die Stimmung"

„Und das mit dem größten Vergnügen" antwortete er mit gespielter Euphorie. „Sei einfach rechtzeitig beim Schiff" fuhr er ernst fort, dieser Unterhaltung überdrüssig: „Und nimm ausreichend Wasser mit"

Aber leider folgte ihm das Mädchen, als der Schwertkämpfer die Halle verließ: „Die Maus hat aber gesagt, dass du dich um mich kümmern sollst. Du kannst mich ja mal hier rumführen"

Bloß nicht... Allmählich wandelte sich der Frust des Schlüsselträgers in Wut: „Das wär das erste Mal, dass ich auf diesen Zwerg höre. Also sieh dich selbst um, lauf einem andren Schlüsselträger hinterher, den du noch nicht zur Weißglut getrieben hast oder stell dich meinetwegen bis zum Abflug in den Hangar, ich hab noch was zu tun!" Er musste sich beeilen, denn sie standen bereits vor dem Eingang zu dem Teamkabinen. Erst einmal im Zimmer, würde er Lyanne nicht so leicht loswerden.

„Was bist du denn so abweisend?" fragte sie, verwundert darüber, dass jemand genug von ihrer Gesellschaft haben sollte: „Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen, das hier mit jemandem zu machen, den du kennst"

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Kennen und Mögen" legte der Rothaarige die Karten auf den Tisch: „Und die Leute, die ich im letzten Monat kennen gelernt habe, sind mir ehrlich gesagt sympathischer als du"

Einige Sekunden herrschte Ruhe, dan fuhr sie ihn an: „Hey denkst du etwa, ich hätte mir das ausgesucht?"

„Nein, genauso wenig wie ich. Aber nur weil wir uns schon vorher gekannt haben, heißt das nicht, dass wir plötzlich die allerbesten Freunde sind. Gerade wenn man bedenkt, dass momentan sieben aus unserer Welt hier sind, und wahrscheinlich werden es mehr"

Die Brünette antwortete nicht. Serox spürte aber, dass sie ihm nachgehen würde, würde jetzt einfach abhauen. „Das hier ist eine andere Welt, wenn du glaubst, dass hier sei ein spaßiges Abenteuer mit Freunden, dann bist du bald tot" schloss er nüchtern an. Die Tür hinter ihm öffnete sich und er trat hindurch.

„Begreif erstmal, wo du jetzt bist, dann können wir reden" sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen, während diese sich automatisch schloss.

Wiedereinmal flog die Zadkiel durch die endlose Leere des Weltenmeeres. Diesmal aber wurde nicht wie sonst die Mission besprochen oder rumgealbert, einzig und allein das gedämpfte Surren der leistungsstarken Turbinen war zu vernehmen. Während vor dem Hintergrund aus Mysth und Sphäromasse ab und an helle Punkte unterschiedlicher Größe, viel seltener Gesteinsbrocken, vorbeizogen wuchs die leuchtende Sphäre in Flugrichtung immer weiter an.

Die Truppe hatte sich für die Wüste passend eingekleidet. Serox wusste nicht so recht, woher all die Informationen über neue Welten stammten, wenn sie doch die Ersten dort waren. Vielleicht benutzte man ja unbemannte Sonden...

Der Schlüsselträger hatte immer noch sein T-Shirt an, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich an unbedeckten Stellen schnell einen Sonnenbrand holen könnte. So richtig kümmerte ihn das nicht, nach dem, was er bisher ausgehalten hatte, würde ihm das Bisschen Sonnenschein schon nichts anhaben können, und außerdem hatte er nach diesem Einsatz wieder ein paar Tage frei. Er war erst zu hause gewesen, also würde er die nächsten Zeit wohl in Cascadia verbringen.

Der Übertritt in die Welt war für den Rothaarigen kein besonderes Erlebnis mehr, genauso wenig für den Rest seiner Crew, nur die Neue bestaunte das Lichterspiel aus unterschiedlichen Blautönen. Sie trug ein türkises, bauch- & schulterfreies Top, eine kurze, dreckig-grüne Hose und so etwas wie Schuhe, für Serox sahen diese Dinger nicht nach mehr aus, als Sohlen, die sich mit gerade noch genügend Stoff am Fuß hielten. Er selbst trug wie so oft seine Stiefel, inzwischen hatte er sich richtig daran gewöhnt.

Die Sonne stand im Zenit über dem endlosen Sand. Zwischen den Dünen stachen die Tempelruinen aus Sandstein und stellenweise Granit nicht heraus, das um sie herum jedoch schon: Herzlose. Es waren keine, die der Schlüsselträger kannte, doch ihre Größe war beeindruckend. Entlang der vier Türme auf der Außenmauer der Ruinen schlängelten sich wurmartige Kreaturen mit dunkler, leicht glänzender Haut. In ihren merkwürdig geformten Köpfen saßen nicht wie üblich gelbe Augen, anhand der Position konnte man nur die länglichen, hinten breiter werdenden Flecken als solche ausmachen, die in dem selben, gleichermaßen bedrohlichen wie beruhigenden Violett glühten wie das Herzlosensymbol auf ihrer fliehenden Stirn.

Der erste Gedanke bei so großen Gegnern war Laserbeschuss.

„Die Schiffswaffen können nicht eingesetzt werden ohne die Türme zu zerstören" machte Madis diesen Plan im Vorraus zunichte: „Je nach dem wie die fallen kann der Eingang blockiert werden. Landen kann ich auch nicht, im Sand versinkt das Schiff und der Steingrund am Tempel liegt in Reichweite der Herzlosen"

„Dann springen wir" schlug Drak vor: „Mit der Eisrutsche katapultieren wir uns gegen die Herzlosen"

Serox nickte die Aktion ab, mit ihm erhoben sich auch der Axtkämpfer und Xentus. Als Lyanne aufstehen wollte, hielt der Schlüsselträger sie zurück: „Zusehen und Lernen"

Rücklinks sprang er aus dem Laderaum der Zadkiel, drehte sich nach unten und begann den Zauber. Um in einem möglichst flachen Winkel aufzuschlagen erschufen der Schlüsselträger und sein Schulfreund eine steil aus dem Boden ragende Eiswand, die sich langsam dem Boden annäherte. Während Serox mit einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit auf einem dünnen Wasserfilm davon glitt baute er vor sich die Eisbahn immer weiter aus. Trotz der Hitze fiel ihm das leicht, dieser Ort war von starker Magie durchdrungen. Der Schlüsselträger bretterte eine Düne hinunter und lenkte seinen Kurs auf den nächsten Turm. Sobald er eine Rampe erschaffen hatte streckte er seine Hände nach hinten und schoss Flammen aus diesen, was ihm noch mehr Schub brachte und es dem Rothaarigen erlaubten, seine Flugbahn zu ändern. Deshalb war es auch nicht überraschend, dass er genau parallel am Herzlosen vorbei schoss und dabei sein mit Licht verstärktes Schwert durch dessen Körper jagte. Der Schaden war so verheerend, dass der Herzlose unter seinem eigenen Gewicht in zwei riss und sich beide Teile aufgelöst hatten, bevor sie auf die Mauern gefallen wären.

Während Xentus und Drak gemeinsam den zweiten Wurm erledigten erklomm der Schlüsselträger nach einer Landung im Sand die Außenmauer der Tempelanlage und rannte auf diesen dem nächsten Feind entgegen. Der hatte nicht viele Möglichkeiten sich zu wehren als Schwerthiebe und diverse Zauber auf ihn niedergingen, lediglich Sinistra-Blitzra und Necrum zwangen den Rothaarigen ab und zu zum Ausweichen. Auch dieser Gegner ging schnell zu Boden als ihn die Gefährten zu dritt drangsalierten. Der vierte Wurm aber hatte das Verschwinden seiner Artgenossen bemerkt und sich vom Turm gelöst. Sein gewaltiger Schädel schlug breite Risse in das Gestein bei dem Versuch, den Axtträger zu zerquetschen, der nutzte sofort die Gelegenheit und traf mit einem gewaltigen Hieb die Schwachstelle des Herzlosen. Die Sanctuszauber des Schlüsselträgers setzten dem Monster ebenfalls stark zu und es fiel noch schneller als sein Vorgänger.

Nachdem die Zadkiel gelandet war versammelten sich alle sechs Abenteurer im Innenhof der Tempelanlage vor dem großen Eingangstor.

„Ich kenne einige dieser Symbole" sagte Aldya und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich: „Aus den Höhlen unter Carathel"

„Kennst du auch ihre Bedeutung?" fragte Xentus.

„Leider nein"

„Hm, wir sollten so oder so ein Forschungsteam anfordern sobald die Gegend gesichert ist" wand der Schlüsselträger ein: „Sehen wir uns drinnen mal um"

Der Lichtkegel, der durch das große Einganstor des Tempels fiel, ließ zwei Treppen erkennen, die nach unten führten. Kaum war man denen gefolgt, fand man sich in völliger Dunkelheit wieder. Allerdings hatten die Mitglieder des Team Zadkiel passende Ausrüstung bei sich. Kleine Lampen, die man am Kragen befestigen konnte, erhellten den direkt vor einem liegenden Raum. Während er einem langen Gang folgte, der immer wieder von Treppen unterbrochen wurde, betrachtete Serox die Wandreliefs. Einige der Symbole kamen ihm vertraut vor, besonders stach die Windrune heraus, die er des Öfteren entdeckte. Anders als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, hatten die Erbauer dieses Tempels nicht versucht, realistische Bilder in die Mauern einzugravieren, der Stein war großteils bedeckt von Schriftzeichen, nur ab und an tauchten abstrakte Darstellungen von monströsen Kreaturen und Schlachten auf. Nach einer 180 ‹-Wende führte der Gang in eine hohe Halle, deren Decke von vielen Säulen gehalten wurde. Die Schritte der Abenteurer hallten unheilvoll wieder, zusammen mit dem aufgewirbelten Staub und der spärlichen Beleuchtung schufen sie die ideale Kulisse für einen Horrorfilm.

Viel unheimlicher für den Schlüsselträger war aber eine merkwürdige, anziehende Energieform, die sich tief in den Ruinen zu verstecken schien. Serox konnte sie keinem bestimmten Element zuordnen, ebenso wenig konnte er ihre Intensität erahnen, was ihn nur noch mehr faszinierte.

"Hast du eine Vermutung?" fragte er Xentus, während sie den nächsten Gang durchquerten.

"Nicht im Geringsten" antwortete dieser, nicht dass Serox irgendetwas nützliches erwartet hatte...

Als sich jetzt der Gang nach links und rechts aufteilte übernahm Drak die Führung über Madis und Lyanne. Der Rothaarige und sein Schulfreund endeten in einer kleinen Kammer, Aldya war inzwischen wieder verschwunden. Mit voller Absicht hatte der Schlüsselträger den Weg eingeschlagen, der ihn nun hierher führte. Die Quelle der merkwürdigen Kraft befand sich ganz in seiner Nähe, aus so geringer Distanz schien sie nur noch wundersamer und versetzte ihn regelrecht in Trance. Der Wunsch, ihr Nahe zu sein besiegte die Vorsicht des Schwertkämpfers.

Denn wer konnte schon wissen, welches Wunder sich hier unten verbarg. Die Zeichen ähnelten denen in Carathel, war es also gar eine Bestia?

Er musste sich jedoch eine Weile gedulden, denn aus dieser Kammer gab es keinen zweiten Ausgang. Xentus und dessen Waffenbruder mussten sich aber garnicht erst umsehen, denn die beinahe vollkommen leere Wand gegenüber des Eingangs hatten sie sofort verdächtigt. Schnurgerade hatte man Linien zu einem Kreis in der Mitte der Fläche gezogen, und in diesem Kreis erkannte man deutlich ein Schlüsselloch.

"Was meinst du?" wand sich der Schlüsselträger an seinen Gefährten, der aber hatte schon seinen PK zur Hand.

"Mach nur" entgegnete der, fleißig am Tippen: "Ich lots die andren her"

Serox rief sein Schwert zu sich, es wirkte schwerer, aber irgendwie auch deutlich mächtiger. Ohne sich über diese Anomalie Gedanken zu machen, richtete er die Spitze seine Waffe auf das Schlüsselloch, und ohne sein Zutun schoss ein dünner Lichtstrahl aus dem Gold. Er traf auf das vorher schwarze Symbol und ließ es sofort erhellen, auch der Kreis darum begann zu leuchten, von ihm breitete es sich über die Linien aus. Ohne irgendwelche Reibung glitten die Stücke der Wand auseinander und aus den wachsenden Spalten drang grün-gelbe Mysth. Xentus hustete etwas, während sich ihre Kammer mit dem magischen Dunst füllte. Zwar war er die Quelle der Energie, doch zog etwas anderes die Aufmerksamkeit des Schlüsselträgers auf sich. Ein eigentlich unscheinbares Symbol, das aber einfach nicht zu den anderen in den Ruinen passte. Man konnte es alle Mal mit einem paar gespreizter Flügel vergleichen, seine sieben Zacken waren auf der Linie eines Halbkreises angeordnet. Außerdem war es größer als die restlichen Zeichen, man konnte locker beide Hände darauf legen. Irgendwie hatte Serox auch den Drang, eben das zu tun.

Bedacht schritt er voran, zögernd bewegte er seine Rechte auf das Symbol zu. Doch sobald seine Fingerspitzen den Stein berührten, wurde seine Hand an den Stein gezogen und der Schlüsselträger bekam sie nicht mehr los. Während er mit aller Kraft kämpfte und sich mit Hand und Fuß von der Wand weg drückte, begann er gegen seinen Willen, die Mysth zu absorbieren. Zuerst war es nur eine angenehme Kälte, die sich jedoch weiter aufbaute, alle seine anderen Sinne betäubte. Er schrie nicht vor Schmerz, denn der ging unter dem absoluten Gefühl der Macht unter, das der beschränkte menschliche Verstand einfach nicht erfassen konnte. Die Zeit schien zu gefrieren, während der Schlüsselträger sich gegen die magische Energie vergeblich wehrte. Immer und immer mehr Kraft sammelte sich in seinem Körper, lange würde er dieser Belastung nicht standhalten. Da er gezwungen war, weiterhin Energie aufzunehmen, musste er auch welche abgeben. Serox kannte einen Zauber, der dafür geeignet war, einen, den er bisher nicht einmal versucht hatte, weil er nie über die nötige Energiemenge verfügt hatte. Aber das hier überstieg die Anforderungen für den Zauber bei weiten. Viel mehr reichte es bereits für seine nächste Stufe.

„Giga-Flare" war das erste, was der Schlüsselträger vernahm. Kaum war der Zauber ausgesprochen, fiel sein Körper in den Normalzustand zurück, nicht die geringste Änderung war zu spüren, als hätte dieses erschreckende Ereignis niemals stattgefunden.

Dafür war die Mysth aber deutlich dünner, und das Symbol einfach verschwunden. Es hatte ein geheimes Fach freigesetzt, in dem ein faustgroßer, transparenter Stein lag. Neugierig griff der Schwertkämpfer nach dem trapezförmigen Schatz, anscheinend tobte ein Sturm in seinem Inneren. Interessanter war aber, dass er keinerlei Energie abstrahlte, bis auf sein Aussehen war der Stein in der Hand von Serox einfach nur ein Stein. So etwas kam wirklich selten vor...

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Xentus mit einer besorgten, etwas kratzigen Stimme.

„Schon gut" entgegnete der Schlüsselträger: „Ich glaube, das hier war ein Sicherheitsmechanismus, damit nur Magier an den Stein kommen"

„Aber er scheint keine besonderen Kräfte zu haben" grübelte der Weißhaarige. Als er keine Erklärung fand, drehte er sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Die auf der Strahl werden schon iwas rauskriegen"

„Ich hab inzwischen auch die Schnauze voll von dieser Welt" sprach der Schwertkämpfer, seinem Freund folgend: „Will möglichst schnell unter die Dusche, bin vorhin ordentlich in den Sand gebrettert"

Auf dem Weg zurück bemerkte Serox, dass ihre Umgebung ein klein wenig heller geworden war. Das Gleiche tat auch Xentus, warf deswegen kurz einen Blick über die Schulter und ging dann einfach weiter. Bereits einen Verdacht im Hinterkopf sah der Schlüsselträger an sich hinab, seine leuchtende Aura musste man einfach bemerken. Er fand es durchaus interessant, dass er inzwischen die Formen wechselte, ohne dass er in direkter Gefahr war. Ohne Frage war der starke Energieschub von eben für diese Verwandlung verantwortlich. Irgendwie schade, dass es hier sonst keine Gegner gab, Serox hatte nur selten die Gelegenheit, in seinen Formen zu trainieren.

Sobald die Zwei Schwertkämpfer um die Ecke gebogen waren, blendeten sie die Lampen ihrer Teammitglieder. Das ganze legte sich, als sie die drei erreicht hatten.

„Fertig mit eurem Part?" richtete Xentus das Wort an den Axtkämpfer.

„Jep, nur n paar Kammern und vollgekritzelte Wände" antwortete dieser: „Bei euch scheint ja was bessres passiert zu sein"

Der Schlüsselträger zeigte kurz den Stein, bevor er ihn in seinem Item-Beutel verschwinden ließ: „Versteckt hinter so ner Art Zauberschloss, keine große Sache"

Auf dem restlichen Weg nach draußen ließ Serox zurückfallen, ihm war gerade nach einem gemütlichem Tempo. So bemerkte er auch die fragenden Blicke der Neuen, die sich ständig nach ihm umdrehte.

Sie lief neben ihm: „Ahm..."

„Na mach schon" unterbrach er sie genervt, als sie diese einfach Frage nicht über die Lippen brachte.

„...Warum leuchtes du?"

„Isn Zauber, und das ganze andre Zeugs gehört mit dazu"

„Also ich find das sieht komisch aus"

„DAS ist mir wirklich scheißegal"

„Warum bist du so gemein zu mir?"

„So ergeht es hier allen Newbies"

Kaum außerhalb des Tempels peitschte dem Rothaarigen der heiße, trockene Wüstenwind ins Gesicht. Während Madis das Forscherteam anforderte nahm Serox einen tiefen Schluck warmes Wasser. Trotz all der Technik war es im Inneren des Schiffes unerträglich heiß, als setzte er sich auf die Laderampe und zog seine Schuhe aus, um den ganzen Sand darin loszuwerden.

„He Serox, sieh mal" rief ihn Xentus und zeigte auf die Spitze des Hauptgebäudes, in dem sie die ganze Zeit gewesen waren. Dort oben leuchtete irgendetwas.

„Boah, jetzt muss ja wieder iwas schiefgehen" beschwerte sich der Schlüsselträger entrüstet, zog seine Stiefel an und betrat den Innenhof der Anlage. Als das Licht verloschen war erhob sich etwas in die Lüfte, nur sah man auf die Entfernung nicht was. Schnell aber wendete das Objekt und hielt auf ihn zu. Serox hechtete zur Seite und entging dem Angriff der schlangenartigen, gut acht Meter langen Kreatur. Man sah an ihr deutlich die Steinplatten, die Kopf, Schwanz und Rückenstacheln bedeckten. Naja, genau gesagt waren die mattschwarzen Steinstücke besagte Körperteile, denn das Wesen hatte keinen festen Körper, es bestand quasi aus Wind. Erkennen konnte man das nur, weil Sand durch die Kreatur gewirbelt wurde. Ihre tiefblauen Augen, die zwischen dem Stein leuchteten, fixierten schnell den Rothaarigen, sofort ging das Windelementar in den Angriff über. Manche Platten gingen in Kugeln über, die wohl die Funktion von Gelenken hatten. Gerade eben spreizte es eine dieser Platten, wohl eher Arme, ab und die milchig-weißen Enegieklingen daran fuhren durch den Sand.

„Lyanne, ins Schiff!" befahl Serox in harschem Ton: „Madis, Schilde hoch. Xentus, Drak, Angriff!"

Sofort gehorchte seine Crew, die neue verschwand im Laderaum der Zadkiel, welche darauf von einem Energieschild umgeben wurde. Die drei Kämpfer sammelten sich im Inneren des Tempels, wo sie sicher vor dem fliegenden Gegner waren. Der feuerte ununterbrochen Luftstöße ab, die so viel Sand aufwirbelten, dass Serox nicht nach außen sehen konnte.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich ein Wächter für den Tempel" schlussfolgerte Xentus: „Wir sollten uns zuerst auf die Klingen konzentrieren"

„Festfrieren klappt bei dem nicht, wir müssen seinen Nahattacken ausweichen und schnell kontern" sagte Drak mit trockener Kehle.

„Okay, Xentus deckt es mit Zaubern ein, Drak versteckt sich im Schatten der Mauern und haut auf die Klingen, ich bring es aus dem Konzept, indem ich am Kopf angreife, sobald es wieder losfliegen will"

Ein zustimmendes Nicken und seine beiden Gefährten rannten nach draußen, während Serox seine Waffe zu sich rief. Erschrocken stellte er eine Verwandlung seines Schwertes fest. Der Handschutz war unten jetzt offen, am Griff war jetzt stellenweiße schwarzer Stoff. Der Übergang von Griff und Klinge war vollkommen anders, der rote Edelstein fehlte, an seiner Stelle befand sich eine herzförmige Öffnung umrahmt von schwarzem Draht. Um das Herz saßen kleine Kristalle, immer zwei gleicher Farbe. Welche in schwarz saßen am Ende des Handschutzes, orangene unter dem Griff, neben der Kette des Anhängers. Aus dem Übergang zur Klinge ragten gebogene Drähte in Silber und Gold, sie selbst war jetzt längst zweigeteilt. Die eine Hälfte war noch wie vorher aus Gold, die andere aber die Klinge eines richtigen Schwertes, beide liefen am Ende spitz zu, womit sie bei Stichen leichter in den Gegner eindringen konnten. Der Schlüsselbart war eine gezackte, goldene Platte, aus der in der Mitte eine große, an den Seiten zwei kleine Klingen ragten. Dem Schwert schien nun eine noch größere Stärke inne zu wohnen und bei seinem Anblick vergaß Serox für eine Sekunde den Kampf.

Dann aber kam er wieder zu sich und eilte nach draußen. Der Tempelwächter machte gerade ein Wendemanöver, als ihm aus zwei Seiten Feuerbälle entgegenflogen. Unbeirrt hielt ihr Gegner auf den Schlüsselträger zu, der ließ sich in den Sand fallen und streckte seine Klinge nach oben. Fast wurde diese ihm aus der Hand gerissen, als die Kreatur einfach durchflog. Während sie wieder aufstieg, stürzte sich Drak von der Außenmauer und jagte seine Axt schwungvoll in die Stirn des Elementars. Von dem Treffer kurz benommen stürzte sie wieder zu Boden, Xentus teilte mit dem Schwert aus und Serox begann ein Bombardement aus Lichtkugeln. Ein gewaltiger Windstoß schleuderte die drei Kämpfer gegen die nächste Wand, aus dem Elementar fielen kleine Energieklingen an Lichtfäden. Wie Pfeile schossen sie auf den Schlüsselträger, ein paar konnte er parieren, dann musste er sich mit einem Eiswall schützen. Wieder flog der Wächter auf ihn zu, nach einer Ausweichrolle konnte Serox einen Treffer am Schwanz landen. Als Konter wand der Gegner seinen Kopf nach hinten und entfesselte einen Energiestrahl aus seinem Maul, der die Luft mit Sand füllte und ein Stück aus der Mauer riss. Erneut stürzte Drak von oben herab, während Xentus die Schlange mit Blitzen ablenkte. Sie war so lange am Boden, das die drei Kämpfer gemeinsam einen der acht Arme zerstören konnten. Voller Elan zerschmetterte der Schlüsselträger einige Rückenstacheln, bevor sich ihr Gegner erhob und er ihn mit Sanctuszaubern angriff. Draks Axt vollführte einen Rundumhieb und riss den Schwanz der Kreatur zu Seite. Sie stieg weit in den Himmel hinauf und richtete sich dann nach unten, aus ihrem Maul fiel eine kleine, glühende Kugel. Instinktiv gingen die Kämpfer auf Abstand, gut so, denn als die Kugel den Boden berührte entfesselte sie verheerende Windströme, die tiefe Furchen im Stein hinterließen.

So viel Sand war in der Luft, dass Serox nichts sehen konnte und sich ringsum mit Eisra schützte. Kaum war wieder genug Sicht gegeben, warf er sich mit aller Kraft dem Feind entgegen. Noch mehr Licht als sonst strahlte um sein Schwert, und alles wurde beim Angriff in einem gleißend hellen Blitz freigesetzt, der sich durch den Körper des Elementars zog. Xentus hielt sich an den Rückenstacheln fest und trieb sein Schwert voller eisiger Kälte in den Gegner, die sich ausbreitete und selbst unter heißen Wüstensonne bildete sich Raureif. Drak wartete währenddessen auf den richtigen Moment und stürzte sich von einem der Türme auf den abgelenkten Feind. Die verheerende Wucht seiner Waffe riss alle drei zu Boden, ohne Gnade ließ der Schlüsselträger Lichtkugeln auf seinen Feind niederegnen, machte einen gewaltigen Satz über die Schlange hinweg und schickte ihr dabei Flammen entgegen. Aber noch während Serox in der Luft war, schickte der Wächter eine weitere Schockwelle aus, die seine Kontrahenten mehrere Meter von ihm weg schleuderte, bevor er sich wieder erhob und in gleitenden Bewegungen über das Areal raste.

Xentus, der halb im Sand versunken war, kämpfte sich frei und musste sofort hinter einem Bruchstück der Mauer in Deckung gehen. Er begann bereits mit dem Zauber, als die Windschlange über ihn hinweg preschte und ließ einen großen Eisblock in ihrer Flugbahn entstehen. Mit einer verheerenden Geschwindigkeit schlug ihr Kopf dagegen, sie überschlug und verdrehte sich mehrmals und krachte schließlich gegen die Mauer, aus der Aufprall große Stücke riss. Der Schwertkämpfer leitete alle verfügbare Feuerenegie in sein Schwert und hielt auf den Feind zu, zeitgleich rannte Drak auf der Mauer, abermals zuckten diese Energieblitze um seine Waffe. Der Schlüsselträger war in dieser Zeitspanne um den Tempel herum gelaufen und lenkte das Elementar nun mit Sanctus- & Feuerzaubern ab. Zornig hob es seinen Kopf und entlud viele hauchdünne Energiestrahlen aus seinem Maul, Serox hechtete noch zur Seite, doch einige der Strahlen schnitten ihm in den rechten Arm.

Genau als ihm die grell leuchtende Axt in den Nacken fuhr, stieß sich ihr Gegner vom Boden ab und verleite dem Angriff so nur noch mehr Zerstörungskraft. Drak rannte schnell zum Kopf der Bestie, denn jetzt zerschmetterte das Vario-Schwert einen weiteren Arm und entfesselte dabei eine Flammenwand.

Unter wildem Aufbäumen entledigte sich der Wächter des Schutts und des Sandes, stieg erneut in die Lüfte empor und entging so einem Schmetterhieb des Schlüsselträgers.

Der erklomm behände den nächsten Turm und feuerte seine Zauber ab, bei günstiger Position des Feindes warf er ihm sein Schwert entgegen, zusätzlich verstärkt durch Lichtenergie.

Nun in Rage reihte er unvorhersehbar seine Angriffe aneinander während seine verbliebenen sechs Energieklingen deutlich an Größe zunahmen. Die drei Kämpfer hatten dadurch noch mehr Schwierigkeiten, Treffer zu landen und zogen sich viele Schnittwunden und Prellungen zu.

Als Serox von der Mauer aus einen Schmetterhieb auf eine der Klingen am Rücken landen wollte, wirbelte sein Gegner schnell herum und ließ ihn mit einem Luftstoß gegen das Hauptgebäude krachen. Nachdem er sich wieder aus dem Sand freigekämpft hatte, kramte Serox hastig einen Heiltrank aus seiner Tasche und schluckte das schmerzlindernde Gebräu.

Währenddessen ließ Xentus nach bestem können seinen Gegner in Eiswände fliegen, wodurch er weitere Attacken immer wieder hinauszögern konnte. Drak verbarg sich im Eingang des Tempels, geduldig wartete er ab und streckte im richtigen Moment seine Waffe nach draußen, durch die Geschwindigkeit des Elementars hatte die Aktion die selbe Wirkung wie ein heftiger Treffer. Danach erklomm der Axtkämpfer die nächste Mauer und versteckte sich im Schatten eines Turms.

Xentus hatte weiterhin das Hauptaugenmerk des Feindes und als er ihn mit Trinitas-Sprüchen bearbeitete konnte der Bartträger unbemerkt die Schweifspitze zersplittern, was den Wächter zu Kehrtwende veranlasste. Der Schlüsselträger warf gerade einen Feuerball, wurde brutal nach hinten geschleudert und

hechtete knapp in den Tempeleingang, bevor ihn ein Energiestrahl getroffen hätte. Die Schmerzen seiner zahlreichen Wunden mischten sich mit dem prickelnden Gefühl der Taubheit, das die Heiltränke verursachten, während er seine Taktik noch einmal überdachte.

Leider war ihr Gegner nicht nur schnell und überaus wendig, sondern blieb auch freiwillig nicht am Boden. Dazu konnte er sie spielend auf Distanz halten, nur weil er seine Abwehr nicht beachtete und sich leicht unterbrechen ließ, hatte er sie noch nicht besiegt. Der Kampf würde sich noch lange hinziehen, weil keiner der Kontrahenten richtig zum Austeilen kam. Um das Ganze zu beenden war ein gewaltiger Angriff nötig, der das Elementar mit voller Wucht treffen würde.

Er wartete den passenden Moments ab und spurtete dann los. Von links schossen wieder Energieklingen auf ihn zu, nach einer Serie von Seitwärts- und Ausfallschritten schwang sich der Schlüsselträger über zertrümmerte Steine auf die starke Außenmauer. Von dort deckte er den Feind mit Feuerbällen ein, bis der urplötzlich auf ihn zu schoss. Es war reines Glück, weswegen der Schlüsselträger nur gestreift wurde, dafür fiel er aber auf die Kante der Mauer, überschlug sich und landete im Sand. Mühsam kämpfte er sich frei und nahm seinen letzten Trank zu sich. Dunkle Flecken sammelten sich unter ihm, aber durch das Kräutergebräu schloss sich der Schnitt auf seiner Brust schnell.

Während das Elementar abgelenkt war erschuf der Schlüsselträger eine Eisrampe, die spiralförmig einen der Türme hinauf führte. Seine Schmerzen ignorierend rannte er nach oben, besonders leicht hatte er es wegen dem glatten Untergrund nicht. Die Turmspitze war eben, weshalb Serox einen festen Stand und gute Sicht in alle Richtungen hatte. Aus seinem Item-Beutel holte er das Infernum, das er gestern gefunden hatte. Aus dem Feuermaginit zog er so viel Kraft er nur konnte, und das war einiges. Sogar seine Aura veränderte sich dadurch, vom einfach Leuchten zu wild züngelnden, weißen Flammen. Selbstverständlich blieb der Elementar dieser Energieanstieg nicht verborgen, mit einer Aufheulen warf es die beiden Kämpfer zurück und stieg in die Höhe.

Der Schlüsselträger dagegen sammelte weiter Energie. Eine kraftvolle Hitze breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und trieb den Herzschlag in die Höhe. Entfacht vom Element des Lebens und der Zerstörung verflog jegliche Sorge oder Furcht, als das Monstrum auf ihn zu raste. Ein jeder Beobachter hätte nicht die weißen Flammen als eindrucksvollstes Merkmal des Schwertkämpfers beschrieben, sondern die brennende Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen.

Er setzte die Magie frei und nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren Flammen zu sehen, dann ertrank die Wüste in einem Meer aus Licht, dass sich mit einem gewaltigen Knall, untermalt mit von Schmerz zerissenem Geschrei, über die Kämpfer ergoss und die austrocknende Hitze der Wüste durch eine belebende Wärme ersetzte.

Als seine Augen endlich wieder ihre Pflicht erfüllten, fand sich der Schlüsselträger zwischen scharfkantigen Trümmern wieder, halb im Sand versunken erblickte er die Überreste des Elementars. Seine Aura war inzwischen verflogen und er anscheinend wieder in der Basisform, denn mit jedem Atemzug zog es leicht schmerzend auf seiner Brust. Gleich nach dem Ausgraben holte er sein Infernum zurück, schwer zu finden war es mit den magischen Sinnen nicht. Selbst nach dieser gewaltigen Attacke, die den Turm komplett nieder gerissen hatte, war in dem Stein noch Energie. Und wie er wusste, würde er sich wieder regenerieren. Auf dem Markt war er zwar nicht viel Wert, für einen Krieger aber schon.

Wieder beim Schiff schüttelte der Rothaarige erst einmal Sand von seiner Kleidung so viel möglich war. Trotzdem würde er zurück auf der Strahl sofort unter die Dusche und sich neue Kleider holen.

Sein T-Shirt war vollkommen im Eimer, der bereits zu Anfang große Schnitt war während des restlichen Kampfes noch weiter aufgerissen und mit Blut verklebt. Ziemlich ärgerlich, Serox hatte nicht viel Kleidung dabei, auch wenn er mit dem Item-Beutel theoretisch seinen ganzen Besitz mit sich rumschleppen konnte. Größere Gegenstände zu verstauen war ihm aber einfach zu aufwendig. Dabei hatte er sein Geld, Gebrauchsgegenstände wie Tränke oder Notrationen und... vielleicht wäre Schätze das richtige Wort. Einen Zahn von der Winterbestie, das Infernum, den blöden Schlüsselanhänger und den Stein aus den Ruinen.

Den würde er wohl abgeben, weil er zum einen nichts damit anzufangen wusste und zum anderen den Fund nicht würde verbergen können. Was ihn aber doch wunderte war, dass er noch bei Bewusstsein war. Lag es daran, dass sich sein Schwert verändert hatte? Wohl nicht, beim letzten Mal hatte sich ausruhen müssen - und war nebenbei im Schlaf von dieser bekloppten Deckenkonstruktion gefallen. Zweiter Sonderfall heute war, dass er eigentlich seine gesamte Kraft in die letzte Attacke gelegt hatte. Oder es war einfach genug Energie vorhanden, weshalb er sich nicht regenerieren musste. Ob nun von diesem Ort im Allgemeinen, der Mysth vorhin, dem Infernum, oder einfach weil er jetzt stärker war - eigentlich vollkommen egal.

Aus Langeweile betrachtete er noch einmal sein Schwert im Detail. Es war jetzt deutlich kunstvoller, und wie Serox bemerkte, hatten die sieben Kristallpaare die Farben fast aller Elemente, nur tiefblau für Wasser fehlte. Anfangs hatte er sich auch noch über Orange für das Licht gewundert, sein Lehrer lieferte aber eine einfache Erklärung: Orange erhält man, indem man Rot und Gelb mischt, in Elementen: Feuer und Blitz. Schließlich liefern beide Naturphänomene Licht.

Der Forschertrupp nahm sich Zeit, die Langeweile war für das Team wohl tödlicher als das Elementar. Bericht konnte man auch noch nicht tippen, eventuell geschah noch etwas wichtiges.

Ohne seinen PK wäre der Schlüsselträger wirklich auf geschmissen, denn ohne ihn müsste er jetzt Däumchen drehen anstatt sich Aufzeichnungen über die verschiedenen Herzlosenarten durchzulesen. Zu den meisten gab es nur Skizzen, da im Kampf natürlich niemand Fotos machte, man verbesserte in einem Offworldteam ganz von allein seine Zeichenfertigkeiten.

Nach einer knappen Stunde für die Uhr und etwa zehn für den Schlüsselträger erschien endlich ein Schiff am Horizont. Ohne weitere Zeit zu vergeuden geleitete der die vier Mann durch die Ruinen und erzählte ihnen dabei, was vorgefallen war. Der Kampf oder die Ereignisse in der Mysthkammer interessierten keinen so recht, dafür beschwerte sich ein Forsche aber lautstark über den demolierten Turm. Den Stein sollte er mit auf die Strahl nehmen, dort habe man die bessere Ausstattung und nun wären sowieso die Inschriften von Bedeutung.

Auf dem Rückflug kam es wieder zur Konfrontation mit ein paar Herzlosenschiffen, keine große Sache. Wie immer tippte der Rothaarige jetzt seinen Bericht.

Team VI Zadkiel

Missionszusammenfassung S2-A4-X34.3-Y26.8-Z56.2

Serox Tarrel

Die Welt besteht aus einer einzigen Wüste, die Sensoren der Zadkiel konnten keine andere Landschaft ausmachen. Einziger Hinweis auf Zivilisation war eine Ruine. Bereits bei Eintritt in die Welt fanden wir dort vier Herzlose. Die wurmartigen Kreaturen erklommen die Außenmauern der Ruinen, waren aber trotz ihrer Größe keine Bedrohung. Andere Herzlose wurden nicht gesichtet.

Im Inneren der Ruinen fand sich des Öfteren die Windrune. Das Team fand eine mit Mysth gefüllte, versiegelte Kammer, die mit dem Schlüsselschwert geöffnet werden konnte. In dieser Kammer befand sich ein auffälliges Symbol, eine Zeichnung davon liegt dem Bericht bei. Als ich dieses Symbol berührte, schien ich damit einen Sicherheitsmechanismus aktiviert zu haben. Gegen meinen Willen begann ich, die Mysth zu absorbieren. Um die zu große Menge Energie loszuwerden, versuchte ich, einen Giga-Flare-Spruch zu wirken. Die Energie verließ augenblicklich meinen Körper, der Zauber blieb aus, dafür verschwand das Symbol. Dahinter befand sich nun eine Öffnung, in der ein transparenter Stein lag. Da dieser nicht magisch zu sein schien, nahm ich ihn an mich.

Beim Verlassen der Ruine wurden wir von einem Windelementar angegriffen, das wir mit moderater Anstrengung besiegen konnten. Danach gaben wir dem wartenden Forscherteam das Signal, zu kommen. Nach Absprache mit dem Forschungsleiter flog mein Team zurück zu Basis.

Ohne irgendeine Verzögerung zu dulden stürmte Serox vom Hangar in seine Kabine, warf seine Sachen an die Wand und ging unter die Dusche. Wie sagt man so schön? Er hatte Sand an Stellen, von denen er gar nicht wusste, dass er sie hatte.

Mit frischer Kleidung legte er sich in seine Schlafnische und schaltete den Fernseher an. Entspannung konnte man das aber nicht nennen, mit jedem Atemzog zog es in seiner Brust und sein Rücken war auch überempfindlich. Es waren keine richtigen Schmerzen, einfach nur nervig. Aber eigentlich müsste es ihm gut gehen, so wie er sich mit Heiltränken voll gepumpt hatte. Heute hatte er seine ganze Wochenration verbraucht. Ob er zur Krankenstation sollte? Viel hatte er heute eigentlich nicht vor...

Lieber ne halbe Stunde untersucht werden, als wegen diesem Mist die Nacht wachzuliegen, dachte Serox.

„Was fehlt dir denn?" fragte ihn die brünette Ärztin.

„Eigentlich nichts" begann er, nicht gerade auf die beste Weise: „Nur fühlen sich meine Verletzungen von heute komisch an, obwohl ich Heiltränke genommen hab"

„Hm, am besten sehe ich mir das mal an"

Sie führte ihn zu einem Krankenbett, nebenan lag der schlafende Riku. Der sah keinesfalls verletzt aus, eher entspannt und ausgeruht.

„Wo bist du denn verletzt?"

„Brunst und Rücken"

Wie ihm die Ärztin sagte zog Serox sein Oberteil aus, worauf sie erst den Schnitt und dann die Prellung abtastete. Er kam sich irgendwie verweichlicht vor, ging zum Arzt weil das Wundermittel nicht sofort alles gerichtet hatte.

„Also an den Verletzungen liegt es nicht. Es könnte sein, dass du resistent gegen einen der Wirkstoffe des Helitrankes geworden bist" erzählte die Frau in den späten 30gern: „Ich muss dir etwas Blut abnehmen"

Ein kleiner Einstich am rechten Arm, dann wies ihn die Ärztin an zu warten. Warum fragte sich der Schlüsselträger vergebens. Während er auf dem Bett lag und mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin träumte, vernahm der Rothaarige leichte Schritte.

Durch seine kaum geöffneten Augen sah jemanden, der ein Grimmiore an Rikus Bett legte. Die Person dürfte Kairi sein, ihre Aura war irgendwie besonders auffällig. Grimmiores waren Zauberbücher, mit denen junge Magier ihr Handwerk für gewöhnlich lernten. Wenn der Siberhaarige aber genug Kraft zum Erproben neuer Zauber hatte, dann müsse er doch nicht auf der Krankenstation bleiben, oder?

Irgendwann kamen zwei Personen den inzwischen wachen Schwertkämpfer besuchen. Man musste nichts sehen können um zu wissen, dass es Sora und Kairi waren. Soweit Serox das beurteilen konnte, waren die drei permanent zusammen. Manchmal war das recht witzig, wenn die beiden Jungs um Kairis Aufmerksamkeit wetteiferten, dann aber schnell einen Rückzieher machten. Riku flüchtete sich in Geistesarbeiten, weil er nicht so recht glaubte, dass er eine Chance bei Kairi hätte, da er scheinbar irgendwie die drei in ihr Abenteuer damals reingezogen hatte. Wieso war das überhaupt was schlechtes?

Und bei dem Braunhaarigen... so recht wusste das keiner. Vielleicht hatte der Held ja Angst vor einer emotionalen Bindung, wollte seinen besten Freund nicht die Traumfrau wegnehmen oder hatte irgendwann einmal eine Abfuhr erhalten, von der niemand wusste. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass der Schlüsselträger keine zwei Tage an die selbe Sache denken konnte. Wahrscheinlich dachte sich so in etwa: „Ich kann auch nach diesem Abenteuer um ein Date bitten"

Nur eben jeden Tag aufs neue.

Zwar war das Dreieck die stabilste aller Formen, doch eine Dreiecksbeziehung das reine Chaos. So hatte dieses soapreife Geschichte zu wilden Gerüchten unter der jüngeren Belegschaft geführt.

Den drei Jugendlichen halfen diese in keinster Weise und für Serox war das Thema allgemein einfach nur nervig. Die Palette an überflüssigen Information reichte von „Wer ist heißer, Sora oder Riku?"-Votings

im digatelen Diskussionsforum der Vereinten Welten bis zu „Was würdest du mit Kairi machen?"-Runden am Mittagstisch. Was er dazu gesagt hatte?

Nun, als heterosexueller Kerl war er führ die erstgenannte Bewertung weitaus mehr als unqualifiziert und die in Frage zwei beschriebene Situation wollte er sich gar nicht erst vorstellen. Einfach weil sowas nicht seine Art war, aber auch wegen einem Fakt, der speziell gegen diese Vorstellung protestierte.

Eigentlich nichts von Bedeutung, eine reine Formalität, die er bisher sein Leben lang ignoriert hatte. Nur seit Serox die Wahrheit über seinen Vater erfahren hatte, hatte er bezüglich dieses Themas Nachforschungen angestellt.

Jedenfalls, so verrückt und hirnrissig es auch auf Dritte wirken mochte, auf dem Papier war Kairi seine Cousine.

"Einfach nicht zu fassen, jetzt haben sie gleich zwei neue Schlüsselträger" klagte ein Abgesandter von Imperator Mealdor. Der Herrscher über die Kristallstadt hatte sich irgendeiner Operation unterziehen müssen und war deswegen nicht selbst nach Radiant Garden gekommen.

"Und beide sind von den Schicksalsinseln!" fügte ein anderer hinzu.

"Wir alle wissen, dass wir von dieser Welt viele Schlüsselträger erwarten dürfen, weil sie eng mit der Dunkelheit verbunden ist" erinnerte Malefiz die Anwesenden an einen nicht unwichtigen Teil des Planes: "Deswegen halten wir uns auch von ihr fern"

"Allerdings dachten wir auch, dass wir sie hier abfangen und für uns gewinnen können" entgegnete wieder der Mann aus Kahr el'nos: "Es reicht jetzt, wir können nicht zusehen, wie unser Feind immer stärker wird"

Sie tagten in Malefiz' Schloss in Radiant Garden, das weit genug von der Stadt entfernt lag, damit man ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerkte. So oder so waren die Leute dort keine Bedrohung, nur waren sie leider mit einigen wichtigen Personen des Feindes befreundet. Schon seit Wochen wurden Soldaten und Maschinerie hergebracht, gleichzeitig schickte man einige Herzlose in die Stadt, was völlig genügte, deren Bewohner abzulenken. Im Schloss selbst war es ruhig, man benuzte die Höhlen im Kristall als Lager. Den wertvollen Rohstoff baute man bereits ab, auch um die Stadt selbst herum. Eigentlich war diese Welt bereits unter ihrer Kontrolle, nur wusste es ihr Feind nicht.

"Und was sollen wir ihrer Meinung nach unternehmen?" fragte der Mann, der genau gegenüber von Haros saß.

"Wir schotten diese Welt ab und lassen über mehrere Tage Herzlose angreifen"

"Sind sie wahnsinnig? Das wird unweigerlich einen Vergeltungsschlag provozieren. Wollen sie die Schlüsselträger in unserem Nacken auch noch wütend machen?" ging jemand energisch dazwischen.

"Lassen sie mich doch erst einmal ausreden. Die Barrikade werden Herzlosenschiffe bilden, man wird uns direkt nichts nachweisen können. Also, wenn nach einigen Tagen genug Schlüsselträger erschienen sind, besiegen einige unserer Soldaten die restlichen Herzlosen und bringen die Schlüsselträger zu uns"

"Auch wenn es nur Herzlose sind, wir können sie nicht einfach verheizen" schüttelte ein hochgewachsener Delegat den Kopf: „Wer nicht behutsam mit seinen Ressourcen umgeht, wird auch nicht siegen."

Der Plan hatte etwas an sich, nur müsste man die Welt wirklich vollkommen abriegeln.

"Eine Barrikade halte ich für unnötig" meldete sich die Hexe: "Wir wissen nicht, ob tatsächlich ein Schlüsselträger erwählt wird, wenn wir absichtlich angreifen"

"In der Tat, die Verluste wären zu groß" sprach ein Mann, verhüllt von einer weißen Kutte "Versuchen wirs doch erstmal eine Nummer kleiner" fuhr er fort

"Also einfach mit Herzlosen angreifen, bis sich ein Schlüsselträger zeigt?" fragte man.

"Und der erhält dann überraschend Unterstützung von jemandem, der ebenfalls ein Schlüsselschwert trägt" lächelte ein Mann Mitte 30, wie immer trug er seine polierte Rüstung. Es war der Kriegerkönig Thaldorass, nicht gerade aus einer fortschrittlichen Welt, dafür aber waren seine Soldaten stark und er stellte diverse Monster für den Kampf zur Verfügung. Seinen Fuß auf der Armlehne und darauf lässig den Arm zeigte er den Anwesenden mehr als deutlich, wie wenig Respekt er vor ihnen hatte. Nichteinmal beim Sprechen hörte er auf, mit seinem Haar zu spielen. Wie schwarze Seide umrahmte es sein Gesicht, nicht behindert vom schweren, gehörnten Helm, der auf dem Tisch lag. Ein Paar dreckig-grüner Augen fixierte Haros, während der Diktator seine Idee vorstellte: "Beide fliehen in einem ramponierten Gumi-Jet, werden angegriffen und müssen hier Notlanden. Malefiz sammelt sie auf und erzählt ihre übliche Leier"

Es bedarf keines großen Aufwands, einen Schlüsselträger auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Natürlich gab man sich zu Anfang noch als Gegner der Herzlosen aus, doch sobald das Kind erst einmal den dunklen Kräften verfallen war, war ihm jegliche Moral gleichgültig. Widerliche Bastarde...

Würde Haros für seinen Plan nicht die Gunst von Malefiz benötigen, er würde ohne Frage die Verbündeten der Herzlosen jagen. Doch um möglichst viele Unschuldige zu retten, mussten einige von ihnen ihr Leben lassen.

"Für einen Krieger zeigst du erstaunlich viel taktisches Geschick" merkte die Schlossherrin an: "Auf diese Art und Weise dürften wir ohne große Verluste oder Aufsehen an neue Schlüsselträger kommen"

"Allerdings müssen wir vorher die Bekannten der feindlichen Schlüsselträger unschädlich machen" gab wieder der Mann aus Kahr el'nos zu bedenken: "Sonst rennen die sofort zu dem neuen Schlüsselträger und erzählen ihm alles"

"Am besten schicken wir ein paar unserer Soldaten los. Die Uniformen der Vereinten Welten müssten wir leicht imitieren können" ergriff wieder der Kämpfer das Wort: "Nur darfst du deine anderen Waffen nicht zeigen"

"Dachtet ihr etwa, ich wüsste das nicht?" entgegnete der Sammler ruhig: "Sie würden uns wohl am ehesten vertrauen, wenn ihnen andere Schlüsselträger die Lage erklären. Am besten werden Atrox und ich zwei Familien besuchen und sie anweisen, den anderen per Telefon Bescheid zu geben"

Er wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als ein hämisches Lachen ertönte: "Aus einer Armada machen wir zwei Schiffe. Das wird der mit Abstand billigste Krieg aller Zeiten"

"Wie auch immer" übernahm Malefiz das Gespräch: "Fangen sie mit den Vorbereitungen an. Ich will in vier Tagen alles erledigt sehen"

Der Reihe nach erhoben sich die Versammelten und verließen den Saal, Formalitäten hatte man sich inzwischen abgewöhnt. Auch der Schwertkämpfer ging nun in Richtung seines Zimmers, er hatte noch einiges vorzubereiten.

Schließlich war Haros dazu auserkoren, das Licht zum Siege zu tragen...


End file.
